Seconde Chance
by Delicity-Unicorn
Summary: Stemily fiction : Emily est une célèbre actrice qui revient dans sa ville natale après des années d'absence. Elle retrouve sa famille et ses amis. Comment son retour va-t-il se passer ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Me voici de retour pour une nouvelle fiction Stemily qui j'espère vous plaira tout autant que les autres.**

 **A noter pour cette histoire, Stephen et Emily n'ont pas un écart d'âge aussi important que dans la vie, seulement une année.**

 **Je précise une nouvelle fois que je ne connais rien de la vie des acteurs et que cette histoire est une pure invention.**

 **Un grand merci à Shinobu24 pour sa lecture, ses conseils et son temps passé.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **« Le monde du cinéma sous le choc….les plaintes ne s'arrêtent plus ! »**

Emily plia le journal et le jeta dans la poubelle en posant sa tasse dans l'évier. Cela faisait un mois maintenant que ce cataclysme avait eu lieu et les choses étaient loin de s'arranger. Les accusations venaient de toutes parts et d'après ce qu'il se murmurait c'était loin d'être finit. Elle soupira, tout était partit d'elle et elle se sentait coupable de tout ce déballage de linge sale.

Elle quitta son immense cuisine pour monter à l'étage et plonger dans un bain chaud qui, elle l'espérait, allait la détendre. Elle en avait besoin, les journalistes campaient devant chez elle, son téléphone n'arrêtait pas de sonner afin qu'elle accorde l'exclusivité de son histoire à n'importe quelle émission de télévision. Elle se demandait si finalement elle avait prit la bonne décision en révélant ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Définitivement oui, elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait mais depuis elle avait l'impression d'être la fautive et non la victime.

Elle plongea dans l'eau chaude et s'installa confortablement avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser transporter par ses pensées. Elle se retrouvait alors quelques années en arrière dans sa petite ville, entourée des gens qu'elle aimait et qui comptait pour elle. Elle avait tout quitté quand le succès était arrivé sans prévenir et n'avait jamais remit les pieds à Chilliwack, sa ville natale.

Elle avait toujours sa famille qui habitait là bas. Ses parents étaient commerçants et avaient le plus grand magasin de bricolage de la région. Ils lui avaient souvent rendu visite à Los Angeles mais elle n'avait jamais prit le temps de rentrer ne serait-ce que pour des vacances ou les fêtes de Noel. Et maintenant elle s'en voulait, elle avait tout laissé tomber pour vivre son rêve et elle se retrouvait seule, dans sa baignoire, dans son immense maison à plusieurs millions de dollars.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et ouvrit les yeux sous le poids de cette révélation. Elle était seule, elle filait sur ses trente ans et n'avait rien construit à part une carrière au cinéma, mais qui pour l'instant était au point mort et qui à son avis le resterait un bon moment. Ce qu'elle avait fait allait la suivre longtemps et elle était certaine que son téléphone resterait silencieux pendant quelques mois.

Sa vie personnelle n'était pas au beau fixe non plus depuis qu'elle avait quitté Chilliwack. Elle venait de se séparer de son petit ami depuis deux ans, il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié ses révélations sur le monde du cinéma ayant bien trop peur que cela ai des répercussions sur sa carrière. Il l'avait traité d'égoïste et elle lui avait demandé gentiment de quitter sa maison. Il n'avait même pas essayé de s'excuser et était partit en une heure de temps.

Son esprit divagua alors vers le seul homme capable de la comprendre, celui qui avait toujours su. A son souvenir un doux sourire fendit son visage sérieux. Avec les années elle avait l'impression de ne plus savoir vraiment à quoi il ressemblait, mais elle se souvenait de son regard bleu qui la faisait rêver et se sentir unique, ainsi que de son sourire qui lui avait certainement ouvert de nombreuses portes.

Elle pensait à toutes ces années de lycée où ils s'etaient côtoyé sans vraiment se rendre compte de leur attirance, quand ils l'avaient réalisé il était trop tard. Emily avait décroché un rôle dans la série qui l'avait propulsé en haut de l'affiche et avait quitté sa petite ville de Colombie Britannique. Ils avaient essayé de garder contact pendant un moment mais au bout d'un certain temps ils avaient comprit que c'était trop compliqué.

Son frère lui avait dit quelques temps plus tard qu'il sortait avec une fille de leur ancien groupe. Elle n'était pas étonnée de cette idylle, cela faisait des années que Nina lui courrait après. Son départ avait mit un terme à une possible histoire et il c'était tourné vers la seule fille qui avait fait de ses années de lycée un vrai cauchemar.

L'évocation de tout ces souvenirs l'avait rendu nostalgique de ces années de lycées et elle décida de sortir de son bain pour plonger de nouveau dans ces albums qu'elle avait gardé soigneusement au fond de son armoire. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'y avait plus touché. Elle se sécha rapidement, enfila un peignoir et prit ce qu'elle cherchait dans son armoire avant de s'allonger sur son lit.

Elle feuilleta pendant un bon moment tout les albums de ses années de collège et de lycée. Elle rigolait à se voir jeune et insouciante, elle n'avait pas vraiment changé physiquement. Bien sûr elle avait vieillit, mais elle était toujours là même blonde sportive que sur ces photos. Elle rigola à en voir certaines prises sur le vif et les commentaires que certains avaient posé sous certaines d'entre elles.

Elle arriva enfin à l'album de sa dernière année de lycée, sa meilleure année pensa-t-elle. Elle chercha sa photo, tournant vite les pages pour arriver à celle de l'équipe de football. Elle rigola à voir la tête de son frère, Dean n'avait jamais vraiment été photogénique, tout le contraire de son meilleur ami. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, son cœur rata un battement. Son sourire était celui qu'elle avait gardé en mémoire et ses yeux étaient aussi les mêmes. Finalement son visage ne s'effaçait pas de sa mémoire, c'était la distance et le manque de nouvelle qui lui donnait cette impression. Elle caressa doucement son visage sur le papier glacé et se souvint de la première fois où elle lui avait parlé.

Ils étaient en première année de lycée et pour une fois elle n'était pas dans la même classe que son frère. Dean était un an plus vieux qu'elle mais Emily avait sauté une classe pour se retrouver au même niveau que son frère et depuis ils se suivaient pour leur plus grand malheur. Même s'ils s'adoraient ils avaient envie d'avoir des amis différents et de vivre un peu leur vie chacun de leur côté.

C'est son frère qui lui avait présenté celui qu'elle avait considéré à l'époque comme le mec le plus canon qu'elle ai jamais vu. Il était en classe avec Dean et ils avaient accroché tout de suite. Elle qui finalement ne voulait plus traîner avec son frère se retrouvait à traîner avec son frère et son meilleur ami. Au fil du temps Dean et lui était devenu inséparables.

Elle pouvait se l'avouer maintenant elle avait attiré par lui depuis la première seconde. Quand leurs yeux s'étaient rencontrés il c'était passé un truc qu'eux seuls avaient comprit mais pour une raison inconnue ils avaient très longtemps refoulés ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Emily avait toujours pensé que le fait qu'il soit ami avec son frère avait été la plus grosse barrière.

Dean avait toujours eu du mal à se faire des amis et pour une fois qu'il avait quelqu'un avec qui traîner elle n'avait pas voulut lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, surtout si pour au final leur histoire ne fonctionnait pas. Alors pendant des années ils avaient prétendus n'être qu'amis même si tout le monde voyait bien que c'était loin d'être le cas.

Elle tourna la page et tomba sur son groupe de Pompom girl, un nouveau sourire envahit son visage. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé en entrant au lycée qu'elle ferait partir de l'élite du lycée…à son goût pas forcément la meilleure, mais c'était sur un pari qu'elle s'était présentée aux sélections et qu'elle avait été retenue à sa grande surprise. Elle avait connu de bons moments avec toutes ces filles mise à part avec Nina, mais la plupart de ses souvenirs étaient bons.

Elle referma l'album encore plus nostalgique qu'avant. Cette vie lui manquait, les gens sur ces photos lui manquait, elle n'avait plus vraiment de vie depuis qu'elle était célèbre. Elle devait sans arrêt faire attention ou elle allait, qui elle fréquentait. Quand elle rencontrait quelqu'un elle se posait toujours la question de savoir si c'était elle qu'on appréciait ou bien son personnage public.

Elle réfléchit un instant et se leva, elle jeta un œil à sa fenêtre et voyait que le campement de journalistes avaient encore grossit. En un quart de seconde elle avait prit sa décision, elle fila dans le placard du couloir et en sortit deux énormes valises qu'elle remplit de vêtements chauds. Elle vida ses tiroirs de salle de bains, envoya un mail à son agent lui expliquant son indisponibilité pour une durée indéterminée et chargea sa voiture de tout ce qu'elle voulait emmener à Chilliwack. En deux heures de temps tout était réglé et elle prenait la route vers le nord...direction Chilliwack.

* * *

Stephen finissait lui aussi de lire les nouvelles. Il plia le journal et le posa à côté de son café. Il posa les coudes sur la table et mit sa tête sur ses mains, son regard se perdit au loin et il se mit à penser à elle. C'était souvent ce qui arrivait quand il lisait les nouvelles d'Hollywood. Il suivait sa carrière de loin et était content qu'elle connaisse le succès, elle était faite pour ça. Il avait regardé tout les saisons de la série qui l'avait rendu célèbre et avait vu tout ses films plusieurs fois.

Il était peiné de ce qu'il lui arrivait depuis un moment. Il avait plus d'une fois saisit son téléphone pour l'appeler et la réconforter dans la tempête qu'elle était en train d'affronter. Il se doutait bien que ce genre de pratique existait dans son monde mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle ai pu en être victime. Quand elle avait révélé à la presse le harcèlement sexuel dont elle avait été victime, une envie folle de la rejoindre l'avait submergé mais vite suivit par la pensée qu'elle ne le souhaitait certainement pas. Elle n'avait plus remis les pieds à Chilliwack depuis des années et il n'avait de ses nouvelles que par Dean, elles étaient toujours évasives et il ne s'étendait jamais sur le sujet.

Ce qu'il savait de sa vie, il l'apprenait dans les journaux et sur les sites de potins. Il surveillait de loin sa vie et trouvait qu'elle ne changeait pas d'après ce qu'il pouvait lire et voir d'elle. Elle était toujours pour lui la petite sœur de son meilleur ami, une jolie blonde sportive avec un humour décapant, une gentillesse extrême et un esprit vif. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils s'étaient entêtés pendant des années à nier leur attirance.

Bien sûr Emily était la sœur de son meilleur ami mais ce n'était pas la seule raison. Il avait toujours su qu'elle ferait de sa vie quelque chose d'extraordinaire, elle avait toujours été attiré par le monde du cinéma et quand elle avait passé ce casting à Vancouver il avait su que sa vie ne serait plus longtemps au Canada et qu'elle partirait pour Los Angeles un jour ou l'autre.

Il savait aussi qu'ils ne pourraient pas avoir une relation normale et qu'il ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de partir, elle se devait de vivre sa vie même si c'était loin de lui. Alors il avait laissé de côté cette attirance pour elle et c'était contenté d'être juste son ami jusqu'à ce dernier jour, ce dernier soir où il n'avait plus réussit à cacher la tristesse de son départ.

Il s'était retrouvé devant sa porte la peur au ventre avant de frapper tout de même. C'était son père qui lui avait ouvert surprit de le trouver là. Il avait d'abord supposé qu'il voulait voir Dean mais avait vite comprit qu'il était venu voir sa fille. Emily était alors descendue de sa chambre, les cheveux humides de sa douche et en pyjama. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi adorable.

Elle l'avait regardé ne comprenant pas vraiment sa présence. Elle était sortit sur le perron et avait attendu qu'il s'explique. Il avait tourné autour du pot un moment avant de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

\- Si je suis là c'est….c'est parce que je…Il avait rigolé nerveusement ayant du mal à trouver les bons mots. Je suis content pour toi, tu vas vivre une vie rêvée et c'est génial...seulement ne plus te voir va être difficile et tu vas énormément me manquer.

Il avait fait une pause et l'avait regardé pour voir sa réaction et son visage. Elle avait l'air surprise qu'il se dévoile de cette façon, il ne lui avait jamais dit ce genre de choses.

\- Et je…je pouvais pas te laisser partir sans t'avoir dit à quel point je tenais à toi…je sais que j'aurais du te le dire certainement bien avant mais tu es la petite sœur de Dean et…..

\- Stephen qu'essaies-tu de me dire. L'avait-elle coupé. Il n'avait pas répondu, l'avait fixé un instant et l'avait embrassé en encadrant son visage de ses mains. Elle l'avait laissé faire en prenant en main ses poignets et appréciant ce baiser qu'elle savait unique. Il avait semblé durer des heures et c'est à bout de souffle qu'ils s'étaient séparés avec un léger sourire sur leurs visages.

\- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir sans t'avoir embrassé au moins une fois. Lui avait-il soufflé contre ses lèvres son visage toujours emprisonné dans ses grandes mains. Soit heureuse et vit ton rêve Emily….et un jour peut-être tu me reviendras. Il l'avait à nouveau embrassé d'un bref baiser et avait quitté son perron sans se retourner, le cœur lourd mais un peu plus léger de s'être livré de cette façon.

C'était la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Emily Bett Ryckards.

Il avait continué sa vie ici à Chilliwack et avait reprit l'affaire de son père. Le bar tournait bien et il avait vécu toute sa vie dans cette ville. Quand son père avait eu de soucis de santé il n'avait pas hésité à lâcher son boulot au garage pour reprendre à son compte le bar de la famille. Et il ne regrettait pas sa décision. Il était chef d'entreprise, son propre patron et faisait ce qu'il aimait.

Sa vie était plutôt heureuse, il avait une famille aimante, des parents qui s'aimaient comme au premier jour, une sœur qui le rendait dingue à vouloir absolument le marier avec n'importe qui et son meilleur ami qui vivait toujours à deux rues de chez lui. Le seul point noir était sa relation avec Nina.

Il était peiné de penser à elle de cette façon mais c'était ce que lui évoquait son histoire avec elle. Il avait finit par céder à ses avances, cela faisait des années qu'elle lui courrait après, déjà au lycée il avait dû subir ses tentatives de séduction. Il avait toujours réussit à dire non mais quand il avait apprit qu'Emily avait une relation avec un acteur célèbre il avait vraiment comprit qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Cela lui avait mit le moral à zéro et ce soir là il avait foncé directement chez Nina, lui avait sauté dessus sans prévenir et depuis ils étaient plus ou moins ensembles.

Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle mais elle comblait un vide dans sa vie et son cœur alors pour l'instant celui lui suffisait. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas bien mais au moins il n'était pas tout seul quand les journées étaient difficiles. Et puis s'il était honnête elle n'était pas désagréable et ils passaient quand même du bon temps tout les deux.

Il souffla et visa l'heure à la pendule de la cuisine, il était temps qu'il aille ouvrir le bar. Il prit ses affaires et prit la route jusqu'au centre ville où se trouvait son bar. Il avait tout fait refaire il y a quelques années quand il l'avait reprit. Il ne restait pas grand choses de ce qu'il était avant mais c'est justement ce qu'il avait voulut, mettre sa marque sur cet endroit qui représentait tant pour lui.

En entrant il fut submergé d'une flopée de souvenirs, c'était toujours le cas quand il pensait à Emily. Ils avaient passés tellement d'heures dans cet endroit avec Dean qu'il avait fait poser des plaques réservés à leurs noms dans leur coin. Il jeta y un œil et s'avança à leur table réservé.

Il se souvenait que c'était l'endroit où ils atterrissaient à chaque fin de journée, la plupart du temps pour refaire le monde et debriefer de la journée. Il se souvenait qu'il attendait ce moment avec impatience tout les jours car c'était le seul moment de la journée où il pouvait espérer avoir son attention pour lui seul. Il soupira bruyamment et secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à elle sinon la journée allait être compliquée.

La porte de derrière s'ouvrit et il entendit des pas s'approcher de lui, deux bras encercler sa taille et un corps se coller contre son dos.

\- Bonjour. C'était Nina qui passait lui dire bonjour comme tout les matins avant de partir travailler. Elle bougea pour se retrouver face à lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Tu vas bien ?

\- Bonjour. Répondit-il sans la regarder, ses yeux posés sur la plaque au nom d'Emily. Ça va et toi ? Il posa finalement son regard sur elle mais se détacha vite de son étreinte. Elle ne dit rien mais le sentit contrarié. Elle le regarda s'éloigner et filer derrière le bar.

\- Ça va…..tu m'as manqué hier soir….je n'aime pas dormir sans toi. Minauda-t-elle en prenant place sur le tabouret face à lui. Tu me fais un café ? Il hocha la tête mais ne tourna pas son visage vers elle, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui faisait cette remarque mais aujourd'hui il était agacé.

\- Tu dors seule toutes les nuit Nina alors ne commence pas s'il te plaît. Dit-il en mettant en route son café. Il se tourna enfin vers elle. Je ne viendrais pas m'installer chez toi. Dit-il d'une voix sûre de lui. Et ce n'est pas parce que c'est la centième fois que tu me le demandes que je vais céder.

Elle fut vexée de sa réponse mais pas vraiment étonnée, c'était toujours la même chose. Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble elle avait bien essayé de le faire changer d'avis mais il tenait à vivre seul.

\- Dans ce cas c'est moi qui vais venir chez toi. Finit-elle par dire avec un grand sourire. Elle le vit se figer et son visage changer. Elle rigola à le voir se tendre. Détends toi Stephen je plaisante….j'ai bien comprit que tu ne voulais pas vivre avec moi….c'est pas grave je t'aurais à l'usure. Elle sauta de son tabouret et prit le chemin de la sortie.

\- Et ton café ? La rappella-t-il avant qu'elle passe la porte.

\- J'en ai plus envie. Bonne journée. Elle le regarda encore un instant et s'en alla peiné de son attitude. Stephen la regarda partir s'en voulant immédiatement.

Il savait comment elle était et il ne doutait pas qu'elle avait bien comprit qu'en arrivant il était dans ses souvenirs avec Emily, elle s'était défendue à sa façon mais comme à chaque fois il avait mal réagit. Il ne voulait pas vivre avec elle mais en même temps il ne mettait pas fin à une situation qui lui pesait malgré les bons moments qu'ils partageaient. Il fallait qu'il se pose et prenne sérieusement une décision, il ne pouvait pas continuer à être avec elle alors qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il était en train de lui faire du mal pour rien.

La journée passa plutôt vite et en fin d'après midi il vit débarquer Dean pour sa traditionnelle bière de fin de journée. Son ami lui fit un signe en se posant au bar et attendit patiemment que Stephen se libère pour venir discuter et lui servir sa bière.

\- Alors bonne journée ? Lui demanda Stephen en posant sa bière devant lui. Dean hocha la tête et prit une longue gorgée de sa boisson.

\- Et toi ? J'ai vu Nina ce matin et elle avait l'air contrarié. Dean connaissait le caractère de la jeune femme mais connaissait surtout son ami et il se doutait qu'une fois de plus il avait mal géré une situation délicate. Stephen posa ses deux mains sur le comptoir et baissa la tête en soupirant.

\- Elle veux que j'emménage chez elle. Dit-il simplement.

\- Et tu lui as dit non. Stephen hocha la tête toujours sans regarder Dean. Pourquoi tu t'imposes ça Steve ? Tu ne l'aimes pas….on sait très bien pourquoi tu as atterrit chez elle alors….

\- Dean ne commence pas s'il te plaît. Le coupa Stephen. J'ai déjà eu ma dose ce matin avec Nina….je sais bien que ma relation avec elle est…bref….mais je ne veux pas en parler. Ok ? Dean fixa son ami et acquiesça à son tour. Il savait que son histoire avec la jolie brune n'était qu'un pansement sur un cœur brisé et qu'un jour cela lui exploserait à la figure. Il l'avait mit en garde dès le premier jour.

\- Ok….je te laisse tranquille avec ça. Finit par dire Dean résigné. Mais tu lui fais du mal pour rien….et à toi aussi.

Stephen le regarda se disant qu'il avait raison. Il faisait espérer à Nina une chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui donner. Elle espérait qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle et qu'ils puissent être vraiment heureux tout les deux, alors que lui voulait simplement ne pas se sentir seul quand il avait le cafard. Elle méritait mieux que ce qu'il pouvait lui donner.

\- Tu as raison….je vais arrêter les frais avec elle. Ça ne rime à rien. Dean lui fit un triste sourire mais était heureux de sa décision.

\- Bon et si pour fêter ça on sortait manger une pizza ? C'est moi qui t'invite. Précisa-t-il en éclatant de rire.

\- Ok. Rigola à son tour Stephen. Je ferme et on se rejoint la bas ? Dean acquiesça, finit sa bière et quitta le bar afin de rentrer se changer. Le trajet ne fut pas long et il arriva en peu de temps chez lui. Il habitait toujours chez ses parents malgré son âge avancé. A la seule différence qu'il s'était installé un « chez lui » au dessus du garage pour avoir son intimité et son indépendance.

Il pensa à sa sœur qui lui manquait beaucoup. Il l'avait eu au téléphone il y a quelques jours et elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. Tout ce stress autour d'elle était en train de la rendre folle et il lui avait proposé de venir la voir mais elle avait refusé. Elle savait qu'il avait beaucoup de travail à cet époque de l'année et elle ne voulait pas que ses parents se retrouvent seuls à gèrer le magasin.

Dean travaillaient avec eux depuis qu'il était adolescent. Il n'avait rien connu d'autre et n'avait jamais chercher à faire autre chose. Son père lui avait apprit les ficelles du métier et Dean avait tout de suite adhérer à ce monde. Quand il avait quitté le lycée il avait travaillé à temps plein pour le magasin, il gagnait bien sa vie, continuait à vivre à Chilliwack et n'avait aucune envie de changer d'endroit.

Sa sœur l'avait souvent asticoté sur sa petite vie mais il savait que c'était uniquement pour le taquiner. Il n'avait pas eu envie d'une vie comme elle, remplie de paillettes et de strass. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était trouver une femme qui l'aimerait pour ce qu'il était et avoir une vie de famille comme ses parents. Ils se connaissaient depuis le lycée et malgré les tempêtes qu'ils avaient dû affronter ils avaient toujours réussit à se retrouver.

Il soupira et fonça sous la douche. Stephen n'allait pas tarder à fermer son bar et il savait qu'il détestait les gens en retard. Il ne comptait plus le nombres de fois où son ami avait râlé après sa sœur qui avait toujours une fâcheuse tendance à être la dernière prête et à les mettre en retard.

Il eu un léger sourire, il avait toujours pensé que ces deux là finiraient ensembles. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'ils étaient irrémédiablement attiré l'un par l'autre. Parfois ils ne se rendaient même pas compte qu'ils s'isolaient et que plus rien ne comptait. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui les avaient retenus de se donner une chance mais il se doutait bien que la vie de paillettes d'Emily avait mis un frein à tout rêve de relation pour Stephen.

Il n'avait jamais osé lui demander pourquoi lui et sa sœur n'avait jamais franchit le cap de l'amitié. Il savait que Stephen n'aimait pas trop parler d'elle, à chaque fois il voyait son visage changer et ses yeux se voiler de tristesse, tout comme Emily quand il évoquait Stephen. Elle écoutait mais ne posait aucune question comme si le fait de savoir qu'il pourrait être heureux sans elle lui était insoutenable.

* * *

Cela faisait quatre jours qu'Emily avait prit la route. Elle avait traversé la Californie et s'était enfoncée ensuite dans l'état de l'Oregon. Elle avait fait une halte à Seattle pour se reposer un peu et faire du tourisme. C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais l'occasion de faire. Toutes les villes ou les pays qu'elle avait visité avait été fait au pas de courses sous contrainte de planning chargé et de promotion de tel ou tel évènement. Elle se rendait compte depuis son départ qu'en fait elle n'avait pas vécue à fond ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Elle avait profité mais ça s'arrêtait la.

Demain si tout allait bien elle serait au Canada et atteindrait Vancouver dans deux jours. Elle avait prévu de passer une journée à flâner en ville et ensuite de prendre la direction de Chilliwack. Elle aurait pu prendre l'avion et être chez ses parents en quelque d'heures mais elle avait eu besoin de se retrouver seule, sans personne et essayer de retrouver ce calme qui lui manquait tant à Los Angeles.

Elle était toujours sollicitée pour une chose ou une autre, pouvait à peine sortir sans être suivit par des paparazzis ou reconnue, à la longue c'était pesant et c'était encore pire depuis qu'elle avait dénoncé ce qu'il lui était arrivé avec un directeur de casting. Elle n'avait plus une minute de tranquillité.

Les deux jours suivants se passèrent sur le même schéma et quand elle atteignit Vancouver, elle se sentit revivre et enfin apaisée. C'était une drôle de sensation, ça faisait longtemps que cela ne lui était pas arrivé. Elle prit possession de sa chambre d'hôtel et partit à l'assaut des rues de la ville. Il faisait froid et l'automne était déjà bien présent. Elle adorait cette saison avec ses couleurs chatoyantes et la lumière qui était différente. Cela lui rappelait sa ville et toute ces forêts qui l'entourait, ainsi que le lac Richardson.

Elle y avait souvent été avec ses parents ou ses amis pendant l'été mais sa saison préféré restait l'automne. Elle se souvenait que la dernière fois qu'elle y avait mit les pieds elle était avec Stephen. Ils revenaient de Vancouver justement, elle venait de passer le casting qui avait transformé sa vie. Il avait fait un détour pour lui montrer la beauté du lieu. Elle rigola à ce qu'il lui avait dit.

\- Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai amené ici ? Ils marchaient en bordant le lac. Emily le regardant avec un sourire.

\- Oui…si je ne te connaissais pas si bien je pourrais penser que tu es un tueur en série et que je suis ta prochaine victime. Rigola-t-elle en éclatant de rire l'entraînant avec lui.

\- C'est pour que tu profites une dernière fois de tout ce spectacle. Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Tu as cartonné à ce casting Em, et tu vas bientôt partir vivre ton rêve...alors je crois qu'après tu vas avoir du mal à revenir ici. Elle avait été touché de son geste et s'était jetée dans ses bras pour le remercier. À cet instant elle avait eu une envie folle de l'embrasser mais n'avait pas osé. Ils avaient continuer à marcher un moment avant de reprendre la route et de rentrer à Chilliwack. Il avait eu raison, c'était la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu le lac.

A ce souvenir un besoin urgent de le revoir et de se retrouver dans sa ville se fit sentir. Elle visa sa montre, si elle prenait la route maintenant elle serait chez ses parents pour le dîner. Elle ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, rentra à l'hôtel et reprit la route direction sa ville natale. Elle espérait qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour vivre une vie différente de ce qu'elle avait eu jusqu'à présent. Elle espérait surtout que Stephen serait réceptif à son retour.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre qui j'espère vous a plu et vous donne envie de lire la suite.**

 **Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires.**

 **A votre avis comment va se passer le retour d'Emily ? Stephen va-t-il être réceptif à son retour ?**

 **Pour rappel cette fiction compte 14 chapitres qui sont tous écrits...alors si vous voulez la suite rapidement vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire...**

 **A bientôt.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour,**

 **Un grand merci à tous pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette histoire. Merci aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre par MP pour leurs reviews. Fernande, Si, Clo, Lovatic, Angy, Ally84, Céline, Olicity-love et les nombreux guests merci de prendre le temps de donner votre avis.**

 **Je tenais à répondre au Guest qui m'accuse de plagiat : **

**_Tout d'abord je tenais à préciser que je n'étais pas obligé de publier vos deux commentaires, mais je l'ai fait parce que chacun a le droit d'avoir son opinion et qu'il est normal que tout le monde sache ce que vous pensez de ma fiction._**

 ** _Ensuite je vous remercie de votre mise au point sur la situation maritale de Stephen, je sais pertinemment qu'il est marié et père de famille. Si ce genre de fiction vous dérange rien ne vous oblige à les lire, aussi bien les miennes que celles d'autres auteurs._**

 ** _En ce qui concerne votre accusation de plagiat, j'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre ou est le plagiat. Vous pointez ce qui est pour vous des similitudes, je vais vous pointer les différences :_**

 ** _\- Le Stemily est amis depuis le lycée, l'histoire ne se passe pas dans le contexte de la série étant donné que Stephen n'est absolument pas acteur, la vie de « mon Emily » est beaucoup moins rude que celle de l'histoire dont vous me parlez...et bien d'autres choses que je ne peux dévoiler sans raconter ma fiction._**

 ** _Quand au titre c'est uniquement une référence à leur histoire d'amour..._**

 ** _Si malgré tout ceci vous pensez toujours qu'il s'agit d'un plagiat je pense que nous ne serons jamais d'accord sur le sujet. Je connais bien l'auteur dont vous me parlez et comme je l'avais noté sur un os Stemily que j'ai publié et qui s'appelle « tu danses_ ?» _j'avais demandé à cette auteur son autorisation pour le publier en sachant qu'elle en avait fait un similaire. Chose qu'elle m'a autorisé sans problème._**

 ** _Je pense que cette auteur est tout à fait capable de me dire par MP qu'elle trouve que ma fiction ressemble à la sienne, si elle estime que c'est le cas._**

 ** _Je suis désolée pour ce long pavé pour les autres lecteurs mais j'estimais qu'une mise au point était nécessaire. Pour information je publierai chaque review de ce type, tout d'abord parce que chacun a le droit d'avoir ses opinions et de les exprimer et ensuite parce que je trouve dommage qu'il n'y ait que moi qui puisse profiter de ce genre de propos._**

 **Nous voici donc avec le second chapitre et les retrouvailles d'Emily avec sa famille. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour son soutien et sa bonne humeur. Je t'embrasse.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Emily arriva enfin chez ses parents. Elle avait plutôt bien roulé malgré les embouteillages en sortant de Vancouver. Elle arrêta sa voiture et sentit une boule d'angoisse monter, c'était ridicule elle arrivait chez elle et savait que sa famille serait heureuse de la retrouver. Elle avait voulut leur faire une surprise à elle d'assumer maintenant.

Elle sortit et avançait prudemment dans l'allée avant de frapper à la porte. Elle resta un moment se demandant qui allait bien ouvrir. Au vu de l'heure elle savait que tout le monde était déjà rentré du magasin. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps que la porte s'ouvrit sur Dean, il mit un temps à réaliser que c'était bien sa sœur devant lui.

\- Emily ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la !? Demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras, il la porta en même temps et la fit rentrer dans la maison. Je suis content de te voir. Dit-il dans ses cheveux.

\- Dean…j'ai encore besoin de respirer pour vivre. Dit-elle ses mots étouffés contre son torse. Son frère entendit tout de même sa plainte et la relâcha un peu. Il la garda quand même contre lui et la fixa à nouveau. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? On serait venu te chercher à l'aéroport.

\- Oh non je…..

\- Mais qui est-ce Dean ? Demanda son père en arrivant à son tour. Dean se décala pour laisser son père voir l'identité de leur visiteur. Emily ?! Oh ma chérie comme je suis content de te voir. Il se précipita vers elle et la serra à son tour contre lui. Tu m'as manqué ma puce. Dit son père tendrement, heureux de pouvoir serrer sa petite fille contre lui. Il se détacha et appela sa femme qui était occupée en cuisine. Rose vient donc voir qui est là !

Emily entendit sa mère crier qu'elle arrivait et peu de temps après elle passa la porte du couloir et se figea sur place. Elles avaient toujours eu une relation fusionnelle et la séparation avait été difficile pour toutes les deux. Quand Emily habitait encore à Vancouver ça allait mais quand elle avait dû emménager à Los Angeles les choses s'étaient corsées.

\- Oh mon dieu…Emily….mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas prévenue chérie on serait venue de chercher. Dit-elle en la serrant fort dans ses bras. Oh mon ange tu m'as manqué. Comment vas-tu ? Et combien de temps es-tu là ?

\- Maman. La stoppa Emily en rigolant un peu. Calme toi….je suis là pour un moment et je suis venue en voiture, voilà pourquoi je ne vous ai rien dit….j'avais besoin d'air et….

\- Ok. Dean prit la parole. On va pas rester ici…alors je propose une chose tu vas avec maman en cuisine le temps que papa et moi on débarrasse ta voiture et tu nous racontes tout ça en dînant. Ça vous va ? Tout le monde acquiesça et Emily entraîna sa mère plus loin.

Dean et son père se mirent en vitesse à leur tâche afin de vite retrouver leur invitée surprise. Les deux hommes étaient ravis de retrouver pour l'un sa sœur et pour l'autre sa fille.

\- Et voilà tout est dans ta chambre et ta voiture dans l'allée. Annonça fièrement Dean en entrant dans la cuisine ou l'attendait le reste de la famille. Il prit place au comptoir de la cuisine et saisit sa main. Je suis content que tu sois là...tu me manquais. Emily se rapprocha et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Toi aussi tu me manquais grand frère….et je suis contente d'être là. Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

\- A table ! Rose avait rajouté une assiette et tous prirent place autour du repas qui se fit plus joyeux avec le retour imprévu d'Emily. La conversation allait bon train, tout le monde étant heureux de se retrouver. C'est Dean qui lança le sujet de son retour.

\- Alors tu es là pour longtemps ? Il espérait une réponse positive mais le fait qu'elle soit venue en voiture était un bon signe. Il la vit lui faire un énorme sourire.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de rentrer de sitôt en Californie. Dit-elle doucement. J'ai….j'ai besoin d'air et de vivre sans être suivit par des dizaines de journalistes. Sa mère posa sa main sur celle de sa fille.

\- Ma chérie c'est si horrible ? Pourtant tu n'as fait que rapporter les faits…..cet homme….est affreux de profiter de son statut pour menacer les actrices de ne pas tourner. Emily regarda sa mère et hocha la tête.

\- J'ai eu de la chance….moi je suis bien installée dans le milieu mais imagine toutes celles qui débutent et qui n'ont d'autres choix que de céder….c'est pour ça que je l'ai dénoncé.

\- Et tu as eu raison. Lui dit son père avec un triste sourire. Si je pouvais lui faire une tête au carré à celui là. Emily rigola doucement à cette phrase, son père n'avait jamais été un violent mais elle savait que quand il s'agissait d'elle ou de sa mère il devenait un autre homme.

\- Oui je sais….mais je ne pensais pas passer pour la fautive et la responsable de tout ce déballage…..c'est difficile à porter….je suis fatiguée. Emily tombait enfin le masque, elle était chez elle entourée de sa famille et savait qu'elle serait soutenue. D'un coup elle sentit les larmes monter et couler, elle n'avait encore jamais pleuré depuis le début de cette affaire. Elle voulait se montrer forte mais là elle relâchait la pression et c'était ça qu'elle était venue chercher. Elle essuya en vitesse ses joues et sentit deux bras l'entourer dans son dos. C'était son frère.

\- On est là Emy….tout va bien se passer. Lui dit-il à l'oreille. Tu vas te reposer au calme et retrouver ta vie d'avant. Elle hocha la tête et posa ses mains sur ses bras.

Ses parents la regardaient d'un air triste, la voir dans cet état leur brisait le cœur. Leur petite fille prenait une leçon de la vie et c'était difficile à encaisser. Elle avait eu de la chance jusqu'à présent, elle avait eu une vie facile dans une famille aimante et soudée, son premier rôle à la télé l'avait propulsé au rang de célébrité avant que le cinéma ne fasse d'elle une star et tout ça en quelques années à peine.

\- Ton frère a raison Emily. Son père venait de se lever et se posa à côté de ses enfants. Maintenant tu es là et on va s'occuper de toi….tout ce que tu auras à faire sera de te reposer et de flâner…..le reste on s'en occupe. Emily leva un regard vers son père et le remercia d'un sourire.

\- Quelqu'un sait que tu es ici ? Demanda sa mère, elle était déjà inquiète que les journalistes campent devant sa porte. Emily secoua négativement la tête.

\- Non je n'ai rien dit à personne. J'ai prévenu mon agent que je partais pour m'aérer mais je n'ai pas dit où….et je n'ai vu aucune photo de moi circuler pendant mon voyage….donc je suppose que personne ne sait que je suis là.

\- Et c'est tant mieux. Dit sa mère avec un sourire. Et Zach….il sait que tu es là ? Rose nota un drôle d'air sur le visage de sa fille et savait d'avance ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

\- Zach et moi c'est terminé….depuis que j'ai révélé mon harcèlement. Dit-elle platement se souvenant de l'énorme dispute juste avant leur rupture.

\- Tu es folle d'avoir fait ça ! Hurlait Zack dans le salon. Emily sursauta au ton de sa voix qui était tout sauf complaisante. Te rends-tu comptes des répercussions sur toi et sur ta carrière ? Il était en rage et faisait les cents pas devant elle. Tu es foutu Emily ! Tu ne tourneras plus jamais ! Tu te rends compte de ça quand même ou tu es encore plus idiote que je le pensais !

Emily le regarda les yeux noirs de rage et se leva d'un bond du canapé. Elle se rapprocha de lui doucement et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Elle le fixa un instant avant de prendre la parole.

\- Tu as une heure pour faire tes valises et dégager de chez moi. Elle le vit accuser le coup et faire un pas en arrière. Elle fit un mouvement pour partir quand elle sentit sa main sur son bras pour la retenir.

\- Non…chérie attends. Dit-il d'une voix tendre contrastant avec son ton d'il y avait deux minutes. Tu ne peux pas faire ça….on s'aime bébé et….

\- Tais toi ! Y a deux minutes tu me traitais d'idiote et maintenant tu dis que tu m'aimes ?! Elle le regarda d'un air ironique. Tu as une drôle de façon de m'aimer et de me soutenir Zach…..je n'ai pas cherché ce qu'il m'est arrivé et j'avais espéré un peu de soutient de ta part….mais je me suis trompée….alors tu fais tes valises et tu dégages !

\- Non Emily….toi et moi….c'est...

\- Finit….et il y a déjà longtemps que j'aurais du arrêter les frais entre nous. Elle le vit blêmir et poursuivit. Tu es censé me croire…je ne devrais pas me battre avec toi, tu devrais m'encourager à porter plainte et être à mes côtés….mais toi tout ce que tu vois c'est les conséquences….tu ne penses qu'à toi et à ta carrière ! Constata-t-elle amère.

\- Et alors c'est mal ?! Il savait qu'il l'avait perdue et qu'elle n'avait pas tord. Il avait peur pour lui et sa carrière. Il n'était pas aussi bien établi qu'elle dans le métier et avait peur que les gens l'assimile à sa petite amie et que son téléphone ne sonne plus et que les castings se fassent rares.

\- Tu es censé m'aimer….tu devrais me soutenir sans penser à toi. Il relâcha son bras et elle s'éloigna d'un pas. Tu as une heure pour faire tes valises et partir…..ce que tu ne peux pas prendre je te l'enverrais.

\- Et je vais où moi ? Demanda-t-il en levant les bras dépité. Je n'ai pas d'endroits où atterrir….

\- Je m'en moque. Dit-elle durement. Tu vois ce que ça fait quand on se sent abandonné des gens qui sont censé nous aimer. Il ne répondit rien et partit faire ses valises. Il redescendit assez vite sans un mot ou un regard et prit la porte. Quand il la claqua Emily sursauta, elle était triste de la fin de cette relation mais savait aussi que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Elle ne l'aimait pas….du moins pas comme elle aurait dû et son manque de soutient avait été le déclencheur.

\- Ce mec est vraiment un sale con ! Dean n'avait jamais aimé Zach, le peu qu'il avait vu de l'homme à chaque passage à Los Angeles ne lui avait pas plu. Pour lui sa sœur méritait mieux que ce type qui se servait d'elle pour avancer dans sa carrière. Tu as eu raison…tu mérites mieux Emy. Elle leva les yeux vers son frère et hocha la tête avec un léger sourire.

\- Bon et si on parlait un peu d'autre chose. Dit Emily en se redressant et en essuyant ses joues. Comment va le magasin ? Tout le monde comprit qu'elle voulait oublier un peu sa vie de paillettes et chacun reprit sa place à table.

\- C'est la meilleure année depuis des lustres. Commença Dean enjoué. On pense même s'agrandir encore un peu avec un nouveau rayon et proposer des cours de bricolage. Emily pouvait entendre sa fierté dans sa voix, il avait donné un coup de jeune au magasin de leurs parents, il avait tellement innové depuis qu'il travaillait avec eux qu'ils avaient même ouvert une succursale près de Chilliwak l'année dernière. Ça avait été un sacré défi mais que Dean avait relevé avec brio.

\- Je suis contente pour toi. Dit-elle sincère. Je suis certaine que ces cours vont être un vrai succès. Elle rigola s'imaginant y assister. Je pourrais peut-être même en profiter…..on sait jamais ça peut servir. Tout le monde rigola connaissant le peu d'adresse d'Emily. Ok…j'ai comprit je me contenterais juste de regarder.

\- Oui ma chérie je crois que c'est mieux. Rigola sa mère. Les murs de ta chambre se souviennent encore de ton esprit de bricoleuse. Emily rigola à son tour. Et si on passait au salon histoire que tu nous racontes des histoires croustillantes sur ton dernier tournage ? Si je ne m'abuse tu as tourné avec Garret James….est-il aussi canon en vrai qu'à l'écran ? Emily regarda sa mère faussement horrifiée de sa remarque.

\- Maman ! Dean fit une grimace à sa remarque et lança un regard à son père. Et toi tu ne dis rien ?

\- Dean ta mère à des yeux pour voir...autant qu'elle en profite. Répondit son père en éclatant de rire. Ils se levèrent tous et prirent place au salon. Emily commença son récit sur ses derniers tournages dans la bonne humeur. Elle était heureuse d'être de retour chez elle, d'être entourée d'amour et de gens qui ne voyait que la Emily de Chilliwack.

####

Emily déballait ses affaires et rangeait ses valises dans l'immense placard de sa chambre. Elle était émue de retrouver sa chambre d'étudiante qui n'avait pas changé depuis son départ. Il y avait toujours son lit avec ce couvre lit en boutis blanc et rose pâle qu'elle avait choisit avec sa mère à Vancouver il y a des années. Son bureau était toujours recouvert des mêmes livres qu'elle avait posé la dernière fois qu'elle était entrée dans cette chambre et son miroir était toujours remplit des mêmes photos des gens qui comptaient pour elle à l'époque.

Son regard s'arrêta sur la photo de Stephen. Elle la saisit et la rapprocha un peu, c'était une photo d'eux prise par Dean le soir de leur dernier bal de promo. Ils dansaient les yeux perdus dans le regard de l'autre. Elle sourit tendrement à ce souvenir, ça avait été une belle soirée, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés une seconde alors qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas venue ensemble. C'était comme s'ils avaient sentit que cette soirée serait la dernière avant très longtemps. Peu de temps après elle avait passé le casting pour la série qui l'avait rendue célèbre et était partit.

\- Tu veux de l'aide ? Demanda Dean en entrant dans sa chambre. Elle se retourna surprise de le trouver là.

\- Oh…non ça va. Il remarqua la photo dans ses mains et la saisit doucement pour voir ce que c'était. Elle baissa son regard gênée de s'être fait prendre.

\- Vous êtes beaux. Dit simplement Dean en regardant la photo. Il va être content de te revoir tu sais. Il leva ses yeux vers elle et vit une grimace sur son visage. Quoi…tu ne crois pas ? Tu as manqué à tout le monde ici. Dean s'assit sur son lit et posa la photo à côté de lui. Emily suivit son geste et prit place à ses côtés.

\- Je sais pas trop….Souffla Emily un peu lasse. Je suis partie depuis tellement longtemps que si ça se trouve ils se souviennent même pas de moi….je n'ai donné de nouvelles à personne à part Ashley depuis que j'ai déménagé en Californie et maintenant je réalise que j'ai mal agit…..mais j'étais tellement prise dans le tourbillon que…..

\- Hey Emily. Son frère la prit par les épaules et elle posa sa tête contre son torse. Tout le monde se souvient de toi. Pouffa-t-il se demandant comment elle pouvait penser un truc pareil. Ils sont tous fiers de toi, alors détends toi. Elle le remercia de lui remonter le moral avec un léger sourire et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je réalise maintenant à quel point tu m'as manqué Dean. Souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce. Mais je doute que tout le monde soit vraiment content de mon retour. Dit-elle en pensant à une brune qui n'avait jamais pu l'encadrer.

\- Je sais à qui tu penses….Nina ? Elle hocha positivement la tête. Mais tu sais quoi…on s'en moque….on sera toujours là pour te défendre Stephen et moi. Elle éclata de rire à la réflexion de son frère. Même si je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de nous. Dit-il en se penchant un peu plus vers elle.

\- Je doute que Stephen me défende encore….Nina est sa….petite amie et….

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois entre eux. La coupa Dean, il ne voulait pas parler au nom de son ami mais il savait bien que Stephen ne considérait pas Nina comme sa petite amie, ils sortaient ensemble tout au plus mais ça s'arrêtait là. Ne te fais pas de film…. Emily le regarda ne saisissant pas vraiment ce que son frère venait de lui dire.

\- J'ai du mal à te suivre sur ce coup là. Dean la regarda en souriant et se décida à lui poser la question qui le travaillait depuis un moment.

\- Vous deux…vous….pourquoi vous n'avez jamais…..Il ne savait pas vraiment comment formuler sa question.

\- Je sais pas….je crois qu'on avait peur de perdre ce qu'on avait si ça ne marchait pas. Répondit simplement Emily sachant très bien que c'était un peu plus profond que ça. Dean la regarda se disant qu'elle ne lui disait certainement pas tout, il prit à nouveau la photo en main et la lui rendit.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas trop tard. Emily saisit la photo et hocha doucement la tête. Son frère se pencha et déposer un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête. Bonne nuit petite sœur….je suis content que tu sois parmi nous.

Emily le regarda partir et fermer sa porte méditant sur ce que venait de lui dire son frère. Était-il possible qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour elle et Stephen ? Elle réfléchirait plus tard, ce soir elle était épuisée et s'endormit sans effort.

* * *

Stephen venait de fermer le bar et allait se lancer dans l'inventaire des bouteilles. Le week-end dernier avait été un gros week-end et il allait manquer de marchandises s'il ne faisait pas le stock. C'était quelque chose qu'il détestait faire mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il prit son bloc note, un crayon et partit en réserve.

Son esprit fut vite embrumé par sa conversation avec Dean d'il y a quelques jours. Toute la soirée ils avaient évité le sujet « Nina » et « Emily » mais avant de le quitter son ami lui avait redit de faire quelque chose. Soit il arrêtait sa relation avec Nina ou alors il essayait de lui donner ce qu'elle attendait.

Et depuis il n'avait prit aucune décision franche. Il savait qu'il devrait arrêter, ce n'était bon ni pour lui ni pour elle, mais en même temps elle lui faisait oublier une chose qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais. D'un coup il se leva, posa son stylo et son bloc note, il passa par le bar chercher ses affaires et fila chez Nina. Il ne savait pas encore quelle décision prendre mais il pensait qu'en la voyant la solution se ferait d'elle-même.

Il frappa nerveusement à sa porte et pensa un instant qu'elle ne voulait pas lui ouvrir. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, depuis leur discussion au bar quelques jours plus tôt il l'avait évité et n'avait répondu à aucun de ses appels ou messages. Finalement la porte s'ouvrit sur une Nina pas vraiment de bon poil, en pyjama. L'image d'Emily se superposa à ce qu'il avait devant lui et à cet instant il connaissait sa décision.

\- Tu es venu t'excuser de ton silence et de ton impolitesse ? Lui demanda la brune en croisant les bras d'un ton pas vraiment amical.

\- Oui en partie. Admit-il mal à l'aise de son accueil. On pourrait parler….je voudrais te dire quelque chose d'important. Elle le fixa un instant avant de se décaler et ouvrit la porte plus grande afin qu'il rentre dans l'entrée. Il se retourna nerveusement vers elle.

\- Je suis désolé de mon silence des derniers jours. Commença-t-il doucement. Mais j'avais besoin d'air et d'un peu de distance. Elle le regarda surprise de son entrée en matière.

Habituellement quand il venait chez elle il ne s'encombrait pas de ce genre d'excuses, il arrivait, l'embrassait et ils finissaient à faire l'amour au sol ou sur le canapé. Elle se dit à cet instant que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire serait à double tranchant.

\- Nina….tu es une fille géniale mais…..toi et moi…ça ne marche pas. Je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut. Il scruta ses réactions et put voir dans ses yeux qu'elle accusait le coup. Je…tiens à toi mais je ne t'aime pas et tu ne mérites pas ça…..je suis désolé. Ce qu'on a vécu était sympa et tu m'as aidé à aller mieux quand j'étais vraiment mal, mais…..

\- Mais c'est tout ? Il acquiesça timidement désolé de lui faire du mal encore une fois. J'ai juste été un pansement sur ton cœur brisé…..je le savais depuis le début. Elle se plongea dans ses souvenirs. Je savais le soir où tu es venu la première fois que tu étais là uniquement parce que tu avais vu qu'elle avait quelqu'un…..je savais que je ne comptais pas pour toi….mais j'ai prit tout ce que tu as bien voulut me donner.

\- Je suis désolé….je me suis servi de toi pour l'oublier….et je pensais que ça marchait jusqu'à….jusqu'à y a pas longtemp. Dit-il lui aussi le regard lointain. Je te demande pardon. Le silence se fit dans la maison chacun perdu dans ses souvenirs et ses pensées. Je vais y aller…Il bougea et ouvrit la porte lentement. J'espère que tu trouveras celui qui saura t'aimer comme tu le mérites.

Il ne la regarda pas et elle ne répondit rien, il quitta sa maison le cœur plus léger et malgré tout heureux de sa décision. C'était ce qu'il fallait faire et il aurait dû le faire depuis bien longtemps. Il reprit le chemin du bar pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé, cela lui occuperait l'esprit et dieu sait qu'il avait besoin d'occupation. Ses pensées ne tournaient qu'autour d'Emily et à cet instant il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour entendre le son de sa voix et savoir comment elle allait.

Sa situation avait réveillé son instinct de protection et il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle. Il savait qu'elle avait un caractère fort mais avec la pression qu'elle subissait depuis un moment il imaginait bien qu'elle craquerait à un moment donné. Il jeta ses clés sur le comptoir ainsi que sa veste et finit sa corvée.

Après plus de deux heures d'inventaire il fit une pause en prenant une bière au comptoir. Ses pensées voguant une fois de plus vers elle, son regard se posa sur la petite licorne accrochée à la caisse enregistreuse, c'était Emily qui lui avait offert avant de partir. C'était le lendemain de ce baiser, elle était passée lui dire un dernier au revoir avant de prendre la route pour Vancouver, ils ne savaient pas quand ils se reverraient et elle avait voulut lui laisser quelque chose qui la représentait bien.

\- Tiens…Elle lui avait tendue un petit paquet, il l'avait ouvert et en avait sortit un magnet en forme de licorne. C'est juste pour que tu ne m'oublies pas trop vite. Lui avait-elle dit timidement en le fixant. Il avait rigolé de ce cadeau insolite mais avait surtout été très touché de son attention.

\- Je crois que je vais avoir du mal à t'oublier Emily Bett. Il avait collé l'objet sur la caisse et s'était rapproché d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Merci….prends soin de toi….et si tu as un soucis tu m'appelles. Elle avait resserré son étreinte et avait hoché la tête incapable de dire quoi que se soit.

Il secoua la tête à ce souvenir, elle lui manquait. Enfin au bout de tant d'années il le reconnaissait enfin….Emily lui manquait horriblement. Il se leva rapidement décidant qu'il devait prendre en main sa vie. Il en avait été assez spectateur, il allait aller la voir et la soutenir. Il allait arrêter d'attendre que la vie décide pour lui.

Le lendemain il arriva de bonne heure au bar, il mit tout en place, passa ses commandes et attendait l'arrivée d'Ashley avec impatience. Quand elle pointa enfin le bout de son nez il n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de lui parler.

\- Je vais partir un moment. Dit-il de but en blanc. Ashley qui connaissait Stephen depuis le lycée eut un petit sourire en coin sachant parfaitement ce que cela signifiait. Je vais avoir besoin de toi ici à temps plein et je voulais savoir si ça ne te posais pas de problème….je sais qu'entre Duke et les enfants tu dois être…..

\- Pas de soucis Stephen….je vais me débrouiller. Le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire. Il était temps que tu te décides enfin….et si je peux contribuer à ton histoire avec Emily….

\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi crois-tu que…..

\- Oh Stephen je t'en pris…pas à moi….Dit-elle en pouffant. Tu aurais dû aller la rejoindre il y a des années maintenant….et là je pense qu'elle a réellement besoin de soutient….et de toi….alors ne t'occupe pas du bar et fonce en Californie. Stephen baissa la tête un peu gêné que tout le monde l'ai percé à jour de cette façon.

\- Merci beaucoup Ash….ça compte pour moi. Je mets au clair quelques affaires, je te laisse t'organiser et je part dans deux jours si ça va pour toi. Son amie acquiesça et le prit dans ses bras heureuse pour lui de sa décision.

\- Je suis tellement contente…quand je vais raconter ça à Duke il va pas en revenir. Dit-elle en éclatant de rire. J'avais parié qu'avec toute cette histoire tu foncerais la voir….

\- Quoi ?! Tu rigoles ?! Oh non ma vie est devenue si horrible que mes amis parient sur ce que je vais faire ? Dit-il dépité mais amusé de la situation.

\- On veux que tu sois heureux Stephen...et Emily aussi….et quelque chose me dit que c'est le bon moment pour vous deux...alors fonce sinon tu vas le regretter. Stephen la prit dans ses bras et la remercia pour tout ce qu'elle faisait et ce qu'elle allait faire.

Ashley et Duke faisaient partit de leur bande quand ils étaient encore au lycée. Ashley était la meilleure amie d'Emily et elles avaient plus ou moins gardés contact mais Ashley n'en n'avait jamais voulut Emily de la distance ou du manque de nouvelles. Elle avait comprit qu'elle était dans un tourbillon et qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait. Emily pensait à elle à son anniversaire et à celui de ses deux enfants et c'était suffisant pour elle.

####

Emily se leva plutôt en forme. Elle avait passé une bonne nuit et se réveiller dans sa chambre d'étudiante lui mit du baume au cœur, elle avait prit la bonne décision en revenant se ressourcer ici. Elle déjeuna en vitesse et après être passée au magasin de ses parents pour voir les nouveaux agencements elle prit la direction du centre ville, avec une seule idée, aller voir Stephen.

Elle trouva une place pas très loin du bar et prit quelques secondes pour calmer son angoisse avant de descendre de voiture. Elle avança lentement vers la porte et nota qu'il y avait du changement rien que jetant un œil furtif. Elle poussa la porte et une flopée de souvenirs l'assaillir. La première fois qu'elle avait mit les pieds ici, la première fois qu'elle avait bu une bière un soir en cachette de son frère, la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Stephen…..

Elle posa son regard vers le comptoir au fond du bar et le vit de dos, elle le reconnaîtrait entre mille. Il avait toujours les épaules larges, dû à sa pratique intensive du sport, elle imaginait bien qu'il continuait. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement plus long qu'à l'epoque. Elle avança un peu et prit place sur le tabouret pas très loin d'où il était.

\- Je voudrais un cappuccino avec beaucoup de chantilly et peu de chocolat. Dit-elle d'une voix clair. Parce que….

\- Le chocolat n'a rien à faire avec le café. Finit Stephen à sa place, il croyait rêver. Cette voix, cette demande…..Emily. Il se retourna lentement et ses yeux se posèrent sur elle. Elle était vraiment là, assise avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.

\- Salut. Dit-elle doucement en levant sa main. Surprise. Il lui sourit à son tour et resta un moment à la fixer sans bouger, se perdant dans son regard.

\- Stephen dis moi est-ce que…..Emily ?! Ashley venait de sortir de la réserve. Elle se précipita vers elle rompant ainsi le contact visuel entre les deux. La blonde se laissa faire et serra son amie très fort contre elle. Je suis contente de te voir ! Mais ça fait longtemps que tu es en ville ? Mais pourquoi Dean ne nous a rien dit ? Ashley était excitée comme une puce et bombardait son amie de questions.

\- Non….je…je suis arrivée hier soir….j'ai fait une surprise à tout le monde. Elle sentait sur elle le regard de Stephen qui ne l'avait pas quitté une seconde. Elle reporta son attention sur lui. J'avais besoin de prendre l'un peu l'air.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! S'exclama Ashley. Avec tout ces vautours qui doivent te rendre dingue….ici au moins tu seras entourée et au calme. Tu veux boire quelque chose avant que tu nous racontes tout ce qu'il se passe ? Emily rigola un peu avant de dire.

\- J'ai commandé un cappuccino mais…..Stephen comprit l'allusion et reprit ses esprits.

\- Oui bien sûr….désolé je….j'ai du mal à croire que tu sois là. Il fit le tour du bar et vint la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller contre lui en entourant sa taille. Ils fermèrent les yeux appréciant ce contact qui leur avait tant manqué. C'est un raclement de gorge qui les fit revenir à la réalité.

\- Je...je vais te préparer ton cappuccino. Dit Stephen en la relâchant doucement. Emily hocha la tête et ne le quitta pas des yeux le temps qu'il fasse le tour du bar. Elle sentit quelqu'un la tirer vers une table et se retrouva assise face à sa meilleure amie.

\- Bon maintenant Em Bett tu vas tout me raconter et seulement après je te laisserais tranquille avec lui. Dit Ashley en jetant un œil vers Stephen. La meilleure amie passe avant le futur petit copain. Rigola-t-elle. Si tu savais comme je suis contente que tu sois là.

\- Moi aussi Ash...j'en avais besoin...alors comment vont les enfants et Duke ? Son amie comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas parler de suite de ses soucis, elle se lança alors dans les nouvelles de sa famille.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce second chapitre...le Stemily est réunit à savoir maintenant comment vont se passer leurs retrouvailles...**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience...si vous voulez la suite rapidement vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire...**

 **A bientôt...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Me voici aujourd'hui avec la suite de cette fiction et la suite des retrouvailles Stemily. Mais avant de vous laissez découvrir ce chapitre, merci aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre par MP. Lovatic, Angy, Olicity-love et les guests merci de laisser votre avis, c'est une source de motivation.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour sa présence et ses conseils.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Stephen surveillait de loin Emily et Ashley en pleine conversation. La blonde écoutait attentivement ce que son amie lui racontait, elle regardait les nombreuses photos qu'Ash lui montrait sur son téléphone et elle rigolait à ce qu'elle lui disait au sujet de ses enfants ou de Duke.

Il adorait entendre son rire à nouveau raisonner dans ce café, ça lui avait manqué. Il lui avait servit son cappuccino comme elle l'aimait et avait ordonné à Ashley de rester assise avec Emily quand il avait commencé à avoir du monde. Il pouvait largement gérer seul.

\- Je pourrais en avoir un autre ? Il leva la tête et tomba sur les yeux bleus d'Emily. Il hocha la tête en souriant et lui prit sa tasse des mains. C'est toujours le meilleur cappuccino de la planète. Dit-elle en posant sa tête sur sa main le regardant faire.

\- Je suis ravi de l'entendre. Ashley t'as laissé tombé ? Demanda-t-il en cherchant du regard leur amie.

\- Oh non elle….elle est au téléphone avec Duke….elle veut absolument déjeuner ici avec lui et Dean….comme au bon vieux temps. Dit-elle plus doucement en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Stephen la fixa lui aussi, il avait tellement de choses à lui dire qu'il en perdait ses mots. Il se trouvait idiot face à elle et ne savait pas comment amorcer un semblant de conversation. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver ce fameux soir devant sa porte complètement gauche à lui dire qu'il l'aimait bien.

\- Ça bien du bien de te voir. Finit-il par dire. Tu nous as manqué….tu m'as manqué. Il vit un timide sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué…et je suis contente d'être là. Elle aussi se sentait idiote, elle le regardait bêtement en souriant et ne trouvait rien à dire. En fait elle était impressionnée, elle se retrouvait devant le garçon pour qui elle avait eu un coup de cœur il y a des années et elle ne savait pas vraiment où lui en était. Peut-être l'avait-il oublié et était heureux dans sa nouvelle vie avec Nina, car malgré ce que son frère lui avait sous entendu la veille elle ne savait pas sur quel pied danser.

\- Alors comment vas-tu ? Il posa sa tasse devant elle et fit le tour du comptoir pour se retrouver assis à côté d'elle.

\- Ça va. Dit-elle en portant la boisson chaude à ses lèvres. Il lui lança un regard qui voulait dire « on ne me la fait pas ». Bon ok….les dernières semaines ont été compliquées, j'avais un campement de journalistes devant chez moi et je suis partie parce que j'avais besoin d'air.

\- C'est si horrible que ça ? Pourtant c'est toi la victime et je….

\- Oui c'est vrai mais c'est moi qui ai mit le feu aux poudres. Dit-elle tristement. Parfois j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui ai fait un truc pas bien et c'est pesant. Elle sentit sa main sur la sienne et releva son visage vers lui.

\- En aucun cas tu n'es responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé Em….ce mec est un porc qui mérite une bonne correction. Elle serra sa main un peu plus et lui dit merci. Tu as eu raison de revenir ici, on va bien s'occuper de toi, te remonter le moral et si jamais un de ces vautours se présentent il aura à faire à nous. Dit-il en rigolant pour la détendre complètement.

\- Dean m'a dit la même chose hier soir….enfin ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons. Elle dégagea sa main un peu mal à l'aise de leur proximité en pensant à Nina. Il fut surprit et nota sa gêne. Et toi alors….raconte...tu as reprit le bar de tes parents et je vois que tu as tout changé. Elle balaya son regard dans le café et remarqua une chose qu'elle n'avait pas noté avant. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la table qu'ils occupaient quand ils venait ici. Tu as fait poser une plaque à nos noms ? Elle se tourna vers lui avec un air surprit sur le visage.

\- Oui…on a passé tellement de temps ici qu'il fallait bien marquer notre passage. Dit-il en se mettant à ses côtés pour admirer la plaque en métal.

\- Et il y a eu un genre d'inauguration ou un truc comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle en plaisantant. Il éclata de rire et mit ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

\- Non quand même pas...mais on peut le faire si tu veux. Je suis certain que Dean raffolerait de l'idée. Elle le suivit dans son rire en sachant pertinemment que son frère serait contre. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant qu'Ashley ne viennent les interrompre pour leur expliquer qu'ils allaient tous se retrouver pour déjeuner ce midi. Cette arrivée mit fin à leur moment et Stephen repartit derrière son bar pour continuer à travailler.

Emily le suivit du regard sans rien dire, elle ne savait pas quoi ressentir devant lui. Elle était contente, excitée, effrayée et ne savait pas quelle émotion prenait le dessus. Ashley la ramena à la réalité en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

\- Tu lui as beaucoup manqué tu sais….à tel point qu'il allait aller te retrouver. Emily tourna vivement sa tête vers son amie ne comprenant rien à ce qu'elle disait.

\- Quoi….Sa voix était faible et son regard se porta à nouveau vers le bar.

\- Il venait de me demander de le remplacer ici pour pouvoir aller te retrouver. Lui expliqua Ashley en baissant le ton. Il voulait te soutenir…et pour ce que ça vaut….il a rompu avec Nina hier soir…enfin rompu…disons qu'il a mit les choses au clair. Emily la regarda ne comprenant pas vraiment. Tu comprendras quand il te parlera….mais ce ne sera pas tout de suite. Elle venait de voir arriver Duke et Dean pour leur déjeuner.

####

Le déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur. Duke avait été heureux de revoir Emily et lui raconta comment sa femme avait supporter l'éloignement de sa meilleure amie. Emily savait qu'Ashley avait eu une période difficile à la mort de sa mère et qu'elle aurait voulut être présente pour elle mais à l'époque elle était en plein tournage d'un film, en plein milieu de nulle part et n'avait même pas pu revenir pour les funérailles.

\- Elle ne t'en a pas voulut tu sais. Elle comprenait…seulement quand je vois ses yeux à cet instant. Dit-il en regardant sa femme avec amour. Elle est heureuse que tu sois là….tu lui as manqué.

\- Elle aussi m'a manqué et je sais que j'aurais du venir plus souvent mais….

\- Emily on a tous notre vie et tu sais parfois on est des semaines sans vraiment se voir et pourtant on habite la même ville. Ce qui nous sauve c'est qu'Ash aide Stephen de temps en temps ici donc ça crée un lien, sinon entre mon boulot et les enfants…et Dean….si je ne vais pas le surprendre au magasin je ne le verrais qu'aux anniversaires. Dit-il en éclatant de rire. Alors ne t'en veux pas….on sait que tu penses à nous d'où tu es.

\- Merci Duke. Elle le prit dans ses bras. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je me sens mieux depuis que je suis ici….j'avais besoin d'entendre tout ça.

Seulement toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin et chacun avait dû retourner travailler. Dean avait fait promettre à sa sœur de repasser au magasin dans l'après midi pendant que Duke avait promit de revenir une fois son boulot finit au garage. La fine équipe était heureuse de se retrouver après tant d'années de séparation. Le temps n'avait pas fait son travail, il aurait pu les éloigner et les rendre étrangers les uns aux autres mais non, c'est comme si toutes ces années n'avaient pas existé et qu'ils se retrouvaient après une journée de boulot. Il y avait toujours la même complicité et la même taquinerie entre les cinq.

Emily aidait à débarrasser la table où ils avaient déjeuné. Stephen était occupé au bar depuis un moment avec des habitués et Ashley était un peu débordée à servir les tables. Elle prit un plateau et sans rien demander elle commença les aller retours. Elle sourit doucement se disant que cela faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé de faire ça.

A l'époque quand elle vivait encore à Chilliwak, le père de Stephen l'embauchait pour des extras ou pour les vacances histoire qu'elle se fasse un peu d'argent, mais en fait c'était surtout pour passer du temps avec Stephen, elle pouvait le reconnaître à présent. Pour gagner un peu d'argent elle aurait pu travailler au magasin de ses parents comme son frère, mais elle avait toujours refusé invoquant qu'elle ne voulait pas être embauchée uniquement parce qu'elle était la fille des patrons.

\- Tu n'as pas à faire ça. Lui dit Stephen en la rejoignant dans la cuisine. Elle se retourna et le trouva à la porte embêté de la voir travailler.

\- Et pourquoi ? Tu es occupé et Ash est débordée alors je donne un coup de main….ça me fait plaisir…..comme au bon vieux temps. Ajouta-t-elle.

\- Ouais. Dit-il avec un sourire. Il la regarda se retourner et continuer à débarrasser les plateaux qu'elle avait ramené. Dit…..tu…tu crois qu'on pourrait parler un peu tout les deux….tranquillement ? Il la vit se figer et stopper ses gestes, cet instant sembla durer une éternité à tel point qu'il pensait qu'elle n'allait jamais bouger. Laisse tomber je….c'est stupide comme….

\- Non ! Cria-t-elle presque quand elle comprit qu'il allait faire machine arrière. Elle se tourna d'un coup accrochant ses mains au rebord du plan de travail. Je…j'aimerais aussi beaucoup discuter avec toi….sans tout le monde autour de nous. Dit-elle en le regardant tendrement.

\- Ok. Souffla-t-il soulagé. Demain soir ça te va ? Parce que…..

\- C'est parfait. Le coupa-t-elle. Parfait….

\- Oui…c'est parfait. Ils se fixèrent encore un instant ne sachant pas quoi dire, c'est Ashley qui brisa l'instant en menaçant Stephen de pleins de choses s'il ne venait pas tout de suite l'aider.

* * *

Emily était extrême nerveuse. Elle était dans sa chambre à choisir avec soin sa tenue pour ce soir. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre mais elle se doutait en connaissant Stephen que se serait une soirée juste tout les deux, simple, à son image. Elle imaginait le rejoindre au bar, qu'ils passent chercher un truc à manger et rentrer chez lui pour discuter.

Elle se décida donc pour un jean et un petit pull coloré sous sa veste en cuir. Elle se regarda dans son miroir et fut plutôt satisfaite du résultat. Elle rigola doucement à sa nervosité, elle était tendue mais dans le bon sens du terme. Ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion en étant plus jeune de sortir rien que tout les deux, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui leur avait manqué mais plutôt le courage.

Elle visa l'heure à sa pendule et se rendit compte que si elle ne se pressait pas elle serait en retard et elle savait à quel point Stephen détestait ça. Elle se souvenait du nombre de fois où il lui avait reproché son manque de ponctualité. Elle vérifia son sac, saisit son téléphone, enroula son écharpe autour du cou et descendit en courant les escaliers. Elle se heurta à son frère en arrivant en bas.

\- Hey….Emy…tu es retard. Rigola-t-il. Il va détester.

\- Oui je sais….il va me tuer….Elle chercha ses clés de voiture en râlant de ne pas les trouver. Mais où est-ce que je les ai mises ?! Elle vida son sac sur la console de l'entrée et fouilla sans succès.

\- Tiens. Dean lui tendit le trousseau. Il était juste là. Dit-il en pointant le cadre porte clé au mur. Emy…détends toi…..à croire que tu joues ta vie sur cette soirée. Il éclata de rire et sa sœur pouffa. Aller file sinon tu vas être encore plus en retard.

Emily attrapa le trousseau, déposa un baiser sur la joue de son frère en lui murmurant un merci et fila en courant vers sa voiture. Dean la regarda partir avec un sourire, il était heureux pour elle et Stephen, il espérait que cette soirée se passe bien et qu'enfin ils se laissent aller et porter par cette attirance quasi électrique entre eux depuis le premier jour.

Stephen venait de fermer le bar et regarda sa montre. Elle était en retard, il sourit se disant qu'elle n'avait pas changé. Il éteignit les lumières en laissant juste quelques unes pour ne pas être dans le noir complet. Il termina deux, trois bricoles avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir dans un fracas. Il tourna la tête et tomba sur une Emily essoufflée et les joues rouges d'avoir couru.

\- Je suis désolée. Dit-elle essayant de retrouver son souffle. Mais j'avais perdu mes clés de voiture et j'ai eu du mal à trouver une place pour me garer….et je sais que tu détestes les gens en retard….je me souviens le nombre de fois où tu as râlé parce que je…..Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu quand elle se rendit compte qu'il était en train de rire. Elle le fixa un instant avant d'éclater de rire à son tour.

\- Je savais que tu ne serais pas à l'heure Em. Dit-il en s'approchant doucement. Alors détends toi…..je finissais des bricoles. Elle s'arrêta de rire et lui fit un sourire à tomber. Et puis c'est ce qui fait ton charme. Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de repasser derrière le bar. Qu'est-ce que je te sers….une bière ? Un cocktail ? Un soda ?

Elle le suivit et prit place sur un tabouret face à lui. Elle réfléchit un instant avant d'enlever sa veste en cuir et son écharpe.

\- Une bière. Elle le vit lui tendre une bouteille qu'il avait déjà en main et sans attendre en bue une gorgée. Alors ? Ils éclatèrent de rire ayant parler en même temps, témoin de leur nervosité. Emily baissa la tête et se décida à affronter le problème de face. A l'évidence nous sommes nerveux tout les deux….c'est plutôt rassurant. Elle releva son regard vers lui et le vit hocher la tête.

\- Je comptais aller te voir à Los Angeles. Dit-il de but en blanc. Je m'inquiétais pour toi et je ne savais pas si tu me dirais la vérité au téléphone…..mais je suppose que tu le savais déjà ? Demanda-t-il en voyant son air peu surprit.

\- Ash me l'a dit hier….pourquoi….pourquoi tu as arrêté de répondre à mes messages ? Ils avaient pendant un temps gardé contact quand elle était à Vancouver et puis du jour au lendemain il avait arrêté de répondre. Elle avait continué encore un moment à lui raconter sa vie et puis avait espacé les sms pour un jour se rendre compte que cela faisait des mois qu'elle ne lui avait plus rien raconté.

\- Parce que ça me faisait plus de mal que de bien. Repondit-il simplement en la regarda droit dans les yeux. Mais j'ai continué à lire ceux que tu m'envoyais….et puis quand tu as arrêté j'ai comprit que c'était finit et je me suis sentit égoïste parce que je n'avais pensé qu'à moi….je ne me suis jamais dit que toi tu avais peut-être besoin de ce lien.

\- En fait j'ai arrêté sans m'en rendre compte. Dit-elle d'une voix lointaine. Ma vie avait prit un autre sens et c'était de la folie…je me laissais porter par tout ce que je vivais.

\- J'avais de tes nouvelles par Dean, même si c'était toujours un peu vague mais je savais que tu allais bien….le reste je le lisais dans les journaux ou sur internet. Lui dit-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Emily l'écoutait attentivement se demandant comment elle avait pu passer autant d'années sans le voir ou même sans entendre sa voix, elle était touchée qu'il ai suivit sa carrière de loin, mais elle n'était pas vraiment étonnée. Ils avaient toujours eu ce lien entre eux qui était difficilement explicable et qui les poussait à veiller l'un sur l'autre, même s'ils étaient séparés.

\- Moi aussi j'avais de tes nouvelles par Dean…je savais que tu allais bien…ça me suffisait. Dit-elle d'une voix douce en le regardant. Le silence s'installa alors entre eux et c'était plutôt bizarre car c'était quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu….le silence et la gêne d'être tout les deux…seuls. C'est un coup à la porte qui les sortit de leur torpeur. Stephen se dirigea vers la porte et revint vers elle avec une énorme pizza.

\- Si je me souviens bien tu adores la pizza ? Demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers leur table. Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête heureuse qu'il se souvienne de ce détail.

\- Tu t'en souviens ? Elle le suivit et prit place autour de la table.

\- Je me souviens de tout Emily. Dit-il d'une voix tendre en la fixant avant de lui présenter la pizza. Elle le regarda gênée mais lui fit un timide sourire. Ils commencèrent à manger se rendant compte qu'ils mourraient de faim.

Stephen lui avait raconté comment il avait décidé de laisser tomber son boulot au garage pour reprendre le bar de ses parents. Il avait longtemps hésité et c'est Dean qui l'avait convaincu de se lancer, lui expliquant qu'il connaissait ce job depuis des années et qu'il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Le bar fonctionnait bien et avait une bonne clientèle, il avait peu de chance de se planter.

Il avait cependant fait des travaux de rénovation et mit son empreinte un peu partout pour s'approprier les lieux. Il organisait des soirées à thème en période un peu plus creuses, et privatisait le bar pour des clients de temps en temps. Emily était surprise de découvrir un esprit d'entrepreneur chez lui. Il avait toujours été très intelligent mais elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné cette qualité.

\- Je te rassure moi non plus. Lui dit-il en rigolant quand elle lui avait fait part de sa pensée. Sans Dean je serais toujours au garage avec Duke à avoir des fins de mois difficile. Ce bar à été un vrai défi et je ne regrette rien.

\- Je suis contente pour toi….et finalement ça te ressemble beaucoup plus que ce qu'on pourrait croire. Il aurait été dommage de laisser ce bar entre des mains d'inconnus ou de gens qui ne comprennent pas ce que cet endroit représente pour nous. Il la regarda tendrement content qu'elle le comprenne.

\- Et toi alors…ou en es-tu ? Cette histoire va te porter préjudice ?

\- Disons que je pense que mon téléphone va rester silencieux pendant un bon moment. Répondit-elle avec une grimace. L'avantage dans ce genre de situation c'est que tu vois vraiment les gens sur qui tu peux compter….et même si je n'en doutais pas, je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis dans le milieu….même Zach a déserté.

Stephen avait mal au cœur pour elle. Elle qui était si gentille et entière ne méritait pas de vivre ce genre d'expérience. Il savait bien que le monde du cinéma et d'Hollywood en particulier était cruel, mais la voir si touchée le rendait encore plus en colère contre ce qui lui était arrivé.

\- Enfin disons surtout que je lui ai montré la sortie. Éclaircit-elle quand elle vit qu'il ne réagissait pas à sa dernière phrase.

\- Oh…je suis désolé. Dit-il sans en penser un mot. Il ne connaissait pas ce Zach mais le peu qu'il avait vu de lui dans les journaux ne l'avait pas convaincu et il avait toujours pensé qu'il n'était avec Emily que pour faire avancer sa carrière.

\- Tu as le droit de dire le fond de ta pensée. Dit-elle ne croyant pas à son « désolé ». Dean ne s'est pas gêné l'autre soir. Elle rigola se rappelant de la tête de son frère. Il aimait la « Emily » qui lui ouvrait les portes des studios et des castings, mais la « Emily » pariât n'était pas trop son truc.

\- Dans ce cas il ne te méritait pas. Répondit Stephen d'un ton assez dur. Elle lui fit un léger sourire devant son air contrarié et lui dit un faible merci. Tu as eu raison de le mettre à la porte.

\- Je ne sais pas si lui serait de ton avis mais j'avoue que ça m'a fait du bien…il n'était pas celui qu'il me fallait…c'était juste une façon de ne pas être seule. Avoua-t-elle tristement.

\- Je comprends. Dit-il tout bas en la regardant tristement. J'ai….aussi connu ça…..Il se redressa un peu et se décida à lui dire ce pourquoi il avait voulut la voir seule. Quand tu es partie vivre ta vie….ça été dur…mais je savais que c'était ta vie et j'étais tellement heureux pour toi….et j'ai espéré tout au long de ces années qu'un jour tu reviennes et que toi et moi…Il soupira et encra son regard dans le sien afin qu'elle écoute bien la suite. Et puis il y a eu cet article dans ce journal ou tu disais avoir trouvé l'amour….et je dois t'avouer que….Il rigola nerveusement. Que….ça m'a brisé le cœur. Réussit-il à dire quand même.

Emily le fixait et sentait son cœur battre un peu plus vite à chaque parole. Elle sentit son ventre se tordre quand il parla de cœur brisé, instinctivement elle chercha sa main.

\- Ce jour là j'ai comprit que je m'étais bercé d'illusions et que tu ne reviendrais jamais ici…..j'avais espéré et attendu un truc qui n'arriverait jamais. Il porta son attention sur leurs mains jointes avant de poursuivre. Alors j'ai foncé chez Nina….j'avais besoin de compagnie et je savais qu'en allant la voir elle ne me poserait pas de questions. Il leva à nouveau son regard sur Emily. J'ai longtemps pensé qu'elle était celle qui pourrait me faire t'oublier mais ça n'a pas été le cas.

\- Stephen…..

\- Attends je n'ai pas finit. Dit-il d'une voix tendre avec un léger sourire. Quand…tu as révélé ton harcèlement je n'ai eu qu'une envie aller te retrouver et te protéger…..je savais que tu devais être secouée de toute cette agitation autour de toi…..mais j'avais peur de ta réaction alors je suis resté ici à lire les journaux et à attendre un signe de ta part.

Emily le regardait toujours mais elle sentait ses yeux se voiler de larmes. C'était des larmes de joie, jamais on ne lui avait parlé de cette façon et jamais Stephen ne s'était livré de cette façon à elle.

\- Et puis Dean m'a dit ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre….j'ai tout arrêté avec Nina et j'étais prêt à prendre le premier vol pour Los Angeles quand tu es arrivée hier.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu me manquais et que je n'en pouvais plus d'être loin de toi. Avoua-t-il d'une petite voix. Il la regarda pour voir sa réaction à sa longue tirade et vit son regard perdu au loin.

\- Je suis rentrée en partie pour toi. Dit-elle dans un souffle en reportant ses yeux sur lui. J'avais besoin d'être loin d'Hollywood et quand je pensais à Chilliwak c'était toi que je voyais….je savais que tu étais le seul qui pourrait me comprendre et me soutenir dans ce que je traversais. Elle vit un énorme sourire fendre son visage au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. Ma famille est présente et me soutiens mais avec toi c'est…

\- Spécial ?

\- Ouais…c'est ça. Elle souffla sa réponse en le regardant souriant elle aussi. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder sans rien dire, se perdant dans le regard de l'autre, juste heureux d'être là tout les deux. Elle sentait le pouce de Stephen caresser doucement son poignet et elle avait du mal à ignorer ce que cela provoquait chez elle.

\- À cet instant...j'ai très envie de t'embrasser. Stephen rompit le silence en murmurant pratiquement ces mots.

\- Et j'ai très envie que tu le fasses. Répondit-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

Il tira légèrement sur sa main pour qu'elle se lève de sa chaise et se rapproche de lui. Elle prit place sur ses genoux doucement et passa ses mains autour de son cou en posant son front contre le sien. Ils fermèrent les yeux en même temps appréciant cette proximité. Elle sentit les mains de Stephen entourer sa taille et la rapprocher de son torse. Elle sentait son souffle contre son visage et elle ne pouvait empêcher sa respiration de s'accélérer à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer entre eux.

Stephen décolla son front et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux d'Emily avec un tendre sourire. Il porta une main à sa joue et la caressa tendrement, elle ferma à nouveau les yeux à ce geste si tendre et qui lui ressemblait tellement. Elle le sentit se pencher un peu en avant et déposer tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces et fermes à la fois, tendres et pressées.

Elle sentit sa main se perdre dans ses cheveux pour arriver à sa nuque et la maintenir contre sa bouche. Il entreprit de caresser doucement sa lèvre supérieure afin d'accéder à sa langue. Sans attendre plus longtemps elle accéda à sa demande silencieuse et entrouvrit ses lèvres. Elle sentit alors sa langue s'engouffrer dans sa bouche et chercher la sienne.

Instinctivement elle resserra son étreinte et gémit dans sa bouche à sentir sa langue s'enrouler autour de la sienne. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit autant de choses avec un seul baiser, il était tendre et impatient et reflétait ce qu'il leur avait manqué depuis toute ces années. Le manque, l'impatience, la passion tout ces sentiments se mélangeaient dans ce baiser.

A bout de souffle Stephen cassa leur proximité pour plonger ses yeux dans son regard. Il était heureux de son retour, il l'avait espéré pendant longtemps et au moment où il n'y avait plus cru elle s'était présentée devant lui. Son cœur était remplit d'amour pour cette femme qu'il avait connu il y a des années, elle était encore plus belle que dans leur jeunesse, elle était encore plus que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé.

\- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Lui demanda Emily tout bas contre ses lèvres.

\- Je suis heureux….tu es enfin là...avec moi. Il déposa un léger baiser à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Et peu importe que tu restes ou pas Emily…..mais je ne renoncerais plus jamais à toi….c'est trop dur. Elle fut touchée de cette déclaration, c'était comme s'il venait de lui « je t'aime ». Elle encercla son visage de ses mains.

\- Je suis enfin à ma place Stephen….c'est ici, avec toi que je suis censée être depuis le premier jour où je t'ai croisé. Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre. Moi non plus je ne renoncerai plus à toi….je ne veux plus sentir ce vide m'entourer.

Elle posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur sa bouche et lui donna un baiser dans lequel elle se livra complètement. Oublié l'absence, le manque, la solitude, les jours difficiles ils étaient ensembles à présent et allaient tout faire pour que ça fonctionne. Stephen la tenait serré contre lui ayant peur qu'elle ne s'échappe et Emily se retenait à lui ayant peur qu'il la repousse. Ils avaient passé tellement d'années loin de l'autre qu'ils avaient du mal à croire au bonheur qu'ils avaient à porté de main.

Pourtant il était là et bien réel, ils étaient fait pour être ensemble. Ça avait été une évidence dès le premier jour et pour une raison inconnue ils avaient refoulé leur attirance, mais maintenant ils allaient enfin vivre. Ils se doutaient que les choses ne seraient pas simples et qu'ils allaient devoir affronter des tempêtes mais ils savaient aussi qu'à deux ils seraient plus forts.

* * *

Stephen arrêta la voiture devant chez les parents d'Emily et tourna son visage vers elle avec un énorme sourire.

\- Tu sais que c'est la première fois que je te ramène après un rendez-vous ? Il prit sa main pas loin et entrelaça leurs doigts.

\- C'est vrai...et est-ce que tu vas vouloir me revoir ? Demanda-t-elle taquine. Il rigola et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- La question est de savoir si _toi_ tu as envie de me revoir...Elle rigola à son tour et hocha la tête positivement. Très bien...c'est une bonne nouvelle alors. Emily caressa sa joue et le regarda d'une telle façon que Stephen en fut ému. Ils se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire et c'est un mouvement au dessus du garage qui les fit revenir à la réalité. Stephen se pencha et vit Dean à la fenêtre. Je crois que tu vas avoir droit à un interrogatoire en règle. Dit-il en lui montrant son frère.

\- Oui je crois bien. Souffla-t-elle déjà lasse de sa conversation. Je vais y aller sinon il va me rendre dingue à nous surveiller. Stephen rigola et suivit Emily qui sortait de sa voiture. Il la rejoignit de son côté et l'accompagna jusque sa porte. Il la prit dans ses bras et encercla sa taille pour lui donner un dernier baiser qui la laissa le souffle court. Tu sais on va se revoir...j'ai laissé ma voiture près de ton bar.

\- Oui je sais...mais demain est encore loin...et j'ai fait exprès de te raccompagner pour être sûr que tu reviennes vers moi. Elle passa ses mains dans son cou et caressa la base de ses cheveux en le regardant tendrement.

\- Je reviendrais toujours. Dit-elle dans un souffle. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et Stephen se décida à la laisser devant sa porte. Elle attendit qu'il ait disparu au coin de la rue pour rentrer. Elle referma la porte doucement pour ne réveiller personne et s'adossa à cette dernière avec un énorme sourire. Sa vie était en train de changer dans le bon sens.

\- Alors c'était comment cette soirée ? Demanda Dean qui se planta face à elle. Emily le regarda avec le même air idiot qu'elle avait eu toute la soirée. Si j'en crois ce sourire béat...plutôt bien...aller je te fais un café et tu me racontes tout. Dean ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester qu'il la prit par les épaules et l'entraina dans la cuisine.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre pratiquement centré que sur le Stemily.**

 **Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires.**

 **La suite sera postée cette semaine...reste à savoir quand...vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire si vous la voulez rapidement.**

 **A bientôt...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci à tous pour tout vos commentaires qui me réchauffent le cœur et qui me motive pour la suite. Vous êtes de plus en nombreux à venir lire et ça c'est une jolie récompense pour mon travail. Merci beaucoup.**

 **Merci en particulier à Mélissa, Diana, Angy, Ally84 et Olicity-love à qui je ne peux répondre par MP.**

 **Un énorme bisous à Shinobu24 pour sa présence et son soutien.**

 **Nous voici donc avec le 4 eme chapitre et le retour d'un personnage...bonne lecture.**

* * *

\- Bon alors vas-tu te décider à me raconter ta soirée ou vas-tu rester à me regarder avec un sourire idiot sur le visage ? Rigola Dean en servant Emily une nouvelle fois en café. Vous avez fait quoi ? Ou t'a-t-il emmené ? Vous vous êtes embrassés ? Non ne réponds pas à ça je vous ai vu dans la voiture et sous le porche….et il embrasse bien ?

Emily rigola au bombardement de questions de son frère mais lui donna une tape sur l'épaule à sa dernière question.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas. Dit-elle en éclatant de rire. Mais si tu veux tout savoir c'était très bien. Dean la regarda tendrement.

\- Je suis content pour vous deux….J'en connais une qui va être aux anges aussi. Rajouta-t-il en pensant à Ashley. Elle a souvent asticoté Stephen pour le pousser à te demander de sortir avec lui au lycée. Emily le regarda surprise.

\- C'est vrai ? Elle ne m'a jamais rien dit….sans doute parce qu'elle savait que je la tuerais.

\- Alors la suite c'est quoi ? Tu restes ici et vous faites pleins de bébés après un mariage hyper romantique ou comment ça se passe ? Emily regarda son frère n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

\- Dean….Fit-elle d'une voix traînante. On vient à peine de se trouver….je crois qu'on va un peu profiter avant de faire des plans sur la comète…..et c'est valable pour toi ! Dit-elle haussant le ton voyant qu'il allait protester. Je sais que tu es content pour nous mais….ne va pas trop vite s'il te plaît….je….j'ai une vie peu ordinaire et je ne veux pas faire de mal à Stephen si un jour ma vie de paillettes me rattrapait….il ne mérite pas ça.

\- Est-ce que ça veux dire que tu vas repartir bientôt et le laisser une fois de plus sur le côté ? Dean était inquiet pour son ami, il savait qu'il avait souffert de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles et de la voir avec un autre que lui.

\- Non absolument pas Dean. Emily avait presque crié ses mots. Stephen…..il est ce que je veux depuis longtemps et je ne compte plus le laisser sur le côté…..seulement ma vie n'est pas ici…du moins pas en totalité. Elle soupira de frustration, elle venait de passer une soirée géniale et Dean venait de gâcher toute cette bonne humeur. Quand toute cette…..effervescence autour de moi aura cessé il faudra bien que je retourne à LA.

\- Je comprends….excuse moi si j'ai été…un peu trop pressant mais je….je suis simplement heureux que tu sois là et que vous deux…enfin ça aurait dû être le cas depuis longtemps et….

\- Je ne t'en veux pas Dean. Le rassura Emily. Mais pour l'instant je veux juste rester sur mon petit nuage et avoir des papillons dans le ventre quand je le verrai, ou avoir les mains moites en attendant qu'il passe me chercher pour m'emmener je ne sais où, où encore avoir un sourire idiot rien qu'à le voir arriver à la porte…je ne veux rien de compliqué…..ça arrivera bien assez vite crois moi.

Dean s'approcha de sa sœur et la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui. Il comprenait, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de vivre ce genre de choses, au lycée elle était toujours entourée de lui et de Stephen. Et quand enfin elle aurait pu avoir une vie comme tout le monde, elle avait été propulsée sur le devant de la scène et avait du à partir de là se méfier de tout les gens qui gravitaient autour d'elle.

\- Tu as raison Emy. Lui souffla-t-il dans les cheveux.

\- Mais toi dis-moi….y a-t-il une fille quelque part dans cette ville qui te rends un tant soit peu dingue d'elle ? Demanda-t-elle à son tour en souriant. Dean quitta les bras de sa sœur pour reprendre sa place.

\- Non pas vraiment. Répondit-il un peu gêné de sa question. Emily le remarqua et se moqua gentiment de lui.

\- Tu vois c'est gênant de répondre à ce genre de questions. Je suis sure que tu la trouveras ta perle rare. Dit Emily tendrement. Il serait temps à notre âge de rendre les parents un peu fier de nous et de leur offrir au moins un mariage et des petits enfants.

\- Je pense que tu seras la première parce que moi pour l'instant toutes mes relations ne m'ont jamais donné envie d'aller plus loin. Il se souvenait de sa dernière petite amie qui était plus intéressée par son statut social et le fait qu'il soit le frère de la star d'Hollywood que par lui. Depuis il se méfiait beaucoup plus, il avait été attaché à cette fille et il était tombé de haut.

\- Pas sûr…parfois tout s'enchaîne vite. Dit-elle en éclatant de rire. Regarde il y a encore pas si longtemps que ça j'étais une actrice dont le téléphone n'arrêtait pas de sonner et depuis 3 semaines c'est le calme plat….mais ça m'a permis de rentrer et de retrouver un bout de cette fille que j'étais avant mon départ….et ça fait du bien.

\- J'espère que tu as raison…..voir tout le monde autour de moi trouver sa moitié et être encore seul à mon âge ça commence à peser. Emily se rapprocha de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, elle posa sa tête contre la sienne.

\- Je suis certaine que cette fille tu l'as déjà rencontré…il suffit simplement que se soit le bon moment pour vous deux, c'est tout. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment avant de décider d'aller se coucher. Dean prit la direction de sa dépendance en laissant Emily devant sa chambre. Il méditait les paroles de sa sœur se demandant s'il était possible qu'il ai déjà rencontré sa moitié mais qu'il ne l'ai pas reconnu.

####

Emily regardait son réveil pour la cinquième fois en une heure. Il était quatre heures du matin et elle avait vu passer toutes les heures ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Ses pensées avaient été occupé par sa conversation avec Dean et son départ un jour de Chilliwak. Parce qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne resterait pas ici à vie, elle savait que tôt ou tard elle repartirait pour Hollywood, seulement elle se demandait comment Stephen prendrait ce départ. Ils s'étaient dit la veille au soir qu'ils ne se laisseraient plus partir, mais elle voulait être certaine qu'il avait bien comprit ce que pour elle cela voulait dire.

Elle jeta sa couette au pied et se leva. Elle devait aller le trouver où cela finirait par la rendre folle avant le lever du soleil. Elle s'habilla en vitesse et râla intérieurement d'avoir laissé sa voiture en ville. Stephen n'habitait pas loin mais faire le trajet aussi court soit-il à cette époque de l'année était une très mauvaise idée.

Elle arriva cependant assez vite devant chez lui et hésita à frapper, il était encore tôt et d'un coup elle réalisa qu'il dormait peut-être, non il dormait certainement. Elle se trouva ridicule et s'apprêta à partir quand elle pensa à l'urgence de lui parler. Elle leva la main et appuya sur la sonnette. Elle attendit un moment avant d'entendre la porte se déverrouiller et de voir apparaître un Stephen endormi et surprit de la trouver devant sa porte à cette heure. Il frotta ses yeux pour être certain que se soit bien elle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Il est cinq heures du matin. Lui demanda-t-il en réprimant un bâillement.

\- Oui je sais. Fit-elle sur un ton d'excuse. Mais je ne dormais pas et je voulais te voir. Elle lui fit un léger sourire qui le fit fondre. Il lui fit signe d'entrer et elle le suivit en cuisine. Je suis désolée d'être venue si tôt mais il fallait que je te parle. Son ton interpella Stephen.

\- Attends….pas de conversation sérieuse avant ma première tasse de café. Dit-il en se mettant à la préparation du breuvage. Emily rigola doucement et le regarda faire heureuse de pouvoir partager ce genre de moment.

\- Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important qui ne pouvait pas attendre Em ? Demanda Stephen à sa seconde tasse de café. Il était complètement réveillé à présent et appréhendait un peu ce qu'elle pouvait avoir à lui dire. Il la vit baisser la tête et ne pas savoir comment lui dire clairement les choses. Dit le simplement comme tu le penses…ne cherche pas de formule.

\- Ok….Dit-elle d'une voix traînante en le regardant. J'ai eu une conversation avec Dean hier soir en rentrant et….je…j'ai réalisé quelque chose….et je voulais que les choses soient clair entre nous avant….avant qu'on aille plus loin. Dit-elle rougissant légèrement, il fit un timide sourire à ce qu'elle venait de dire comprenant parfaitement de quoi elle parlait.

\- Très bien….et de quoi as-tu parler avec Dean ? Elle s'éclaircit la voix et se lança.

\- De...nous et du fait que je vais devoir repartir un jour….

\- Oh….tu penses déjà à repartir ? Je croyais que…..

\- Non ! Pas du tout. Le coupa-t-elle. Elle était vraiment nulle pour s'exprimer pensa-t-elle, il était en train de s'imaginer des choses fausses. Non ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'un jour je devrais repartir et que je veux que tu sois conscient de ça….ma vie n'est pas ici, elle est à Hollywood et même si en ce moment les choses sont compliquées….tout s'arrangera et…

\- Je sais Emily. Dit-il en saisissant sa main. Je sais tout ça….et je t'ai dit aussi hier que je ne te laisserais plus partir mais cela voulait surtout dire que je serai prêt à te suivre ou à t'attendre si tu décidais de ne pas vivre à temps plein en Californie.

\- Oh..tu…tu me suivrais ? Il hocha la tête. Vraiment ? Mais ton bar et ta famille…enfin….

\- Em….un bar peut se vendre ou se mettre en gérance c'est rien ça….quand à ma famille je les verrais moins mais je t'aurais toi….pour compenser. Dit-il avec un tendre sourire. Et puis je sais pas trop comment marche le monde du cinéma mais tu ne tournes pas tout les jours de l'année ?

\- Non...

\- Dans ce cas rien n'empêche de vivre un peu à Chilliwak et un peu à Los Angeles. Je me fiche d'où je suis avec toi ou de ce que je fais de ma vie…..ce que je veux c'est être avec toi…alors tu arrêtes de te tracasser avec ce genre de choses et on va juste profiter du temps qu'on a ici pour l'instant. Les problèmes arriveront assez vite crois moi. Dit-il en pouffant un peu.

\- Stephen Amell je savais que tu étais un gars bien mais je réalise à quel point tu es formidable. Dit-elle tendrement en le regardant. Il sourit un peu plus à son compliment, se leva et l'entraîna avec lui pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi. Dit-il dans ses cheveux. Mais je sais ce qui m'attends…et je suis prêt. Elle hocha la tête et resserra sa prise sur sa taille. Il l'entendit bailler et visa l'heure, ils avaient encore du temps avant qu'il doive ouvrir le bar. Aller viens maintenant que tu es tranquillisée on va finir notre nuit.

Il lui saisit le poignet et l'entraîna dans les escaliers pour la conduire à sa chambre. Il la débarrassa de son blouson et de son écharpe, elle défit ses chaussures et s'allongea à ses côtés dans son lit. Elle se blottit contre lui sans attendre en posant une main sur son torse et s'endormit au rythme des battements de son cœur.

Emily se réveilla en sursaut se demandant où elle était, tout lui revint d'un coup en mémoire. Son insomnie, sa visite chez Stephen, leur discussion. Elle regarda la place à côté qui était vide. Elle regarda l'heure au réveil et constata qu'elle avait bien dormit, pas étonnant qu'elle n'ai pas entendu Stephen se lever. Elle s'étendit un peu histoire de se détendre et décida de se lever pour aller le rejoindre. Elle chercha son téléphone dans son blouson et lui envoya un message.

 **Tu aurais du me réveiller en partant**. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

 **Je n'en ai pas eu le cœur….et puis tu es là pour te reposer.** Elle sourit à sa réponse, il pensait toujours à tout.

 **Merci….je file prendre une douche chez moi et je te rejoins pour le déjeuner.** Elle appuya sur envoyé et se dépêcha de rassembler ses affaires avant de descendre.

 **Ok….tu me manques**. Un énorme sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à ces mots, elle aussi ressentait ce manque.

 **Toi aussi….je me dépêche.** Elle sortit de chez Stephen en claquant la porte et courut pour rentrer chez ses parents se préparer en vitesse.

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine maintenant qu'Emily était de retour et autant de temps qu'elle passait avec Stephen. Ses journées étaient toutes orchestrées de la même façon. Elle se levait pas trop tard, se préparait, scrutait les infos sur Hollywood et les réseaux sociaux pour voir si quelqu'un savait où elle se trouvait et partait retrouver Stephen au bar pour déjeuner avec lui et passer une partie de l'après midi. Ensuite elle passait au magasin pour voir ses parents et Dean et passait la soirée avec Stephen, la plupart du temps chez lui.

Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, de leurs années de lycée, des gens qu'ils ne voyaient plus. Emily lui expliquait un peu plus son monde ainsi que les codes d'Hollywood et le mal qu'elle avait eu à s'adapter à tout ça. Mais après toutes ces années elle était rompue à tout, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à dénoncer ce directeur de casting pour harcèlement sexuel.

\- C'était la première fois que tu subissais ce genre de choses ? Demanda Stephen d'une voix un peu dure.

\- Non…Répondit-elle au bout d'un moment. Quand…quand j'ai quitté la série c'était en partie à cause de ça. Elle vit son regard surprit. Il y avait un producteur en particulier qui était assez…insistant…alors quand j'ai eu l'occasion de renouveler mon contrat j'ai préféré partir…on venait de me proposer un rôle dans un film et j'ai saisit l'opportunité. Et finalement j'ai eu raison. Dit-elle en rigolant.

Stephen rigola à sa suite, elle avait raison ce film avait tout changé et c'est à partir de là que sa vie avait réellement changé et qu'ils avaient perdu tout contact.

\- Tu n'as toujours aucune nouvelle de ton agent ? Elle secoua la tête. Et ça ne t'inquiète pas ? Elle fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Tu n'as pas peur qu'on ne t'appelle plus jamais ?

\- Non…enfin pas vraiment...tu sais un scandale en chasse un autre. Pour l'instant tout le monde est sous le choc mais dans quelques temps tout sera oublié. Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa une main sur son torse. Aurais-tu peur pour ma carrière….ou alors tu as simplement peur que je ne puisses plus payer mes consommations. Il éclata de rire à sa réflexion et emprisonna sa main dans la sienne pour la porter à ses lèvres et déposer un baiser dessus.

\- Non pas du tout…et je suis prêt à te faire une ardoise. Elle rigola et l'embrassa tendrement. Je me posais juste la question c'est tout. Elle lui fit un sourire et se blottit dans ses bras écoutant son cœur battre. Elle avait une question qui trottait dans sa tête depuis un jour ou deux mais n'avait pas encore eu le courage de la lui poser.

\- Est-ce que tu as revu Nina depuis…depuis que je suis là ? Elle avait posé sa question d'une petite voix. Elle le sentit bouger un peu et se releva légèrement.

\- Non…pourquoi tu l'as croisé ?

\- Non mais je…je me posais la question c'est tout. Elle baissa la tête ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait posé la question et gâcher la bonne humeur qu'il y avait entre eux.

\- Hey…qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? Lui demanda Stephen en relevant son menton.

\- Rien. Répondit-elle assez vite, elle vit à son air qu'il ne la croyait pas. Ok….disons que je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'elle te tourne autour. Avoua-t-elle difficilement. Elle le vit rire un peu et en fit de même.

\- Tu ne serais pas légèrement jalouse ou possessive ? Demanda-t-il mi-sérieux mi-amusé. Elle comprit qu'il la taquinait et rigola à son tour.

\- Pas vraiment mais disons que je suis prudente. Il balaya son visage de ses yeux et à cet instant il la trouva adorable. Elle était redevenue cette fille du lycée qui le faisait complètement craqué avec sa petite moue sur le visage. Il posa une main dans ses cheveux et se décida à lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

\- Em…ça fait des années que je pense à toi tout le temps….tu crois que maintenant que nous deux ça existe vraiment je gâcherais tout pour Nina ? Rassure toi….il n'y a que toi….tu as prit mon cœur il y a longtemps. Elle posa son front contre le sien à cette déclaration et sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort.

\- Toi aussi tu as prit mon cœur il y a longtemps. Dit-elle son regard plongé dans le sien. Ils se sourirent heureux de s'être dit « je t'aime » sans réellement le dire. Il était encore un peu tôt, mais il avait réussit à la rassurer.

####

Le lendemain de cet aveu marqua la fin de la tranquillité qu'Emily avait trouvé en revenant à Chilliwak. Quand elle fit le tour des réseaux sociaux elle s'aperçut qu'il y avait une rumeur comme quoi Emily Bett serait de retour chez elle. Elle souffla de frustration et se dit qu'à partir de ce moment elle serait un peu moins tranquille. Mais bon elle fit contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur et décida de ne voir que le bon côté des choses….rien n'avait encore été posté sur sa réelle présence dans sa ville natale.

Elle arriva au bar à son heure habituelle et trouva Stephen en pleine discussion avec les habitués. Elle entra, salua tout le monde et posa ses affaires dans la cuisine comme à son habitude. Quand elle revint, Stephen lui avait déjà préparé son cappuccino et lui tendait sa tasse fumante.

\- Merci. Dit-elle en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Et rassure toi j'ai encore de quoi payer. Il rigola contre sa bouche et la saisit par la taille pour la rapprocher de lui.

\- La rumeur était donc vraie ! Emily se figea sur place au son de cette voix et Stephen tourna la tête tout en gardant sa prise sur sa taille. Emily Bett est bien dans notre petite ville. Nina avait un sourire mauvais sur son visage et les bras croisés attendant qu'ils parlent. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu et lui firent face.

\- Bonjour Nina. C'est Emily qui brisa le silence la première. Elle posa sa tasse sur le comptoir et sortit de derrière le bar. Elle s'approcha d'elle prête à enterrer la hache de guerre. Elles s'étaient toujours affrontées en étant au lycée mais ce temps était révolu, elles étaient adultes et pouvaient au moins être polies quand elles se croisaient.

\- Bonjour. Lui répondit la brune d'un air mauvais. Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Un besoin d'authenticité peut-être ? Ou alors c'est juste histoire de gâcher ma vie et de briser le cœur de Stephen ? Emily reçu ces remarques comme une gifle en pleine figure.

\- Quoi….mais absolument pas. Répondit-elle ébahie. Stephen avait lui aussi quitté le bar et se tenait près d'Emily une main sur sa taille pour lui montrer sa présence et son soutien. Nina le remarqua et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

\- Tu es toujours le même. Dit-elle en regardant Stephen. A la protéger et à la défendre à la moindre occasion…..Elle décroisa ses bras et fit un pas en avant vers lui. Je comprends mieux maintenant cette soudaine prise de conscience…..La star d'Hollywood est de retour alors on lâche la gentille Nina pour vivre son histoire de lycée…..tu es pathétique Stephen !

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas pour ça. Stephen lui répondit d'un ton calme sans colère. Il savait qu'il l'avait blessé mais il ne la laisserait pas dire n'importe quoi.

\- Stephen n'était pas au courant de mon retour. Nina tourna la tête vers Emily.

\- Oh comme c'est mignon…c'est elle qui te défends maintenant…..c'est bien Emily...tu as prit en assurance depuis toutes ces années….mais tu n'étais pas là alors tu ne sais pas ce que l'on a vécu tout les deux ! Elle regarda Stephen et fit glisser un doigt sur son visage. C'est vrai elle ne sait pas tout ce qu'on a vécu….toutes ces soirées passées dans les bras l'un de l'autre, toutes ces fois où tu m'as fait l'amour avec passion en murmurant mon prénom, et cette fois ou tu m'as emmené en voyage rien que tout les deux...

Stephen décala son visage à son toucher, dégoûté. Il savait qu'elle ne serait pas heureuse du retour d'Emily et encore moins en apprenant leur liaison mais là c'était de la méchanceté pure et simple. Elle était en train d'enjoliver leur aventure en faisant croire à Emily qu'il était amoureux d'elle.

\- Nina arrête ! La prévint-il d'une voix cassante. Tu racontes n'importe quoi….notre….histoire n'en était pas une et tu le sais très bien ! N'enjolive pas les choses….je suis désolé si je t'ai fait du mal….ce n'était pas mon intention. Il sentit la main d'Emily dans la sienne et cela lui fit un bien fou. Il n'osait pas la regarder ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait trouver dans son regard.

\- Tu me fais pitié Stephen ! Lui dit Nina d'un air dégoûté, elle accusait le coup de ce qu'il venait de dire mais ne voulait pas perdre la face et montrer que cela la touchait. Elle va te briser le cœur comme elle l'a déjà fait…..quand elle en aura marre de jouer à la star qui se refait une santé, elle repartira comme elle est venue et te laissera seul comme il y a des années. Elle se tourna vers Emily et lui lança un regard glacial. Amuse toi bien….il te faut toujours un fan club autour de toi comme au lycée….pas étonnant que tu te sois retrouvée harcelée…..on a du mal à faire la différence.

Nina les fixa encore un moment après avoir lancé sa dernière méchanceté et partit comme elle était arrivée. Stephen la regarda tourner les talons et sentit Emily lâcher sa main et s'éloigner de lui. Il la vit accuser le coup de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

\- Em….ne prête aucune attention à tout ce qu'elle vient de dire….tu sais comment elle est…c'est de la méchanceté gratuite. Il se posta dans son dos et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Emily sursauta à ce geste et se décala en vitesse, surprit il se mit vite devant elle et s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait, il prit son menton entre ses doigts et plongea dans ses yeux. Mais…..qu'est-ce que….bébé raconte moi. Dit-il dans un souffle en cherchant ses mains.

\- C'est rien. Dit-elle se dégageant de ses mains et essuyant en vitesse ses yeux et ses joues. Stephen lui lança un regard signifiant qu'il ne croyait pas une seconde à ce mensonge. Je vais bien….je t'assure seulement….

\- Elle a remué de mauvais souvenirs. Finit-il à sa place. Et si tu me racontais….ça te ferait du bien. Emily le fixa un instant se disant qu'il certainement raison.

\- Je…je suis vraiment comme elle le décrit ? On ne sait pas interpréter quand je dit non. Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix faible. Stephen ouvrit des yeux ronds.

\- Quoi ? Mais Em non pas du tout….pourquoi tu penses un truc pareil ? Tout à coup il comprit et sa voix se fit plus dure. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?! Tu as dit non et il n'a pas comprit ?! Elle n'eut pas besoin de répondre pour qu'il comprenne. Enlève toi cette idée tout de suite de la tête ! Tu n'as pas cherché à ce qu'il te touche ok ? Il osa s'approcher et saisit ses mains. Em….aucune femme ne devrait avoir à subir ce genre de choses….tu as dit non…il aurait dû arrêter. Tu n'es responsable de rien.

Elle le fixait les yeux remplit de larmes, Nina venait de raviver ce qu'elle essayait d'oublier. Ce rendez-vous qui avait tourné au cauchemar et qui aurait pu très mal se finir si son frère et Stephen ne l'avait pas initié au self-défense. C'était ce qui l'avait sauvé. Elle laissa couler les larmes et se jeta dans les bras de Stephen, c'était ça qu'elle était venue chercher, ce cocon doux et protecteur. Elle se calma instantanément quand elle le sentit l'encercler.

\- Merci. Dit-elle au bout d'un long moment. Elle se recula un peu pour le regarder, il posa ses mains sur son visage pour effacer les dernières larmes. Je connaissais la réputation de cet homme. Commença-t-elle d'une voix faible. J'aurai du me méfier plus….mais je me suis dit que comme j'étais connue il n'oserait pas s'en prendre à moi….j'ai été bien naïve. Dit-elle en pouffant. Finalement Nina a raison je l'ai peut-être cherché avec mon attitude et…..Stephen posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.

\- Ne dit pas ça….et surtout ne le pense pas…c'est faux et tu le sais. Il la fixa pour qu'elle croit vraiment à ce qu'il disait. Ce type est un porc qui se croit au dessus de tout….si j'avais été là je lui aurais montré ma façon de voir les choses. Emily rigola doucement à le voir si protecteur avec elle, c'était ce qu'elle avait attendu de Zach quand elle lui avait raconté sa mésaventure. Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en la voyant rire.

\- Rien…je suis simplement heureuse d'être ici, à cet endroit précis…..je savais que tu m'avais manqué…..mais je le réalise vraiment maintenant. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Merci d'être toi. Il lui sourit et reprit ses lèvres pour un baiser plus appuyé. C'est un raclement de gorge qui les fit se séparer.

\- Il y aurait moyen d'avoir un verre dans ce bar ? Demanda Dean avec un sourire. Non parce que c'est très mignon de vous voir amoureux et heureux, mais y a des gens qui meurent de soif ici. Dit-il en montrant les gens accoudés au bar.

\- J'arrive. Stephen s'adressa aux clients et reporta son attention sur Emily. Tu es sûre que ça va ? Elle hocha la tête. Ok. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et prit la direction du comptoir laissant le frère et la sœur discuter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Emily. Je croyais que tu bossais dur au magasin.

\- J'en avais marre de voir tout ces chiffres défiler devant mes yeux et je me suis dit qu'une pause me ferais du bien. Il s'approcha et remarqua ses yeux rougis ainsi que son agitation qu'elle essayait vainement de cacher. Tout va bien ?

\- Oh….oui…Répondit-elle nerveuse. Elle posa un regard sur son frère. Non en fait…..rien ne va….des rumeurs circulent sur ma présence ici, et j'ai peur de voir débarquer une meute de journalistes.

\- Oh…mais tu sais ici les gens ne parlent pas facilement. Essaya de la rassurer Dean.

\- Nina est passée et elle nous a surprit Stephen et moi.

\- Ça c'est pas une bonne nouvelle. Dean entraîna sa sœur à leur table pour être plus à l'aise et moins exposé. Et qu'a-t-elle dit ? Emily fit une grimace ne sachant pas vraiment quoi lui expliquer.

\- Du grand Nina comme à son habitude….méchante et désagréable….mais c'est rien je m'y attendais alors je ne suis pas surprise. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est ma tranquillité qui pourrait s'envoler….je ne veux pas que Stephen se retrouve en première page des journaux à scandale.

\- Tu penses qu'elle pourrait révéler que tu es vraiment ici ? Dean avait du mal à croire qu'elle puisse faire un truc pareil. Elle n'avait jamais aimé sa sœur c'était vrai mais de là à jeter en pâture Stephen il avait du mal à y croire. Emily hocha la tête.

\- Elle était vraiment furieuse après moi mais surtout après lui….elle est blessée et je la comprend. Bref je m'attends à tout. Elle souffla voulant un peu oublier tout ça. Aller on change de sujet parce que sinon….aller raconte moi n'importe quoi.

\- Ok…..je vais te raconter l'histoire passionnante du changement de rayon des machines outils. Emily éclata de rire et écouta son frère se lancer dans son explication.

####

Dean avait passé un moment à essayer de détendre Emily avant que celle-ci décide de prendre l'air. Elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule pour digérer sa matinée un peu compliquée.

\- Où est-elle ? Demanda Stephen qui ramenait une bière à Dean. Il se posa à côté de lui et bu une gorgée de sa bière savourant le premier moment de calme de la matinée.

\- Elle avait besoin d'être seule je crois. Dean bu lui aussi un peu de sa bière. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a dit pour la mettre dans cet état ? Stephen souffla et lui raconta la visite de Nina.

\- Je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas ma sœur mais là c'est vraiment méchant et bas….même pour elle.

\- Elle est blessée….c'est de ma faute…je n'aurais jamais dû aller si loin avec elle. Depuis le début c'était une mauvaise idée. Dean le regarda d'une façon voulant dire « je te l'avais dit ». Ouais….tu m'avais prévenu. Souffla Stephen.

\- Les choses vont se tasser….par contre Emily a peur de voir débarquer une meute de journalistes ici…..tu crois que Nina serait capable de ça ? Stephen le regarda un instant avant de répondre.

\- Honnêtement oui….elle la déteste tellement que je pense qu'elle est capable de tout. Et elle sait bien que si elle est venue ici c'est pour s'éloigner des médias. Dean réfléchit un instant.

\- Je vais aller lui parler. Stephen fut surprit.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour essayer d'arrondir les angles. Elle déteste peut-être ma sœur mais avec moi ça passe plutôt bien….alors je vais tenter de la calmer. Dean se leva et rassembla ses affaires, il vit Emily revenir. Prends soin d'elle. Stephen acquiesça et regarda les deux se prendre dans les bras.

\- Tu vas mieux ? Emily prit place sur les genoux de Stephen et se colla à lui.

\- Oui ça va mieux maintenant. Dit-elle avec un léger sourire. Je ne pensais pas que les problèmes viendraient si vite….je suis désolée j'aurais voulut qu'on ai un peu plus de temps pour nous et….

\- Hey….tout va bien Emily. La rassura Stephen. Il chercha une de ses mains et la porta à sa bouche. Pour l'instant rien n'a changé et s'il se trouve qu'un jour un troupeau de paparazzi se balade dans Chilliwak on ira quelques jours ailleurs.

\- Ailleurs ? Demanda Emily devant son ton mystérieux. Il lui fit un sourire encore plus mystérieux.

\- Tu verras…mais rassure toi je t'emmènerai quand même là bas un jour. Dit-il en rigolant. Emily le regarda avec un énorme sourire à son tour. Elle se blottit à nouveau contre lui se disant qu'elle était vraiment chanceuse de l'avoir dans sa vie.

* * *

Dean était devant chez Nina depuis un moment, dans sa voiture, ne sachant pas trop si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était une bonne idée. En parlant avec Stephen il en était convaincu mais à cet instant il doutait. Et si finalement le fait de lui parler lui donnait la bonne idée de prévenir la presse.

Il se décida finalement à sortir de sa voiture et à avancer vers la maison. Il resta encore un moment devant la porte pour oser sonner enfin. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

\- Dean...quelle surprise ! Dit Nina d'un petit air ironique. Je parie que tu viens me parler de ma petite visite de ce matin ? Elle se décala pour le laisser entrer et attendit qu'il s'explique.

\- En effet. Répondit-il. Je voudrais que tu laisses ma sœur tranquille. Nina croisa les bras et il vit à son regard noir qu'elle n'était pas disposée à faire ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

* * *

 **Et voilà, voila...Nina est de retour...alors à votre avis que va-t-il se passer ? Problème ou pas ?**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience.**

 **Si j'ai plein de reviews, il est possible que je poste la suite ce week-end. Alors si vous la voulez vite, à vos claviers...**

 **A très bientôt...ou pas...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci à Angy, Lovatic, Iza31, Olicity-love et Mélissa à qui je ne peux répondre par MP pour leurs commentaires sur le dernier chapitre.**

 **Nous voici donc avec le 5 eme chapitre et je vois que l'âme sœur de Dean vous tracasse...peut-être un début de réponse dans cette suite...**

 **Une énorme merci à Shinobu24 pour être là. Je t'embrasse.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Nina soupira bruyamment à ce que Dean venait de dire. Encore une fois Emily avait besoin de son grand frère pour régler ses problèmes. Déjà quand ils étaient au lycée c'était lui ou Stephen qui prenait sa défense sans arrêt comme si elle était incapable de répondre seule à ses attaques.

\- Rien ne change malgré les années qui passent. Constata Nina. Toi et Stephen montez toujours au créneau dès qu'on touche à un de ses cheveux !

\- Emily ne sait même pas que je suis là sinon elle me tuerait certainement. Essaya de plaisanter Dean. Nina…..je sais que vous n'avez jamais été amies toutes les deux…mais on est plus au lycée tu devrais laisser tomber cette rancœur stupide contre elle….je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a pu faire pour que tu la détestes à ce point mais arrête s'il te plaît….en ce moment elle est un peu…déboussolée et fragile avec cette plainte pour harcèlement elle n'a pas besoin que tu en rajoutes.

\- C'est touchant Dean de te voir défendre ta petite sœur et de me supplier de la laisser tranquille. Ironisa Nina avec un sourire mauvais. Ta…sœur et moi on ne sera jamais amies….que se soit bien clair dans ta tête. Et je ne sais pas ce que tu me penses capable de faire...mais je n'ai pas l'intention de lui pourrir la vie….elle se débrouille très bien toute seule pour ça. Dit-elle en pouffant légèrement.

\- Tu es sérieuse ? Demanda-t-il surprit que se soit si simple.

\- Dean je n'aime pas ta sœur mais pas au point de la poursuivre ou de révéler à la presse qu'elle est ici….quoique ça pourrait être une bonne vengeance. Dit-elle faisant mine de réfléchir, elle lui jeta un œil et éclata de rire. Je plaisante Dean. Elle le vit se détendre instantanément. Tu me crois réellement capable d'un truc pareil ? A son air elle comprit que oui. Ok…..je vois que tu as une piètre opinion de moi.

Dean fut peiné de son ton et de sa façon qu'elle pensait dont les gens la voyait. Il fallait être honnête, Nina n'était pas connue pour être très sympathique et courtoise. Elle avait tendance à croire que tout lui était dû et à prendre les gens de haut, pourtant il était persuadé que ce n'était qu'une façade et que derrière cette carapace se cachait un cœur d'or, ainsi qu'une jeune femme gentille et sensible qui ne demandait qu'à être aimer et à aimer en retour.

\- Je dois t'avouer que j'y ai pensé. Avoua Dean peiné à son tour de lui faire encore plus de peine. Mais avoue que depuis toutes ces années tu n'as jamais montré ton meilleur côté avec elle. Nina eut un petit haussement d'épaules lui signifiant qu'il n'avait pas tord. Je…je sais que tu as été blessé de les voir ce matin…mais tu sais aussi que Stephen a prit la bonne décision pour vous deux.

\- Tu vas pas dire le contraire ! Ton meilleur ami avec ta petite sœur….que demander de mieux ! Ironisa-t-elle.

\- Je ne pensais pas à eux. Dit-il d'une voix plus basse. Je pensais à toi….Tu mérites mieux que ce que Stephen pouvait te donner. Nina fut choquée de ses paroles mais fut surtout touchée. Cela faisait longtemps que personne n'avait été aussi gentil avec elle sans aucune raison. Dean avait toujours été sympa et avait toujours essayé d'arrondir les angles entre elle et Emily. Lui qui aurait du lui rendre la vie dure n'avait jamais rien fait, il prenait la défense de sa sœur et la soutenait mais jamais à ses dépends.

\- Merci. Répondit-elle encore surprise de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. C'est gentil de me dire ça. Il lui fit un léger sourire et s'apprêta à partir sans rien dire de plus. Elle le regarda faire avant de le stopper. Dean attends…

* * *

La journée passa sans encombre et c'est avec soulagement que Stephen ferma son bar et rentra chez lui. Emily devait le rejoindre pour dîner après avoir passé un peu de temps avec ses parents. Il fallait dire que depuis qu'elle était rentrée elle passait beaucoup de temps avec lui et qu'elle profitait peu des soirées en famille.

Il l'avait mit à l'aise en lui expliquant qu'il comprendrait qu'elle veuille passer plus de temps avec eux mais Emily lui avait répondu que ses parents comprenaient et que l'essentiel pour eux était qu'elle soit heureuse, et pour l'instant son bonheur à elle c'était lui.

Il arriva chez lui et fila prendre une douche salvatrice. La journée avait été longue et stressante et cela lui fit le plus grand bien. Revoir Nina et toute cette haine qu'elle vouait à Emily l'avait énervé, et il lui avait fallut une grande maîtrise pour ne pas foncer voir la brune et lui dire ses quatres vérités. Il savait qu'il avait mal agit avec elle mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'elle se venge sur Emily.

Quand il sortit de la douche il fonça au salon allumer un feu dans la cheminée, il savait qu'Emily adorait ce genre d'ambiance et ce soir il voulait tout faire afin qu'elle oublie cette journée et les mauvais souvenirs qu'elle avait remué. Il espérait ainsi qu'avec une ambiance plus intimiste elle se détente complètement et qu'ils passent une bonne soirée.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps que la sonnette retentit et c'est d'un pas pressé qu'il alla ouvrir, heureux de la soirée qui l'attendait à nouveau. Quand il ouvrit la porte il découvrit une Emily avec un énorme sourire sur le visage et un sac du traiteur du coin.

\- J'ai préféré passez chez le traiteur plutôt que de te faire profiter de mes talents de cuisinière. Rigola-t-elle en le suivant en cuisine. Elle posa ses affaires sur la table et déballa ce qu'elle avait acheté. Je savais pas trop quoi prendre alors j'ai prit des pâtes….si mes souvenirs sont bon tu adores ça.

Il la regarda faire avec un sourire en coin, ayant encore du mal à réaliser que la fille qui le faisait rêver au lycée était devenue cette actrice célèbre et qu'elle était à cet instant dans sa cuisine, à lui rapporter des plats du traiteur du coin.

\- Quoi ? Dit Emily quand elle le vit s'approcher d'elle doucement et saisir sa taille pour la coller à lui.

\- Rien….je suis content que tu sois là. Dit-il en la regarda tendrement. Elle fondit devant cet aveu spontané et l'embrassa.

\- Moi aussi je suis très heureuse d'être là. Elle posa un nouveau baiser rapide sur ses lèvres et prépara leur repas.

####

Ils étaient devant la cheminée adossé au canapé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Se racontant mille choses et rigolant, le temps n'ayant pas altéré leur complicité.

\- Alors dis moi….Emily se retourna pour plonger dans le regard bleu de Stephen. Où est donc cet endroit où tu veux m'emmener ?

\- Si je te le dis ma surprise tombe à l'eau. Repondit-il bien décidé à ne rien lui dire. Elle lui fit un sourire malicieux se doutant de sa réponse. Elle commença alors à déposer des baisers sur ses joues et glissa ensuite sur son menton tout en évitant sa bouche. Emily…tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux…..je ne dirais rien. Elle releva son visage vers lui et lui fit un léger sourire.

\- Tu en es sur ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse. Elle était partie à la découverte de son cou et le sentait un peu troublé. Elle enfouie sa tête et se délecta de son parfum et de la douceur de sa peau. Elle posa de doux baisers à la base de son cou pour remonter doucement et très lentement vers son oreille et cette partie si sensible. Elle sentait sa respiration s'accélérer un peu et était certaine qu'il se retenait de gémir.

Stephen se laissait faire et complètement emporter par ce que lui faisait Emily. Sentir ses lèvres contre sa peau le rendait complètement fou et il devait se faire violence pour ne pas la plaquer sur le tapis et la posséder sur le champs. Il sentait chaque baiser, chaque mouvement de son nez contre sa peau et chaque petits coups de langue qu'elle donnait. Elle était entrain de le mettre au supplice et elle le savait.

Il posa ses mains sur sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui et la sentir. Il la vit sursauter et se tendre à son geste pour se détendre instantanément à son toucher. Il remonta un peu sa main vers son ventre et la sentit arrêter sa progression dans son cou, posant sa tête contre son épaule. Il se décala un peu et chercha ses lèvres qui lui manquaient. Emily se laissa faire et se positionna sur lui pour être plus l'aise.

Stephen passa alors ses mains dans son dos pour la sentir encore plus prêt de lui. Elle se raccrocha à ses épaules et glissa ses bras dans sa nuque. Ils s'embrassaient toujours leurs langues se cherchant et bataillant pour dominer ce baiser sans fin. Stephen redescendit ses mains à sa taille pour les glisser sous son haut et atteindre enfin sa peau.

Quand ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la douceur de sa peau il ne put réprimer un gémissement. Emily ne dit rien, tout restait bloqué dans sa gorge devant le flot de sensations que venait d'éveiller un simple effleurement. Elle cassa le baiser à bout de souffle et plongea dans ses yeux, gardant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Ils se fixèrent un moment, sans rien dire, à se regarder tendrement et avec amour. Les mains de Stephen courraient toujours sur la peau d'Emily et il sentait sa respiration se saccader un peu plus à chaque mouvement.

Ils sentaient tout les deux le désir couler dans leurs veines, ce feu brûlant qui prenait possession de leur corps et qui ne demandait qu'à s'échapper et à s'exprimer. Stephen reprit la bouche d'Emily pour un nouveau baiser passionné et la colla encore plus à lui. Son bassin rencontra sa virilité et c'est ensemble qu'ils gémirent. Ce mouvement donna l'impulsion qui manquait à Emily pour se lâcher complètement.

D'un mouvement sûr et rapide elle enleva son haut ainsi que celui de Stephen et ils se retrouvèrent peau contre peau. Elle n'avait pas eu tord de penser qu'il faisait toujours du sport, son torse était dessiné preuve qu'il prenait toujours soin de lui. Elle s'éloigna un peu afin de poser ses deux mains sur ce torse et de caresser cette peau qu'elle imaginait douce. C'est une traînée de frissons qui lui répondit. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et son regard rencontra celui de son partenaire, lui aussi souriant.

\- Tu es sûre ? Lui demanda Stephen contre ses lèvres qu'il s'apprêtait à embrasser de nouveau. On a le temps et….Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

\- Fais moi l'amour Stephen. Dit-elle dans un souffle. Efface ses mains répugnantes de mon corps….et aime moi. Elle ferma les yeux sous ses paroles et attendit qu'il bouge. Elle sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes et se laissa guider par Stephen. Il la fit basculer sur le dos pour se retrouver sur elle, et partit à la découverte de son cou et de sa poitrine qu'il libéra de son soutien-gorge. Il effleura de sa langue ses tétons dressés qui n'attendaient que d'être cajolés. Il sentait ses mains dans ses cheveux, les agrippants.

Il se releva un peu et prit le temps de l'admirer avant de descendre sur son ventre et sa taille. Ses baisers étaient tendres et paresseux, il prenait le temps de caresser sa peau et de la goûter. Il sentait Emily réceptive et cela l'encouragea à s'attaquer à son pantalon. Doucement il s'occupa de sa ceinture tout en la fixant avec envie, il le déboutonna et descendit lentement la fermeture éclair, il la fixait toujours et voyait qu'elle ressentait chaque geste.

Il passa ses mains le long de sa taille pour faire glisser le vêtement le long de ses jambes. Elle se retrouva assez vite en petite culotte et son envie grandit encore d'un cran. Depuis des années c'était une vision qu'il avait rêver de voir et d'avoir entre ses bras, Emily offerte à lui et le suppliant de lui faire l'amour. Il se débarrassa à son tour de son pantalon et une fois chose faite il s'allongea sur elle pour retrouver ses lèvres.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément à en perdre la tête. Emily caressait ses épaules et son dos en le serrant contre elle aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle gémissait contre sa bouche de le sentir si prêt d'elle et si prêt pour elle. Elle glissa ses mains le long de sa colonne vertébrale et le sentit frissonnant à son tour et surtout impatient de la découvrir. Ses mains atterrir sur ses fesses où elle accentua la pression pour mieux le sentir encore contre sa féminité.

Elle laissa échapper un cri rauque et plongea son regard dans celui de son amant, le suppliant presque de mettre fin à ce supplice. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre que Stephen faisait courir ses mains sur son ventre pour arriver à son intimité qu'il caressa tendrement et qu'il découvrit prête pour lui. Il soupira de plaisir à la sentir si humide et chaude et s'imaginait déjà glisser dans ce fourreau de chair.

Elle initia le premier mouvement pour se débarrasser de son sous vêtement, il l'aida en se relevant un peu. Une fois nu tout les deux une gêne les envahit, ils se regardèrent tendrement. Ce moment ils l'avaient rêvés chacun de leur côté depuis des années maintenant et enfin après des vies séparées ils allaient vivre ce qu'ils avaient toujours eu envie.

Stephen se positionna à son entrée et la fixa encore une fois attendant son accord. Emily le comprit et posa ses deux mains sur ses fesses pour l'aider à la pénétrer. Il comprit le message et avança lentement en elle, ils gémirent à l'unisson à se sentir si proches et si intimes. Stephen avança encore un peu, il voulait profiter au maximum de cette première fois et tout ce que cela impliquait maintenant, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais renoncer à elle, peu importe les épreuves, les disputes ou la distance. Il se savait amoureux d'elle mais à cet instant il comprit que c'était beaucoup plus profond que ça. Emily était gravée dans sa peau et dans son corps.

Emily se laissait emporter par ce qu'elle ressentait, elle ne voulait pas lutter. Ce qu'elle vivait et ressentait allait bien au-delà de ce qu'elle avait déjà ressentit. Elle avait souvent imaginé ce que pourrait être de faire l'amour avec Stephen mais elle n'avait jamais pensé ressentir autant de plaisir, de passion et d'envie. Elle le sentait progresser en elle et voulait qu'il aille plus vite.

Elle posa les mains sur ses fesses pour le pousser un peu, elle le sentit rire contre son cou et le suivit. Il déposa un baiser à la base de son cou avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus. Il se figea avant de commencer à bouger doucement en elle. Il fit de léger va et viens avant de bouger un peu plus vite, il sentait ses mains toujours sur ses fesses accentuer la pression pour le sentir vraiment contre elle.

Emily remonta ses jambes pour encore mieux le sentir et cette position lui arracha un cri qui mourut contre sa bouche. Il bougea encore plus vite et chercha sa bouche, il la pénétra avec force et passion emporté par ce que cette femme entre ses bras éveillait chez lui. Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre la tête et leur souffle, tout en accordant leurs mouvements qui les rapprochaient un peu plus de la libération.

Emily commençait à gémir de plus en plus et Stephen lui répondait de la même façon. Il allait et venait en elle de plus en plus vite sachant que le moment n'allait pas tarder à venir. Il sentait le plaisir grandir à chaque nouvelle poussée et entendre Emily soupirer et gémir grâce à lui ne l'aidait pas se contrôler. Il plongea sa tête dans ses cheveux et son cou pour être encore plus prêt d'elle.

Emily accueillit Stephen avec bonheur dans ses bras et les referma autour de son cou le serrant fort. Elle posa une main dans ses cheveux et les agrippa pour se retenir à quelque chose, sentant le plaisir prêt à déferler sur elle. Elle écarta un peu plus les cuisses pour le sentir encore plus. A ce geste ils gémirent une nouvelle fois à l'unisson et un coup de rein plus prononcé que les autres les emporta en même temps dans un mélange de cris et de soupirs non dissimulés.

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser encore un moment profitant le plus possible de cette première fois. Stephen finit par se décaler, il s'allongea et saisit Emily afin de la prendre dans ses bras pour la serrer fort. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher et la sentir contre lui. Elle posa une main sur son torse pas loin de son cœur et commença à dessiner ses muscles. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes quand elle le sentit rire.

\- Serais-tu chatouilleux ? Demanda-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur son torse.

\- Pas vraiment mais si tu continues je ne pourrais pas résister. Dit-il avec un sourire sentant déjà le désir l'envahir à nouveau. Elle sourit à son tour et continua ses baisers plus ou moins appuyés. Il se laissait faire et se laissait emporter jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus lutter, il déposa les armes et sentit Emily se positionner sur lui.

Il l'aida et vit en frôlant sa féminité qu'elle était aussi excitée que lui. Elle se laissa descendre lentement sur son membre dur. Il retint un cri rauque mais ferma les yeux de plaisir. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme pour l'aider à bouger.

\- Regarde moi. Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. S'il te plaît…..Steve. Plaida-t-elle quand elle vit qu'il ne bougeait pas, lentement il ouvrit les yeux et eut la plus belle vision de sa vie. Emily sur lui, se perdant dans son corps, sa poitrine nue tressautant à cause de son souffle court et erratique. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de plus beau.

Elle commença à bouger quand elle vit son regard sur elle, se perdre sur elle. Elle le voyait la regarder avec gourmandise, elle se souleva un peu pour redescendre complètement sur son membre. Cela arracha à son partenaire un cri de plaisir, ravie de son effet elle recommença encore une fois et accéléra ensuite les mouvements. Elle sentait les mains de Stephen sur sa taille pour remonter lentement vers sa poitrine. Il la caressa avec une tendresse infinie qui lui arracha un soupir de plaisir.

Elle bascula sa tête en arrière et entraîna son corps avec elle. Elle posa ses mains à l'arrière de son dos pour se retenir aux cuisses de son partenaire. L'angle de pénétration changea et ils sentirent à cet instant un éclair de plaisir les traverser. Emily accéléra la cadence et sentit Stephen répondre à ses vas et viens. Ils accordèrent leurs mouvements et se libérèrent en même temps.

Emily retomba lourdement sur Stephen qui la prit dans ses bras et embrassa sa tempe. Elle avait le souffle court et était encore perdue dans son plaisir. Il caressa tendrement son dos lui provoquant de délicieuses frissons. Elle bougea doucement pour qu'il arrête sa douce torture en rigolant.

\- Arrête. Souffla-t-elle dans son cou. Sinon je ne réponds plus de rien encore une fois. Dit-elle en éclatant de rire, il la suivit et rigola à son tour.

\- Dans ce cas je vais continuer. Repondit-il dans ses cheveux. Elle se décala et rencontra ses yeux bleus. Je ne plaisante pas…..je pourrais rester comme ça une éternité. Elle fut touchée de son aveu, c'était la même chose pour elle. Avoir la sensation d'être enfin à sa place avec la bonne personne.

\- Alors es-tu enfin disposer à me dire où tu comptes m'emmener ? Elle le fixa un instant avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau. Il la regarda surprit et lui fit non de la tête. Dans ce cas je me vois dans l'obligation de continuer, elle plongea à nouveau dans son cou mais habilement Stephen inversa leur position et se retrouva sur elle à la surplomber et à l'admirer avant de la posséder à nouveau.

####

Stephen était allongé sur le canapé et regardait Emily faire des aller retour dans le salon afin de retrouver ses vêtements éparpillés pour se rhabiller. Il était très tard ou très tôt, tout dépendait de quel côté on se plaçait et il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle s'en aille. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pour retarder son départ mais elle était bien décidée à le laisser se reposer et à rentrer chez ses parents.

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle quand elle remettait son top et entreprit de le lui enlever une nouvelle fois. Elle ne se laissa pas faire et gloussa mais Stephen étant plus fort qu'elle, il empoigna ses deux poignets et les coinça dans son dos. Il passa une main sous son teeshirt et remonta vite à sa poitrine emprisonnée dans son soutien-gorge.

\- Si tu fais ça à chaque fois je ne pourrais jamais partir. Dit-elle dans un souffle emporté par ses caresses. Il avait enfouie sa tête dans son cou et répondit contre sa peau frissonnante.

\- Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes. D'un coup il releva la tête vers elle. Viens vivre avec moi.

\- Quoi ?! Surprise de sa demande.

\- Viens vivre ici. Répéta-t-il un peu plus fort cette fois-ci. C'est vrai tu passes toutes tes soirées ici….alors autant t'installer ici pour de bon….et puis je….je ne supporte plus de te voir partir au milieu de la nuit. Avoua-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Ok….je…je…ok. Repondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Demain je m'installe ici. Elle rigola nerveusement et se jeta dans ses bras. Il la souleva avec plaisir et la serra contre son torse. Finalement je n'ai plus envie de partir. Dit-elle dans son cou. Il rigola et l'entraîna vers sa chambre où il la déshabilla à nouveau pour fêter à leur façon cette bonne nouvelle.

Emily arriva chez ses parents au moment où ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Elle rentra dans la cuisine, les embrassa et se servit en café. Elle s'installa à table décidé à leur apprendre son déménagement dans la journée.

\- Tout va bien ma puce ? Demanda son père devant son silence.

\- Oui je….Stephen m'a demandé de vivre avec lui. Dit-elle nerveusement. Et j'ai dit oui…Ses parents se regardèrent d'un œil complice.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle chérie. Lui dit son père. Ça t'évitera de rentrer quand on s'en va. Dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Je suis contente pour toi Emily….Stephen et toi…Souffla sa mère. C'est une évidence depuis le premier jour. Emily était soulagée de la réaction de ses parents, pas que cela aurait changé sa décision mais elle ne voulait pas les vexer ou les froisser. Elle avait débarquer du jour au lendemain sans prévenir, ne leur avait pas laisser le choix de l'accueillir et d'un coup elle partait et désertait leur maison pour aller vivre son amour de jeunesse.

\- Merci à vous deux….j'avais un peu peur de…

\- Emily….tu es heureuse c'est le principal pour nous. Et puis tu es toujours à Chilliwak, à deux rues de chez nous….c'est moins loin qu'Hollywood. Sa mère saisit sa main et la serra pour la rassurer qu'ils n'étaient pas fâchés de sa décision. Vit cet amour inespéré mon ange. Emily se leva pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa mère et prit la direction de sa chambre afin de préparer ses valises.

* * *

Stephen n'était pas vraiment en avance pour ouvrir son bar ce matin. Il eut un léger sourire à la soirée qu'il avait passé la veille et à la nuit passée avec Emily dans ses bras. Jamais il n'aurait espéré avoir autant de chance et à ce que les choses se passent si vite et si bien entre eux.

Il ouvrit en vitesse les lumières, posa ses affaires dans la pièce derrière le bar et accueillit déjà ses premiers clients. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de dire ouf avant une bonne heure quand il vit arriver Dean. Ce dernier prit place au bar et attendit son traditionnel café du matin.

\- Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda Stephen en haussant un sourcil devant sa mine fatiguée. Tu as l'air épuisé.

\- Oui ça va…..j'ai pas beaucoup dormit en fait. Il souffla un bon coup et reporta son attention sœur Stephen. Il paraît que ma sœur déménage chez toi ? Demanda-t-il avec un énorme sourire. En tout cas on peut dire que vous ne perdez pas de temps. Stephen rigola nerveusement, même s'il connaissait Dean depuis des années son ami restait le frère aîné d'Emily et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que peut-être il n'était pas d'accord avec cette décision.

\- Tu trouves ça trop rapide ? Stephen fit une grimace en posant sa question et avait un peu peur de sa réponse.

\- Non ! Repondit son ami surprit qu'il puisse penser un truc pareil. Pas du tout….mais pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais voulut vivre avec une fille avant je te trouve plutôt détendu….tu sais ma sœur peut être parfois…..

\- C'est moi qui lui ai proposé... et ta sœur n'est pas n'importe quelle fille. Coupa Stephen. Je…on a perdu assez de temps tout les deux….on est plus ces ados qui n'osaient rien se dire….je ne veux plus perdre de temps. Expliqua-t-il en fixant Dean.

\- Tu as raison. Fit Dean d'une voix lointaine. En tout cas je te préviens que vivre avec ma sœur n'est pas une sinécure. Éclata-t-il de rire. Si ça se trouve tu vas la virer au bout de deux jours. Stephen éclata de rire aussi se disant que c'était peu probable.

\- Je ne pense pas….mais au fait tu as été voir Nina hier soir ? Stephen posa sa question en servant un client et ne vit pas l'air embêté de son ami. Quand il porta à nouveau son regard sur lui il avait retrouvé un air normal.

\- Oh oui….et elle a promis de ne rien faire. Stephen ne fut pas convaincu et fit une petite moue. Laisse lui au moins le bénéfice du doute Stephen….tu sais qu'au fond elle n'est pas méchante. Stephen ouvrit grand les yeux à cette phrase.

\- Pardon ?! Tu as oublié le nombre de fois où elle s'en ait prit à Emily ?

\- Non bien sûr que non. Repondit Dean agacé. Mais reconnaît quand même que ce n'est pas un monstre non plus ! Tu as quand même couché avec elle un petit moment alors s'il te plaît…..

\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ce matin !? Stephen avait du mal à reconnaître son ami, ce n'était pas son habitude ce genre de réflexion.

\- Désolé….je suis désolé…..je…je suis fatigué. Excuse moi….mais tu peux la croire…elle a été blessé mais elle ne fera rien de plus.

\- Ok je veux bien te croire et lui faire confiance…mais à la prochaine…..

\- Il n'y en aura pas…j'y veillerai. Lui affirma Dean. Stephen fut tenté de répondre mais un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas fit son entrée dans le bar en regardant autour de lui et ce dernier monopolisa toute son attention. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais ses sens se mirent en éveil. Il vit l'homme s'approcher et se poser au bar en commandant un café.

Stephen acquiesça et prépara sa commande. Dean avait remarqué la tension soudaine de Stephen et jeta un œil à son voisin. Il constata que cet inconnu détaillait les lieux comme pour se souvenir du moindre détail et observait chaque personne présente. Stephen lui présenta sa tasse et engagea la conversation.

\- Touriste ? Lui demanda-t-il simplement.

\- Pas vraiment. Repondit l'homme énigmatique. Vous devez connaître tout le monde ici. Commença-t-il un peu sûr la réserve. Stephen lui fit une moue lui indiquant qu'il n'avait pas tord. Il paraît qu'une star d'Hollywood est dans le coin. Stephen prit un air surprit.

\- Une star à Chilliwak ? Vous plaisantez ? L'homme ricana un peu. Et quelle star ? Si c'est pas indiscret bien sûr. Rigola Stephen. Il vit l'homme hésiter à lui donner l'information. Oh aller….il se passe jamais grand-chose ici…s'il y a une star pas loin dite le moi.

\- Bon ok. L'homme se pencha au dessus du bar pour parler à voix basse et regarda tour à tour Stephen et Dean qui n'avait encore rien dit mais qui n'en n'avait pas perdu une miette. Emily Bett Ryckards….cette fille qui a déposé plainte pour harcèlement y a pas longtemps…il parait qu'elle est dans cette ville.

Dean et Stephen se jetèrent un œil discrètement accusant le coup, se demandant comment cet homme était au courant et surtout qui était-il.

\- Oh…et bien si elle est ici je ne l'ai pas encore vu. Rigola Stephen essayant de paraître naturel. Mais vous êtes….un fan…ou….

\- Non….je suis journaliste. L'homme prit une gorgée de son café et reprit. Mon rédacteur en chef est persuadé qu'elle va venir ici….elle est originaire de cette petite ville, ses parents vivent encore ici et sont les propriétaires du magasin de bricolage de la ville…..mais vous ne savez pas tout ça ? Demanda-t-il surprit que Stephen lui pose autant de question.

\- Non…je suis nouveau dans le coin…j'ai reprit ce café il y a trois ans seulement et je ne savais pas tout ça. L'homme hocha la tête et porta son attention sur Dean qui écoutait mais qui ne disait pas grand-chose.

\- Et vous vous la connaissez ? Dean manqua de s'étrangler avec sa boisson et Stephen dû réprimer un fou rire.

\- No….non…pas du tout…je sais juste ce qu'on dit sur elle…un peu comme vous. Dean se reprit un peu une fois la surprise passée. En tout cas moi non plus je ne l'ai pas croisé. Il finit en vitesse sa tasse et salua Stephen d'un signe de tête. Peu de temps après Stephen reçu un message de Dean lui indiquant qu'il avait prévenu Emily de la présence de ce journaliste et qu'il était préférable qu'elle ne se montre pas aujourd'hui.

Stephen regarda à nouveau ce journaliste, il était occupé sur son téléphone et ne prêtait pas attention à ce qu'il faisait. Il envoya à son tour un message à Emily pour lui dire de s'installer chez lui comme elle le voulait, qu'elle fasse la place qu'elle jugerait utile dans son armoire et dans la salle de bains. Il aurait voulut passer son après-midi avec elle et l'aider, mais laisser Ashley seule avec cet homme dans le coin ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

Il savait qu'elle ne vendrait pas la mèche intentionnellement mais connaissant son amie elle parlait parfois un peu trop vite et ne faisait pas forcément attention à ce qu'elle disait et ensuite il était trop tard. Emily ne tarda pas à lui répondre qu'elle venait juste d'arriver et qu'elle s'apprêtait à venir le rejoindre mais avec ce que Dean venait de lui dire elle allait plutôt défaire ses valises.

Un sourire naquit sur son visage. Il était heureux, ce soir sa maison ne serait pas vide quand il rentrerait, la fille de ses rêves serait là à l'attendre.

\- Votre petite amie ? Lui demanda le journaliste en voyant son sourire. Stephen hocha la tête. Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensembles ? Stephen ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette question prit au dépourvu.

\- On peux dire ça. Repondit-il toujours son sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

\- Vous avez de la chance….merci pour le café. Repondit le journaliste avant de se lever et de partir. Stephen l'arrêta avant qu'il ne sorte.

\- Je ne connais même pas votre nom. Il se retourna surprit de sa question. On sait jamais si j'ai des infos je fait comment pour vous contacter. Demanda Stephen histoire de brouiller les pistes. Ça doit rapporter si je vous donne un scoop non ?

L'homme fit demi tour et revint vers le bar, un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il sortit une carte de sa poche de veste et la tendit à Stephen.

\- Tenez…vous m'appelez à la moindre info….et oui ça rapporte. Dit-il en rigolant. Je vais rester dans le coin quelques jours alors n'hésitez pas et je m'appelle Matt….Matt Denitson. Il lui serra la main et prit le chemin de la porte. Stephen le regarda partir et jeta un œil à sa carte. Il la prit en photo et l'envoya à Emily, peut-être le connaissait-elle.

Il soupira se disant que leur tranquillité ne tenait plus qu'à un fil et il espérait que ce Matt ne resterait pas trop longtemps dans le coin.

* * *

 **Alors un énorme rapprochement pour le Stemily, un début de réponse pour Dean, et l'arrivée d'un journaliste...beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre.**

 **Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires.**

 **A votre avis comment les choses vont évoluer pour nos héros ?**

 **A bientot...ou pas...à vous de voir...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 6eme chapitre de cette histoire, mais avant de vous laissez tranquille...un grand merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter, c'est une source de motivation incroyable.**

 **Merci à Angy, Ally84 et Olicity-love à qui je ne peux répondre par MP.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour sa présence.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines maintenant qu'Emily avait emménagé chez Stephen. Elle avait rapidement trouvé ses marques et tout avait coulé de source entre eux, comme s'ils vivaient ensemble depuis dix ans. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu de disputes concernant la place du beurre dans le frigo ou le débouchage du tube de dentifrice.

Elle était heureuse de vivre avec lui, tout était simple et pas compliqué. Elle avait même commencé à cuisiner ce qui pour elle relevait du miracle. Stephen avait été étonné de retrouver sa cuisine en ordre quand il était rentré un soir après qu'elle lui avait confié plus tôt dans la journée qu'elle voulait cuisiner pour lui. Elle n'avait rien fait de compliqué mais elle l'avait sentit touché de son attention. Et c'était ça qu'elle recherchait, s'occuper de lui et lui faire plaisir. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait vivre ce genre de vie, alors elle en profitait à fond et ne laissait passer aucune occasion de lui prouver qu'elle était là et qu'elle tenait à lui.

Elle n'avait pas encore oser lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, pourtant il était évident qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Tout les signes étaient réunis et depuis le temps qu'elle le connaissait elle savait qu'elle l'aimait depuis certainement la première fois où elle l'avait vu.

Elle voulait lui dire mais ne savait pas comment. Au début elle avait pensé faire un dîner et lui dire durant le repas mais elle avait trouver ça un peu trop, ensuite elle avait eu envie de lui écrire un mot voir un sms mais c'était dit que pour le coup c'était trop peu. Depuis elle tournait en rond et se demandait quand elle aurait le courage de lui avouer.

Leur vie était simple et sans chichi et elle devait avouer que cela lui faisait du bien après ces récents déboires, et surtout après la vie à cent à l'heure qu'elle avait mené ces dernières années. Stephen était vraiment celui qu'il lui fallait, si elle en avait encore douté en arrivant ici, en vivant avec lui elle savait qu'il était l'amour de sa vie.

Seulement avec ce journaliste qui trainait en ville depuis deux semaines, sa vie était un peu plus compliquée et un peu moins insouciante. Elle devait être sur ses gardes et sortir cache par d'épaisses lunettes et des chapeaux. Elle allait encore au bar mais toujours après être certaine que ce Matt ne traînait pas dans le coin, et quand elle y était elle n'était pas vraiment détendue. Elle surveillait toujours par dessus de son épaule s'il n'arrivait pas et cela commençait sérieusement à lui peser.

Elle n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de son agent et elle devait avouer que cela n'était pas vraiment son genre, Tom Grady était réputé dans le métier pour être tenace et ne pas lâcher d'une semelle les acteurs dont il s'occupait. Ils se connaissaient depuis un bon moment maintenant et c'était la première fois qu'il lui fichait une paix royale. Elle continuait de s'informer des nouvelles d'Hollywood et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que les révélations allaient bon train.

Elle saisit son téléphone et décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes et de voir un peu ce qu'il se passait. Elle chercha fébrilement le nom de Tom et appuya avant de ne plus vouloir le faire. C'était un peu comme renoncer à la vie qu'elle s'était créé ici, elle haussa les épaules se disant qu'elle était ridicule de penser de cette façon. Elle attendit plusieurs sonneries avant d'entendre la voix de son agent.

\- Emily ? Je croyais que tu avais oublié que tu avais une vie à Hollywood. Tom ne s'embarrassait jamais de formules de politesse quand il avait quelque chose à dire. C'était une chose qu'elle aimait chez lui, au moins elle savait sur quel pied danser.

\- C'est si mauvais que ça ? Osa-t-elle quand même demander.

\- Pire que ça….c'est Bagdad ici ! Il rigola quand même à sa blague et reprit un ton plus sérieux. Et toi comment vas-tu ?

\- Ça va…ne t'inquiète pas…je suis chez mes parents. Le rassura-t-elle. J'avais besoin d'air, les voir tous attendre que je m'effondre…je…

\- Oui je sais Emily…le principal c'est que tu prennes soin de toi. Il fit une pause et reprit d'une voix un peu plus grave. Emily….il faut que je te dise...que les choses bougent ici….et pas forcément en bien.

\- Oh…pourquoi je sens que tu vas m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle ? Dit-elle inquiète.

\- Les révélations que tu as faites en ont entraîné d'autres et pas qu'un peu….et franchement chapeau à toi parce que c'était courageux seulement….

\- Tom arrête de tourner autour du pot et dit moi !

\- Les studios ont du mal à te faire confiance à nouveau. La sanction tomba comme un couperet et le silence si fit sur la ligne. Je suis désolé Emily mais ton prochain film est repoussé jusqu'à ce que toute cette histoire se tasse…..les producteurs ont peur de la mauvaise publicité que tu pourrais attiré.

\- Ils ont le droit de faire ça ? Demanda-t-elle abasourdie de la nouvelle. Je croyais avoir déjà signé le contrat.

\- Effectivement mais il y a une clause en cas de force majeur et ils considèrent et que s'en est un….j'ai tout essayé mais pour l'instant ils préfèrent ne pas mettre le projet en route.

\- Ok. Souffla-t-elle dépitée. Je m'y attendais un peu pour être honnête….je sais que ce que j'ai dénoncé était….

\- Emily ne t'en veux pas pour ça…tu as eu raison. Cela faisait des années que tout le monde savait mais que personne ne disait rien…il fallait que ça s'arrête. Tom était désolé pour elle, il s'occupait de sa carrière depuis le début et avait toujours su qu'elle avait une voie dégagée. Elle avait un talent fou et jusqu'à présent il ne s'était pas trompé. Les choses vont se tasser d'elles mêmes, tu verras.

\- J'espère que tu as raison. Souffla-t-elle au téléphone, sa vie c'était de jouer, que ferait-elle si tout s'arrêtait du jour au lendemain.

\- Et sinon c'est sympa ce retour aux sources ? Demanda Tom d'un ton léger pour changer de sujet. J'imagine que Rose et Daniel sont ravis de ton retour. Tom avait rencontré ses parents il y a des années au tout début de sa carrière et leur avait promis de bien s'occuper de leur fille, sans se voir régulièrement ils s'appréciaient mutuellement.

\- Tu n'as pas idée ! Et Dean est comme un enfant….Rigola-t-elle. Cette vie simple et sans paillettes m'avait manqué. Dit-elle plus bas. En fait tout m'avait manqué ici….

\- Et ce type hyper canon, il est toujours célibataire ? Emily fut surprise qu'il se souvienne de ce détail, elle ne lui en avait parlé qu'une seule fois quand elle avait apprit que Stephen était en couple avec Nina, la nouvelle avait été dure à avaler pour elle. Elle gloussa légèrement et Tom comprit tout de suite. Emily Bett ne m'a dit pas que…..

\- Si….on…on est ensembles depuis mon retour et….c'est exactement comme je l'avais toujours rêvé…parfait. Il est parfait. Un énorme sourire était gravé sur son visage à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de Stephen.

\- Je suis content Emily….tu mérites d'avoir un homme à tes côtés qui te soutienne et qui t'aime à ta juste valeur….Zach n'était qu'un sombre idiot qui ne pensait qu'à lui ! Tom était comme Dean il n'avait jamais apprécié Zach le jugeant opportuniste, d'ailleurs à peine avait-il quitté Emily qu'il était déjà retombé sur ses pieds avec une autre actrice.

\- Merci…mais la mélodie du bonheur ne va pas tarder à s'arrêter. Dit-elle énigmatique. Matt Denitson est ici…il me cherche.

\- Oh….ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle….il va fouiller et te trouver.

\- Ouais et c'est ce qui me fait peur….il a déjà prit contact avec Stephen et Dean. Emily lui raconta alors la rencontre du trio. De tout les bars de Chilliwak il a fallut qu'il tombe sur le seul où il ne devait pas poser un pied ! Jusqu'à présent j'ai réussit à lui échapper mais je n'aurais pas cette chance encore longtemps….et pour être honnête je suis fatiguée de vivre de cette façon, j'ai quitté Hollywood pour ça et je me retrouve ici à vivre la même chose !

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi ne lui donnes-tu pas ce qu'il attends ?

\- Quoi ?! Mais t'es dingue pour qu'il me poursuive après ? Non c'est hors de question !

\- Pas forcément Emily…et si tu te servais de lui pour une fois ? Tom avait une idée derrière la tête depuis quelques jours.

Il avait prit contact avec un directeur des relations publiques qui lui avait conseillé de prendre le taureau par les cornes et d'aller au devant des journalistes, le fait que ce requin soit déjà présent à Chilliwak était la solution à leur problème. Du moins il l'espérait. Il exposa son idée à Emily qui fut surprise.

\- Tu es sur de toi ? Demanda-t-elle encore indécise de sa réponse.

\- Honnêtement j'en sais rien mais tu sais bien que le jour où ils vont découvrir ou tu te caches ça va être l'horreur. Emily hocha la tête toujours perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Ok je vais réfléchir et je te tiens au courant de ce que je fais…je vais en discuter avec Stephen. Elle entendit un petit rire à l'autre bout du fil. Quoi ?

\- Rien Emily…c'est juste que je suis content pour toi que tu ais trouvé du soutien. Réfléchit bien mais on ne risque rien à tenter.

Ils échangèrent encore un peu sur le sujet et Emily raccrocha un peu perdue de sa conversation. Ce que Tom lui proposait n'était pas bête, mais cela voulait dire exposer sa vie un peu plus et les gens qui y gravitaient. Elle ne voulait rien leur imposer, mais elle savait aussi qu'il y avait une chance qu'elle soit tranquille pour de bon et que cela lui serve pour la suite de sa carrière. Son prochain film était repoussé qu'en serait-il des prochains si cette histoire tirait en longueur ?

* * *

Stephen s'ennuyait au bar, c'était une journée plutôt calme. Personne n'était venu lui rendre visite et c'était peu habituel, il n'avait même pas vu Dean ce matin. D'un coup il pensa que cela arrivait fréquemment depuis un moment, il ne passait plus boire son café le matin et sa bière le soir. Pourtant depuis qu'Emily était de retour il n'avait pas dérogé à son habitude, peut-être n'approuvait-il pas que sa sœur habite avec lui ?

C'est vrai après tout ils avaient été un peu vite et peut-être que Dean avait peur qu'il lui brise le cœur. Il était son meilleur ami et ne voulait pas le perdre ou moins le voir parce qu'il sortait avec sa petite sœur. Dean avait toujours été là pour lui et même s'il savait qu'il était heureux pour eux, il pouvait se sentir sur la touche et il ne voulait pas qu'il pense un truc pareil. Il prit son téléphone et décida de l'appeler, il souffla en tombant sur la messagerie.

\- Dean c'est Stephen…tu as oublié l'adresse du bar ou quoi ?! Rappelle moi qu'on passe un moment tout les deux…entre hommes. À plus.

Il raccrocha avec un léger sourire et espérait avoir des nouvelles bientôt de son meilleur ami. Il leva la tête quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et son regard tomba sur Matt Denitson qui n'avait pas mit les pieds ici depuis quelques jours. C'était une habitude que le journaliste avait prit, il passait boire un verre de temps en temps et quand c'était le cas il ne bougeait plus pendant des heures, lui posant des centaines de questions sur tout et sur rien.

Il s'était aperçu que les mêmes questions revenaient souvent, certainement pour le piéger. Il avait du comprendre où fait des recherches, et avait du s'apercevoir qu'il connaissait Emily Bett un peu plus que ce qu'il lui avait dit. En même temps il n'était pas difficile de le comprendre, il suffisait simplement de l'observer et de le voir se tendre dès que Matt abordait le sujet.

\- Je vous sert comme d'habitude ? Demanda Stephen en le voyant prendre place au bar. Matt hocha la tête en le remerciant. Alors vous avez de nouvelles infos ?

\- Non pas vraiment….les gens ne parlent pas facilement ici. Stephen croisa les bras sur son torse et le regarda en pinçant ses lèvres. C'est une petite ville où tout le monde se connaît ou presque….vous pensez bien que si une star se planquait ici on le saurait. Dit-il une nouvelle fois pour brouiller les pistes. Matt le regarda avec un drôle d'air et un petit sourire apparu sur son visage.

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi. Commença-t-il sur un petit air ironique. Et puis j'ai réfléchit….vous êtes le premier à qui j'ai parlé de la raison de ma présence ici et je vous trouve vraiment sympathique mais….j'ai sentit tout de suite que vous me cachiez quelque chose….et puis j'ai vu cette plaque sur le fond là-bas….avec ces noms notés dessus….il y a le votre, celui du type que j'ai vu la première fois et un surnom « unicorn girl ». Il observa Stephen et sa réaction, il le vit plisser les yeux et sa mâchoire se contracter légèrement. Et vous savez quoi ? C'est le surnom d'Emily depuis qu'elle est à Hollywood. Il eut un petit rire ironique. C'est une chose qu'elle a raconté une fois en interview….vous comprenez donc mon étonnement quand j'ai vu cette plaque…..avec son nom….et le votre…..

Stephen le regardait faisant mine de ne rien comprendre à ce qu'il racontait. Seul son prénom et celui de Dean était noté sur cette maudite plaque. Il savait que Matt n'allait pas tarder à faire le lien mais il tenta une dernière chose.

\- Cette plaque était déjà là quand j'ai acheté le bar il y a trois ans…et je ne savais pas qu'on la surnommait de cette façon. Lui dit-il avec un léger sourire histoire de paraître détendu. Je vous le répète encore une fois…je ne connais pas Emily Bett. Matt lui fit un faux sourire.

\- Je ne vous crois pas….je sais que vous la connaissez et je suis certain que ce type la dernière fois était son frère. Matt se leva pour partir mais avant posa ses coudes sur le bar pour se rapprocher de Stephen et lui dire d'une voix basse. Je sais qu'elle est ici….et je vais la trouver….alors si vous la voyez dites lui de m'appeler….les gens veulent connaître la vérité. Il se redressa avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage et ajouta. Détendez-vous Stephen….elle est habituée à ce genre de choses….la protéger ne fait que retarder le moment où je la trouverai….je vous laisse à nouveau ma carte. Dit-il en la glissant sur le comptoir.

Stephen le regarda partir en colère et frustré, il savait, ce type savait qu'il connaissait Emily et il n'allait pas le lâcher. Il avait raison, il allait trouver quelqu'un qui allait parler et leur tranquillité volerait en éclat. Il se sentait impuissant et c'était un sentiment qu'il détestait. Il fallait qu'il parle à Emily, et voir si se cacher était toujours la bonne solution. Il n'eut pas le temps de prendre son téléphone pour l'appeler qu'il sonna. Il décrocha sans regarder qui l'appelait.

\- Oui ! Repondit-il d'une voix dure.

\- Je tombe mal ? Emily avait été surprise de son ton, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de lui parler de cette façon.

\- Oh…non…désolé je…je n'avais pas vu que c'était toi. Dit-il sur un ton d'excuse en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

\- Ok…Stephen il faut qu'on parle. Son ton l'interpella et il comprit que c'était important.

\- Oui je crois aussi….Matt vient de sortir et il sait tout…c'est juste une question de temps avant qu'il te trouve. Emily souffla à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Ok….….j'ai eu mon agent et il pense que je devrais accorder une interview à Matt. Dit-elle d'une voix faible. Les choses bougent à Hollywood et il pense que c'est le moment que je sorte de mon silence.

\- Je pense qu'il a raison. Repondit Stephen au bout d'un moment, comprenant ce que cela voulait dire pour eux. Il m'a à nouveau laissé sa carte au cas où. Pouffa-t-il l'entraînant avec elle.

\- Dans ce cas je vais l'appeler et organiser une rencontre pour faire cet entretien et j'espère qu'après ça il nous foutra la paix. Dit-elle d'un ton un peu plus dur. Stephen rigola légèrement à sa réflexion. Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle ne comprenant pas pourquoi il rigolait.

\- Rien…mais tu sais que tu es hyper connue ? Il n'attendait pas de réponse et poursuivit. Il y aura toujours un Matt caché quelque part prêt à sortir le scoop du siècle.

\- Ouais je sais….mais je peux essayer de limiter les dégâts et de garder un semblant de tranquillité. Emily ferma les yeux se disant que ses heures de quiétude étaient sur le point de disparaître. Je suis désolée. Dit-elle d'un ton faible et remplit d'excuse.

\- De quoi ? Demanda Stephen ne comprenant pas.

\- Ce qu'on a connu est finit…à partir du moment où je lui aurais parlé tout le monde saura où je suis et on aura plus la même vie…je suis désolée pour ça…j'aurai tellement voulut que….

\- Em…ne t'excuse pas pour être toi….je savais…on savait que cela allait s'arrêter un jour. La réconforta-t-il d'une voix douce. Et je suis là….avec toi…rien ne changera ça…ok ?

\- Ok. Repondit-elle au bout d'un moment. Je..je t'ai….

\- Oui je sais. La coupa-t-il. Moi aussi…mais on règle ce problème et ensuite on pense à nous…ok ? Il savait ce qu'elle allait lui dire parce que ces trois mots avaient aussi faillit franchir ses lèvres. Mais il ne voulait pas les dire et les entendre de cette façon.

\- Ok….je vais appeler ce vautour et ensuite on pense à nous. Confirma-t-elle avec un sourire qu'il imaginait radieux au téléphone.

####

Emily était nerveuse, elle tournait en rond dans le bar depuis une demi-heure. Après avoir raccroché d'avec Stephen, elle avait téléphoné à Matt Denitson pour lui fixer rendez vous. Il était temps lui avait elle dit qu'elle s'explique au monde entier et surtout qu'il arrête de tourner autour de ses amis.

Elle faisait les cents pas sous le regard de Stephen qui ne savait pas quoi faire pour la calmer. Ils en avaient parlé pendant des heures et avaient décidé qu'il était mieux qu'ils se rencontrent au bar. Stephen l'avait fermé pour la journée pour être sûr que personne ne vienne les déranger.

\- Calme toi Em. Dit-il en s'approchant et en la saisissant par les épaules. Il passa ses doigts sous son menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Tout va bien se passer, je suis là….je t'aurais pensé moins nerveuse que ça. Rigola-t-il pour la détendre, ce qui marcha à voir son sourire.

\- Ouais….c'est toujours le cas avant chaque interview….je n'aime pas ça….et là c'est pire. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour encercler son cou et déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Merci d'être ici avec moi. Elle posa son front contre le sien et caressa la base de ses cheveux.

\- Il n'y a aucun autre endroit où je voudrais être à cet instant. Souffla-t-il contre sa bouche avant de l'embrasser à son tour tendrement. C'est un coup à la porte qui les sépara. Aller…fait lui ton plus beau sourire et montre moi tes talents d'actrice. Elle rigola et déposa un rapide baiser avant de se séparer de lui.

Stephen alla lui ouvrir et regarda Matt évoluer en entrant dans le bar d'un air victorieux. Il observait les lieux comme si c'était la première fois qu'il pénétrait ici. Il tourna la tête sur la droite et sur la gauche pour finalement tomber sur Emily assise à la table du fond, sa table. Matt s'approcha avec un sourire sur son visage.

\- Emily Bett…dans sa ville natale….à la table qui porte son nom. Quelle surprise ! Dit-il ironiquement en posant une main sur son cœur.

\- Bonjour Matt. Dit-elle sans répondre à son sarcasme. Tu m'as trouvé…félicitations. Elle lui fit signe de prendre place face à elle. Il ne se fit pas prier, s'installa et regarda Stephen leur apporter leur boisson. Il lui jeta un œil sans rien dire. Il est plutôt craquant. En s'adressant à Emily. Je comprends pourquoi tu te caches ici. Il éclata légèrement de rire.

\- Tu ne changeras jamais Matt. Dit-elle à son tour en rigolant. Elle se stoppa et redevint sérieuse. On est d'accord….on ne parle que de l'affaire, tu ne dis rien sur l'endroit où je suis et rien sur mes proches ?

Matt l'observa un moment, Emily l'avait toujours fasciné par sa force de caractère et ses positions souvent tranchées. Elle n'était jamais facile à trouver mais quand c'était le cas elle reconnaissait toujours sa défaite. Ils se connaissaient depuis des années, bien avant la révélation de sa liaison avec Zach. Ils se respectaient mutuellement et malgré leur position opposée ils se faisaient plus ou moins confiance.

\- On est d'accord Emily…tu sais bien que je tiens toujours parole. Lui dit-il sérieusement. On ne parle que de l'affaire et pas de ce type au comptoir qui est prêt à me sauter la gorge si je te touche. Dit-il en jetant un œil à Stephen, elle l'observa à son tour et lui fit comprendre que tout allait bien. Bon alors…on commence ? Raconte moi tout depuis le début.

Emily se plongea dans ses souvenirs de ce rendez vous pour un nouveau film pour lequel elle était pressentit pour le premier rôle. C'était un film qui aurait pu encore donner une autre dimension à sa carrière, un rôle plus profond et beaucoup plus engagé que ce qu'elle avait pu faire jusqu'à présent. Elle pouvait dire que c'était un rôle qu'elle avait attendu.

\- Tu crois donc qu'il a joué sur ça ? Demanda Matt la sortant de ses pensées. Il savait que tu attendais ce genre de rôle et il s'est dit que tu serais prête à tout ? Elle le fixa ne sachant pas quoi répondre, ne s'étant jamais posée la question de cette façon.

\- Oui…certainement. Repondit-elle finalement d'une petite voix.

\- Et comment t'a-t-il fait comprendre qu'il attendait des faveurs…..peu traditionnelles. Matt n'était pas à l'aise avec ce genre de sujet. Il avait une sœur et pouvait aisément imaginer ce qu'elle avait ressentit et ce qu'il pourrait éventuellement faire à cet enfoiré.

\- Il a été plutôt clair. Repondit-elle sarcastiquement en pouffant. Il m'a carrément dit que si je voulais le rôle je devais coucher avec lui. Matt eu un mouvement de recul, surprit.

\- Sérieux ? Il t'a dit ça sans que tu sois entreprenante avec lui ? Il vit son regard changer et sentit Stephen bouger à sa question. Il se tourna vers lui. Je suis désolé mais je dois poser la question….tu sais que je suis obligé. Dit-il à Emily en la regardant à nouveau. Elle acquiesça et sourit à Stephen.

\- Ça va. Lui dit-elle. Oui sérieusement. Reprit-elle d'une voix dure. Je n'ai rien provoqué Matt…ce type n'a pas arrêté de tout l'entretien de faire des insinuations et d'essayer de me frôler….je n'ai pas voulut ce qu'il a fait par la suite.

\- Ok…vas-y continue. Il la vit déglutir et jeter un œil vers Stephen, à cet instant il se dit que ce type comptait beaucoup pour elle. Il l'avait déjà vu avec des hommes et jamais elle n'avait semblé si dépendante d'eux.

\- Après m'avoir fait comprendre ce qu'il voulait….il est passé à des choses plus explicites. Dit-elle, elle rencontra le regard du journaliste et vit qu'il ne comprenait pas. Je n'ai répondu à aucunes de ses allusions, il a cru que je n'avais pas comprit alors il a commencé à me toucher doucement et d'une façon un peu plus appuyé quand j'ai commencé à le repousser. Je me suis levée et j'ai voulut partir….mais il m'a saisit par le poignet et m'a ramené vers lui...il a voulut m'embrasser et je me suis souvenu de ce que mon frère m'avait apprit quand j'étais plus jeune…..je lui ai donné un coup de pieds bien placé et je suis partie en courant.

Le silence se fit dans la bar, Emily venait de raconter son épreuve et elle était épuisée. Repenser à ce moment où sa vie aurait pu basculer l'avait retourné encore plus que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Matt était désolé pour elle et de ce qu'il lui était arrivé, heureusement pour elle, elle avait su garder son sang froid et se défendre. Ce type ne méritait rien d'autre qu'une bonne correction.

Quand à Stephen il avait tout écouté en serrant ses mains sur le bord du comptoir pour se calmer. Il savait qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de chances ce jour là, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle avait faillit ne plus jamais être là même. Sa colère était encore plus forte après cet homme qui ne méritait que de finir en prison. Emily n'était pas la seule, il le savait, mais elle avait été là seule à oser dénoncer ses agissements et il était fière d'elle.

\- Ok….je crois que j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Finit par dire Matt au bout d'un moment. Il se leva et la fixa un moment avant de partir. Je suis désolé de ce qu'il t'es arrivé Emily….je ne dirais rien de plus que ce qu'on s'est dit…promis….tu as le droit d'avoir la paix. Elle lui fit un triste sourire et le remercia d'un signe de tête. Il prit la direction de la porte mais se stoppa au bar. Prenez soin d'elle….mais je crois que je n'ai pas besoin d'insister beaucoup. Dit-il en s'adressant à Stephen. Je quitte la ville demain….merci pour tout….et je ne vous en veux pas pour m'avoir mentit…j'aurais fait la même chose.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent un moment avant que Matt ne toune les talons et quitte le bar. Stephen porta alors son attention sur Emily qui n'avait pas bougé, plongée dans ses pensées. Il s'approcha doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur et prit place face à elle.

\- Em…ça va. Il saisit sa main sur la table, elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui hochant la tête.

\- Oui….je crois. Dit-elle d'une petite voix. Ça…ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler en fait. Elle lui fit un sourire sincère pour le rassurer sur son état. Je pense qu'on va être tranquille finalement.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez si bien. Dit Stephen en faisant référence à cette sorte de complicité qu'il avait vu entre elle et Matt. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté en souriant.

\- Je te trouve encore plus craquant quand tu es jaloux. Elle vit son air contrarié qui la fit sourire encore plus.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux….je me pose des questions c'est tout. Rectifia-t-il en souriant légèrement. Pour un type que tu décrivais comme un vautour et prêt à tout…je l'ai trouvé plutôt doux comme un agneau avec toi. Elle se leva à son ton et se plaça à côté de lui en s'accroupissant. Elle saisit ses mains pour attirer son attention.

\- C'est vrai je ne vais pas te mentir….Matt et moi on se connaît depuis longtemps et je n'apprécie pas ses méthodes….mais c'est un bon journaliste et un homme de parole malgré le genre de presse pour laquelle il écrit…il a peut être plus d'éthique que certains journalistes qui travaillent pour des journaux un peu plus sérieux. Elle arriva à fixer son attention. Tu n'as pas à être jaloux tu sais.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire auquel il ne put résister. Il la saisit par les poignets et la ramena vers lui sur ses genoux en encerclant sa taille et en la serrant contre lui.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux. Dit-il une nouvelle fois. Je sais pas…seulement j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé il y a peu de temps…..tu semblais le redouter et à vous voir tout les deux….je sais pas…ça m'a fait bizarre….tu as raison je suis peut-être jaloux. Finit-il par dire en rigolant. Elle le suivit et posa ses mains sur ses joues.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être…je t'assure. Elle l'embrassa tendrement avant d'approfondir ce baiser qui les enflamma assez vite. Et si on rentrait ? Demanda-t-elle entre deux baisers passionnés. Stephen ne répondit rien mais ne se fit pas prier pour fermer complètement le bar et rentrer dans ce qui était devenu leur refuge.

* * *

Stephen se préparait pour sa journée et rejoignit Emily qui préparait leur petit déjeuner. Il se figea un instant à la porte l'observant avec un sourire, c'était une vision qu'il avait tout les jours depuis deux semaines et il ne voulait pas que les choses changent.

Après son entretien de la veille avec Matt, ils étaient rentrés et avaient passés le reste de la journée dans les bras l'un de l'autre à se prouver qu'ils s'aimaient sans se le dire, comme s'ils avaient peur que ce qu'ils vivaient s'arrête du jour au lendemain. Ce qui lui fit penser à Dean dont il n'avait toujours pas nouvelles.

\- Dit moi…tu as des nouvelles de Dean ? Demanda Stephen en encerclant sa taille, en la rejoignant. Je lui ai laissé un message il y a deux jours et je n'ai toujours pas de réponse….il va bien ?

\- Honnêtement je ne sais pas. Repondit-elle en se laissant aller contre lui. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment. Réalisa-t-elle. Elle se tourna dans ses bras inquiète. Tu crois qu'il y a un souci ?

\- Je sais pas trop mais ça ne lui ressemble pas de ne pas passer au bar….tu crois qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un ? Ce qui pourrait expliquer son silence. Dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles il n'avait personne en vu…mais bon ça ne veut rien dire. Elle encercla son cou et s'y pendit. Je vais lui passer un coup de fil pour voir si tout va bien….je pense qu'il est simplement très occupé au magasin….s'il y avait un souci, il nous le dirait. Tenta de le rassurer Emily. Enfin je crois….tu crois qu'il pourrait se sentir exclut…depuis que toi et moi….

\- Honnêtement j'y ai pensé. Stephen confirma ses craintes avec un demi sourire. J'ai une idée si on organisait un dîner ici avec tout le monde ? Il vit le visage d'Emily s'éclairer d'un sourire radieux. Je vois que tu aimes l'idée. Rigola-t-il.

\- Je m'occupe de tout….rassure toi je ne cuisinerai pas…même si j'ai fait des progrès. Dit-elle avec une grimace. Ce soir ? Il acquiesça et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est parfait. Stephen visa l'heure et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas en avance. Je file je suis en retard, on se voit plus tard…tu me tiens au courant ? Elle hocha la tête et le regarda partir en vitesse en réalisant qu'il était partit sans avoir avaler de petit déjeuner. Elle rigola se demandant si ce n'était justement pas ça qui l'avait fait fuir.

Elle passa un moment au téléphone avec Ashley pour l'inviter à dîner ce soir et tenta désespérément de joindre son frère. Elle lui avait laissé deux messages et envoyé au moins dix sms quand celui-ci daigna enfin lui répondre.

\- Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai bien cru que tu me fuyais. Dit-elle en éclatant de rire, le silence était total sur la ligne à tel point qu'elle cru qu'il avait raccroché. Dean ? Dean tu es la ?

\- Oui…désolé j'étais….dans mes pensées. Excuse moi pour ce silence mais….j'ai été débordé. Dean s'en voulait maintenant d'être resté silencieux avec sa sœur et même avec Stephen, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il allait devoir trouver une bonne excuse pour justifier son attitude.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas mais il c'est passé pleins de choses depuis que tu as disparu de la surface de la terre….d'ailleurs…tout va bien ? Lui demanda Emily soucieuse.

\- Oui…tout va bien..j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot c'est tout. Essaya-t-il d'une voix pas vraiment sûr de lui. Dis moi c'est quoi toutes ces choses ? Emily lui raconta son appel à Tom et sa rencontre avec Matt pour avoir la paix. Oh…et tu es sûre qu'il va vraiment te laisser tranquille maintenant qu'il sait ou te trouver ?

\- Oui…enfin j'espère….Tom pense qu'avec ça les journalistes arrêteront de me chercher et que je pourrais certainement retrouver du boulot plus vite. Dit-elle en pouffant légèrement. Un silence se fit, Dean savait à quel point sa sœur aimait jouer et la possibilité que sa carrière soit au point mort pendant un moment lui fit de la peine.

\- Je suis certain que les choses vont s'arranger. Dit-il pour la réconforter.

\- Ouais….Fit-elle d'une voix traînante. Sinon je t'appelais pour autre chose….tu es libre ce soir ? On organise un dîner avec Stephen histoire de vous voir tous en même temps.

\- Oui bien sûr….c'est une super idée….ça fait longtemps. Dit-il un peu plus lointain.

\- Super on se dit vers huit heures ? Oh et au fait tu peux venir avec celle qui te fait tourner la tête….je ne suis pas idiote Dean…le travail ne t'a jamais empêché de me répondre au téléphone. Dit-elle en rigolant, il n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'elle avait déjà raccroché. Il fixant un moment son téléphone se disant qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas arriver chez son meilleur ami et sa sœur avec celle qui occupait ses pensées.

####

Elle tenait fébrilement dans sa main un test de grossesse. Il était positif, elle était enceinte. Un petit sourire apparu tout de même sur son visage un fois le choc passé. Elle ne s'y était pas attendue, comment allait-elle lui annoncer une nouvelle pareille ? Il serait surprit et choqué sans aucun doute, mais ce qui l'inquiétait vraiment c'était sa réaction quand il comprendrait ce que cela impliquait. C'était ça qui lui faisait réellement peur. Leur vie allait changer du tout au tout.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre...les paris sont ouverts sur qui tient ce test de grossesse entre les mains...**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite et la réponse...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre de par le site de vos avis et commentaires. Ça réchauffe le coeur. Angy, Bethoveen, Clo, Iza31, Ally84, Olicity-love et Lilly08 merci beaucoup.**

 **Voici donc aujourd'hui le 7eme chapitre de cette fiction et la réponse à la fameuse question...je vous laisse découvrir.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour sa lecture, son temps passé et ses conseils.**

 ** _FantasyandMystery_ : si tu passes par ici, merci beaucoup pour tes idées. Elles sont notées et je ne manquerai pas de les exploiter. C'est sympa de jouer le jeu et c'est toujours un défi de les écrire. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Emily vérifiait une dernière fois ce qu'elle avait commandé chez le traiteur. Elle se rendit compte d'un coup qu'elle avait peut-être un peu trop forcé sur la quantité, ils n'étaient que cinq et elle avait prévu pour un régiment. Elle haussa les épaules se disant qu'elle distribuerait les restes. Ses vérifications furent interrompus par la sonnette de la porte annonçant les premiers invités.

\- Ash. Dit-elle en ouvrant, cela faisait quelques jours qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vu et cela lui avait manqué. Elle serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Bonsoir, je suis contente que vous soyez là. Dit-elle en prenant à son tour Duke dans ses bras.

\- Et nous…une soirée sans les enfants tu n'imagines pas à quel point avoir une conversation d'adultes nous manque. Éclata de rire Duke. Il reçu une tape sur l'épaule de la part de se femme.

\- Duke ! Et moi alors je ne compte pas ?! Elle le regarda en rigolant et Emily constata qu'ils n'avaient pas changés. Ils s'aimaient comme au premier jour et elle espérait elle aussi connaitre ce genre de chose avec Stephen. C'était bien partit lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête.

\- Venez, entrez. Emily les poussa en cuisine afin qu'elle termine de préparer. Stephen est sous la douche, il ne va pas tarder. Reste plus que Dean. Dit-elle en servant une bière à ses invités. D'ailleurs toi qui sait tout….tu n'aurais pas une petite indication de la fille qui rend mon frère invisible depuis un moment ? Demanda-t-elle à Ashley qui lui répondit par une tête horrifiée.

\- Tu me prends pour la commère de Chilliwak ou quoi Em Bett ?! Emily lui fit une petite moue qui voulait tout dire. Non…je ne sais pas qui fait tourner la tête de Dean…mais si on cherche bien on pourrait trouver….t'es prête ?

\- Oh non ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer. Dit Duke en comprenant à quel jeu stupide elles allaient jouer. Je vous laisse entre filles je monte voir si Stephen est présentable. Les filles éclatèrent de rire et commencèrent leur jeu préféré.

\- Alors attends on commence par le plus facile…Nina ? Demanda Ashley.

\- Non…impossible ! Il ne ferait jamais un truc pareil. Assura Emily. Caroline ? Demanda-t-elle à son tour.

\- Non…elle est mariée depuis trois ans…à moins qu'il fasse dans l'adultère ? Emily hocha négativement la tête avec un sourire. Ok….Anna ? Elles se firent un regard et dirent en même temps.

\- Non….trop intello. Elles éclatèrent de rire.

\- Pas que ton frère soit bête mais honnêtement Dean et Anna j'y crois pas une seconde. Dit Ashley en prenant une gorgée de sa bière. Tu sais quoi je vais le cuisiner ce soir et on verra bien. Emily acquiesça avec un sourire et porta son attention sur autre chose tout en discutant avec son amie quand elles virent arriver Stephen et Duke.

\- C'est bon votre jeu stupide est terminé ? Demanda Duke en passant un bras autour de la taille de sa femme. Elle hocha la tête et jeta un œil sur ses deux amis tendrement enlacés, elle soupira de bonheur à les voir si heureux. Elle savait à quel point ils s'étaient interdit de connaître ça au lycée et les voir ainsi la remplissait de joie. C'est la sonnette de la porte annonçant l'arrivée de Dean qui ramena tout le monde à la réalité.

####

La soirée était bien avancée et ils étaient heureux de se retrouver. Emily leur avait raconté son entretien avec ce journalistes qui traînait en ville et Ashley accueillit avec plaisir la nouvelle qu'elle pourrait être tranquille et qu'elle n'était pas prête de repartir de Chilliwak.

\- Je suis désolée Emily…je suis une meilleure amie affreuse….je suis contente que tu n'aies pas de job. Emily rigola à la réflexion de son amie.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je comprends….et pour être honnête je suis contente aussi. Elle prit un ton plus bas. J'aime être ici avec vous….ça me fait du bien, Hollywood me rattrapera bien assez vite. Ashley la fixa et osa lui poser la question qu'elle retenait depuis son retour.

\- Tu vas repartir définitivement...après ? Emily fut surprise, elle savait qu'Ashley était directe mais là c'était un trop frontal pour elle.

\- Non…je…je ne pense pas. Elle rigola nerveusement. Je pense me partager entre Chilliwak et Hollywood. Dit-elle en regardant Stephen qui discutait avec ses deux amis, comme s'il avait sentit son regard sur lui, il la regarda à son tour et lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Vous êtes trop mignon tout les deux. S'exclama Ashley en rigolant franchement. Et je suis contente de cette bonne nouvelle…..en parlant de bonne nouvelle….t'aurais pas un truc à me dire ? Emily regarda Ashley sans comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle secoua la tête que non, mais son amie ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Emily Bett…pas à moi…tu n'as pas bu une goutte d'alcool de la soirée….et moi ça m'est arrivée deux fois….et à chaque fois j'étais enceinte. Lui dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

Emily la regarda ne sachant pas quoi dire devant cette affirmation. Elle était sonnée qu'Ashley puisse penser qu'elle soit enceinte.

\- Non….je ne suis pas enceinte Ash….je t'assure. Ajouta-t-elle quand elle vit la moue sur son visage. Je suis simplement un peu fatiguée et bouleversée et l'alcool ne fait pas bon ménage avec ça chez moi….donc je ne bois pas. N'en tire pas des conclusions….c'est un peu tôt pour nous. Elle perdit son regard sur Stephen qui était en grande conversation avec Dean.

\- Alors Dean…vas-tu enfin nous dire le nom de cette femme invisible. Demanda Stephen avec un grand sourire prêt à cuisiner son ami pour avoir sa réponse. Dean regarda tour à tour Stephen et Duke et souffla de frustration devant leur mine, il n'allait pas le lâcher avec ça.

\- Alors après Ash, vous vous y mettez aussi les gars ! C'est un peu dur pour une seule soirée. Dit-il en éclatant de rire essayant de cacher son malaise.

\- Emily a un sixième sens Dean….et elle sait que tu vois quelqu'un…alors crache le morceaux. Lui conseilla Stephen. Tu connais ta sœur, elle va pas te lâcher.

\- Ok, ok….je vois bien quelqu'un. Capitula-t-il. Il vit ses deux amis se taper dans les mains contents de la nouvelle. Il rigola nerveusement à les voir si heureux pour lui. Mais c'est encore tout frais et….pour l'instant on préfère rester discrets.

\- T'as peur qu'on te la pique ou quoi ? Demanda Duke en rigolant. Au regard que Dean lui lança il comprit qu'il ne plaisantait pas. T'es sérieux ? Ok…mais je te préviens que ces deux là bas. Dit-il en pointant Ashley et Emily. Ne se contenteront pas de ça….tu vas devoir trouver mieux comme excuse.

Stephen regardait cet échange entre les deux et fut surprit de la réaction de Dean. Généralement quand il était amoureux il le criait à la terre entière et là sa réaction n'avait rien à voir. Il se posa la question de savoir si finalement ils ne connaissaient pas cette mystérieuse fille.

\- On la connaît ? Demanda-t-il à son tour. Dean se tourna vers lui et Stephen eut du mal à interpréter son regard. On la connaît. Comprit-il à cet instant. Et c'est qui ?

\- Bon les gars vous allez me fouttre la paix ! Vous le saurez quand se sera le moment….et pour l'instant il est trop tôt ! Il se leva et regarda l'heure à sa montre. Je vais y aller, il se fait tard. Il salua tout le monde et quitta la maison mal à l'aise.

Il prit place dans sa voiture et posa sa tête sur le volant. Il se détestait pour mentir à ses amis, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas avouer à sa sœur qu'il sortait avec la fille qui la détestait le plus dans cette ville et il ne pouvait pas dire à son meilleur ami qu'il était amoureux de la fille qui lui avait courut après pendant des années.

Cela lui était tombé dessus sans qu'il ne se rende compte de rien. Tout avait changé après sa visite chez elle pour lui demander de laisser Emily tranquille. Il était resté et ils avaient passés la soirée tout les deux. Il devait avouer qu'il avait découvert une jeune femme qu'il ne soupçonnait pas pleine de vie, d'humour mais surtout blessée de ces dernières années à essayer de se faire apprécier d'un homme qui en aimait une autre. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé de Stephen et de sa relation avec lui et Dean avait essayé de défendre son ami en lui expliquant qu'elle n'était pas en cause. Aucune femme n'aurait pu rivaliser avec Emily dans le cœur de Stephen.

Nina l'avait écouté et s'était un peu plus ouverte à lui, ils avaient parlés toute la nuit et de fil en aiguille ils s'étaient rapprochés et avaient finit par coucher ensembles. Cette nuit avait été une révélation pour Dean et il c'était dit que sa sœur avait raison, il avait déjà rencontré celle qu'il lui fallait, il n'avait seulement pas su la reconnaître à temps.

Après cette nuit, Nina l'avait évité pendant plusieurs jours, ne répondant ni à ses appels et ne répondant pas non plus à sa porte. C'est au bout de trois jours qu'elle avait accepté de le rencontrer pour mettre au clair leur situation. Il avait alors du déplier des trésors de patience pour qu'elle l'écoute et qu'elle consente à croire ce qu'il lui disait.

Elle avait été d'accord pour qu'ils se revoient et depuis ils ne se quittaient pratiquement plus. Ils apprenaient à se connaître et devaient avouer qu'ils avaient énormément de points communs et qu'ils avaient l'impression de se connaître depuis des lustres.

Mais il savait aussi que cette relation ne serait pas vu d'un bon œil par sa sœur et il avait aussi un peu peur de la réaction de Stephen. Même s'il ne l'avait pas vraiment aimé, il avait partagé sa vie pendant un moment et il ne savait pas ce que son ami penserait de leur histoire. Alors ils se cachaient et attendaient le bon moment pour l'annoncer en douceur à l'entourage de Dean.

Il gara sa voiture devant chez Nina et en descendit en vitesse pressé de la retrouver. Il frappa à la porte impatient qu'elle s'ouvre et c'est une pâle copie de Nina qu'il découvrit derrière. Elle le laissa entrer et se réfugia dans le fond de son canapé. Il la suivit ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il se passait mais avait remarqué ses yeux rougis. Elle avait pleuré c'était évident.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Nina ? Il prit place à ses côtés et saisit sa main qui traînait. Elle le regarda et posa ensuite son regard sur leurs mains jointes, elle se défit de son étreinte et il ne put empêcher une grimace sur son visage. C'est si grave que ça ?

Nina le fixa et ses yeux se remplir à nouveau de larmes. Elle essuya en vitesse ses joues et souffla pour se donner le courage de faire ce qu'elle allait faire. Dean était absolument ce qu'elle avait toujours cherché chez un homme. Il était doux, attentionné, charmant, et surtout il ne voyait qu'elle et ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire allait lui briser le cœur mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement.

\- Oui Dean c'est grave…il faut qu'on parle c'est important. Elle le sentit se raidir et se lança.

* * *

Emily finissait de ranger les vestiges de la soirée, elle pensait à son frère et à la façon dont il était partit. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, un truc ne tournait pas rond et elle avait l'intention d'en connaître le fin mot. Elle sentit deux mains encercler sa taille et la coller un peu plus à l'évier.

\- Tu as finit ? Demanda Stephen dévorant son cou de baisers. Elle laissa sa tête tomber contre son épaule pour lui laisser plus d'accès et passa une main dans sa nuque.

\- Oui j'ai terminé. Dit-elle dans un souffle. Tu as une idée en tête ? Elle pouffa un peu en sachant pertinemment de quoi il avait envie.

\- C'est possible. Dit-il dans le creux de son oreille. Mais avant je voudrais te dire quelque chose. Il la fit se retourner et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Et si on partait quelques jours rien que tout les deux ? Il vit son regard s'illuminer d'un nouvel éclat et fut content de voir qu'elle aimait bien l'idée.

\- Tu m'emmènes dans cet endroit mystérieux ? Il hocha la tête avec un énorme sourire. Je te suivrais au bout du monde s'il le fallait. Dit-elle contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser. Il se laissa faire et ils se laissèrent emporter par ce qu'ils ressentaient. Stephen la souleva pour l'emmener dans leur chambre et redécouvrir son corps.

\- Tu vas adorer l'endroit où je t'emmène. Lui dit-il tout en parsemant son ventre de baisers. Ils venaient de faire l'amour et n'en avaient pas encore assez. Il remonta lentement vers sa poitrine et embrassa chaque sein tendrement. Apportant un soin tout particulier à ses tétons qui se dressaient sous l'effet de ses caresses et de ses baisers. Il fit rouler sa langue autour de son mamelon lui arrachant de doux gémissements qui l'encouragèrent à poursuivre. Il infligea la même torture à son jumeau et perdit sa main sur son corps qui descendit à sa féminité.

Il gémit dans son cou à la savoir encore prête à l'accueillir, elle allait le rendre complètement fou se dit-il. De toute sa vie il n'avait connu passion aussi dévorante et passionnelle au niveau physique. C'est comme s'il n'en avait jamais assez. Il fit courir ses doigts sur son intimité et appuya son geste sur son clitoris déjà gonflé de plaisir. Il suffisait d'un rien pour qu'elle se libère, il le sentait.

\- Oh bébé…si tu savais à quel point te sentir comme ça me rends dingue. Souffla-t-il dans son cou tout en le parsemant de baisers humides. Elle pouffa un peu.

\- Toi aussi tu me rends complètement dingue. Dit-elle d'une voix rauque. Je…ce que je vis avec toi….c'est….jamais je n'ai connu un truc pareil. Dit-elle dans un souffle dans ses cheveux. Il releva la tête et plongea dans ses yeux, il était prêt. Il avait envie de lui dire à quel point il l'aimait et à quel point il avait attendu avant de connaître ce genre de bonheur.

\- Je t'aime Emily. Dit-il d'une voix rauque. Je t'aime depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu dans cette salle de cours au lycée. Elle lui fit un tendre sourire et passa une main sur sa joue, il accentua son geste et déposa un baiser sur sa paume.

\- Je t'aime aussi Stephen. Repondit-elle tendrement. Je t'ai tellement attendu que j'ai du mal à croire que ce que l'on vit est réel….j'ai peur qu'un grain de sable vienne tout perturber.

\- Em….on va tout faire pour que rien ne vienne perturber notre histoire….et si c'est le cas on avisera. Il se positionna un peu plus sur elle. Mais je veux que tu saches que jamais…jamais je ne cesserai de me battre pour nous…peu importe les soucis que l'on rencontrera.

Elle fut touchée de ses paroles, elle ressentait la même chose que lui. Ils s'aimaient tellement et depuis tellement longtemps qu'ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas abandonner le jour où ils auraient des conflits. Parce qu'elle savait bien que ce jour arriverait, elle était une star de cinéma, sa vie était épiée et décortiquée, elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre les gens découvriraient son histoire et chercheraient à la salir.

\- Moi non plus Stephen….peu importe ce que l'on traversera, je me battrais pour nous. Ils se fixèrent un instant avant qu'il ne la pénètre tendrement pour sceller ce pacte d'amour. Ils firent l'amour tendrement et lentement pour se prouver que ce qu'ils vivaient allait au-delà du physique, ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que la tempête tant redouté n'allait pas tarder.

* * *

Nina n'avait pas dormit de la nuit, ou très peu. Elle avait pensé toute la nuit à Dean et à son regard blessé quand elle lui avait dit qu'ils devaient arrêter de se voir. Il avait tenté par tout les moyens de la faire changer d'avis la patience, la colère, l'aveu de son amour mais rien n'y avait fait. Elle n'avait pas cédé pourtant elle en avait eu envie, ce qu'elle vivait avec lui était ce qu'elle avait recherché toute sa vie mais elle ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi, il ne méritait pas ça. Elle devait prendre ses responsabilités même si cela lui brisait le cœur.

Ses pensées voguèrent vers Stephen depuis hier elle ne pensait qu'à lui et à son histoire avec Emily. Elle comprenait à présent ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, parce qu'elle ressentait la même chose pour Dean. C'était complètement fou parce qu'ils se connaissaient depuis des années mais en fait ils avaient vraiment apprit à se connaître ces dernières semaines.

Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu s'entêter à croire que Stephen était l'homme qu'il lui fallait. Elle lui avait couru des années après pour au final se rendre compte que ce n'était pas lui qu'elle voulait. Il était charmant, gentil, attentionné, beau mais il n'était pas celui qu'il lui fallait, elle le savait maintenant.

Elle essuya une larme qui coulait, comment la vie pouvait être aussi cruelle avec elle ? Elle eut un petit rire nerveux et pensa que ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses pour toutes les méchancetés qu'elle avait faite à Emily. Quand elle pensait à la blonde elle eut comme un pincement au cœur, elle lui avait rendu la vie tellement difficile au lycée qu'elle se demandait comment elle pouvait encore ne serait-ce que lui adresser la parole.

Elle n'avait jamais porté Emily dans son cœur mais tout avait basculé dans la haine quand Emily avait intégré l'équipe des pom-pom girls. C'était le seul endroit où elle était maître à bord et voir débarquer cette petite blonde ne l'avait pas enchanté, mais surtout elle savait qu'elle suivrait l'équipe de football partout, donc par extension Stephen. C'était le seul moment où elle pouvait espérer avoir son attention pour elle seule et savoir que cette blonde intello allait les suivre l'avait rendu folle de rage.

A partir de ce jour elle lui avait voué une haine farouche et avait fait de son quotidien au sein de l'équipe un vrai cauchemar espérant ainsi qu'elle abandonne assez vite. Mais ça avait été tout le contraire, Emily s'était accrochée soutenue par Stephen et Dean et n'avait rien lâché. Elle était alors devenue encore plus dure avec elle et avait rendue sa vie encore plus difficile en dehors de l'équipe.

Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour un type qui n'avait jamais vu qu'elle existait. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour cette petite blonde. Quand elle l'avait vu devant sa porte ce soir là, elle savait qu'il avait le cœur brisé. Elle aussi avait vu l'article dans lequel Emily clamait au monde entier qu'elle avait enfin trouvé l'amour. Elle savait qu'il n'était devant elle que parce qu'il avait besoin d'oublier ce qu'elle avait dit et qu'il savait qu'elle ne lui poserait aucune question et surtout qu'elle ne dirait pas non.

Elle avait espéré à ce moment là qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux et qu'il comprenne qu'elle était celle qu'il lui fallait. Elle s'était voilé la face durant un bon moment se disant qu'il finirait par tomber fou amoureux d'elle, mais ce n'était pas arrivé. Il n'avait qu'Emily en tête. Et enfin quand elle avait réussit à trouver un homme qui lui convenait, qui l'aimait et qui tenait à elle il fallait que la vie lui joue un mauvais tour.

Elle se leva de son lit et fila en salle de bains. Elle devait aller trouver Stephen et lui annoncer, elle ne pouvait pas garder ça pour elle seule. Chilliwak était une petite ville et tout se savait assez rapidement. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et constata les dégâts d'une nuit d'insomnie et de pleurs.

####

\- On se réveille mon cœur. Dit Emily tendrement dans l'oreille de Stephen. Une grosse journée t'attends avant de m'emmener dans ce mystérieux endroit. Dit-elle en rigolant un peu. Elle leva son regard vers lui et le vit sourire un peu malgré qu'il soit encore ensommeillé. Tu sais que tu es trop craquant au réveil ?

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et tenta de se lever, mais son compagnon n'avait pas vraiment envie de la laisser filer si facilement. Il l'attrapa par son bras et la fit glisser sous lui.

\- Bonjour mon ange. Dit il d'une voix rauque en la fixant de ses yeux à peine ouvert. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser partir comme ça après m'avoir dit à quel point tu me trouvais irrésistible. Elle éclata de rire à sa boutade et se laissa volontiers cajolé.

\- À te voir si mignon au réveil j'imagine bien la tête de nos enfants. Dit-elle appréciant les baisers qu'il déposait sur son corps. À cet phrase elle le sentit s'arrêter et se figer. Elle ouvrit les yeux et chercha son regard. Quoi ?

Stephen se redressa et s'assit complètement sonné de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il croisa son regard et put y lire tout l'incompréhension qu'avait suscité sa réaction. C'était un sujet qu'ils n'avaient pas encore abordé et pour cause cela faisait à peine un mois qu'elle était de retour, il pensait avoir un peu plus de temps avant d'en parler.

\- Stephen. Elle le ramena à la réalité en posant une main sur sa joue. J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Si c'est le cas…je suis….

\- Non…non c'est….c'est moi…je…..Il avait peine à trouver ses mots.

\- Oh je...c'est Ashley hier qui s'était mit en tête que j'étais enceinte parce que je n'avais pas bu une goutte d'alcool. Elle vit son regard terrifié et ajouta tout de suite. Mais je ne suis pas enceinte ! Rassure toi….c'est un peu tôt...tu ne trouves pas ? Dit-elle en voulant faire de l'humour. Il hocha la tête comme absent et se leva rapidement pour filer se doucher. Elle le regarda partir ne comprenant pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi, depuis qu'elle le connaissait c'était la première fois qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait.

Stephen passa un long moment sous la douce à réfléchir et à se maudir de sa réaction. Il l'avait mit mal à l'aise et maintenant elle allait certainement lui poser des questions auxquelles il n'avait pas forcément les réponses. Il savait qu'il devait lui parler et lui expliquer, mais il n'était pas certain que c'était le bon moment. C'était trop tôt, il frappa le carrelage humide de sa main et souffla de colère et de frustration. Il ne savait pas comment lui dire, mais surtout il ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir.

Il la trouva dans la cuisine perdue dans ses pensées à siroter son café. Il l'observa un instant avant de signaler sa présence. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit pour lui faire face en posant ses mains sur ses genoux et la fixa.

\- Je suis désolé Emily…je ne voulais pas réagir de cette façon. Il la vit faire un léger sourire. Mais je…je ne m'attendais pas à ça…tu comprends ? On vient à peine de se trouver et…

\- Je sais Stephen et je ne t'en veux pas. Le rassura-t-elle en posant une main dans ses cheveux. Il n'y a pas de souci, ok ? C'est une conversation qu'on aura à un autre moment….pour l'instant on profite l'un de l'autre….et si ça peut te rassurer je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un « mini nous » tout de suite. Il rigola à sa réflexion et se releva un peu pour l'embrasser.

\- Je suis en retard. Dit-il contre ses lèvres. Je file…tu me retrouves plus tard….je t'aime. Elle hocha la tête et il déposa un dernier baiser avant de partir. Elle le suivit du regard et ne put empêcher une drôle de sensation de prendre possession d'elle. Il était certain qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

####

Stephen trouva déjà Ashley en train de s'activer derrière le bar et de servir les premiers clients. Il entra en vitesse, posa ses affaires et essaya d'oublier son début de matinée assez difficile. Il savait qu'Ashley avait un sixième sens et qu'elle sentirait qu'il n'était pas bien, et il ne voulait certainement pas se retrouver sous le flot de questions de son amie.

\- Réveil difficile ? Demanda Ashley avec un sourire entendu en le voyant se servir un café. Il se tourna vers elle avec un léger sourire. Il y en a un autre qui a du mal ce matin. Elle lui fit un signe de tête et lui montra Dean accoudé au bar son nez dans son café. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé hier soir, mais il n'a pas décroché un mot depuis qu'il est arrivé.

Stephen l'observa un moment avant de se décider à aller le voir, se demandant si son humeur n'avait pas un rapport avec cette mystérieuse femme qui lui faisait tourner la tête.

\- Tu veux en parler ? Demanda-t-il en posant une seconde tasse devant lui. Dean leva le nez et secoua la tête. Ok…alors je vais essayé de deviner….c'est en rapport avec cette fille….il n'y a qu'une fille qui arrive à nous mettre dans cet état. Il rigola un peu histoire de faire sourire Dean.

\- Stephen j'ai pas envie d'en parler, ok ? C'est juste un….problème qui va se régler. Il essaya de se convaincre de ce qu'il disait, mais même à sa voix il était peu convaincu de ce qu'il venait de dire. Et toi tu vas bien ? À ta tête ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas.

Stephen sourit doucement, Dean le connaissait bien et avait remarqué tout de suite qu'il était contrarié. Il croisa les bras et s'adossa au meuble derrière lui en baissant la tête, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

\- Disons juste qu'on vient d'avoir avec ta sœur notre première friction….

\- Oh…et c'est grave ?

\- Non…enfin je ne crois pas…on doit juste éclaircir un point c'est tout. Repondit vaguement Stephen, que pouvait-il dire d'autre ?

\- Bon si on laissait les filles de côté un moment et qu'on parle d'un truc bien masculin…le football. Ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps et se lancèrent dans le débriefing des derniers matchs espérant ainsi oublier pour un moment leur soucis.

Ils étaient en pleine discussion quand le regard de Stephen fut attiré par la porte qui s'ouvrit sur une brune qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un moment. Il grimaça en la voyant se disant que cette journée allait vraiment le rendre dingue. Dean suivit son regard et tomba sur ce qui l'avait tendu, Nina.

Il la fixa un instant et se perdit dans ses yeux noisettes, elle le fixa à son tour et se perdit elle aussi dans ses yeux. Ils durent lutter pour ne pas se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Dean sentit Stephen s'agiter et préféra partir, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle venait faire là mais il ne voulait pas être témoin de ce qui allait se passer. Il marmonna une excuse et sortit.

\- On pourrait parler ? Demanda Nina gentiment en s'approchant du comptoir. C'est important. Quand elle vit que Stephen n'était pas disposé à lui dire oui. Elle le vit hésiter un instant et il lui fit signe d'aller en cuisine, il prévint Ashley qu'il en avait pour deux minutes. Cette dernière ne voyait pas ça d'un bon œil mais acquiesça et ne dit rien.

\- Alors…qu'as-tu à me dire ? Stephen se tenait à l'encadrement de la porte, droit, les jambes plantées dans le sol et les bras croisés sur son torse. Son ton n'invitait pas à la discussion et Nina savait d'avance qu'elle aurait du mal à lui parler. Je n'ai pas toute la journée alors si tu pouvais accélérer.

\- Ok….ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile, ni évident. Commença-t-elle doucement peu sûre d'elle. Et je sais d'avance que tu ne vas pas me croire et que tu vas certainement penser que je l'ai fait exprès…mais je t'assure que non…c'est un accident et….

\- Nina. La coupa Stephen n'aimant pas du tout la tournure de cette conversation, il sentait pointer un truc énorme. S'il te plaît arrête de tourner autour du pot et dit moi.

\- Ok…je suis enceinte. Lâcha-t-elle en le fixant dans les yeux. Il ne disait rien, n'avait aucune réaction, son regard perdu au dessus de sa tête. Et puis elle vit apparaître un petit sourire qui fronça ses lèvres. Un sentiment de soulagement l'envahit, il n'était pas en colère, il avait même l'air heureux. Je sais que ce n'était pas prévu et que tu dois être….

\- Tu ne recules devant rien. Lui dit-il d'une voix sèche. Tu viens ici, dans mon bar me balancer à la figure que tu es enceinte ! Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas. Tu vas bien m'écouter Nina…attentivement….je ne suis pas le père de ton bébé, c'est comprit ?! Fin de la discussion. Il la fixa encore un instant et tourna les talons pour la laisser seule.

\- Quoi ?! Dit-elle sidérée de sa réponse à leur problème. C'est tout ?! Fin de la discussion ?! Il s'arrêta avant de franchir la porte. Tu es le père de ce bébé Stephen que tu le veuilles ou non….tu entends ?! Je sais que tu aurais préféré que ça n'arrive pas mais c'est comme ça ! Elle le vit se retourner lentement ses yeux noirs de rage, elle eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Je ne suis pas le père de ce bébé ! Et je t'interdit de dire à la ville entière que c'est le cas ! Il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle la toisant de sa hauteur. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que depuis qu'on a rompu tu n'as pas couché avec un autre que moi….on sait tout les deux que tu ne dit jamais non.

Il ne sentit pas le coup venir et sa tête bascula sur le côté à la gifle que venait de lui donner Nina. Elle avait été violente et elle sentait sa main piquer sous le coup.

\- Tu es ignoble Stephen ! Lâcha-t-elle les dents serrées et furieuse. Comment oses-tu après ce qu'on a vécu tout les deux ?! Il avait la tête baissée et n'osait pas la regarder, il savait qu'il venait d'aller trop loin. Regarde moi au moins quand je te parle ! Hurla-t-elle. Tu ne veux pas entendre cette vérité…mais c'est toi le père de mon bébé…plus vite tu l'accepteras plus vite on pourra envisager la suite.

\- La suite ?! Mais quelle suite ?! Demanda-t-il horrifié qu'elle puisse penser qu'il allait gober un mensonge pareil. Il n'y aura pas de suite parce que je ne suis pas le père de ce bébé...tu crois vraiment qu'on va vivre comme une famille heureuse ?! Hurla-t-il à son tour en pointant son ventre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici !? Tout les deux se tournèrent vers la voix et la personne qui venait de les interrompre. On vous entends hurler depuis l'entrée du café. Le regard d'Emily allait de l'un à l'autre et cherchait des réponses dans les yeux de Stephen.

\- Je laisse le soin à Stephen de t'expliquer. Dit Nina en contournant le jeune homme. Même si je crois que tu as comprit. Dit-elle arrivée à la hauteur d'Emily. Elle quitta la cuisine en laissant le couple seul. Un silence pesant envahit la pièce, aucun des deux n'osant parler.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Emily au bout d'un moment la voix tremblante. Elle est enceinte ? Il leva enfin son regard sur elle et ce qu'il y vit lui brisa le cœur. Il fit un pas vers elle mais elle recula à son tour, une main devant elle. Il grimaça à son geste.

\- C'est ce qu'elle dit….mais Em…je…si c'est vrai je ne suis pas le père de ce bébé. Dit-il d'une voix claire et sûr de lui.

\- Comment peux-tu en être certain Stephen ? Il n'y a pas si longtemps que vous n'êtes plus ensemble….c'est tout à fait possible.

\- Je ne suis pas le père de ce bébé. Dit-il un peu plus fort.

\- Non..tu ne veux pas être le père de ce bébé…c'est différent. Dit-elle en criant elle aussi à son tour. Il la fixa en colère qu'elle ne veuille pas le croire.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas !? C'est si impensable que ça que je puisse ne pas être le père !? Tu ne me laisses même pas le bénéfice du doute ? Je dois absolument être le père c'est ça !?

\- Non je ne veux pas que tu sois le père de ce bébé ! Mais je ne veux pas que tu berces d'illusions pour au final découvrir que c'est bien toi ! On doit savoir et se préparer….

\- Moi je sais et je ne suis pas le père du bébé de Nina ! Il la fixa encore un instant en colère et lui fit un regard plus tendre. Je te promets Emily que ce n'est pas moi.

\- J'aimerai tellement te croire Stephen. Dit-elle des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Mais j'ai du mal…et tu devrais en faire autant. Il la regarda avec amour, déposa un baiser sur son front et quitta la cuisine la laissant seule avec cette terrible nouvelle. Elle réalisa que sa vie rêvée venait de prendre fin et que la tempête tant redoutée était là sous le nom de Nina.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà...les problèmes sont là sous le nom de Nina...**

 **A votre avis Stephen se berce-t-il d'illusions ?**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci à Olicity-love, Ally84 et Aely à qui je ne peux répondre par MP pour leurs commentaires sur le dernier chapitre.**

 **Nous voici donc avec le 8eme chapitre et les conséquences de cette grossesse.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Un grand merci à Shinobu24 pour sa présence et son soutien.**

* * *

Emily resta un long moment dans la cuisine du bar à réfléchir et à ne pas savoir quoi penser de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Une chose était sûr, sa vie venait de changer et pas forcément dans le bon sens. Elle se voyait déjà composer avec une Nina complètement hystérique pour la garde de ce bébé et son moral était au plus bas.

\- Tu vas bien ? Ashley venait de rentrer et ne savait pas comment aborder son amie. Quand Emily leva les yeux vers elle, elle put y voir tout le desarroie et la tristesse da sa meilleure amie. Elle se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Viens la Emy….tout va s'arranger.

\- Je ne crois pas Ash. Sanglota Emily. Elle est enceinte…qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Elle fera toujours partie de sa vie à présent. Il va falloir composer avec elle et si...Tout à coup une peur irrationnelle prit possession d'elle. Et si Stephen voulait donner une vraie famille à ce bébé, si finalement cette grossesse lui révélait ses sentiments pour Nina…et s'il me quittait pour….

\- Emily. La coupa Ashley en prenant ses mains dans les siennes pour la stopper. Stephen ne va pas te quitter et il n'aime pas Nina, ça n'a jamais été le cas…alors détends toi.

\- Me détendre ?! T'en as de bonne toi ! Emily recula et se dégagea de son amie. Le mec que j'aime à mis enceinte ma pire ennemie qui va se faire un malin plaisir de me le rappeler à chaque fois qu'elle en aura l'occasion ! Comment veux-tu que je me détende ?! Emily se rendit compte de son ton et s'excusa. Désolé.

\- Et qu'en pense Stephen ? Emily regarda Ashley avec un sourire ironique.

\- Il dit qu'il n'est pas le père de ce bébé….c'est aussi simple que ça, il me dit de ne pas m'en faire...il se voile la face ou il est en plein déni, je ne vois que ça ! Elle faisait les cents pas et tournait en rond dans cette minuscule cuisine. Il faut que je sorte…j'ai besoin d'air. Dit-elle d'un coup submergé par cette nouvelle.

\- Attends….et s'il avait raison ? Demanda Ashley à Emily avant qu'elle ne sorte. Emily la regarda comme si elle était folle.

\- Il y a une chance sur un million qu'il ne soit pas le père de ce bébé Ash, alors y croire c'est se bercer d'illusions. Emily fixa son amie et vit un drôle d'air passer sur son visage. Cela l'interpella et elle se dit qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle en savait plus que ce qu'elle lui disait. Tu sais quelque chose….

\- Non….disons juste une intuition. Repondit Ashley avec un léger sourire. Et si cette mystérieuse fille avec qui sortait Dean était finalement Nina ? Elle n'ajouta rien de plus le temps que cette idée fasse son chemin dans l'esprit d'Emily.

\- Quoi ?! Tu…tu crois que c'est elle ? Demanda Emily d'une voix hésitante. Cette journée est encore pire que ce que je pensais. Dit-elle pour elle-même en soufflant.

\- Si tu avais vu le regard qu'ils se sont lancés quand elle est rentrée dans le bar…ça aurait mit le feu à n'importe quelle forêt. Dit Ashley en rigolant légèrement. Elle porta son attention sur Emily qui ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout. Désolé…c'est pas drôle.

\- Mon frère et…Nina. Dit-elle d'un air de dégoût. J'ai du mal à y croire….

\- Écoute Emily pour l'instant ce qui compte c'est Stephen et toi….va le trouver et discutez tout les deux…et ensuite creuse du côté de Dean…tu verras bien. Ashley fixa intensément son amie avant de lui dire. Mais fait confiance à Stephen…il ne fera rien pour te blesser….s'il te dit qu'il n'est pas le père de ce bébé c'est qu'il est sûr de lui. Emily hocha la tête ne comprenant pas comment son amie pouvait être aussi catégorique.

\- Ok…tu sais où il est partit ? Emily se doutait bien que Stephen n'était plus dans le bar.

\- Non…je ne le connais pas comme toi…mais tu vas le trouver. Ashley serra une dernière fois la main de son amie et repartie s'occuper des clients. Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour ses amis, mais s'occuper du commerce de Stephen ça elle pouvait le faire.

####

Emily resta un moment à déambuler dans les rues de Chilliwak à se demander où avait pu se réfugier Stephen. Elle était passée par chez lui et avait demandé à Duke s'il avait eu des nouvelles, mais il ne l'avait pas vu. Elle fut un instant tenté d'aller voir chez Nina mais se dit que se serait certainement le dernier endroit où il irait.

Ses pas la conduisirent au magasin de ses parents, elle voulait voir Dean et le confronter sur ce qu'Ashley lui avait dit. Son frère pouvait-il être avec la pire harpie qu'elle connaissait ? Cette fille était égoïste et ne s'encombrait de personne tout ce qui l'intéressait était ce que les gens pouvaient lui apporter.

Elle poussa la porte avec appréhension et chercha son frère dans les rayons, il était introuvable. Elle croisa son père au détour d'une allée et après avoir discuté un moment il lui indiqua que Dean était certainement dans son bureau. Il ne l'avait pas trouvé bien ce matin et à voir sa fille débarquer il se doutait qu'il y avait un problème.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Emily ? Dean est arrivé avec une tête à faire peur et maintenant tu es la, nerveuse et contrariée….raconte moi ma chérie. Emily fixa son père et sentit des larmes pointer mais elle voulait d'abord parler à son frère avant de tout raconter à ses parents.

\- Papa…je te raconterai tout mais d'abord je dois voir Dean. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et prit la direction du bureau de son frère. Elle monta l'escalier en vitesse et le trouva effectivement à son bureau, le regard dans le vague. Elle frappa à la porte pour signaler sa présence et le vit sursauter. Salut….on peut parler ?

Dean hocha la tête et lui indiqua de s'assoir. Il savait pourquoi elle était là, il se doutait qu'Ashley n'avait pas su tenir sa langue et qu'elle lui avait raconté la visite de Nina ce matin. Il savait qu'il allait essuyer la colère de sa sœur.

\- Je sais pourquoi tu es là. Commença-t-il se disant que s'il lui avouait en premier elle serait plus clémente. Il vit Emily froncer les sourcils, se serait-il trompé ?

\- C'est vrai ? Dans ce cas je t'écoute. Répondit-elle simplement en croisant les bras, attendant qu'il parle. Dean s'éclaircit la voix et décida de se lancer.

\- Ok…je…la fille que je vois depuis quelques temps….c'est Nina. Dit-il dans un souffle, il fixa son regard sur Emily s'attendant à la voir se lever de colère ou exploser, mais elle restait calme. Et tu n'as pas l'air étonnée.

\- En fait j'espérais surtout que tu n'allais pas prononcer son nom….même si Ash m'avait plus ou moins convaincue….Dean..pourquoi elle ? De toutes les filles de cette ville il a fallut que tu la choisisses elle !

\- Parce que tu crois que je l'ai fait exprès ?! Ça nous est tombé dessus comme ça ! On…on a rien planifié Emy…je…je sais que ça doit être difficile pour toi mais….

\- Difficile ? Tu crois que c'est juste difficile ?! Cette…..fille a fait de ma vie un enfer pendant mes années de lycée et toi tu…..bref ! Elle passa ses mains sur son visage fatiguée de cette journée à peine entamée. On a un plus gros problème à régler. Dean la regarda ne comprenant rien à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Un plus gros problème ?

\- Tu ne sais pas, elle ne t'a rien dit ? Emily eut un petit rire ironique. Je ne suis pas étonnée, elle est enceinte Dean….c'est ce qu'elle est venue annoncer à Stephen ce matin. Elle put voir le visage de son frère se décomposer, il ne jouait pas la comédie, il n'était pas au courant.

\- En….enceinte ? Répéta-t-il hébété de la nouvelle. Elle…il est de Stephen ? Enfin je veux dire…elle en est certaine ?

\- C'est ce qu'elle dit, mais Stephen dit ne pas être le père. Dean la regarda choqué. Il est sûr de lui….ce qui est un problème étant donnée que Nina est sûre qu'il est bien le père…..je…suis perdue Dean et je….

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi Emily ? Que je te confirme que j'ai bien couché avec Nina et que je peux être un père potentiel pour ce bébé ? Elle eut un mouvement de recul sous ses paroles mais hocha la tête, c'était ce qu'elle était venu chercher ici. Et bien oui j'ai couché avec Nina….mais une seule fois…alors excuse moi mais je pense qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que Stephen soit le père de ce bébé….je suis désolé. Ajouta-t-il quand il vit Emily accuser le coup.

Elle resta un moment dans ses pensées, ce cauchemar n'allait pas finir. Elle venait de voir sa dernière chance s'envoler, elle devait à présent trouver Stephen et lui faire entendre raison sur sa paternité. Elle se leva pour s'en aller quand elle s'arrêta à la porte.

\- Tu mérites mieux que cette fille Dean….elle ne pourra que te rendre malheureux….tu n'es même pas officiellement avec elle, qu'elle t'a déjà brisé le cœur. Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et quitta le bureau de son frère.

Dean la regarda partir le cœur lourd. Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et se mit à penser à Nina, elle était enceinte voilà pourquoi elle l'avait repoussé hier soir. Elle était persuadée qu'elle devait le quitter parce qu'elle était enceinte d'un autre. Mais tout à coup il réalisa qu'il pouvait lui aussi être le père de ce bébé. C'est vrai ils n'avaient fait l'amour qu'une fois mais pourquoi pas après tout ? Il prit ses affaires et sortit de son bureau en trombe. Il devait lui parler et lui faire entendre raison.

* * *

Emily repensait encore une fois à cette scène surréaliste d'il y'a à peine quelques heures, comment allait-elle gérer la suite s'il s'avérait que Stephen était bien le père de ce bébé ? Elle aurait du mal à trouver sa place dans cette drôle de situation, et puis cela remettait aussi en cause le fait que Stephen la suive pendant le tournage de ses films. Elle s'en voulut immédiatement de ses pensées se sentant égoïste.

Elle avait marché un moment et était devant son ancien lycée et quand elle passa pas loin du terrain de football, c'est là qu'elle le vit. Il était assis en haut des gradins, le regard perdu se demandant certainement ce qu'allait être sa vie. Elle s'avança lentement, il fallait qu'ils parlent, rien ne servait de traîner.

Stephen s'était retrouvé sur le terrain de football sans s'en rendre compte. Il avait marché histoire de ne pas penser et il s'était retrouvé là. Il avait grimpé et avait prit place au dernier rang, pour surplomber le terrain en entier. Ça avait toujours été sa place préféré.

Ses pensées le ramèrent à sa jeunesse dans ce lycée et à Emily. Il ne s'était pas attendu à devoir lui annoncer sa stérilité de cette façon. Il savait qu'il devait lui en parler et il avait d'ailleurs eu l'intention de le faire durant ces quelques jours où ils seraient seuls, mais pas aujourd'hui et pas de cette façon…si brutale.

Elle voulait des enfants, il l'avait bien comprit. Comment prendrait-elle le fait qu'il ne puisse pas lui en donner ? Il avait eu du mal à accepter ce fait, mais lui avait eu des années pour s'y faire, elle, serait devant le fait accompli sans aucune solution, elle aurait juste à accepter.

\- Je te trouve enfin. Il leva son regard vers la voix d'Emily qui lui faisait un sourire énorme à la joie de l'avoir devant elle. Elle prit place à ses côtés et saisit sa main pour entrelacer leurs doigts. On va se sortir de cette histoire tout les deux. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux quand il posa à son tour sa tête sur la sienne en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

\- Emily…il faut qu'on parle. Dit-il au bout d'un moment. Il la sentit bouger et tourna la tête vers elle. Je dois te dire quelque chose d'important. Elle fut interpellé par son ton grave et ses yeux tristes.

\- La femme que Dean fréquente est Nina. Dit-elle pour le soulager, elle vit son regard s'allumer et son air surprit. Ce qui ferait de Dean un second père potentiel. Elle le vit détourner le regard à sa phrase en pouffant légèrement.

\- Je sais que tu ne comprends pas comment je peux être si certain de moi….mais je te demande de me faire confiance quand je te dis que je ne suis pas un père potentiel pour ce bébé. Il la fixa à nouveau, il n'avait pas été capable de lui ça les yeux dans les yeux.

Emily le fixa à son tour se demandant comment il pouvait savoir, et puis elle repensa à ce qu'Ashley lui avait dit un peu plus tôt, de lui faire confiance s'il lui disait la même chose. A l'évidence quelque chose lui échappait et son esprit se mit à tourner à cent à l'heure.

\- O..ok…je te fais confiance. Dit-elle plus bas et d'un coup tout fut clair dans son esprit. Elle venait de comprendre pourquoi il était si sûr de lui. En fait j'avais tords tout à l'heure ce n'est pas que tu ne _veux_ pas être le père de ce bébé…c'est que tu ne _peux_ pas.

Le silence sembla s'étirer pendant des heures où ils se fixèrent sans rien dire, des larmes dans les yeux mais pas forcément pour les mêmes raisons. Lui pensait à son incapacité à lui donner un enfant quand elle en sentirait le besoin et ce bonheur qu'il ne connaîtrait pas d'être père un jour, et elle pensait à ce qu'il devait ressentir à ce qu'elle découvre cette nouvelle de cette façon.

Il ne répondit pas incapable de prononcer la moindre parole, les mots restant bloqués dans sa gorge, ayant peur de dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas, peur de la voir partir et le fuir. À cet instant il n'avait jamais été aussi perdu et vulnérable. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête et d'essuyer une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

\- Tu….tu ne….peux avoir d'enfants. Dit-elle dans un souffle le regard perdu sur lui. C'est pour ça que tu es si sûr de toi. Toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient maintenant dans son esprit sa réaction ce matin quand elle avait parlé d'enfant et son attitude face à Nina. Tout était clair à présent.

Stephen ne la regardait toujours pas, bien trop honteux et perdu pour lui faire face. C'est Emily qui ramena ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Stephen….réponds moi. Implora-t-elle les yeux remplis de larmes contenues. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il lui confirme ce qu'elle pensait mais elle avait besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche.

\- Je…je ne….peux pas avoir d'enfants Emily. Réussit-il à dire après maintes hésitations. Elle ferma les yeux quand ces paroles arrivèrent à ses oreilles, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Elle était triste pour lui et à cet instant elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose le serrer dans ses bras et le consoler, elle n'imaginait pas à quel point cela devait être dur pour lui.

\- Viens là. Dit-elle en ouvrant ses bras. Elle se serra contre lui et le sentit malgré tout la serrer à son tour. Je suis désolée. Dit-elle dans son cou. Il se recula et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Et si on rentrait et qu'on discutait un peu de tout ça ? Elle hocha la tête et se laissa entraîner par Stephen à descendre les gradins.

* * *

Dean frappait comme un fou à la porte de Nina qui mit un temps fou à lui ouvrir, il cru même qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir. Quand elle ouvrit enfin la porte il s'engouffra dans la maison sans rien dire et fonça au salon. Il déposa son blouson et entra dans le vif du sujet.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit !? J'avais le droit de savoir. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, signe de sa colère. Elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Hier elle avait été lâche de ne rien lui dire, imaginant que se serait plus facile.

\- Je…je ne voulais pas te faire encore plus de peine. Répondit-elle d'une petite voix. A cette réponse il sentit son cœur fondre et dû se retenir pour ne pas la retrouver et la serrer contre lui à l'étouffer. Stephen t'a donc parlé ?

\- Non….ma sœur. Il la vit lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Bien sûr ! J'aurai du m'en douter ! Dit-elle d'une voix un peu plus dure cette fois-ci.

\- Nina….pourquoi crois-tu que Stephen puisse être le père de ton bébé ? Tu sais que bien que….

\- Non ! Elle leva sa main pour le stopper. Ne dit rien de plus….tu sais bien que c'est pratiquement impossible.

\- Mais non ! Tu sais bien que non. Il s'approcha d'elle voulant la convaincre d'accepter cette idée.

\- Une fois ! On a couché ensemble une seule fois ! Tu crois vraiment qu'on aurait la chance que ce bébé soit le tien ! Cria-t-elle presque. Arrête de rêver Dean ! Il fut touché de ses paroles et de son ton, comme s'il était impensable qu'il puisse être le père.

\- Tu veux dire quoi exactement par là ? Que tu préfères que se soit Stephen…parce que c'est celui que tu as toujours rêvé d'avoir dans ta vie alors qu'il ne t'a jamais regardé comme il aurait du ! Il ne t'a jamais aimé Nina, il n'avait que ma sœur en tête et c'est lui que tu veux comme père pour ce bébé ?! Il pointa son ventre d'un doigt.

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi cruel ? Demanda-t-elle écœurée de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Je n'ai pas choisit d'avoir ce bébé ! C'est un accident et un coup du sort !

\- Oh arrête ! Je suis persuadée qu'au fond de toi tu jubiles ! Tu as enfin une bonne raison pour retenir Stephen auprès de toi…c'est vrai quoi de mieux qu'un bébé pour retenir l'homme sur qui tu fantasmes depuis des années ! Dit-il d'un ton ironique.

\- Tu te trompes Dean si tu crois que que je suis heureuse de ce qui m'arrive. Dit-elle d'une voix calme. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour ne pas être dans cette situation mais….

\- Non c'est faux ! Tu n'envisages même pas une seconde que je puisse être le père ! Si tu tenais à moi comme tu me l'as dit plus d'une fois tu te raccrocherais à cette idée et tu ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour chercher à savoir !

Nina était en larmes, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle agissait ainsi, ou alors il ne voulait pas comprendre. Elle était fatiguée et ne voulait plus parler de cette histoire. Elle voulait plonger dans son lit, oublier qu'elle était enceinte et que sa vie telle qu'elle l'avait rêvé il y'a peu n'existerait jamais.

\- Sort de chez moi ! Dit-elle d'une voix calme. Elle vit qu'il ne bougeait pas et répéta plus fort. Dégage de chez moi ! Tu ne comprends rien et tu avais déjà un avis sur la question avant de venir alors tu n'as rien à faire ici. Tu dégages. Elle le devança et ouvrit la porte lui montrant la sortie.

Dean la fixa un moment ne voulant pas partir de cette façon. Ils avaient tout les deux dit des mots qui avaient dépassés leurs pensées et savait qu'ils devaient parler calmement.

\- Nina…attends on….

\- Non ! Tu sors je…je suis fatiguée et la journée est loin d'être finit alors s'il te plaît…va-t-en. Elle baissa la tête afin qu'il ne voit pas ses yeux rougis et qu'elle ne soit pas tenter de lui sauter dans les bras.

Il s'avança doucement et passa le seuil de la porte en la regardant d'un air triste. Il se retrouva sur le perron et entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui. Il sentit soudain un poids énorme sur ses épaules lui tomber dessus. Il venait de faire la plus grande connerie de sa vie. Il avait prit le problème à l'envers et l'avait blâmé alors que le seul responsable était Stephen. S'il avait ouvert les yeux plus tôt elle ne serait pas dans cette situation et il serait certain d'être le père du bébé qu'elle portait. Soudain une colère noire contre son meilleur ami lui monta.

* * *

Emily était posée sur le canapé, elle voyait Stephen tourner en rond et essayer de trouver le meilleur moyen de lui expliquer sa stérilité. Elle voyait les émotions défiler sur son visage, elle pensa à cet instant qu'il aurait fait un très mauvais comédien.

\- Stephen….ne cherche pas le meilleur moyen de m'expliquer. Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Dis moi juste ce que tu ressens. Elle le vit la regarder d'un air qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu, cela lui brisa le cœur de le voir si triste et vulnérable. Elle lui tendit une main afin qu'il la rejoigne.

\- Je….suis triste et perdu. Dit-il en prenant place à ses côtés. Je croyais que tout ça était derrière moi….cette tristesse et ce sentiment de ne pas être normal.

\- Mais tu es normal chéri….ça ne définit pas qui tu es ou ce que tu es. Essaya Emily surprise qu'il pense un truc pareil. Elle vit à nouveau son regard blessé sur elle. En tout cas pour moi ça ne change rien. Il eut un petit rire ironique.

\- Tu dis ça maintenant mais...

\- Non. Le coupa-t-elle. Ce n'est pas une conversation qu'on aura maintenant…du moins pas aujourd'hui. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et le força à la regarder. Parle moi….explique moi ce que « toi » tu ressens….le reste on verra plus tard.

\- Ok….je….j'étais encore au lycée quand j'ai…quand j'ai apprit que je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfant. Il se plongea dans ses souvenirs. J'avais besoin d'argent pour financer l'achat de ma voiture…et je suis tombé sur une pub pour une clinique à Vancouver qui faisait dans le don de sperme. Il recherchait des donneurs, c'était pas compliqué comme job et ça payait bien. Alors j'ai passé les tests et….

Il fit une pause afin de trouver le courage de poursuivre. Il sentait ses mains se serrer autour des siennes pour lui donner le courage de poursuivre.

\- Et ils m'ont appelé me disant qu'il y avait un problème, ils m'ont demandé de revenir et je me suis fait des films durant des jours sur ce qu'ils pouvaient bien avoir à me dire….et le verdict est tombé….je te passe les détails techniques et le charabia médical mais je ne pourrai jamais avoir d'enfant….c'est une certitude.

\- Qui est au courant ? Demanda Emily osant à peine imaginer ce qu'il avait pu ressentir en étant seul face à cette nouvelle.

\- Ma mère….et moi…c'est tout. Souffla-t-il. Ça a été très difficile de lui dire, j'ai mit des mois à lui avouer la vérité….et elle a eu du mal à accuser le coup.

\- Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Je…j'aurais été là pour toi. Dit-elle tendrement.

\- Je sais. Il posa une main sur une de ses joues. Mais je ne pouvais pas Em…tu étais la fille qui me faisait rêver….comment voulais-tu que je t'avoue un truc que moi j'avais du mal à comprendre….j'ai mit des années avant de me faire une raison….essayer de me convaincre que ce n'était pas si grave que ça….mais avec cette grossesse…..tout me revient et…..

\- Stephen….je suis là maintenant et je t'aime….rien ne pourra changer ça….même ta différence. Dit-elle avec un léger sourire. Si tant est que cela soit une différence. Reprit-elle tendrement. Je suis tellement désolée….tu peux pas savoir à quel point. Stephen la regarda tendrement et constata son air désolé et triste, elle était sincère et ne lui mentait pas.

Elle était réellement triste pour lui et non pour le fait que si elle restait avec lui elle ne serait jamais mère. Son cœur se fendit à cet amer constat, comment pourrait-elle vivre avec lui en sachant que jamais elle ne pourrait porter leur bébé ? Jamais il ne la verrait avec un ventre rond, jamais il ne poserait ses mains dessus pour sentir ce mini eux bouger. Il sentit une nouvelle vague de tristesse le submerger et il sentit ses yeux s'embuer.

\- C'est moi qui suit désolé ma puce. Dit-il d'une voix étranglée. Je…je ne pourrais jamais te donner ce que tu veux et je comprendrais si tu….Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres afin qu'il se taise.

\- Ne me dit pas ce que tu t'apprêtes à me dire. Elle enleva son doigt et poursuivit. Ton….problème ne change rien entre nous….c'est une épreuve de plus, c'est tout. Elle posa une main sur son torse et chercha son cœur. Ce qu'il se passe à cet endroit entre nous ne changera pas parce que tu ne peux pas avoir d'enfants…on va surmonter ça….tout les deux. Il posa sa main sur celle présente sur son torse et serra sa paume.

\- Oui mais si….

\- On verra plus tard….on aura cette conversation plus tard….pour l'instant notre souci est plus important et il s'appelle Nina. Cette réflexion remit les choses à leur place et ramena Stephen sur terre, il se leva à nouveau et se posta à la fenêtre.

\- Je ne peux rien lui dire. Dit-il simplement sans regarder Emily. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit au courant. Emily le rejoignit n'étant pas certaine que se soit la solution. Elle passa une main dans son dos pour le réconforter.

\- Elle ne te lâchera pas, elle est persuadée que tu es le père….alors qu'elle et Dean….Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend ayant du mal à imaginer son frère et sa pire ennemie dans cette situation. Elle fit une grimace qui malgré les circonstances fit rire Stephen. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la ramena contre son torse.

\- Han….Emily Bett….qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi. Dit-il dans ses cheveux. Elle releva lentement la tête avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu serais perdu. Il sourit à son tour et s'abaissa pour embrasser ses lèvres. Il souffla de bonheur et de soulagement de la sentir avec lui et à ses côtés, même s'il se doutait bien que rien n'était réglé, mais la savoir de son côté l'aidait à mieux appréhender les choses qui allaient suivre.

\- Je t'aime. Dit-il contre sa bouche. Elle posa ses mains à l'arrière de son crâne et ferma les yeux à ces douces paroles.

\- Je t'aime. Répondit elle sur le même ton. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant d'être attiré par une voiture qui arriva comme une furie devant chez Stephen. Ils furent surprit de voir Dean en sortir et arriver comme un fou à la porte. Il sonnait, frappait et hurlait de lui ouvrir.

\- Dean…mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Lui demanda Emily en ouvrant. Il ne lui répondit pas et entra en trombe dans la maison.

\- Il est où ? Ou est celui qui a gâché ma vie ?! Ce lâche qui n'assume rien ?! Il trouva Stephen dans le salon ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il disait.

\- Dean calme toi. Essaya Stephen quand il vit l'état dans lequel était plongé Dean. Je sais que tout…..

\- Non tu ne sais rien Stephen ! Le coupa Dean. Tu viens de gâcher ma vie ! Tu as intérêt à assumer ta paternité parce que si tu la laisses seule …

\- Quoi ?! Assumer ma paternité ?

Emily regardait l'échange entre les deux et ne les avait jamais vu aussi en colère l'un contre l'autre. Ils s'étaient déjà disputé au lycée mais jamais avec cette rage au fond d'eux. Elle sentait que les choses pouvaient vite dégénérer.

\- Je vais te le dire en face une seule fois Dean alors tu écoutes bien parce que je ne le répéterais pas…..je ne suis pas le père de ce bébé. Il avait détaché chaque mot afin qu'ils pénètrent l'esprit de son ami. Si tu as couché avec elle, c'est toi le père à part bien évidemment si elle….

\- Attention à ce que tu dis sur elle. Le prévint Dean d'une drôle de voix menaçante.

\- Qu'est ce que tu ne veux pas que je dise ? Que tu n'es peut-être pas le seul ?

Emily ne savait pas quoi faire, les choses prenaient un virage dangereux et elle savait que ça allait mal finir. Ils se balançaient des horreurs au visage et était persuadée qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pensait ce qu'il disait. Elle tenta de ramener le calme.

\- Écoutez on va se calmer et arrêter de dire n'importe quoi. Elle vit Stephen d'un coup se détendre et la regarder comme s'il découvrait qu'elle était présente dans cette pièce.

\- Ah voilà la sagesse qui parle ! Ironisa Dean en se tournant vers sa sœur. Elle défends son précieux petit copain.

\- Dean je sais que tu es blessé et en colère et je le comprends mais…..

\- Non tu ne sais rien ! Cria-t-il en la coupant. Ce type vient de ruiner ma vie ! Il pointa Stephen du doigt. Ce mec qui se dit mon meilleur ami. Il éclata de rire en disant ces mots. À mit la femme que j'aime enceinte, et il ne veut pas assumer ! Il se tourna vers Emily. Mais toi au fait ça te fait quoi de savoir que ta pire ennemie attends le bébé du mec qui te fait rêver depuis le lycée….ton homme parfait.

\- Dean….ne fait pas ça. Sa voix tremblotait, elle connaissait son frère et savait qu'il ne lâcherait rien. Il allait les pousser à bout, il était blessé et elle avait de la peine pour lui. Elle connaissait la vérité mais ne pouvait rien dire. Elle se ressaisit en se redressant. Il n'est pas le père. Dit-elle d'une voix claire et ferme. Fin de la discussion.

\- Oh….et comment tu en es si sure ? Oh attends. Il fit mine de réfléchir et reporta son regard sur sa sœur. Il t'a dit qu'il n'était pas le père et toi sombre idiote tu le crois !

\- Dean ça suffit ! Stephen avait haussé le ton et poser un bras sur les épaules d'Emily. Ta sœur n'a rien avoir dans cette histoire alors ne t'en prends pas à elle. Emily lui encercla la taille pour le remercier de son soutien.

\- Sa parole me suffit. Répondit quand même Emily. Stephen m'affirme ne pas être le père et je le crois…..et tu devrais en faire autant. Tenta-t-elle encore une fois. Va voir Nina et…..

\- Ne parle pas d'elle…tu la déteste ! Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle menaçant. Emily eut un mouvement de recul et instinctivement Stephen se plaça devant elle en posant une main sur le torse de Dean pour le faire reculer.

\- Dean arrête. Dit-il d'une voix calme. Dean visa sa main sur lui.

\- Enlève ta main….tout de suite. Stephen lui fit signe que non et sans qu'il puisse faire quelque chose, Dean écrasa son poing sur sa figure, le faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il tomba au sol sonné.

\- Mais t'es dingue ! Cria Emily en aidant Stephen à se relever. Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle à ce dernier, il hocha la tête en touchant sa mâchoire douloureuse. Elle reporta son attention sur son frère qui venait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de faire. Sort d'ici ! Dit-elle en lui pointant la sortie. Quand tu auras les idées plus claires on pourra discuter, mais pour l'instant c'est impossible alors tu dégages d'ici.

\- Mais j'ai les idées très claires Emily ! Ton mec a mis enceinte ma copine et il ne veut pas assumer ses actes et toi tu le protèges et tu crois tout ce qu'il te dit !

\- Oh Dean arrête de me prendre pour une idiote s'il te plaît ! Si je le crois c'est que j'ai une bonne raison !

\- Et laquelle ? Demanda Dean en croisant les bras sur son torse. Emily le regarda embêtée sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne pouvait rien révéler. Je m'en doutais…en fait t'en sais rien….finalement Nina a raison, ces accusations que tu portes pour harcèlement ne sont peut-être pas justifiées finalement.

Emily le regarda saisit de ses dernières paroles, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il ne pouvait pas avoir dit une horreur pareille.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? Tu n'es pas mon frère….Dit-elle la voix tremblotante et les yeux mouillés.

\- Elle m'a ouvert les yeux sur toi et sur lui ! Il pointa Stephen du doigt et s'en fut trop pour lui. Il se leva après avoir reprit ses esprits et chopa Dean par le bras pour le faire sortir.

\- Maintenant ça suffit Dean ! Dit-il en le jetant sur le perron de sa maison. Tu es blessé et en colère, je le comprends ! Tu viens chez moi pour me dire ce que tu penses de moi je l'accepte ! En revanche ce que tu viens de dire à ta sœur c'est….ignoble et ne t'avise plus jamais de lui parler de cette façon….elle ne mérite pas ce traitement !

Stephen tourna les talons et vit Emily sur le seuil, le visage hébété et des larmes dévalant ses joues. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit instantanément dans ses bras, en lui soufflant des mots réconfortant à son oreille. Elle hochait la tête heureuse de l'avoir auprès d'elle pour la soutenir une fois de plus.

\- Emily….je…je…excuse moi. Tenta Dean en s'approchant, réalisant enfin ce qu'il venait de faire. Il vit Stephen faire rempart en se retournant.

\- Va-t-en….c'est mieux pour l'instant. Dean recula d'un pas et fit demi tour pour partir. Il venait de tout gâcher entre lui et sa sœur et c'était mit son meilleur ami à dos. Il s'en voulait mais il était trop tard maintenant pour rattraper les choses. Seul le temps pourrait réparer ce qu'il venait de casser.

Stephen et Emily rentrèrent en silence dans la maison, se serrant dans les bras. Leur vie venait de basculer à nouveau. Ils se regardèrent et se comprirent sans rien dire.

\- On va partir quelques temps. Lui dit-il doucement. Ça va nous faire du bien….et on a des choses à régler tout les deux avant de penser à notre avenir.

\- Oui…tu as raison…partons un peu. Dit-elle encore sonnée de son altercation avec son frère. Il la prit à nouveau dans ses bras et lui souffla dans les cheveux.

\- Je connais l'endroit parfait pour ça. On file faire nos bagages et ce soir on est loin de cette ville et de tout nos problèmes. Elle hocha la tête et le suivit à l'étage préparer ses affaires.

* * *

 **C'est un chapitre plutôt...explosif...mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plût malgré tout.**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience...alors à vos claviers...**

 **A bientôt pour la suite...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci à Olicity-love, Angy et Ally84 à qui je ne peux répondre par MP pour leurs commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. Je vois que la réaction de Dean vous a surprit...et oui il a complètement pété les plombs...**

 **Nous voici donc avec ce 9eme chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira tout autant et tout de même un peu plus calme.**

 ** _Ally84_ : Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai actuellement deux fictions Olicity en cours, dont une qui arrive au bout, la seconde est aussi bien avancée. Ensuite concernant les os Olicity pour l'instant, je n'en n'ai aucun en cours, mais j'ai des idées donc...bientôt. Concernant les os Stemily j'en ai un de stok que j'ai écrit avec Aphrodite161701 et qui sera posté à la fin de cette fiction. **

**Merci à Shinobu24 pour tout...je t'embrasse.**

* * *

Emily finissait de préparer ses bagages pour partir, elle ne savait pas combien de temps exactement ils seraient partis mais elle avait prévu large. Stephen était partit voir Ashley afin de voir avec elle si elle pouvait gérer un moment ses affaires.

Elle l'avait sentit soulagé de partir un peu, mais anxieux de ce que petit voyage allait révéler pour eux deux. Elle était inquiète pour lui, elle savait comment il fonctionnait et elle avait peur qu'il la rejete à un moment. Honnêtement ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre ne changeait rien pour elle à la façon dont elle le voyait, mais surtout à la façon dont elle l'aimait.

Elle l'aimait depuis le lycée et l'avait aimé pratiquement toute sa vie, elle n'allait pas du jour au lendemain le laisser tomber parce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants. Cette pensée lui brisa le cœur, voir Stephen dans cette position de faiblesse et de doute l'avait rendu encore plus triste pour lui.

Elle allait lui prouver que rien ne changerait entre eux malgré cette nouvelle, et qu'ils pouvaient envisager l'avenir sereinement. Bien sûr elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'une partie d'elle allait devoir faire le deuil de ne pas pouvoir porter son bébé. Elle ne connaîtrait pas les joies de la maternité, du moins pas de façon traditionnelle. Elle n'avait pas encore fait de recherches sur le sujet mais elle comptait bien ne pas laisser tomber aussi facilement.

Elle descendit ses deux valises et fit le tour de la maison pour être certaine que tout était en ordre et fermé avant de la quitter. Elle fut interrompue dans son activité par un coup de sonnette, elle priait pour que ce ne soit pas son frère. Il avait été très dur avec elle et avait été trop loin dans ses paroles pour qu'elle parle tout de suite, c'était trop tôt. Elle jeta un œil dans le judas et ne fut pas vraiment ravie non plus de tomber sur le visage de Nina. Cette journée n'allait donc jamais finir se dit-elle.

Elle fut tentée de ne pas répondre mais devant l'insistance de sa visiteuse et le bruit incessant de la sonnette, elle ouvrit à la volée la porte d'entrée.

\- Quoi ?! Dit-elle d'une voix assez dure. Stephen n'est pas là. Nina la regarda surprise de la trouver derrière la porte.

\- Oh…tu habites là ? J'aurai du m'en douter….c'est pas grave je vais l'attendre. Son ton était plein d'ironie mais elle se reprit assez vite. Ce n'était pas une solution de les provoquer sans arrêt, elle allait devoir composer avec Stephen et avec Emily autant que les choses se passent bien. Écoute…je crois qu'on devrait parler un peu toutes les deux…je sais que tu as toutes les raisons du monde de me détester mais…je crois….

\- Vas-y entre. La coupa Emily, elle avait raison, elles devaient parler. Mais pas seulement de cette grossesse. Nina entra et fila au salon. Emily la suivit et attendit qu'elle parle la première.

\- Ok…donc je me lance….Dit Nina d'une voix traînante voyant qu'Emily ne disait rien. Je voudrais que tu saches que je n'ai pas cherché à tomber enceinte de Stephen….c'est un pur accident. Elle fixa Emily et elle devait admettre qu'elle avait du mal à interpréter son regard et son attitude. Je ne cherche pas à ce qu'il te quitte ou à ce qu'on vive ensemble avec notre bébé..

Emily eut un petit rire ironique qu'elle n'avait pas pu retenir. Elle croisa les bras, décider à continuer à l'écouter en silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle est terminée.

\- Je sais que tu penses le contraire….mais je t'assure que c'est la vérité. J'ai cru pendant longtemps être amoureuse de Stephen mais j'avais tord et je me suis accrochée à lui pour de mauvaises raisons et….

\- Oh….et tu as prit conscience de tout ça depuis que tu as découvert ta grossesse ? Toute cette bonne conscience va finir par t'étouffer méfie toi ! Emily n'avait pas pu se retenir plus longtemps. L'entendre raconter des choses auxquelles elle ne croyaient pas l'exaspérait profondément.

\- Non….je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre et j'ai enfin comprit ce que c'était. Répondit Nina d'une petite voix et à son air Emily eut presque envie de la croire, elle avait l'air sincère. Je suis désolée Emily de cette situation dans laquelle on se trouve tout les trois….

\- Dans ce cas si tu aimes vraiment mon frère pourquoi avoir mit un terme à votre histoire ? Nina la regarda surprise qu'elle sache. Oui je sais…..et je sais aussi que tu as couché avec lui et qu'il est le père de ton bébé alors arrête de t'accrocher à l'espoir que se soit Stephen.

\- Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi mais Stephen….Emily leva une main afin qu'elle se taise.

\- C'est une conversation que j'ai déjà eu avec Dean alors je ne me répéterai pas...Stephen n'est pas le père de ton bébé….et je le sais…donc fin de la discussion.

Nina la regarda ayant du mal à comprendre comment elle ne pouvait pas envisager une seule seconde qu'il puisse ne pas être effectivement le père. Elle aussi aurait voulut que se ne soit pas le cas, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence cela était peu probable. Cependant sa certitude la fit douter un quart de secondes, et si Dean avait une chance d'être le père ?

\- Ok…je n'ai pas envie de me disputer encore avec toi à ce sujet…on fera un test de paternité et on….

\- Tu pourras faire tout les tests que tu veux Nina…je ne suis pas le père alors j'aimerai bien que nous foute la paix ! Stephen venait de pénétrer dans le salon et aucune des deux ne l'avait entendu arriver. Maintenant si tu veux bien partir. Il lui montra le chemin de la sortie et s'inquiéta d'Emily. Ça va ? Elle hocha la tête et encercla sa taille. Tu devrais plutôt te préoccuper de Dean…il ne va pas bien.

\- Oui je sais…je l'ai vu ce matin et….il est passé te voir ? Stephen hocha la tête. Et il t'en veux …..

\- Tu as tout comprit. C'est Emily qui prit la parole. Je ne sais pas ce que mon frère te trouve mais il t'aime et aussi dingue que cela puisse paraître je pense que toi aussi….va le voir….je pense qu'il a besoin de toi. Nina baissa la tête d'avoir été percée à jour.

\- Je…je sais pas trop….tout est compliqué et avec le bébé…..je ne sais pas s'il a vraiment envie de me voir.

\- Je parie le contraire au vu de sa réaction de cet après midi. Lui dit Emily énigmatique. Nina leva son regard vers elle se demandant bien ce que Dean avait pu faire. Je vais te passer les détails mais il a pété les plombs. Vous devriez peut-être envisager un avenir à trois.

Elle vit Nina souffler d'exaspération à sa phrase, mais elle la vit aussi se retenir de lui dire des paroles blessantes. Elle était étonnée, comme si elle avait devant elle une nouvelle personne, une nouvelle Nina. Habituellement elle lui aurait répondu de façon cinglante et méchante et aurait mit en avant le fait qu'elle portait le bébé de Stephen mais là elle restait silencieuse.

\- Je ne vais rien dire de plus aujourd'hui mais on finira par en parler sérieusement Stephen. Dit-elle en le fixant. Il lui fit un faux sourire et elle eut du mal à comprendre sa réaction.

\- Bon je crois que je vais être plus clair….tu veux faire un test de paternité ? Ok….si c'est la seule façon pour avoir la paix. Alors renseigne toi pour les modalités et on fait ça quand tu veux, mais pour l'instant tu arrêtes de nous tourner autour c'est clair !? Stephen était exédé, Emily pouvait le sentir à sa façon de parler et à la tension qu'elle voyait dans ses épaules et qui courrait le long de son dos. Elle saisit sa main pour le réconforter.

Elle savait pertinemment que faire ce test ne servait à rien et elle imaginait bien ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, à quel point cela devait être difficile pour lui de faire comme si tout allait bien alors que c'était loin d'être le cas. Elle porta son regard sur la brune et put voir qu'elle était surprise de son accord pour faire ce test.

\- Ok…je vais voir et je te tiens au courant. Dit-elle simplement, Stephen acquiesça et le silence tomba dans le salon. Il était pesant et chacun s'observait. Je…je vais y aller dans ce cas. Nina prit le chemin de la sortie mais se tourna à la porte du salon. Pour ce que ça vaut….je suis vraiment désolée….Elle le fixa encore un instant et disparue.

\- C'est une idée où elle devient….gentille ? Demanda Emily après un moment avec une grimace sur le visage. Stephen tourna sa tête vers elle et rigola à la voir.

\- Je crois que oui. Finit-il par dire lui aussi surprit. Bon….si on oubliait un peu tout ça et que je te kidnappe ? Elle s'approcha et crocheta sa nuque de ses bras.

\- J'adorais que tu me kidnappes….et tu n'es absolument pas obligé de me ramener. Dit-elle d'humeur taquine. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Ok…je m'en souviendrai. Il l'entraina alors vers leurs valises qui attendaient dans l'entrée.

####

Le trajet se fit dans un silence relatif, chacun dans ses pensées. Emily sentait Stephen loin et certainement plongé dans ses souvenirs de l'époque où sa vie avait basculé. Elle l'observait et pouvait voir qu'il était concentré sur la route. Elle voulait l'aider et lui parler, mais ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

\- Quand l'as-tu apprit ? Sa bouche avait prononcé ces mots avant qu'elle ai pu les retenir. Elle le vit serrer ses mains sur le volant. Désolé…c'est..trop brutal mais je….

\- Non c'est rien. Dit-il en lâchant le volant d'une main et en saisissant sa main. Il la porta à ses lèvres et déposa un baiser dessus. Je comprends…tu dois te poser pleins de questions et je répondrai à chacune d'entre elle…promis. Il lui jeta un œil et lui fit un sourire sincère. C'était juste avant notre dernier bal de promo….je savais que ma vie allait changer parce que c'était la fin du lycée et que tu voulais quitter la ville...mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle changerait à ce point.

\- Oh….Elle comprenait mieux à présent cette distance qu'il avait mit entre eux pendant quelques temps à cette époque. C'est marrant j'étais persuadée que tu allais m'inviter. Dit-elle nerveusement.

\- J'en avais l'intention….je voulais t'inviter et je voulais être avec toi, mais…avec cette nouvelle…tout à été remis en cause. Il avait le regard fixé sur la route qui défilait et se souvenait du déchirement qu'il avait ressentit à ce moment là.

\- Je comprends. Dit-elle perdue elle aussi dans ses souvenirs. Cette soirée avait été bizarre, elle était venue seule mais avait passé la totalité de son temps avec Stephen. Ils avaient dansé, rigolé et avaient beaucoup parlé et maintenant quand elle remettait dans le contexte certains de ses gestes ou de ses paroles tout prenait son sens. Tu m'emmènes au lac Richardson ? Dit-elle tout à coup en reconnaissant la route.

\- Exact….j'ai acheté une maison là-bas l'année dernière. Dit-il avec un léger sourire. Emily porta son regard sur lui, heureuse. Elle aimait beaucoup cet endroit pour y avoir passé de bons moments avec ses amis mais surtout elle avait de bons souvenirs ici avec Stephen.

\- J'adore l'idée. Dit-elle d'une voix douce en serrant sa main toujours emprisonnée dans la sienne. Je suis impatiente de voir cette merveille.

\- Si ça se trouve tu vas la détester. Rigola-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

\- Impossible. Ils se fixèrent un instant et chacun replongea dans ses pensées. Le reste du trajet passa vite et ils furent à destination en peu de temps.

####

Ils étaient arrivés depuis la veille au soir et Emily avait eu la bonne surprise de constater que Stephen avait acheté la maison qui les faisaient rêver quand ils étaient adolescents. C'était une maison en bord de lac avec un ponton privé pour amarrer des bateaux. Elle était magnifique sur deux étages, des volets rouges qui contrastaient avec la couleur blanche des murs.

Cette maison lui avait toujours fait envie et elle c'était souvent demandé comment était l'intérieur. Elle se souvenait avoir rêvé plus d'une fois à ce que cette maison soit la sienne et à y vivre avec celui qu'elle aurait choisit. Quand ils étaient entrés et qu'elle avait vu la décoration elle en avait été subjuguée et s'était jetée dans les bras de Stephen le remerciant pour cette merveilleuse surprise. De toute sa vie rien ne lui avait fait plus plaisir.

\- Mais depuis quand l'as-tu acheté ?

\- Il y a quelques mois je suis venue ici…. Expliqua Stephen en déballant leurs affaires. J'avais un coup de blues et j'ai fait un espèce de pèlerinage….cette maison était à vendre…j'ai pas résister et quand j'ai vu tout ça. Fit-il en montrant la décoration. J'ai su que si jour où tu viendrais, tu adorais.

\- C'est magnifique….merci beaucoup….tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça représente à mes yeux. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Si j'en ai une petite idée….c'est pour ça qu'on est là. Ils avaient finit de visiter l'étage et s'étaient installés pour quelques jours.

Emily se réveilla en sursaut et chercha Stephen à ses côtés. Elle était seule dans cet immense lit et trouva sa place vide et froide, signe qu'elle était seule depuis un moment. Elle savait qu'il avait passé une mauvaise nuit, elle l'avait entendu se retourner sans arrêt. Elle décida de se lever et de préparer leur petit dejeuner.

En descendant elle fit le tour du rez-de-chaussée et aperçut Stephen sur le ponton à regarder le lac et les alentours. Il faisait froid et il était à peine couvert. Elle prépara en vitesse du café, s'emmitoufla dans un gros plaid et servit deux tasses. Elle s'annonça afin qu'il ne soit pas surprit.

\- Hey….tiens. Dit-elle en lui tendant une tasse fumante. Ça va te réchauffer un peu. Il tourna son corps vers elle et saisit la tasse avec un sourire.

\- Bonjour chérie. Il déposa un baiser sur son front. Merci….mais j'aimerai bien profiter de ce plaid et de tes bras pour me réchauffer. Elle ouvrit ses bras sans se faire prier et Stephen s'y nicha avec plaisir. Bien dormit ? Lui demanda-t-il. Elle hocha la tête sans lui retourner la question, elle savait déjà ce qu'il en était.

\- Cet endroit est tellement paisible. Souffla-t-elle contre son torse. Je pourrais rester ici toute ma vie.

\- Oui…..tu sais on peux disparaître et se réfugier ici. Dit-il en rigolant un peu. Comme ça plus de Hollywood et son tumulte, plus de journalistes fouineurs, plus de Nina et de grand frère fou furieux…..Elle rigola à sa suite et hocha la tête.

\- C'est une excellente idée….mais tu sais bien qu'on ne peux pas.

\- Je sais. Souffla-t-il dépité. Je suis désolé….je…je voulais te le dire..mais pas comme ça, pas de cette façon. Ça été violent et j'ose à peine imaginer ce que…..

\- Stephen. Elle se détacha à regret de lui et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Je sais….et oui ça été violent….mais on ne peut rien changer alors on va faire avec. Elle le vit acquiescer à ses paroles. Je suis triste, c'est vrai…mais pas pour moi….pour toi.

Son regard qu'il fixa sur elle était remplit d'incompréhension, comment pouvait-elle lui dire une chose pareille alors qu'il allait la priver d'une chose essentielle à toute femme ? Il savait qu'elle voulait des enfants, déjà au lycée elle ne s'en cachait pas mais surtout elle lui avait confirmé la veille son envie de bébé. Il ne pourrait jamais lui donner ce qu'elle voulait, il pouvait l'aimer, la chérir, l'idolâtrer, lui donner tout ce qu'elle voulait matériellement mais il était dans l'incapacité de lui donner la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

\- Je sais qu'en ce moment dans ta tête tout en tas de choses se passent mais...Stephen je t'aime depuis très longtemps et rien ne changera jamais ce fait….même ton incapacité à me donner un bébé. Sa voix faiblit à ces derniers mots ne voulant pas appuyer sur ce qui faisait mal, mais il fallait en parler et mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils ressentaient et sur ce qui leur faisait peur. Dit-moi…raconte moi ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête.

\- Je….je suis complètement perdu. Réussit-il à dire au bout d'un moment après avoir beaucoup hésité. J'ai l'impression de revivre ces mêmes moments qu'il y a quelques années. Emily pouvait sentir toute sa peine dans sa voix et cela la déstabilisa un peu, jusqu'à présent il ne c'était jamais laissé aller de cette façon. J'ai peur de réaliser que tout ceci soit trop pour toi et qu'un jour tu décides de partir…..et je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir je sais à quel point tu veux des enfants…..déjà au lycée tu…..

\- Stephen…..Le coupa-t-elle tendrement en encerclant son visage de ses mains. Jamais je ne partirais à cause de ça….bien sûr que je veux des enfants, je ne vais pas te mentir mais…..chéri il y a d'autre façon d'en avoir et tu représentes tellement plus à mes yeux que ce désir. Elle le vit fermer les yeux à l'écoute de ces paroles. Ce qui comptait pour moi à l'époque et ce qui compte encore maintenant c'est de les avoir avec toi….sinon ça n'a aucun sens…..je t'aime Stephen Adam Amell….avec ou sans enfants.

Elle avait les yeux noyés de larmes à le voir si touché de ce qu'elle lui disait, elle venait de lui ouvrir complètement son cœur et ses pensées et ne lui avait pas mentit. Elle voulait des enfants, mais avec lui et rien qu'avec lui. Elle savait que cela si cela ne s'avérait pas possible se serait dur, mais elle était prête à faire ce sacrifice.

\- Je t'aime aussi Emily Bett….et je pensais déjà t'aimer très fort mais à cet instant tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Il posa son front contre le sien et apprécia cet instant d'amour et de bonheur. Il savait que le chemin serait encore long et difficile parce qu'elle allait se confronter à l'espoir, à la colère et à la déception comme lui, mais il savait aussi qu'à deux ils seraient plus fort. Et puis une infime partie de lui espérait toujours secrètement qu'il puisse un jour lui faire ce cadeau.

\- Aller viens on rentre….il fait un froid de canard….tu vas attraper la mort. Elle l'entraîna vers la maison et ils remontèrent le chemin serré l'un contre l'autre emmitouflés dans le plaid et soulagés de s'être parlés.

####

Les jours suivants passèrent assez vite et même s'ils étaient heureux d'être comme seuls au monde, ils savaient aussi qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester indéfiniment ici à se cacher de tout leurs problèmes. Nina n'avait pas été évoqué depuis leur arrivée mais Emily avait surprit Stephen à plusieurs reprises dans ses pensées et très loin d'elle. Elle savait que la demande du test de paternité avait du le chambouler plus que ce qu'il lui avait dit et elle comprenait parfaitement parce que pour lui il n'y aurait aucune surprise.

Ils ne leur restaient plus que deux jours à passer au bord du lac et Emily avait décidé de faire une surprise à Stephen. Elle avait emprunté sa voiture pour se rendre à la ville la plus proche afin de faire quelques courses. Elle lui avait ensuite demandé en rentrant de rester dans leur chambre le temps qu'elle prépare le salon.

Elle passa un temps infini à tout préparer dans le salon et la cuisine et quand elle fut satisfaite de son travail, elle monta à l'étage et retrouva Stephen qui l'attendait sagement plongé dans un match de football. Elle s'approcha de lui et grimpa sur le lit pour le rejoindre. Elle se colla à son torse et le sentit la serrer contre lui. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu as finit ta surprise ? Elle hocha la tête et se releva un peu afin de trouver son regard.

\- Quand ce…truc sera finit. Dit-elle en rigolant un peu. Tu trouveras à la salle de bains ta tenue pour ce soir. Elle le vit lever un sourcil de surprise.

\- Ok….ce que j'ai apporté ne te conviens pas ? Demanda-t-il plus pour la taquiner qu'autre chose. Il se positionna mieux afin de la voir complètement et délaissa son match de foot.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, mais ce que je t'ai trouvé est plus en adéquation avec cette soirée. Répondit-elle d'un ton remplit de mystère. Il rigola et se pencha pour l'embrasser, il approfondit assez vite ce baiser. A bout de souffle Emily se retira et lui dit d'une voix douce. Ton match ne t'intéresse plus ?

\- Je préfère largement ce que j'ai entre les bras….tu passeras toujours avant le football. Dit-il en éclatant de rire.

\- Je suis ravie de le savoir. Dit-elle en se redressant et en se mettant à califourchon sur lui. Elle reprit sa bouche pour un nouveau baiser et se laissa faire quand Stephen commença à la déshabiller.

####

Stephen se regardait dans le miroir de la salle de bains surprit de la tenue qu'elle lui avait déposé à son attention. Il ne pensait pas porter à cette époque de l'année un short, une chemise à fleurs et des tongs. Il rigola un peu se disant qu'elle n'était vraiment pas comme tout le monde. Il se décida à descendre afin de rejoindre Emily qui, il n'en doutait pas, devait l'attendre impatiemment.

Quand il arriva au bas de l'escalier il s'avança vers le salon et fut émerveillé de tout ce qu'elle en avait fait. Ses yeux allaient partout et il comprit pourquoi il avait du passer l'après midi enfermé dans leur chambre. Elle avait tout simplement transformé le salon en plage hawaïenne. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver lors de son dernier bal de promo, il fut touché de son attention. Sa vie avait changé à partir de ce moment là et elle voulait lui prouver que pour elle il était resté le même.

\- Tu aimes ? Emily arriva dans son dos avec deux cocktails en main. Il se tourna vers elle et lui fit un énorme sourire.

\- C'est incroyable. Dit-il d'une voix faible. Mais comment as-tu fait ? Elle s'avança vers lui en lui tendant son verre.

\- Disons que trouver du sable dans la région n'est pas chose facile mais un drap de couleur sable donne l'illusion de la plage, le poster nous donne l'impression d'être face à la mer et le feu de cheminée comme si nous faisions un feu de camps sur la plage.

\- Merci beaucoup. Dit-il en se penchant vers elle afin de l'embrasser. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis touché que tu aies fait tout ces efforts pour moi.

\- De rien….mais je l'ai aussi un peu fait pour moi. Dit-elle contre ses lèvres. J'avais envie de revivre ce bal de promo…même si celui qu'on a vécu était bien, celui-ci aura une saveur particulière parce qu'on s'est enfin trouvés et que je veux que tu saches que je t'aime Stephen. J'aimerai qu'on oublie ces dernières années et tout les soucis qu'on a pu avoir pour ne garder que le meilleur.

Stephen la regardait ne sachant pas quoi penser de tout ça, c'était une bonne idée et elle avait raison, mais pourrait-il vraiment laisser de côté le mauvais et ne prendre que le bon ? N'était-ce pas une façon de se voiler la face pour ne pas avoir à souffrir ? Il décida d'ignorer cette petite voix dans sa tête et d'y croire.

\- Ok….on va essayer de ne garder que le meilleur alors. Il l'embrassa à nouveau et se recula assez vite. Mais dis-moi si c'est notre bal de promo…je devrais avoir une fleur à t'offrir. A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'elle sortit de nul part une boite avec une fleur montée en bracelet. Il lui fit un léger sourire et lui passa au poignet qu'il embrassa au passage. Voilà maintenant c'est parfait.

Elle regarda son poignet et mit en route la chaîne hi-fi. Un doux son sortit des enceintes et il reconnu cette chanson sur laquelle ils avaient dansé il y a des années. Il la fixa en la regardant amoureusement. Il lui tendit sa main qu'elle accepta et se laissa emporter par sa main encerclant sa taille et la collant à lui. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et posa sa tête contre son torse.

Ils dansèrent un moment sans rien dire, juste serrés l'un contre l'autre, écoutant la musique et se rappelant de cette époque où ils avaient la vie devant eux.

\- J'ai toujours eu du mal à écouter cette chanson. Dit-il après un moment sa voix déraillant légèrement. Pas seulement parce qu'elle me faisait penser à toi….mais surtout parce qu'elle me rappelait que je n'aurais jamais la même vie que tout le monde.

Emily se décolla de son torse et posa ses deux mains dans son cou. Elle chercha son regard afin de l'accrocher.

\- Je sais…que ce que tu vis est difficile…du moins je l'imagine. Dit-elle d'une voix tendre. Et même si tu avais finit par accepter ta stérilité cette grossesse t'as renvoyé en pleine figure ton…..

\- Handicap. Dit-il à sa place, elle grimaça n'aimant pas ce mot.

\- Souci….je préfère. Répondit-elle. Et je comprends que ça doit être dur….mais on est plus forts que ça Steve….on passera au dessus de tout ça.

\- Emily…tu ne peux pas ignorer le fait qu'un jour tu voudras un enfant….et je ne pourrais pas te le donner. Dit-il pratiquement dans un souffle.

Emily fut peinée d'entendre toute cette douleur dans la voix de Stephen. Elle avait toujours voulut des enfants, elle ne c'était jamais vraiment posé la question, c'était une évidence. Mais depuis qu'elle savait que Stephen était stérile c'était une question qu'elle s'était posée….avait-elle vraiment besoin d'un enfant pour être heureuse et épanouie ? Non…elle était déjà heureuse et épanouie sans ça.

\- C'est ce que j'ai toujours cru….mais ce n'est plus ce que je veux….ce que je veux c'est toi….

\- Emily….ne dit pas ça parce que je….Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche afin qu'il se taise.

\- Depuis que je….sais…j'y ai beaucoup pensé et je me suis posée des questions…..beaucoup de questions et j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion qu'un enfant ne définit pas le bonheur d'une femme ou d'un couple….on peux être heureux sans enfant.

\- Quoi ?! Tu penses réellement ce que tu viens de dire ? Demanda-t-il en se reculant brisant ainsi leur proximité. Elle acquiesça. Mais Em….aussi loin que je me souvienne tu parlais de bébé, de prénom et de layette…..tu ne peux pas renoncer à tout ça à cause de moi….je ne te laisserai pas faire. Son ton était ferme et sans appel, il l'aimait et ne pouvait imaginer qu'elle renonce à quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner.

\- Oui c'est vrai je ne vais pas te mentir…..mais je…..tu es tellement plus important que tout le reste Stephen…..et puis il y a d'autre moyens d'avoir des enfants. Dit-elle plus bas. Il la regarda ne comprenant pas vraiment sa réflexion. On peux adopter ou il y a des méthodes médicales….enfin ce n'est pas le sujet mais si vraiment on veux des enfants on en aura d'une autre façon.

\- Tu vois tu commences déjà à réfléchir à comment palier mon handicap. Dit-il ironiquement dans un petit rire. Et on est même pas encore rentrés à Chilliwak….que se passera-t-il quand tu croiseras Nina avec son ventre rond et que tu réaliseras que jamais tu ne seras enceinte ?! Que feras-tu quand ton envie de grossesse sera si forte que rien ne pourra apaiser ton mal-être ?!

Il était dur et froid dans ses paroles, mais il le devait. Il savait toutes les émotions et les désillusions par lesquelles elle allait passer et il voulait qu'elle en soit consciente. Il l'aimait et il savait qu'elle l'aimait le problème n'était pas là, seulement s'aimaient-ils assez pour affronter tout ça ensemble.

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça te fait quand tu apprends la grossesse de quelqu'un et que ça te rappelle que toi tu ne connaîtras jamais ça ? Non !

Emily l'écoutait, elle voyait qu'il souffrait et savait que s'il était si dur avec elle c'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle se berce d'illusions et qu'elle pense qu'un jour elle porterait leur bébé. Il voulait qu'elle sache et qu'elle intègre le fait qu'elle ne serait jamais enceinte de lui. C'était un fait qu'il fallait qu'elle accepte. Elle essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue en vitesse.

\- Ne fait pas ça Stephen. Réussit-elle à dire entre deux sanglots étouffés. Ne m'éloigne pas de toi parce que tu penses que c'est mieux pour moi. Elle tenta de se rapprocher de lui mais il recula. Ne me repousse pas….s'il te plaît. Plaida-t-elle. Il s'éloigna encore d'un pas et lui tourna le dos pour ne pas voir son visage baigné de larmes. Son attitude la peina et une colère prit possession d'elle.

\- Regarde moi. Demanda-t-elle calmement, il ne bougea et elle le répéta cette fois-ci un peu plus fort. Surprit de son ton il se retourna. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça Stephen….je sais que tu crois que je te dis tout ça pour te soulager et te donner bonne conscience pour la suite…..mais c'est faux ! Je t'aime depuis très longtemps…..et d'aussi loin que je me souvienne je t'ai toujours aimé…..tu crois vraiment qu'à cet instant je vais cesser parce que tu as décidé que c'était le mieux pour moi. Elle s'approcha de lui. Non…je refuse….laisse nous une chance de vivre notre amour….on peux le faire…..et tu le sais au fond de ton cœur, sinon tu ne réagirais pas de cette façon.

Stephen l'écoutait et laissait ses paroles réconfortantes réchauffer son cœur meurtri. Elle avait raison, il savait au fond de lui qu'elle avait raison. Mais ce qui lui faisait encore plus peur était de la perdre si un jour ce qu'ils avaient ne la satisfaisait plus. Il ne s'en remettrait pas il le savait. Son respiration était saccadée, il la fixait et ne rêvait que d'une chose l'embrasser et lui faire l'amour sur le champs pour lui montrer à quel point elle avait raison.

\- Et tu pourras dire ou faire tout ce que tu veux….je resterai et je te soutiendrai peu importe ce qu'il…..Elle ne put finir qu'il fonça sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser passionnément. Elle se laissa faire et enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Le baiser était sauvage et brutal, bien loin de tout ce qu'ils avaient partagés jusque là. Mais ils en avaient besoin, besoin de sentir l'amour et la puissance de leurs sentiments.

Il se baissa un peu et lui donna l'impulsion pour qu'elle enroule ses jambes à sa taille. Il la porta jusque la table pas très loin et se recula pour la regarder intensément. Leurs regards se perdirent dans celui de l'autre et Stephen reprit sa bouche pour un baiser tout aussi sauvage.

Ils se retrouvèrent assez vite nus tout les deux et Stephen la pénétra sans autre préambule. Il avait un besoin urgent de la sentir autour de lui, de la sentir à lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui donner un bébé, mais il pouvait lui donner du plaisir et lui prouver qu'il était toujours le même homme.

Emily se laissait emporter par Stephen. Il était pressé et pas vraiment dans la tendresse mais à cet instant elle n'avait pas besoin de délicatesse. Elle avait besoin de sentir son homme, son amour la posséder et lui prouver qu'il l'aimait autant qu'elle l'aimait. Elle le sentait aller et venir et elle s'accrocha à ses épaules sous ses coups de reins répétés. Elle sentit son orgasme pointer peu de temps après.

Quand il la sentit prête à venir sous ses assauts, il prit son visage entre ses mains pour la fixer. Il voulait se répendre en elle en la regardant. Il continua ses vas et viens et elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux en le regardant amoureusement.

\- Je t'aime. Lui dit-il d'une voix remplit de douceur, contrastant avec ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

\- Je t'aime aussi….et peu importe ce qu'il se passera…je t'aimerai de la même façon. Lui répondit-elle sur le même ton en collant son front au sien. Cet aveu eu raison de lui et dans un dernier effort il se répandit en elle l'entraînant avec lui.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre un peu plus calme et pratiquement centré que sur le Stemily.**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience...alors à vos claviers.**

 **A bientôt...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire, et merci à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire. Olicity-love et Angy merci de donner votre avis, ça fait plaisir.**

 **Voici donc la suite de cette fiction avec le retour à la réalité pour nos chouchous.**

 **Merci à ma rainbow-girl préférée pour son soutien et sa bonne humeur.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Emily était debout depuis des heures, elle n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Elle s'était levée ne voulant pas réveiller Stephen. Il avait enfin réussit à trouver le sommeil, et Dieu sait qu'il en avait besoin. Elle était assise sur le canapé à regarder les flammes de la cheminée danser sous ses yeux.

Elle repensait aux dernières heures qu'elle venait de vivre et à la peur qui lui tenaillait le ventre. Elle avait été sincère sur ses sentiments et sur son envie de bébé. Elle savait qu'elle préférait de loin vivre avec Stephen sans enfant, que loin de lui et avoir une famille nombreuse.

Cela pouvait paraître égoïste et carrément anormal, mais ce qu'elle voulait par-dessus tout c'était vivre avec l'homme de sa vie, le reste lui important peu. Seulement elle avait peur que lui ne voit pas les choses de la même façon et qu'à à un moment il ne s'éloigne d'elle afin qu'elle puisse trouver ce que lui ne pouvait pas lui donner.

Elle avait eu hier soir un aperçu de sa peur, elle avait réussit à le rassurer mais pour combien de temps ? Qu'en serait-il quand il aurait les résultats du test de paternité et qu'il serait noté noir sur blanc qu'il n'était pas le père du bébé de Nina ? Mais pour l'instant elle ne pouvait rien faire, à part lui prouver son amour et qu'elle était sérieuse dans sa démarche. Elle sentit d'un coup le canapé s'enfoncer à côté d'elle et un bras entourer ses épaules.

\- Tu ne dors plus ? Lui demanda Stephen dans ses cheveux. Elle secoua la tête et se laissa aller contre lui. Je suis désolé. Dit-il d'une faible voix. Pour hier soir…j'ai été dur et limite odieux….je ne voulais pas…

\- Je sais. Le coupa-t-elle en le regardant. Mais il le fallait….tu as raison sur toute la ligne….je ne sais pas ce que je ressentirai le jour où je croiserai Nina ou le jour au Ash m'annoncera qu'elle est enceinte de son troisième bébé….mais ce que je sais Stephen….c'est que si un jour j'ai la chance d'être mère à mon tour….et que se soit naturellement ou pas…celui que je veux à mes côtés c'est toi.

Elle avait sa main posé sur son torse et avait les yeux humides. Elle voulait tellement qu'il la croit et qu'il arrête de penser qu'un jour elle partirait. Elle sonda son regard et vit qu'il la croyait, un immense poids quitta alors sa poitrine et elle eut l'impression de respirer à nouveau librement. Il saisit son visage entre ses mains et la fixa intensément, ses yeux remplit d'amour et de gratitude.

\- Em Bett….tu es la femme la plus merveilleuse de cette planète. Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. Je te promets de faire tout ce que je pourrais le jour où tu….si un jour tu…veux un bébé…..tout. Il posa son front contre le sien et finit par l'embrasser avec une tendresse qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, n'ayant pas envie que ce moment se termine trop vite. Ils allaient devoir rentrer à Chilliwak et retrouver tout ce qu'il y avait laissé. Nina, Dean, ce bébé…ils ne savaient pas comment ils allaient gérer tout ça, mais ce qu'ils savaient c'est qu'ils le feraient ensemble.

* * *

Dean errait comme une âme en peine depuis sa dispute avec sa sœur et son meilleur ami. Il savait qu'il avait été trop loin et qu'il avait dépassé les bornes. Ce qu'il avait dit à Emily concernant ses affaires à Hollywood et la droite qu'il avait mit à Stephen ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il avait complètement perdu la tête.

Il avait été aveuglé par la colère et la douleur, voir Nina le rejeter et ne même pas vouloir envisager qu'il puisse être le père de son bébé l'avait rendu fou. Il avait erré pendant des heures dans la ville trouvant refuge dans un bar où il avait bu plus que de raison. Il avait ensuite passé la nuit dans sa voiture et était rentré chez ses parents le lendemain. Et voilà bientôt une semaine qu'il n'avait vu personne.

Il n'avait répondu à aucun message ou appel de Nina, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire. Il ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle était au courant pour sa dispute avec sa sœur et Stephen et il n'avait pas besoin d'un sermon de sa part. Il prit son téléphone, hésitant à appeler tout de même Emily. Il voulait lui parler et essayer de se faire pardonner.

\- Dean…je pourrai te parler ? Sa mère était à sa porte. Il sentait à sa voix qu'elle était inquiète, cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'allait plus au magasin. Au début il avait prétexté une grippe, mais ses parents y avaient moyennement cru. S'il te plaît. Ajouta sa mère pleine d'espoir qu'il dise oui.

\- Vas-y maman entre. Il posa son téléphone et la regarda rentrer le visage grave. Tout va bien ? Elle le regarda et prit place sur le fauteuil près de son lit.

\- À toi de me le dire….ta sœur a déserté la ville sans rien dire et toi tu ne sors plus d'ici depuis des jours….raconte moi ce qu'il se passe. Sa mère ne s'était jamais mêlée des affaires de ses enfants, préférant les laisser gérer seuls leurs problèmes, mais elle avait toujours été présente pour eux s'ils ne s'en sortaient pas.

Il fut tenté un instant de lui mentir mais se dit que cela pourrait lui faire du bien de se confier. Il prit place sur son lit face à elle et commença à tout lui raconter. L'arrivée du journaliste et sa méfiance de Nina, son attirance pour elle et leur histoire ainsi que sa grossesse et tout ce qui en avait découlé.

\- Oh mon dieu…je savais que c'était grave mais pas à ce point….Dit au bout d'un moment Rose. Stephen à l'air si sûr de lui Dean…tu sais bien qu'il n'est pas du genre à ne pas assumer ses actes….s'il pensait être le père il ferait ce qu'il faut pour Nina…même si cela mettait en péril sa relation avec Emily. C'est un homme de parole…et tu le sais.

\- Oui maman je le sais. Dit-il agacé. J'ai fait n'importe quoi...j'ai frappé mon meilleur ami et j'ai blessé ma sœur….elle va avoir du mal à me pardonner. Rose fixa son fils se disant qu'il n'avait pas tord, mais Emily avait un grand cœur et Dean était son frère, ils étaient comme des jumeaux et elle savait qu'ils s'aimaient très fort.

\- Certainement mais elle le fera….elle t'aime. Quand à Stephen…c'est ton ami et vous êtes inséparables…ça s'arrangera aussi.

Dean regarda sa mère se demandant si elle avait raison, de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait s'excuser et essayer de se faire pardonner. Il s'était fâché avec les personnes qui comptaient le plus dans sa vie et qui avaient toujours été là pour lui. Il devait réparer ses erreurs.

\- Quand à Nina, va la voir et ne lui laisse pas une chance de t'échapper mon cheri…cette fille t'aime et c'est tout à son honneur de ne pas vouloir t'imposer un enfant qui ne serait pas de toi…mais Stephen ne quittera jamais ta sœur pour retourner avec elle...et si finalement il n'est pas le père….Elle ne finit pas sa phrase laissant son fils imaginer la suite. Rose se leva et jeta un œil dans la chambre de son fils. Dean fait moi plaisir...aére moi cette chambre et par pitié prends une douche….ensuite tu prends ta voiture et tu vas voir Nina….elle doit être dans le même état que toi. Dean fit un léger sourire à sa mère et se leva pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Merci maman. Sa mère hocha la tête et le laissa seul avec ses regrets. Il se secoua au bout d'un moment et se décida à réparer tout ce qu'il avait foutu en l'air.

####

Dean était devant la porte de Nina se demandant l'accueil qu'il allait avoir. Sans aucun doute froid et glacial, il faisait le mort depuis presque une semaine alors il ne s'attendait pas à être bien reçu. Lorsqu'un élan de courage le submergea il frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit presque aussitôt.

\- Je me demandais quand tu allais te décider à frapper. Dit Nina en lui indiquant d'entrer avec un léger sourire. Tu as finit de bouder et de te blâmer pour tout les malheurs du monde.

\- Oui. Rigola-t-il surprit que Nina réagisse de cette façon. C'est marrant je pensais que tu m'aurais accueillit avec des hostilités et des cris. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches signe de sa nervosité. Nina le nota et décida de le détendre encore un peu.

\- J'ai été vexé et très en colère de ton silence...mais je sais aussi que tu as un peu dépassé les bornes avec Emily et Stephen et que tu avais besoin de temps loin de tout le monde. Elle le surprit, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le connaisse aussi bien. Est-ce que maintenant on peux discuter tranquillement ?

\- C'est pour ça que je suis là. Dit-il d'une voix basse et ayant du mal à croire ce qu'elle lui disait.

\- Très bien dans ce cas on va discuter en mangeant. Elle l'entraîna vers la cuisine où elle avait commencé à préparer son repas. Aller raconte-moi un peu ce que tu as fait de si terrible….quand je suis passé voir Stephen j'ai trouvé ta sœur complètement folle de rage après toi…mais elle m'a conseillé de venir de voir…..

\- Elle a dit ça ? Demanda-t-il surprit, Nina hocha la tête avec un léger sourire. Ok….quand je t'ai quitté ce jour là j'étais terriblement mal et malheureux….j'ai foncé droit chez Stephen….et il était là avec ma sœur à clamer haut et fort qu'il n'était pas responsable de ton état, il a dit des horreurs sur toi et Emily a prit sa défense…..ça m'a rendu dingue. Avoua-t-il d'une petite voix en la fixant. J'ai pété les plombs….j'ai frappé Stephen et j'ai dit des horreurs à Emily….il m'a mit à la porte et quand j'ai comprit que j'avais été trop loin et il était trop tard.

\- Oh Dean….je suis désolée tout est de ma faute. Souffla-t-elle en cherchant une de ses mains. Si je…je ne t'avais pas rejeté de cette façon tu…tu ne serais pas aller casser la figure à ton meilleur ami. Dean posa ses mains sur ses épaules afin qu'elle le regarde.

\- Nina…c'est fait…et tu n'es pas responsable de ça….c'est uniquement moi...j'étais triste et en colère. Ok ? Elle hocha la tête et lui fit un sourire auquel il ne put résister. Il caressa tendrement une de ses joues de son doigt. Comment vas-tu ? Et lui ? Demanda-t-il en regardant son ventre sans oser poser sa main dessus.

\- Ça va….je suis fatiguée…mais je crois qu'on va bien….tout les deux. Ils se fixèrent un instant avant qu'elle ne reprenne. Dean…je crois que je me suis trompée…je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses de ma vie et je sais que ce que je te propose n'est pas l'idéal mais je….j'aimerai croire qu'il y ait une chance, même infime pour que tu sois le père de ce bébé. Dit-elle posant une main sur son ventre plat.

Dean posa sur elle un regard surprit ayant peine à croire ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle acceptait qu'il y avait une possibilité qu'il puisse être effectivement le père. Il ne put empêcher un énorme sourire de fendre son visage, le premier depuis un bon moment. Il sentit la main de Nina chercher la sienne pour la poser sur son ventre.

\- Tu es sérieuse ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix basse, elle acquiesça doucement. Ok…si tu savais ce que tu m'as manqué. Il s'approcha un peu et se pencha doucement afin de l'embrasser.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres avant qu'il ne les dépose sur les siennes. Ce baiser tendre dura un moment et c'est à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent. Je sais que les prochains mois seront difficiles…mais j'espère que tu seras à mes côtés. Dean posa son front contre le sien à l'écoute de ses mots si tendres.

\- Si tu veux que je reste….je resterai Nina. Elle lui fit un sourire sincère et reprit sa bouche pour un baiser beaucoup moins tendre et chaste que le précédent.

* * *

Stephen entra dans son bar après une semaine d'absence, cet endroit lui avait manqué. Il alluma les lumières et passa en réserve pour déposer ses affaires et jeter un œil sur les chiffres. Il eut une bonne surprise, la semaine avait plutôt bien marché, peut-être devrait-il laisser Ashley plus souvent au commande se surprit-il à penser.

Il reprit ses marques et accueillit ses premiers clients contents de le revoir. La matinée était bien entamée quand il vit apparaître Nina à la porte. Il souffla d'exaspération à la voir s'approcher et savait que sa tranquillité était terminée.

\- Salut. Dit-elle nerveusement en prenant place sur le tabouret face à lui. Il ne la regarda pas et grogna à peine une réponse. J'ai…je me suis renseignée pour le test de paternité. Elle réussit à capter son attention et poursuivit. Il faut attendre la neuvième semaine pour que le test soit fiable.

\- Ok…c'est quand ? Il s'était posté devant elle droit comme un piquet.

\- La semaine prochaine…mais je n'ai pas rendez vous avant quinze jours. Elle vit qu'il ne réagissait pas comme si cela ne le concernait pas du tout. Tiens….j'ai passé une échographie ce matin…il est en forme et tout se passe bien. Dit-elle en lui tendant une photo.

Stephen jeta un œil vers sa main et reçu un coup au cœur. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose mais devinait une forme sur cette photo. Il reporta son regard sur elle.

\- Montre ça plutôt à Dean. Repondit-il en s'éloignant un peu.

\- C'est déjà fait. Elle le vit se stopper et se tourner à nouveau vers elle. Il m'a accompagné pour mon rendez-vous…on s'est expliqué et….

\- Nina…ce qu'il se passe entre Dean et toi ne m'intéresse pas. Dit-il afin qu'elle arrête de lui parler de ce bébé et de sa vie. Je suis content pour vous deux si les choses vont mieux mais…ça s'arrête là…alors épargne moi tout ça….Il avait parlé plutôt calmement, ne voulant pas attirer le regard des autres clients sur eux. Tu me donneras la date et l'heure du rendez-vous pour le test….et ensuite je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

\- Ok….comme tu veux. Repondit-elle simplement en se levant. On aura pas les résultats avant plusieurs semaines. Il hocha la tête se disant que de toute façon, lui connaissait déjà la réponse.

Il la regarda partir se disant que les prochaines semaines seraient encore difficiles. Pour l'instant personne à part Emily et Dean n'était aux courant de la grossesse de Nina mais il savait que les rumeurs allaient vite circuler une fois que son ventre commencerait à pointer. Tout le monde savait qu'il sortait avec Nina et il imaginait bien ce qui allait circuler sur son dos quand les gens s'apercevront qu'il ne s'occupait pas d'elle et que Dean l'avait remplacé.

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et appela Emily. Elle seule le comprenait, savait le calmer et lui remonter le moral. Depuis leur petit séjour au lac, ils étaient encore plus proches. Il avait toujours cette peur au ventre qu'elle décide de le quitter, mais elle arrivait pour l'instant à apaiser son angoisse. Le véritable test serait quand elle verrait Nina grossir et qu'elle se rendrait compte que pour elle cela serait plus compliqué que pour les autres. Elle répondit à la seconde sonnerie.

\- Hey. Dit-elle au bout du fil. Il sourit rien qu'à entendre sa voix.

\- Hey….j'avais juste besoin d'entendre ta voix. Dit-il presque en soufflant. Nina vient de partir.

\- Oh…et qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

\- Elle a prit rendez-vous pour le test…..et Dean et elle se sont réconciliés apparemment. Le silence se fit sur la ligne, Emily n'avait pas répondu aux nombreux appels de son frère depuis ce matin. Elle se doutait de quoi il voulait parler et elle n'était pas prête. Il avait été odieux avec elle, mettant en doute sa parole et son intelligence et même si elle savait qu'il n'était pas lui-même il avait été trop loin. Elle avait encore besoin de temps pour l'affronter.

\- Ok….c'est une bonne chose….ça fera un problème de moins. Dit-elle essayant de faire de l'humour. Il rigola à sa tentative mais le cœur n'y était pas. Ça va ?

\- Oui ça va….ne t'inquiète pas. Tu penses passer ce matin ? Il avait besoin de la voir, revoir Nina avait à nouveau remué beaucoup de choses. Lui qui se pensait fort et rompu à ce genre de choses découvrait qu'il était loin d'être aussi fort qu'il le pensait.

\- Oui…je passe voir mes parents d'abord et ensuite j'arrive….Stephen je…je vais leur raconter pour Dean et…le reste et je…pense qu'ils…

\- Tu peux leur dire. La coupa-t-il sachant ce qu'elle voulait lui demander. De toute façon je me rends compte que je ne veux rien dire mais qu'il arrivera un moment où je n'aurais pas le choix alors…

\- Non ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire Stephen. Le rassura-t-elle d'une voix tendre. Cela ne regarde personne à par nous….ce n'est pas honteux ou autre chose mais on devrait se laisser le temps de gérer tout ça….sans le regard des autres. Il soupira soulager qu'elle le comprenne si bien.

\- Merci….je t'aime. Glissa-t-il tout bas. Elle gloussa tendrement et lui soupira un « moi aussi ». Tu as eu des nouvelles de Dean ? Demanda-t-il pour partir sur un terrain un peu plus neutre.

\- Il n'arrête pas depuis ce matin de me bombarder de coups de fils et de messages….mais c'est trop tôt. Expliqua-t-elle. J'espère ne pas le voir chez mes parents….

\- Tu veux que je vienne ? Je pourrais te servir de garde du corps ou un truc de ce genre. Dit-il pour détendre en peu la conversation. Elle rigola mais déclina son offre.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas si je le croise j'essaierai de rester calme….de toute façon je ne veux pas lui parler pour l'instant.

\- Je comprends chérie….ça te dirait si on repartait très loin d'ici ? Il l'entendit soupirer à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Je ne rêve que de ça depuis ce matin…et si une fois les choses réglées ici on allait en Californie…

\- Tu veux renter ? Demanda-t-il surprit ne s'attendant pas à ça.

\- Pas vraiment mais ça pourrait nous faire du bien d'être enfermé chez moi, tout les deux sans avoir peur de tomber sur Nina ou Dean….et puis on ne resterait pas longtemps…juste histoire de changer d'air et de te faire visiter mes endroits préférés. Éclaircit-elle d'une voix enjouée.

\- Ok…vu comme ça c'est difficile de dire non. Rigola-t-il. Son regard fut attiré par du monde entrant dans le bar, son moment de quiétude était finit. Em…je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai du monde. À toute à l'heure.

Emily raccrocha son téléphone et le fixa un moment. Ils étaient de retour depuis à peine une journée et tout les problèmes étaient déjà à leur porte prêt à leur sauter au visage. Ils devaient s'éloigner un moment afin que tout ceci ne les engloutisse pas et qu'ils finissent par se perdre ou que le regard des gens soient trop difficile à supporter. Elle fut sortit de ses pensées par un coup à sa porte.

Elle s'approcha anxieuse de trouver son frère derrière, elle souffla pour se donner le courage de lui demander de déguerpir si c'était lui et finit par ouvrir la porte. Elle fut surprise de trouver sa meilleur amie déjà en train de lui sauter dans les bras.

\- Tu es rentrée ! Bon Em Bett tu as de la chance que je t'aime parce qu'une semaine sans donner de nouvelles c'est limite une raison pour que je te déteste. Dit Ashley en prenant la direction de la cuisine. Emily la suivit le sourire aux lèvres, c'était toujours l'effet que faisait Ashley quand elle la voyait.

Elle prit place au comptoir et regarda son amie évoluer dans la cuisine de Stephen afin de préparer du café. Elle était contente de sa visite, son amie avait l'art et la manière de lui remonter le moral et de toujours relativiser les choses.

\- Alors….tu as aimé la maison du lac ? Demanda Ashley avec un petit sourire complice. Emily se redressa se demandant comment elle savait ça. Il ne m'a rien dit mais je le connais et je savais où il t'emmènerait….quand il a acheté cette maison c'était uniquement en pensant à toi. Ashley eut un regard lointain. Il est trop chou….qui pourrait penser que derrière cette montagne de muscle se cache un homme si tendre et si romantique.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est adorable. Confirma Emily se souvenant de toutes les petites attentions dont elle avait été l'objet depuis son retour. Je me demande même comment j'ai pu croire que ma vie n'était pas avec lui. Dit-elle pensive. Ashley la regarda limite écœurée.

\- Tu sais que tu en es presque écoeurante avec tout ce bonheur et ce sourire béat sur ton visage. Éclata de rire Ashley, Emily la suivit et lui fit un signe de tête.

\- Dis moi….je peux te poser une question ? Demanda Emily au bout d'un moment, Ashley tourna la tête vers elle à son changement de ton. Elle acquiesça. Tu le savais ? Emily sentit son amie se figer et se tourner complètement vers elle, Ashley s'adossa au plan travail.

Sa question était simple et sans détour. Emily voulait savoir si elle était au courant pour Stephen, elle savait qu'il n'en avait parlé à personne mais son amie l'avait plus ou moins poussé à le croire à l'annonce de la grossesse de Nina, alors depuis elle se posait la question.

\- Il ne m'a rien dit…si c'est ta question…mais j'ai comprit il y a un moment. Repondit honnêtement la brune.

\- Comment ?

\- J'ai eu des soupçons quand je lui ai annoncé ma première grossesse….il n'y avait pas si longtemps que tu étais partie et je pensais que c'était ça qui lui mettait le moral au plus bas…alors je lui ai confié ma grossesse, il a été le premier au courant….et je crois que je n'ai jamais vu autant de tristesse dans un regard. Se souvint Ashley.

\- A cette époque il n'y avait pas longtemps qu'il était au courant de sa stérilité. Expliqua Emily ne sachant pas vraiment si Stephen serait ravi qu'elle en parle avec sa meilleure amie. Mais elle avait besoin de se confier et d'en parler. Ça a du être un coup dur pour lui…mais comment as-tu comprit ?

\- Il m'a dit que lui ne pourrait jamais connaître ce bonheur…au début je pensais qu'il parlait de toi parce que tu venais de partir mais il a ajouté un truc sur le fait qu'il fallait plus que la bonne personne…alors quand Nina s'est présentée en clamant qu'il était le père de son bébé et qu'il a affirmé le contraire je n'ai plus eu de doutes. C'est pour ça que j'ai insisté pour que tu l'écoutes.

\- Tu l'aurais vu Ash quand j'ai comprit….il était perdu et désemparé….je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça….il m'a fait énormément de peine.

\- J'imagine aussi le choc pour toi…tu as toujours voulut des enfants. Ashley s'en voulut tout de suite de ces paroles malheureuses. Désolé Emy…je voulais pas….enfin ça change pas mal de choses du coup et….

\- C'est rien. La rassura Emily avec un léger sourire. Ouais….ça change beaucoup de choses en effet….mais ça ne change rien à ce que je ressens pour lui….je te dirais même que je l'aime encore plus fort….c'est dingue. Elle fixa son amie ne comprenant pas comment cela était possible. Ashley saisit sa main et la serra.

\- Non Emily c'est normal….quand on s'aime comme vous deux rien n'est insurmontable. Vous avez été des années sans vous voir et rien n'avait changé entre vous….alors ce n'est pas cette stérilité qui changera quoique se soit….se sera juste plus difficile si vous voulez un bébé.

Emily hocha la tête heureuse que son amie comprenne et qu'elle voit les choses de la même façon qu'elle. Elle avait tellement eu l'impression de ne pas être normale, que le fait que quelqu'un la comprenne la soulagea et lui enleva un poids des épaules.

\- Ça fait du bien d'en parler tu peux pas savoir à quel point. Ashley se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer de ne pas pouvoir en parler…merci d'être là pour moi.

\- Emy…je suis ta meilleure amie…je serai toujours là quoiqu'il se passe. Et Stephen comment va-t-il avec cette grossesse et tout ce qui en découle ?

\- Il veut faire un test de paternité pour clouer le bec à Nina et ainsi ne pas être obligé de dévoiler son...problème. Ashley était surprise, elle ne pensait pas que son ami irait jusque là. Quand à Dean….il est le père c'est évident…

\- Je le savais. S'écria Ashley. Je t'avais dit qu'il y avait un truc ! Han….j'arrive pas à y croire Dean et miss pimbêche…de toutes les filles de la ville il a fallut qu'il la choisisse elle. Emily pouffa légèrement c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait dit à son frère.

Emily lui raconta alors comment elle avait eu confirmation de ses doutes ainsi que de la visite de Dean et du scandale qu'il leur avait fait avant leur départ. Elle n'oublia rien la dispute, son altercation avec Stephen, ses paroles blessantes.

\- Il était...…ce n'était pas le même homme devant moi…il était remplit de rage et de colère. Il n'arrête pas de me harceler depuis ce matin au téléphone mais je ne suis pas prête à lui parler….apparement il a arranger les choses avec Nina.

\- Bon et bien ça promet une bonne ambiance dans les réunions de famille. Plaisanta Ashley, elle regarda Emily qui lui fit une grimace. Emy….tu sais que tu ne resteras pas fâchée à vie avec ton frère et que….malgré ce que tu penses de Nina et tout ce qu'elle a pu faire…..les gens changent et peut-être que Dean l'a changé…..

Elle vit son amie s'agiter et bouger de sa place pour ranger la cuisine qui était plus qu'en ordre. Elle cherchait ce qu'elle pouvait faire afin de ne pas exploser de colère. Elle s'arrêta un moment et se retourna vers Ashley.

\- Je sais que tu as raison…mais pour l'instant j'en suis incapable. Dit-elle se souvenant de la rage de son frère et de ses yeux noirs de colère. Il me faut du temps et tant que cette histoire de grossesse n'est pas clair pour lui….on ne pourra pas avoir une conversation sérieuse et calme.

\- Ok….et si on oubliait un peu tout ça et qu'on allait faire du shopping ? C'est vrai il y a tellement longtemps qu'on a pas fait un truc de ce genre. Emily la regarda se disant qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir une amie comme elle dans sa vie. Ashley avait toujours le chic pour lui faire oublier ses soucis et ses ennuis.

\- C'est une super idée mais avant j'appelle mes parents….il doivent se demander si je suis encore en vie. Rigola-t-elle à moitié. Elle était partie sans prévenir personne et n'avait pas non plus donner de nouvelles. Elle savait que ses parents ne s'arrêtaient pas à ça mais elle allait devoir les voir à un moment donné, elle se doutait bien que Dean avait dû raconter leur dispute.

* * *

 **Et voila pour ce 9eme chapitre qui j'espère vous a plu...il ne s'y passe pas grand chose mais c'est le calme avant la tempête...**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience...alors à vos claviers...**

 **A bientôt pour la suite...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci à tout ceux qui suivent cette histoire et un énorme merci à ceux qui laissent un commentaire. Notamment aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre par MP, Angy et Olicity-love merci de prendre le temps de donner votre avis.**

 **Nous voici aujourd'hui avec le 11eme chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira tout autant que les autres.**

 **Un énorme merci à Shinobu24.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Stephen et Emily attendaient dans le couloir du laboratoire leur tour pour la prise de sang. Ils ne disaient rien sachant parfaitement que ce test était inutile mais qu'il était important de le faire. Ils se tenaient la main pour se donner du courage l'un l'autre et affronter cette nouvelle étape.

Ils n'avaient pas croisés Dean et Nina ne doutant pas qu'ils devaient déjà être arrivés. Emily n'avait pas revu son frère depuis son retour deux semaines plus tôt. Il avait continué à l'appeler tout les jours, voir plusieurs fois par jour, mais elle n'avait jamais répondu à ses appels.

Ses parents n'avaient prit partie pour personne mais lui avaeient fait comprendre qu'elle devrait bien un jour ou l'autre lui parler et essayer de passer au dessus de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle savait que ses mots avaient dépassés ses pensées, mais elle avait été tellement blessée qu'il lui balance des horreurs pareilles qu'elle se vengeait comme elle le pouvait. Et ne pas le voir ni lui donner de nouvelles était une façon comme une autre de se venger.

La porte d'un laboratoire s'ouvrit et laissa passer comme ils s'en doutaient Nina qui avait son ventre qui commençait à pointer et Dean qui s'occupait d'elle. Ils levèrent les yeux et tombèrent sur Emily et Stephen qui les fixèrent sans rien dire. Devant le malaise Nina brisa le silence la première et leur dit un timide « bonjour ». Ils répondirent en cœur alors que Dean fixait sa sœur incapable de dire quelque chose.

Stephen fut appelé pour passer à son tour le test et entraîna Emily en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Emy…attends. Dean appela sa sœur et fit un pas vers elle. Elle se figea et fit signe à Stephen d'entrer seul.

\- Tu es sûre ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. Elle acquiesça avec un sourire. Ok…je ne serai pas long de toute façon. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et jeta un regard froid à Dean. Emily le regarda entrer dans cette pièce et se tourna alors vers son frère, les bras croisés et le regard dur, attendant qu'il s'explique.

\- Je suis content de te voir. Commença Dean doucement, il ne la vit pas réagir et se demanda si finalement c'était une bonne idée de lui parler maintenant, mais il n'avait pu s'en s'empêcher quand ses yeux étaient tombés sur elle.

\- Mais encore…..

\- Tu crois qu'on pourrait discuter ailleurs que dans ce couloir ? J'ai tellement de choses à te dire Emily que…

\- Dean…je t'arrête tout de suite. Le coupa-t-elle rapidement. Je ne suis plus en colère après toi….mais j'ai besoin de temps pour digérer ce que tu as fait…..tu as frappé ton meilleur ami et tu as insinué que je méritais ce qu'il m'était arrivée à Hollywood et ça c'est le pire de tout….ta colère contre Stephen je peux essayer de la comprendre….tu es amoureux et même si j'ai du mal à comprendre que toi et Nina…..bref…..mais ta colère contre moi….Dean…qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un tel traitement ?

\- Je sais j'ai pété les plombs…..tu soutenais Stephen et tu lui donnais raison…tu te moquais de ce que Nina pouvait devenir et ça m'a rendu fou….je n'ai aucune excuse pour ce que j'ai fait et ce que je t'ai dit….j'espère juste qu'on pourra retrouver ce qu'on avait avant tout ça. Dit-il d'une voix triste ayant bien comprit que ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait retrouver sa sœur.

Nina avait assisté à tout cet échange et avait le cœur brisé pour Dean. Il s'en voulait beaucoup de ce qu'il avait fait, et elle savait qu'il ne se sentirait mieux que lorsque sa sœur lui aurait pardonné son attitude. Elle s'approcha de lui et prit sa main dans la sienne pour lui montrer qu'elle était là pour le soutenir. Il regarda leurs mains jointes et lui fit un léger sourire.

Emily assista à cette scène et fut touchée de voir autant d'amour entre les deux. Si elle avait pensé être témoin de ça un jour...Nina et son frère ensembles et amoureux...cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

\- Prends soin de lui Nina. Dit simplement Emily en s'adressant à la brune. Elle porta son regard sur son frère ensuite. Un jour Dean ça ira mieux….mais pour l'instant laisse moi de l'espace et digérer tout ça. Dit-elle en pensant à leur dispute mais aussi à sa relation avec sa pire ennemie. Il hocha la tête sans rien dire, ils se fixèrent encore un instant et Nina attira Dean à elle afin qu'ils quittent ce couloir.

Emily resta un moment dans ses pensées en plein milieu de ce corridor à penser et à réfléchir. Elle pensait à son frère et au fait qu'il allait être père bientôt même si lui ne le savait pas encore, à ses parents qui ne manqueraient pas d'être aux anges d'avoir enfin un petit enfant et à Stephen qui allait devoir réapprendre à vivre après cette épreuve et à elle et à ce qu'elle avait découvert en revenant ici.

Sa vie venait de changer et de prendre un virage dans l'autre sens. Elle avait enfin l'homme de ses rêves, celui qui la faisait se sentir spéciale, celui qui savait la faire sourire comme personne et qui la comprenait mieux que n'importe qui, mais cela avait un coût….et elle était prête à tout les sacrifices pour lui, même à renoncer à être mère si c'était la condition pour être avec lui.

\- Tu es seule ? C'est Stephen qui l'a sortit de ses pensés. Je n'ai pas entendu de cris ou de larmes…je suppose donc que les choses se sont arrangées entre vous. Emily grimaça légèrement.

\- Disons que je lui ait dit que je n'étais plus en colère contre lui….mais que j'avais encore besoin de temps pour retrouver la complicité qu'on avait. Stephen passa un bras sur ses épaules, la colla à lui et l'entraîna pour quitter cet endroit qu'il avait en horreur. Allez viens mon ange...on va essayer de reprendre le cours de notre vie et de surmonter tout ça.

Emily se laissa guider et jeta un œil vers Stephen, il avait l'air tellement confiant pour la suite qu'elle décida de l'écouter et de suivre son conseil. Ils allaient reprendre une vie normale, ils avaient le principal...ils s'aimaient.

* * *

Cela faisait dix jours maintenant que Stephen avait fait cette prise de sang et bizarrement il avait l'impression d'avoir une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête. Il savait d'avance qu'il n'était pas le père mais quelque part au fond de lui il espérait le contraire.

Il espérait que ce test allait lui révéler que depuis des années il vivait dans la tromperie et qu'il était comme tout le monde, qu'un jour il pourrait donner un enfant à Emily. Depuis qu'ils étaient sortit du laboratoire ils n'avaient plus parlé de cette histoire et avaient reprit une vie quasi normale.

Il travaillait toute la journée, Emily venait le rejoindre la plupart du temps pour le déjeuner et ensuite elle partageait son temps entre lui, Ashley et ses parents. Quand il avait besoin, elle lui donnait un peu d'aide au bar où pour sa comptabilité. Ils avaient une vie simple et normale, et c'était quelque chose qui les rassurait.

Ils avaient évoqués le fait de répartir quelques temps pour s'aérer la tête et se retrouver rien que tout les deux, et avaient décidé qu'ils partiraient une fois les résultats connus. Emily voulait rentrer à Los Angeles pour prendre un peu la mesure de ce qu'il s'y passait et de voir si les choses bougeaient un peu pour son prochain film.

Il avait eu la visite de Dean peu de temps après le test et leur entrevue avait été pour le moins tendue au début. Dean s'était présenté un soir à la sortie de son travail comme il aimait le faire depuis des années, il s'était assis à sa place habituelle et Stephen lui avait servit sa bière sans rien demander.

Ils étaient restés silencieux un moment sans se regarder, Stephen vacant à ses occupations et Dean essayant de trouver la meilleure façon de l'aborder. Il savait qu'il avait peut-être perdu son meilleur ami, mais sous les encouragements de Nina il avait décidé d'aller s'excuser et de tenter de réparer ses erreurs.

\- Je suis désolé Stephen….j'ai été un sombre idiot. Commença Dean penaud, il regarda Stephen qui lui jetait un œil en continuant son rangement. Il vit qu'il avait son attention et décida de continuer. J'étais en colère et malheureux…Nina venait de rompre et toi tu martelais que tu n'étais pas responsable alors qu'on sait tous que….bref…ça m'a rendu dingue.

\- Je comprends Dean….j'aurais fait la même chose s'il s'agissait d'Emily. Stephen se rapprocha de son ami et s'adossa au comptoir derrière lui. Je ne t'en veux pas pour la droite que tu m'as mise. Dit-il en pouffant légèrement se souvenant du coup. T'as encore une bonne droite….Ils rigolèrent tout les deux et Dean fut un peu soulagé. Là où je t'en veux….c'est pour ta sœur…..comment as-tu pu lui dire que tout était de sa faute…..elle est blessée et je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

\- Oui je sais….j'ai dépassé les bornes. Avoua Dean en baissant les yeux. Tu…tu crois qu'elle me pardonnera ? Stephen le fixa et Dean lui fit mal au cœur, il les connaissait depuis des années et avait été témoin de bon nombres de disputes, mais celle-ci était différente et bien plus profonde.

\- Je pense oui….mais laisse lui du temps et de l'espace….elle reviendra vers toi quand elle se sentira prête. Stephen s'accouda au bar et lui dit sur le ton de la confidence. Je vais lui dire que tu es passé et que les choses s'arrangent entre nous….peut-être que ça pèsera dans la balance.

\- Merci Stephen. Elle me manque. Repondit Dean reconnaissant à son ami de l'aider.

\- Je sais. Stephen vit son air triste et désemparé, ils avaient toujours été une fraterie fusionnelle et il savait qu'ils se confiaient souvent l'un à l'autre, il ne doutait pas que ces dernières semaines avaient été difficiles pour Dean. Emily elle était en colère c'est ce qui l'aidait à ne pas ressentir le manque de son frère mais elle ne tarderait pas à souffrir de son absence aussi.

Stephen en avait touché un mot à sa compagne quand il était rentré le soir. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer ou la mettre en colère mais Dean lui avait fait de la peine et il savait que pour elle aussi les choses n'étaient pas simples. Elle n'en parlait jamais et c'est ce qui l'inquiétait un peu.

\- Dean est passé me voir ce soir. Stephen se positionna à côté d'Emily qui s'affairait en cuisine, elle se figea un instant et reprit son activité. Il est mal Em et il voudrait bien que tu lui adresses au moins la parole….tu lui manques. Stephen fixa sa compagne et attendit sa réaction.

\- Il me manque aussi. Avoua-t-elle pour la premières fosi d'une petite voix. Mais j'ai encore besoin de temps. Stephen hocha la tête et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux avant de l'attirer dans ses bras.

\- Si ça peux t'aider…on s'est expliqué et il s'est excusé….je sais qu'il a été dur avec toi et qu'il n'avait pas à te dire tout ça, mais il n'était pas lui-même…..et je crois qu'il a comprit. Emily soupira contre son torse, Stephen avait raison elle devait essayer d'être moins froide avec son frère. Elle leva sa tête vers son visage.

\- Ok….je vais faire des efforts la prochaine fois que je le verrais. Dit-elle doucement, elle vit Stephen lui faire un tendre sourire. Elle pensa alors qu'ils avaient retrouvé leur vie et leur insouciance des débuts et cela lui gonfla le cœur. Elle avait eu peur qu'ils se perdent mais pour l'instant ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre. Je t'aime. Souffla-t-elle conte ses lèvres.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Glissa-t-il contre ses lèvres qu'il embrassa tendrement. Tu es occupée…là...tout de suite ? Elle secoua la tête avec un sourire. Très bien…Il la souleva dans ses bras pour la porter jusque leur chambre. Emily gloussa sous la surprise et plongea son visage dans le cou de Stephen.

####

Stephen était seul depuis ce matin, Emily avait décidé de passer un peu de temps avec ses parents et devaient déjeuner avec eux. Il s'apprêtait à partir travailler quand il trouva au pied de sa porte un coursier qu'il faillit reverser en sortant.

\- Stephen Amell ? Demanda l'homme en le voyant. Stephen grogna une réponse et il lui tendit une feuille à signer ainsi qu'une enveloppe. Quand il visa l'expéditeur son cœur rata un battement, c'était les résultas du test. Il sentit son cœur s'accélèrer et la seule chose à laquelle il pensait c'était Emily. Il aurait voulut qu'elle soit là à ses côtés pour le soutenir.

Il regarda l'enveloppe un bon moment avant de se décider à rentrer à nouveau chez lui et il se posa sur le canapé. Il souffla un bon coup pour se donner le courage d'ouvrir cette enveloppe, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait y trouver. Un côté de lui voulait ne pas être le père et pouvoir ainsi vivre son histoire sereinement avec Emily, et l'autre côté voulait être le père de ce bébé pour avoir une chance de lui donner un jour une famille.

Il déchira fébrilement l'enveloppe et en sortit tout un dossier avec des graphiques et des textes à rallonge. Il chercha la dernière page où était noté ce qui l'intéressait. Il parcouru en vitesse tout le jargon médical et tomba sur la phrase qui allait rendre tout cela réel.

 **Au vu des tests et des résultats en découlant, la probabilité que le sujet soit le père est quasi inexistante.**

Il relu plusieurs fois la phrase et lâcha le dossier qui tomba au sol en s'éparpillant. Il s'adossa au dossier du canapé sous le choc et le poids des mots, c'était la première fois qu'il était confronté à sa stérilité de plein fouet. C'était écrit noir sur blanc qu'il ne pouvait pas être le père de ce bébé, il réalisa à cet instant tout ce que cela impliquait et il se sentit dépassé par les événements.

Au bout d'un moment il se leva et alla jusque la cuisine, il ouvrit le frigo et saisit le pack de bières à l'intérieur. Il prit la direction du jardin et s'assit sur le transat à proximité, il ouvrit une bière et la vida d'une traite. Il jeta la canette au sol et en prit une seconde tout de suite. Il était à la fois heureux et infiniment triste et ne savait pas quel sentiment prenait le dessus.

Il saisit son téléphone, il avait besoin d'Emily et de ses bras, de sa bonne humeur et surtout de son amour. Il n'avait pas mesuré à quel point avoir cette réalité devant ses yeux allait le chambouler. Il fixa son nom sur l'écran et au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla une éternité il renonça à l'appeler. Il jeta son téléphone au sol et prit une autre bière.

* * *

Emily avait passé une partie de sa journée avec ses parents, après avoir déjeuner tout les trois elle les avait accompagnés au magasin et avait passé du temps avec sa mère. Elle savait que les résultas du test ne devraient plus tarder à tomber et elle ne savait pas ce que Dean avait bien pu raconter à ses parents sur leur dispute.

\- Maman….il faut que je te parle. Dit-elle d'une voix fragile, elle ne pensait pas être aussi touchée. Sa mère leva sa tête vers elle au son de sa voix et l'écouta attentivement. Je ne sais pas ce que Dean t'a raconté sur….notre désaccord mais….

\- Je sais tout ma chérie. L'aida Rose avec un sourire réconfortant. Il m'a tout raconté et je dois avouer que c'est une sacrée histoire….mais je sens que je ne sais pas tout. Elle fixa Emily qui secoua négativement la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui glissa à l'oreille. Raconte moi ma petite fille…tu en as gros sur le cœur.

Emily serra sa mère dans ses bras et laissa les larmes couler. Elle n'avait pas pleuré une seule fois depuis le début de cette histoire mais à cet instant elle ne pouvait plus se retenir. C'était trop difficile à porter, elle avait fait la femme forte devant Stephen et Ashley mais là c'était trop dur.

\- Stephen…..Elle réprima des sanglots et essuya ses larmes sur ses joues. Il…il est stérile maman….il ne peut pas être le père du bébé de Nina. Dit-elle d'une traite. C'est Dean et personne ne le sait encore sauf nous deux….et j'ai peur de sa réaction. Éclata-t-elle à nouveau en sanglots. Il va avoir ça sous les yeux et même s'il en est conscient ça va être violent et j'ai peur.

Rose regardait sa fille tristement, elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné une chose pareille. Elle c'était simplement dit que la vie serait clémente avec ses enfants, et que cet enfant aurait le père le plus « approprié » mais là c'était un coup dur pour toute la famille. Plus rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

Emily verrait toujours l'enfant de son frère comme le déclencheur d'une situation difficile et Stephen verrait en lui ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais donner à sa fille, et connaissant Stephen il aurait du mal avec ce constat. Il aimait Emily depuis des années et au moment où ils pouvaient enfin donner libre court à cet amour la vie leur soumettait une nouvelle épreuve.

\- Je comprends ma chérie….et je suis désolée….mais vous êtes plus fort que ça. Essaya-t-elle de la rassurer. Vous avez survécu à des années d'éloignement….Emily…ça va être dur, on va pas se mentir….Stephen va vouloir t'éloigner mais résiste ma chérie….laisse lui l'espace dont il aura besoin mais n'abandonne jamais….quand on s'aime comme vous deux rien n'est insurmontable.

\- Tu crois ? Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment perdu dans ce qu'elle pensait et ressentait. Elle avait été tellement sûre d'elle à la maison du lac mais depuis quelques jours elle ne savait plus où elle en était.

\- Certaine….vous allez passer par des phases difficiles mais vous surmonterez tout ça. Emily fixa sa mère rassurée de ses paroles. Même si elle doutait que les choses se passent sans accroc, en parler et confier ses doutes sur la suite de son histoire lui faisait du bien. Mais toi ma puce….comment vis-tu tout ça ?

Rose était inquiète pour sa fille, elle savait qu'elle était forte et qu'elle avait une force de caractère peu commune mais cette stérilité allait conditionner toute sa vie de femme.

\- C'est….difficile et très dur. Repondit-elle au bout d'un moment d'une voix faible. Je l'aime….ça je le sais et ça ne change rien à mes sentiments pour lui….bien au contraire mais….une petite partie de moi est en colère…..très en colère….et j'ai peur qu'un jour je ne déverse toute cette colère sur lui alors qu'il n'est responsable de rien.

\- Je comprends….parle lui Emily….dis lui ce que tu as sur le cœur avant que cette colère ne prenne le dessus un jour….vous allez surmonter cette épreuve ma chérie…j'en suis certaine.

\- Merci maman. Elle se décolla un peu de sa mère et allait ajouter quelque chose quand Dean entra dans le bureau.

\- Maman je pars chez Nina et….Dean s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase en apercevant sa sœur. Salut...je…on vient d'avoir les résultats du test. Dit-il nerveusement en s'adressant à sa sœur.

\- Oh…je vais aller voir Stephen. Dit-elle en se levant en vitesse. Elle prit congés de sa mère lui promettant de lui donner des nouvelles et salua poliment son frère.

\- Emily attends. Dean la rattrapa dans les escaliers, il la vit se retourner lentement. J'espère que le résultat sera ce que tu espères.

\- Pour toi aussi. Repondit-elle simplement et fila vers sa voiture.

####

Dean arriva en vitesse chez Nina et entra en trombe dans la maison. Il la trouva dans le salon, assise, à jouer avec cette enveloppe qu'elle tournait dans tout les sens. Elle leva son visage vers lui à son arrivée fracassante. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et prit place ses côtés.

\- Tu es prête ? Lui demanda Dean d'une voix faible. Elle secoua la tête.

\- Non...quand on aura ouvert tout sera réel...et on devra arrêter de rêver Dean...je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête. Nina essayait de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix mais c'était peine perdue.

\- Je sais...mais on va faire comme on a dit. Il saisit une de ses mains et déposa un baiser dessus. On va se serrer les coudes et on composera avec Stephen et Emily...ce bébé sera aimé et aura la chance d'avoir deux papas qui l'aimeront plus que tout...ok ? Nina hocha la tête luttant contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Aller vas-y.

Nina hésita encore un instant avant de déchirer cette enveloppe qui allait conditionner la suite de sa vie. Elle parcouru en vitesse les différentes pages pour arriver à la dernière avec les conclusions.

\- Oh mon dieu...attends je...Elle relut les pages pour être bien certaine d'avoir bien lu. C'est toi ! C'est toi...tu...tu es le père de mon bébé !

\- Quoi ?! Dean lui prit les feuilles des mains et les parcouru à son tour, quand il eut finit il leva un regard embué vers Nina. C'est...c'est moi le père ! Je suis le père...Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et prit la brune dans ses bras pour la serrer fort contre lui. Je t'aime. Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Je t'aime aussi Dean. Elle resserra son étreinte ayant du mal à réaliser la chance qu'elle avait. Soudain ses pensées allèrent vers Stephen, il avait dû avoir les résultats lui aussi. Il savait ! Dean se décala pour plonger dans ses yeux ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Stephen savait qu'il n'était pas le père...il l'a toujours sût...Réalisa-t-elle d'un coup. Ce qui veux dire...

\- Qu'il ne peut pas avoir d'enfant. Finit Dean à sa place. D'un coup l'euphorie de l'instant fit place à une immense tristesse pour leur ami et pour Emily. Dean savait que se serait un coup dur pour elle.

* * *

Emily prit en vitesse le chemin du centre ville, des centaines de pensées défilant dans sa tête. Elle s'arrêta pas loin du bar et fut surprise de le trouver fermé. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle, Stephen avait du avoir les résultats avant de partir et devait se terrer chez lui. Elle reprit sa voiture et fut soulagée en arrivant de voir son 4x4 dans l'allée de la maison.

Elle entra en vitesse et pensa le trouver dans la cuisine ou le salon. Elle fit le tour de l'étage et ne trouva toujours personne c'est quand elle entendit une bouteille tomber sur le sol qu'elle comprit qu'il était dans le jardin. Elle redescendit en vitesse et le trouva allongé sur un transat, une bière à la main et une série de canettes vides autour de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Stephen ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant place au bout de son transat. Elle le vit pouffer à sa question.

\- Elle ose me demander ce qu'il se passe ! Dit-il d'un ton ironique en levant la tête en l'air. Elle eut un coup au cœur de sa réflexion et de son ton mais laissa tout ça de côté, rien d'autre ne comptait que lui et ce qu'il ressentait. Il porta son attention sur elle et son regard injecté de sang d'avoir trop abusé de l'alcool. J'ai eu les résultats….et sans surprise je ne suis pas le père…..probabilité quasi inexistante. Dit-il d'un air dégoûté.

\- Je suis désolée Stephen. Dit-elle au bout d'un moment, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi elle s'excusait. Il eut un petit rire ironique et lâcha son regard. Je sais que ça doit être dur….mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était une surprise. Tenta-t-elle.

\- Non c'est vrai ! On le savait tout les deux….mais ça fait mal quand même. Sa voix c'était radoucie et Emily pouvait sentir toute sa détresse et sa douleur.

\- Je sais…écoute. Elle se leva et se rapprocha de lui afin de saisir son visage entre ses mains. On va partir maintenant….loin d'ici, de Nina et du bébé….Il secoua la tête qu'il ne voulait pas. Steve….tu en as besoin…on va partir un peu en Californie….au soleil. Rigola-t-elle légèrement essayant de faire de l'humour, mais qui tomba à plat.

\- Et tu crois que ça règlera le problème ?! Tu crois qu'en étant là bas je pourrais oublier la « probabilité quasi inexistante » ?! Il s'était levé de colère. Elle eut un mouvement de recul et se leva à son tour. Ça ne changera rien ! Et tu le sais très bien !

\- Bien sûr que ça ne changera rien Stephen...mais on sera loin de tout ça et tu pourras essayer de penser à autre chose. Elle essayait de garder son calme, ne comprenant pas vraiment sa réaction. Qu'il soit abattu elle pouvait le comprendre, mais en colère à ce point c'était un mystère. On pourra penser à nous et se construire une vie en dehors de Chilliwak et de tout ces mauvais souvenirs.

\- C'est pour moi ou pour toi que tu dis ça ? Son ton était mauvais et limite insolent. Il cherchait à la mettre en colère et elle devait admettre qu'elle était tentée de se laisser aller.

\- Ne retourne pas la situation….c'est toi qui est mal et triste. Dit-elle ne voulant pas rentrer dans son jeu.

\- Oh…parce que pour toi tout roule !? Demanda-t-il ironiquement. Tu n'es pas triste de savoir de façon certaine que jamais je ne pourrais te donner d'enfant ?! Et que même si un jour on se décide le parcours sera long, difficile et limite supportable….tu pourras encore me regarder avec amour et tendresse et me dire que tu m'aimes et que cela ne compte pas ?! Il avait hurlé les derniers mots. Elle le fixa les yeux horrifiés qu'il puisse lui parler de cette façon.

\- Je ne sais pas Stephen ! Cria-t-elle à son tour. Ce que je sais en revanche c'est que là, à cet instant je t'aime et que je suis là….et que tout ça n'a pas d'importance. Dit-elle d'une voix tremblotante. Et je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve mais on a attendu tellement longtemps pour s'autoriser enfin à s'aimer que…que tu ne peux pas renoncer à nous de cette façon !

Stephen avait les yeux fermés mal de ce qu'il ressentait et mal de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il était en train de lui briser le cœur de la pire des façons. Il lui avait promis il n'y a pas si longtemps de se battre à ses côtés pour leur histoire, de se battre avec elle pour avoir un bébé le jour elle serait décidé, et d'un coup il baissait les bras et ne voulait plus d'elle.

\- J'ai baissé les bras Emily…je réalise que pendant toutes ces années je me suis bercé d'illusions en me disant que ma stérilité ne définissait pas qui j'étais et que cela ne serait pas un problème….mais s'en est un...et on ne peux pas l'ignorer. Il se retourna lentement et lui fit face. Je t'aime….mais pas suffisamment pour me battre à tes côtés contre ça.

Emily entendait mais ne réalisait pas ce qu'il était entrain de lui dire. Petit à petit ses paroles firent leur cheminement dans sa tête et dans son esprit et quand elle comprit enfin ce qu'il lui disait, elle ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise s'échapper de sa bouche. Elle retenait les larmes de couler ne voulant pas s'avouer vaincue tout de suite.

\- Chéri…je comprends tu es bouleversé….et tu n'as pas les idées claires. Dit-elle en jetant un œil aux bouteilles autour d'eux. On parlera de ça plus tard pour l'instant on va…..

-Arrête ! Cria-t-il. Arrête de te bercer d'illusions Emily ! C'est finit….toi et moi c'est finit ! Il sentit son cœur se serrer à ces mots mais il le fallait, c'était pour son bien. Elle méritait une belle vie, remplit d'amour et de cris d'enfants….et pas ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir, de la douleur et de la désillusion.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de décider pour nous. Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui. Tu ne peux pas dire que tu ne m'aimes pas suffisamment Stephen…c'est faux et tu le sais…..tu m'as promis de te battre avec moi et pour nous….tu me l'as promis Stephen….Sa voix dérailla.

\- Je le pensais….tu m'as tellement manqué durant toutes ces années que j'ai cru que je t'aimais et que tu étais celle qu'il me fallait….mais non….nous deux c'était sympa mais….Il ne sentit pas la gifle venir et sa tête bascula sur le côté. Elle le regarda le regard noir, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Je ne crois pas un mot de ce que tu viens de me dire….tu m'aimes de la même façon dont je t'aime….à en avoir mal tellement c'est fort. Dit-elle le souffle court. Tu as posé une plaque à mon nom dans ton bar, tu as acheté la maison qui nous faisait rêver quand on était ados, tu étais prêt à venir me retrouver à LA il n'y a pas encore si longtemps….et maintenant tu me dis que nous deux c'était sympa mais que tu ne m'aimes pas suffisamment pour affronter ta stérilité avec moi ?!

Stephen n'osait pas la regarder, il savait que s'il le faisait il était perdu. Il plongerait dans son regard bleu et se laisserait convaincre avec ses jolies paroles, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il devait la laisser partir et lui laisser une chance d'avoir ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Je te laisse tranquille puisque c'est ça que tu veux…mais j'attendrais que tu réalises à quel point tu as tord et que tu me reviennes. Dit-elle d'une voix tendre en caressant la joue qu'elle venait de gifler. Il sursauta légèrement à ce geste et ferma les yeux appréciant pour la dernière fois sa main et son touché. Je t'aime Stephen et je t'attendrais…peu importe le temps que ça prendra.

Elle l'observa une dernière fois et fixa ses yeux qu'il venait d'ouvrir à nouveau. Elle lui fit un tendre mais triste sourire et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser doucement. Elle resta un moment ses lèvres collées aux siennes et se sépara de lui à regret. Elle le fixa une dernière fois et quitta le jardin afin d'aller préparer ses affaires.

Stephen resta un moment immobile en plein milieu du jardin, les bras ballants le long de son corps essayant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Il venait de faire partir la seule femme qui l'acceptait comme il était. Il voulait aller la trouver et lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte mais ses pieds restaient immobiles, c'était peut-être mieux finalement. Il reprit conscience quand il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer emportant celle qu'il aimait depuis qu'il était adolescent. Son seul et unique amour.

* * *

 **Bon...ben oui...Stephen n'est pas le père du bébé de Nina et la réalité est difficile pour lui...**

 **A votre avis que va-t-il se passer ? Emily va-t-elle le laisser s'éloigner ? Ou alors va-t-elle se battre pour eux ? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre...**

 **A bientôt.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Encore un grand merci à tout ceux qui suivent cette fiction et à ceux qui laissent un commentaire. En particulier à Angy, Olicity-love, Clo et Flo23 à qui je ne peux répondre par MP. C'est une source de motivation incroyable. Flo23 merci de vos compliments.**

 **Voici donc la suite avec le 12ème chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira tout autant.**

 **Rainbow Girl...merci pour tout...**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Emily se présenta chez Ashley le visage ravagé de larmes et ayant du mal à aligner deux mots. Son amie comprit de suite la situation et demanda à son mari d'éloigner les enfants et de préparer la chambre d'amis. Duke ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait mais à l'attitude de sa femme il comprit que l'instant était grave.

\- Aller raconte moi Emy. Ashley l'avait laissé reprendre ses esprits, elle lui prit la main pour lui montrer son soutien et attendit patiemment qu'elle soit prête à lui parler.

\- Il ne veut plus de moi. Dit Emily en réprimant un sanglot. Tout est finit….il ne veut plus de nous. Elle éclata en sanglots et sentit son amie la serrer dans ses bras. Elle se reprit et expliqua à Ashley tout depuis le début.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est faux….s'il y a bien une chose de faux dans tout ce qu'il a dit c'est qu'il ne t'aime pas suffisamment. Laisse-lui le temps de digérer tout ça et dans deux, trois jours tu iras le voir et tout s'arrangera, tu verras.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sure. Repondit Emily les yeux dans le vague. Je…pensais être forte et pouvoir supporter sa peine…mais je….je ne sais plus rien. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler et voir son amie dans cet état brisa le cœur d'Ashley.

\- Arrête Emy de noircir le tableau….tu es la plus forte de nous tous. Tenta de la rassurer Ashley. Tu as toujours été celle qui nous remontait le moral quand ça n'allait pas….alors ne te laisse pas abattre et bats toi pour deux. Emily la regarda peu convaincue que les choses s'arrangent si facilement, mais pour l'instant elle n'avait pas l'envie de se battre, elle voulait simplement se terrer au fond de son lit et de pleurer tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

Elle resta dans cet état durant deux jours. Elle ne quitta pas son lit, ne mangea rien malgré les protestations de ses amis et ne voulait voir personne. Elle avait éteint son téléphone pour ne pas être dérangée et tournait en boucle dans sa tête sa dernière conversation avec Stephen. Elle savait que tout ce qu'il lui avait dit était uniquement dicté par sa peur de la perdre et de ne pas la rendre heureuse.

Mais elle se souvenait aussi de sa conversation avec sa mère et de celle avec Ashley, toutes les deux lui avaient dit de se battre et de ne pas abandonner, de lui laisser l'espace nécessaire mais de lui montrer qu'elle était là pour lui. Cela lui donna le courage de se lever, de filer sous la douche et de descendre enfin avaler un truc à manger

Elle trouva Ashley et Duke à la cuisine, occupés à faire déjeuner les enfants. Elle salua tout le monde et prit place à table. Ashley lui tendit une assiette et elle mangea en silence.

\- Je vais aller le voir. Dit-elle au bout d'un moment rompant ainsi le silence à table. Et me battre pour nous deux. Ashley et Duke levèrent un regard vers elle content qu'elle reprenne enfin les choses en mains. Vous l'avez vu…ou eu au téléphone ? Demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir d'avoir de ses nouvelles.

\- Non Emy. Repondit Duke embêté. Il ne réponds pas aux appels et le bar était fermé hier toute la journée. Emily le remercia de ses nouvelles et se leva.

\- Merci pour tout…mais je rentre chez Stephen….ce n'est pas en restant ici que les choses s'arrangeront. Ashley se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je suis contente de retrouver la Emily combattante….ne le laisse pas te repousser à nouveau. Il ne le sait pas mais il a besoin de toi. Lui dit son amie d'une voix confiante. Emily hocha la tête et monta chercher ses affaires, elle savait d'avance que Stephen ne serait pas ravi de son retour mais il valait mieux sa colère que son indifférence.

Elle passa par le bar pour voir si aujourd'hui Stephen avait ouvert, mais non il était toujours fermé. Cependant une affiche attira son attention, elle s'approcha pour la lire. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand elle lu que le bar était fermé pour une durée indéterminée. Soudain une idée folle traversa son esprit et elle pria de toutes ces forces pour qu'il n'ait pas décidé de quitter la ville.

Elle fit le trajet aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait entre le bar et la maison de Stephen et une angoisse la prit quand elle s'aperçut que sa voiture n'était pas là. Elle se sermonna se disant de ne pas tirer de conclusions hâtives et descendit de sa voiture. Elle s'approcha de la porte et sonna, ne voulant pas utiliser tout de suite son trousseau. Sans réponse elle enfonça la clé dans la serrure et pénétra dans la maison silencieuse.

La même angoisse la saisit à nouveau, elle appela à plusieurs reprises Stephen mais personne ne lui répondit, à l'évidence la maison était vide. Elle monta en vitesse à l'étage et ouvrit l'armoire….vide…elle était vide…son angoisse avait été légitime, il avait quitté la ville. Sur ce constat elle se laissa tomber au sol, pleurant sur son départ. Toute sa détermination et son espoir était un lointain souvenir à présent.

* * *

\- Emily ! On t'attends dans cinq minutes ! Lui criait son assistant depuis l'extérieur. Elle soupira, elle avait à peine pu fermer l'œil.

\- Ok. Cria-t-elle à son tour. Elle se leva péniblement et passa dans sa salle de bains pour voir les dégâts sur son visage. Elle était en tournage depuis des semaines maintenant et elle était épuisée. Ce film était une opportunité à saisir mais le tourner la mettait dans tout ses états, lui rappelant de mauvais souvenirs.

Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'elle avait reprit le chemin des studios. Quand elle avait découvert le départ de Stephen elle avait filé à la maison du lac, se disant que peut-être il était là bas. Encore une fois son espoir avait été déçu, ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs semaines d'attente, de centaines d'appels et de certainement de milliers de sms qu'elle se décida à reprendre sa vie en main et d'avancer sans Stephen à ses côtés.

Il n'avait répondu à aucun appels ou messages d'elle ou de ses amis. Il ne voulait voir personne et le connaissant il devait déjà être à l'autre bout du pays essayant de cacher sa peine et se construire une nouvelle vie loin de tout ceux qui comptaient pour lui. Elle savait qu'il souffrait et qu'il avait besoin de temps et d'espace mais elle estimait qu'elle lui en avait laissé assez.

Alors après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, elle était rentré à Los Angeles et avait tenté de reprendre une vie normale. Elle avait été plutôt bien accueillit par le monde du cinéma et finalement sa révélation avait changé beaucoup de choses. Elle qui avait craint d'être mise à l'écart ou boudée par la profession, eut la bonne surprise de crouler sous les propositions allant de la série télé au film d'auteur en passant par des blockbusters.

Elle avait prit le temps de se poser et de bien lire chaque projet. Elle en avait choisit plusieurs et s'était noyée dans le travail pour ne pas penser et ne plus être triste. Et cela avait plutôt bien marché jusqu'à ce film à petit budget. Quand elle avait lu le scénario, au début elle avait cru à une blague. Elle en avait touché un mot à Tom son agent qui lui avait parlé de la scénariste.

Une femme d'une trentaine d'année qui avait apprit au détour d'une simple visite médicale qu'elle était stérile et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais enfanter. Elle avait bien sûr été touchée et avait voulut rencontrer cette femme. Anna lui avait alors raconté son parcours difficile ainsi toutes ses peurs et ses angoisses qui avait découlé de sa découverte. Emily lui avait alors expliqué son histoire avec Stephen et elle avait trouvé une oreille attentive.

Anna lui avait expliqué comment elle s'était sentie anormale et diminuée par rapport aux autres femmes quand elle avait découvert sa stérilité. Toute sa vie de femme était remise en cause et son avenir qu'elle croyait tout tracé était remis en question. Elle lui avait aussi raconté ce que cela avait déclenché dans son couple, tout les doutes et les disputes que cela avait pu engendrer.

\- J'ai cru que mon couple ne survivrait pas ça. Lui avait dit Anna complètement plongée dans ses souvenirs. Gary et moi on s'aimaient énormément et on pensait être assez fort pour faire face à cette réalité….mais on n'est jamais préparé à ce que qu'on ressent vraiment.

\- Mais comment avez-vous fait pour vous en sortir….vous êtes toujours mariés non ? Anna hocha la tête.

\- On s'est séparés un temps….c'était moi qui avait besoin d'être loin de lui….il disait m'aimer et se moquer de ma stérilité qu'il….

\- Préférait vivre avec vous sans enfant que loin de vous et avoir une famille nombreuse. Finit Emily à sa place. Anna lui fit un triste sourire. J'ai dit la même chose à Stephen quand j'ai découvert sa…..stérilité.

\- Ça part d'un bon sentiment Emily mais….quand c'est vous qui êtes confronté à ça….pas votre partenaire ou votre conjoint….vous….vous vous sentez diminué et ce n'était pas le genre de choses que j'avais envie d'entendre…parce j'avais du mal à concevoir que Gary puisse rester avec moi alors que j'allais le priver de la chose la plus normale du monde et la plus naturelle…devenir parents.

\- Je comprends….je pensais le rassurer mais en fait….

\- Vous ne faisiez que l'éloigner un peu plus à chaque fois. Finit Anna tristement. Je suppose qu'il a du résister un moment avant de baisser les bras. Emily hocha la tête et lui parla de Nina et du test de paternité. Ça a dû être violent pour lui….le savoir est une chose mais….

\- Ça été le déclencheur…ce jour là il m'a repoussé et ensuite il est partit…je l'ai cherché longtemps, je suis allée partout où je pensais le trouver…je lui ai laissé des centaines de messages….mais je n'ai pas eu la chance qu'il revienne. Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux en levant son regard vers Anna qui compatissait.

\- Emily je suis certaine que quelque part il pense à vous et qu'il reviendra quand il sera prêt….n'abandonnez pas et ne perdez pas espoir…..

\- Ça va faire un bon moment qu'il est parti….et j'ai du mal à croire qu'il revienne un jour. Emily essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Elle pensait ne plus souffrir autant de son départ mais apparemment c'était loin d'être le cas.

\- Vous savez avant de revenir vers Gary j'ai mis un temps fou…je voulais être sûre de moi….et surtout je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir…je suis certaine que Stephen ressent la même chose. Les deux femmes se fixèrent un instant sans rien dire de plus. Maintenant que je vous connais et que je connais votre histoire j'espère que vous allez accepter de jouer mon rôle…..c'est d'écrire ce livre qui m'a permit de reprendre confiance en moi et quand on m'a proposé d'en faire un film j'ai eu du mal à croire que c'était une bonne idée….mais avec vous dans la distribution je suis certaine que s'en est une maintenant.

\- Merci Anna….et j'accepte de faire ce film…avec grand plaisir. Avait répondu Emily avec un sourire.

Elle n'avait jamais regretté son choix même si c'était difficile. C'était une sorte de thérapie et avoir Anna à ses côtés l'avait aidé à mieux comprendre la réaction de Stephen et à garder espoir qu'un jour il lui revienne, même si elle devait avouer que plus le temps passait plus elle doutait de le revoir un jour. Mais elle avait finit par comprendre qu'il avait besoin de voir autre chose et peut-être de rencontrer une femme qui ne connaissait rien de lui et de sa vie.

Elle sortit de sa caravane et retrouva le plateau pour tourner "la" scène qui lui faisait le plus peur, le départ de son personnage. Cette fois-ci elle serait de l'autre côté et pourrait comprendre réellement ce qu'avait ressentit Stephen au moment où il lui avait dit avoir baissé les bras.

C'était la dernière scène du film, le tournage était finit et elle partait pour Chilliwak un bon moment après ça. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de tourner depuis pratiquement un an et demi et elle avait un besoin urgent de se reposer et de se retrouver entouré des siens. Elle avait hâte et en même temps une angoisse la prenait quand elle y pensait, retourner à l'endroit où sa vie avait basculé dans la tristesse allait être dur, mais elle devait le faire pour essayer de tourner la page.

Elle y était retournée depuis son départ, elle ne voulait plus rester si longtemps sans voir ses amis. Elle avait même acheté une maison pour se sentir vraiment chez elle quand elle y allait. Son frère s'était moqué d'elle, lui disant que maintenant qu'il était père de famille et qu'il ne vivait plus chez leurs parents elle pouvait utiliser sa dépendance.

Leur relation c'était considérablement améliorée depuis le départ de Stephen et ils avaient retrouvé leur complicité d'avant. Dean avait été là pour la soutenir quand elle avait comprit que Stephen ne reviendrait pas. Ils avaient passé des heures à parler de lui et deleur relation et du pourquoi ils ne s'étaient jamais donné une chance quand ils étaient adolescents.

\- Quoi ?! Tu rigoles ?! Mais Emy…c'est vrai Stephen était mon ami mais….jamais je n'aurais mal prit le fait que vous sortiez tout les deux…..moi j'attendais que ça ! Dit-il en rigolant légèrement. Il vit sa sœur faire des yeux ronds de surprise.

\- C'est vrai ? Il hocha la tête en rigolant toujours. Et moi qui avait peur que tu le prennes mal….enfin de toute façon ça ne change rien….il n'est plus là. Dit-elle tristement. Dean saisit sa main pour la réconforter.

\- Il va revenir….tu le sais….laisse lui du temps….c'est dur pour lui d'être ici et de voir que la vie qu'il voudrait avec toi il ne pourra jamais te la donner. Emily lui avait confié la stérilité de Stephen, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, et puis de toute façon après les résultas du test de paternité tout le monde avait plus ou moins comprit.

\- Je sais…mais ça n'empêche que ça fait mal. Dean l'avait serré dans ses bras et elle avait laissé aller son chagrin contre l'épaule de son frère.

Depuis, son frère était devenu papa d'une magnifique petite Sophia. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Nina et filait sur ses deux ans. Sa relation avec Nina c'était aussi beaucoup améliorée, sans être les meilleures amies du monde, elles avaient apprit à se connaître et à s'apprécier. Emily avait trouvé derrière tout ce qui faisait de la Nina mauvaise et méchante, une femme peu sûre d'elle mais qui ne demandait qu'à être aimé, ce que son frère faisait à merveille. Ils avaient réussit à construire une famille solide et elle était très heureuse pour lui. Il le méritait amplement.

La vie d'Ashley et Duke aussi allait connaître un changement majeur dans les prochaines semaines, ils allaient accueillir leur troisième enfant. Ashley avait eu du mal à annoncer cette grossesse à Emily. Elle savait qu'elle allait lui faire du mal et il avait fallut que la blonde se mette en colère et la menace de rompre tout contact pour qu'elle lui avoue enfin.

Emily avait eu un coup au moral quand Ashley lui avait confirmé sa grossesse. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver deux ans en arrière dans sa baignoire à faire un bilan de sa vie et que rien n'avait vraiment changé….et rien n'avait changé. Elle avait trente ans, pas de mari ou de petit ami, pas d'enfant et le seul homme qu'elle ait jamais aimé s'était enfuit sans lui donner de nouvelles.

Mais comme toujours elle avait essayé de remonter la pente se disant que son tour viendrait, du moins elle l'espérait. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle retournait dans sa ville natale pour un moment, un besoin de retrouver cette paix qu'elle avait réussit à avoir au moment du scandale de son harcèlement sexuel.

Elle arriva sur le plateau et se donna à fond pour que cette scène soit la meilleure possible. Il ne fallut pas des dizaines de prises et tout fut en boîte en peu de temps. Ce film qui faisait écho à son histoire d'amour qui c'était terminée et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, elle se sentait apaisée et sereine et avait une confiance totale en l'avenir. Cela faisait un moment que ça ne lui était plus arrivé.

* * *

Stephen prenait son dernier jour de travail. Son patron n'avait été forcément content de sa démission et avait tout tenté pour le retenir, mais il était temps qu'il rentre chez lui. Cela faisait presque deux ans maintenant qu'il avait déserté Chilliwak, et ses amis lui manquaient. Il était parti comme un voleur sans rien dire à personne et avait laissé sans réponse les centaines de messages qu'il avait reçu. Ils les avait tous lu ou écouter mais n'avait répondu à aucun.

A l'époque il ne pouvait pas. Il était dans un état d'esprit tel, qu'il se sentait noyé sous la peine et la culpabilité et la seule chose à laquelle il pensait était de fuir et de partir loin de tout le monde, Emily inclus. Quand il avait entendu la porte claquer il savait qu'il venait de faire la pire chose au monde mais il devait le faire….pas pour elle comme il l'avait pensé au début, pour lui.

Il ne l'avait pas réalisé tout de suite, mais il avait besoin d'être entouré de gens qui ne connaissait rien de sa vie. Il ne pouvait plus se retrouver dans cette ville où tout le monde se connaissait plus ou moins et où les gens n'auraient pas manqué d'avoir leur avis sur la grossesse de Nina. Mais surtout il ne s'imaginait pas faire face à Dean et aux autres quand tout le monde aurait comprit pourquoi il n'était pas le père de ce bébé.

Ça avait été trop et il savait qu'il avait prit la bonne décision, même s'il avait brisé le cœur de la seule femme qu'il avait jamais aimé. Mais à l'époque il ne s'imaginait pas reprendre une vie normale à ses côtés et faire comme si tout allait bien. Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre cela leur aurait sauté au visage. Il avait simplement devancé les choses.

Il la croyait quand elle lui disait qu'elle préférait être avec lui sans enfant que sans lui et mère de famille, il n'en n'avait jamais douté. Le problème était que lui n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ça, il aurait voulut qu'elle pleure, qu'elle soit en colère contre lui ou la fatalité, mais pas accepter ce fait sans rien dire. C'était un peu contradictoire mais il aurait eu besoin de ça.

Il s'était accroché un moment à elle et à leur amour mais le résultait de ce test lui avait renvoyé en pleine figure son handicap et son mal-être, et à partir de là il n'avait plus réussit à relativiser et avait préféré fuir. Il avait pensé un temps aller à la maison du lac mais il s'était dit que c'était sûrement le premier endroit qu'elle viendrait inspecté. Alors il avait prit sa voiture direction l'Est, il avait roulé des jours et des jour sans savoir où il allait, et puis était tombé sur cette toute petite ville.

Il était resté un moment et avait trouvé du boulot dans le bar de la ville. Il s'était construit une autre vie loin de tout et cela lui avait convenu, un temps. Et puis un jour il était tombé sur un reportage à la télé sur le scandale de harcèlement sexuel et il avait vu Emily. Son cœur avait raté un battement et tout lui était revenu en mémoire, ce qu'ils avaient partagés, ce qui les avaient séparés. Il se rendit compte à ce moment là qu'il se voilait la face et que son « problème » était toujours présent, qu'il devait l'affronter et ne plus se mettre la tête dans le sable.

Il avait alors entreprit une thérapie. Il voulait essayer de dépasser sa peur et ainsi de pouvoir peut-être un jour retrouver sa vie et peut-être même Emily. Il avait passé des mois dans un bureau enfermé avec un psychologue pour comprendre pourquoi il avait réagit comme ça. Et il avait comprit qu'il n'était responsable en rien de son état, que c'était seulement la fatalité et le destin. Qu'il devait l'accepter s'il voulait avancer et surtout qu'il devait en parler, ce n'était pas honteux, c'était simplement une partie de lui qu'on acceptait ou pas.

Petit à petit il avait reprit confiance en lui et en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il ne devait plus se cacher. Il devait affronter son départ et ses conséquences. Il avait tourné plusieurs jours autour de son téléphone avant d'avoir le courage d'appuyer sur le nom de Dean. Quand les sonneries c'étaient égrenées il avait été tenté de raccrocher à plusieurs reprises mais il avait résisté.

\- Salut Dean. Avait-il simplement dit quand son ami avait décroché.

\- J'ai cru à une blague quand j'ai vu ton nom s'afficher. Dean n'était pas en colère ou furieux, il était plutôt calme et content de l'avoir au bout du fil.

\- Ouais je sais….écoute je suis désolé pour être….

\- Stephen je comprends….ça été dur mais on a tous comprit. Insista-t-il sur le « tous ». Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui…ça va….je…comment vont Nina et le bébé ? Dean fut surprit de sa première question.

\- Elles vont bien toutes les deux.

\- Elles…oh félicitations tu as eu une fille.

\- Ouais….Sophia...elle grandit trop vite à mon goût mais c'est….Stephen….qu'est-ce que…pourquoi ? Dean ne comprenait pas le but de cet appel pour le moins étrange. Il était content de savoir qu'il allait bien mais il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi il l'appelait.

\- Je…vais rentrer. En appelant il n'avait encore prit aucune décision mais entendre la voix de son meilleur ami sans reproche ou colère, lui avait donné l'envie dans rentrer dans sa ville auprès des gens qui comptait pour lui et qu'il aimait.

\- C'est une bonne décision….tu manques à tout le monde ici….et je ne parle pas que du bar. Plaisanta Dean entraînant Stephen avec lui.

\- Ok je…j'ai deux trois trucs à régler ici et je pense rentrer dans quelques jours….il est temps que je reprenne ma vie en main. Dean ne disait rien écoutant son ami et se disant qu'il avait l'air plus serein que toutes ces dernières années, comme s'il avait réussit à faire la paix avec lui-même.

\- Tout le monde sera heureux de te revoir….n'en doute pas un instant. Voulut le rassurer Dean. Stephen fit un léger sourire au téléphone et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début de cette conversation.

\- Tout le monde vraiment ? Il ne prononça pas son prénom mais savait que Dean comprendrait.

\- Oui…tout le monde….tu lui manques…mais elle s'accroche, c'est une battante tu le sais. Rigola-t-il un peu pour détendre la conversation. Stephen pouffa à son tour.

\- Oui je sais….Dean….tu peux garder pour toi mon retour ? Je…je ne veux pas être assaillit à peine arrivé….tu connais Ash et son enthousiasme…

\- Oui pas de soucis Steve….je garde ça pour moi. Ils échangèrent encore des banalités et allaient raccrocher avant que Dean ne lui dise. Je suis content de ton retour….ma bière du soir me manque.

\- Ouais…à moi aussi…à bientôt Dean.

Depuis cette conversation il avait mis en place son départ et le retour était pour le lendemain. Il avait plusieurs jours de route avant d'atteindre Chilliwak et il ne voulait plus perdre une minute dans cette ville qui n'avait jamais été la sienne. Il allait essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires et ensuite quand il aurait réglé le problème du bar il irait à Los Angeles essayé de se faire pardonner son départ.

####

Il attendait fébrilement que cette porte s'ouvre. Il venait de frapper à la porte de son meilleur ami qui habitait chez son ancienne compagne, une drôle de situation pensa-t-il. Il essaya d'ignorer son malaise quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Dean tout sourire. Ils n'échangèrent aucune parole avant de se tomber dans les bras.

\- Je suis content d'enfin te serrer dans mes bras. Lui dit Dean heureux de le revoir. Même si tu mérites clairement une bonne droite pour être parti de cette façon. Il éclata de rire à sa réflexion et invita Stephen à entrer.

Stephen avança dans le salon et fut accueillit par une petite fille aux cheveux bruns qui vint directement vers lui se coller à ses jambes. Il fut surprit et l'observa un moment avant de réagir, il devait avouer qu'il avait plus ou moins oublier cette petite. Il rencontra ses yeux et à ce moment une plénitude l'envahit. Il aurait dû être triste, perdu ou frustré, mais rien de tout ça, il était…serein. Il s'accroupit face à la fillette.

\- Bonjour Sophia...je suis Stephen. Dit-il en lui faisant un énorme sourire. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta maman. Dit-il en l'observant.

\- Merci de le remarquer. Dit Nina en pénétrant dans le salon les bras chargés d'un plateau. Bonjour Stephen. Dit-elle en s'approchant. Je suis contente de te revoir.

\- Salut. Souffla-t-il, il la vit s'approcher et vouloir le prendre dans ses bras. Ils se serrèrent un court instant s'éloignant vite. Elle est magnifique.

\- Merci…mais c'est une vraie chipie. Repondit Nina en posant un doux regard sur sa fille.

\- Les chiens ne font pas des chats. Dit Dean en prenant place aux côtés de Nina et en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. Il jeta un regard rieur à sa compagne et Stephen put voir tout l'amour qu'ils partageaient et leur complicité évidente.

La soirée se passa dans une bonne ambiance et finalement la gêne tant redoutée par Stephen fut vite mise de côté. Il se sentait à sa place. Il leur avait expliqué son périple et où il se trouvait durant ces deux années. Il était passé en vitesse sur son état d'esprit leur disant simplement qu'il allait mieux et qu'il avait réglé ses problèmes.

\- Tu vas aller la voir ? Stephen releva la tête d'un coup sec vers Nina. Sa question était plutôt directe.

\- Pas tout de suite…je dois d'abord m'occuper du bar et ensuite….

\- Va la voir…sans attendre Stephen et….Dean posa sa main sur celle de Nina pour la faire taire. Ce n'était pas leurs affaires, elle n'avait pas à s'en mêler. Quoi ? Elle tourna son visage vers son compagnon.

\- Nina laisse le rentrer tranquille sans lui mettre la pression. Dean jeta un œil d'excuse vers son ami.

\- Non c'est rien Dean…elle a raison…je devrais être à LA plutôt qu'ici. Avoua-t-il d'une petite voix, il vit Nina faire un geste à Dean lui signifiant qu'elle avait raison. Mais j'ai la trouille….c'est pas plus compliqué que ça. Dit-il nerveusement. Nina sentit une certaine détresse dans sa voix et décida de l'éclairer un peu sur Emily.

\- Stephen….elle n'est pas en colère contre toi….elle est simplement triste….et elle a comprit, elle a mit du temps..mmais elle a finit par comprendre que tu devais être loin d'elle. Stephen écoutait attentivement ce que lui disait Nina, et il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se gonfler de joie à chaque parole. Tu peux aller la voir sans peur….elle t'écoutera.

\- Ok…je vais….réfléchir. Merci à tout les deux. Les trois se fixèrent sans rien dire, personne n'avait évoqué le vrai problème de son départ, Stephen ayant bien comprit qu'ils étaient au courant. La conversation dériva sur d'autre sujets et Stephen finit par rentrer chez lui encore plus serein qu'en revenant en ville. Ne restait plus qu'à trouver le courage d'aller la voir.

* * *

Emily pouvait enfin s'allonger sur son lit. Son avion avait atterrit avec une heure de retard à Vancouver, elle avait donc passer plus de temps que prévu sur la route et était épuisée. Elle avait prit son vol directement après la fin du tournage, ne voulant pas passer une minute de plus loin de sa vraie maison.

Elle avait eut l'idée de passer chez son frère avant de rentrer mais au vu de l'heure tardive elle avait préféré passer une bonne nuit et aller leur rendre visite le lendemain. Personne ne savait qu'elle allait rester en ville un moment, elle n'avait aucun tournage de prévu avant des mois et envisageait de se lancer dans l'écriture. C'était une idée qui avait germé après une discussion avec Anna, un soir un peu plus difficile que les autres. Et pour ça elle avait besoin de temps.

Finalement elle traîna chez elle le lendemain et ne passa même pas un coup de fil à son frère pour le prévenir de sa présence. Elle s'était levée tard et avait commencé frénétiquement à noter ses idées pour son scénario, la journée était passée vite et ce n'est qu'en début de soirée qu'elle se prépara bien décidée à surprendre Dean et Nina pour le repas du soir.

Elle était passée chez le traiteur et avait prit tout ce qui lui faisait envie et avait foncé chez Nina. Elle attendait patiemment qu'on lui ouvre la porte. Elle entendait de l'agitation à l'intérieur et Sophia qui rigolait en s'approchant de la porte. Elle avait déjà le sourire aux lèvres de retrouver sa nièce adorée qui lui avait manqué. Elle s'apprêtait déjà à lui tendre les bras quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une personne qu'elle ne pensait pas voir ce soir.

* * *

 **Alors...à votre avis...qui est derrière cette porte ?**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience...**

 **A bientôt pour la suite...pour info, il reste deux chapitres à cette fiction...si vous les voulez cette semaine, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Encore et toujours merci de suivre cette histoire, vous êtes à chaque fois un peu plus nombreux et c'est un réel plaisir. Merci à tout ceux qui laissent un petit mot et en particulier aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre par MP. Angy, Clo, Ally84, Douby08, Olicity-love et les guests merci pour vos commentaires.**

 **Voici aujourd'hui l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Vous allez enfin savoir qui est derrière cette porte...et surtout si le Stemily va se réconcilier ou pas.**

 **Shinobu24 merci pour tout.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Stephen avait passé la journée à remettre en ordre sa maison et était passé au bar pour voir l'étendu des dégâts. Il avait eu peur de voir son bar crouler sous une tonne de poussière et de choses laissées un peu au hasard, mais non. Tout était propre et rangé, comme s'il venait de le quitter. Il se doutait qu'Ashley avait dû passer par là un bon nombre de fois.

Il avait eu un coup de fil de Dean dans l'après midi pour lui demander de passer boire une bière ce soir. Il avait accepté sans sourciller et avait été content de retrouver sa vie et sa routine rassurante. Il se rendit compte à ce moment là que tout ça lui avait manqué.

Nina venait de rentrer du travail et avait été contente de le trouver déjà chez eux avec son compagnon. Elle savait à quel point Dean et Stephen étaient liés et à quel point Dean avait eu du mal avec le départ de son meilleur ami. Il n'en parlait presque jamais, mais elle le savait. Ils discutèrent un bon moment avant que Stephen ne veuille prendre congés pour les laisser tranquilles quand Nina lui proposa de dîner avec eux.

Surprit il accepta et pu voir le visage Dean en admiration devant sa compagne. Ces deux là s'aimaient et c'étaient trouvés, personne n'aurait parié sur eux mais pourtant ils étaient heureux. Il se surprit à penser qu'il devait avoir eu le même genre de regard quand il posait les yeux sur Emily…il n'avait toujours pas eu le courage de se décider pour son voyage en Californie.

Il secoua la tête afin qu'Emily n'envahisse pas son esprit toute la soirée. Elle lui manquait mais pour l'instant il était là et pouvait essayer de se rendre utile. Il se proposa pour le repas mais Nina déclina son offre préférant laisser les deux garçons discuter et se raconter tout ce qu'ils avaient manqué. Ils étaient en pleine discussion sur la saison de football quand la sonnette retentit et qu'au même moment Nina appela Dean en cuisine.

\- Tu veux bien aller ouvrir s'il te plaît ? Demanda Dean à Stephen. Ce dernier hocha la tête et se leva, mais fut devancé par une Sophia qui courrait et qui voulait déjà ouvrir la porte.

\- Attends un peu. Lui dit Stephen en la prenant dans ses bras, ne voulant pas qu'elle se fasse mal en ouvrant la porte. La fillette rigola de s'être envolée de cette façon, quand Stephen ouvrit grand la porte et tomba sur une chevelure blonde et deux prunelles bleues qu'il n'avait pas oublié.

Stephen et Emily se fixèrent un instant, interdits. Emily avait les bras tendus dans le but d'attraper sa nièce et Stephen était figé avec la petite dans les bras qui assistait à la scène sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi personne ne parlait.

\- Alors qui est…..à la...Les paroles de Dean moururent sur ses lèvres quand il vit la scène surréaliste devant ses yeux. Il se figea et observa la réaction des deux, ils s'observaient et ne se quittaient pas du regard mais ne disaient rien. Même Sophia était muette. Emily…je ne savais pas que tu étais en ville. Dit-il en s'approchant histoire de dire quelque chose. Cela eut pour effet de la faire revenir sur terre et de porter son regard sur son frère.

\- O...oui...No…non je…je suis arrivée hier soir très tard et je…Elle ferma ses yeux de frustration à son incapacité à aligner deux mots correctement. Bref…surprise. Dit-elle enjouée ne sachant pas vraiment si cela était pour elle ou pour Stephen.

\- Je suis content de te voir…aller entre. Dean poussa un peu Stephen qui restait figé à regarder Emily toujours Sophia dans les bras. Stephen tu veux bien me rendre ma fille ? Demanda-t-il en rigolant un peu devant une Sophia se débattant pour descendre.

\- Oh..euh…oui bien sûr. Il tendit la petite à Dean et détourna son regard d'Emily.

\- Tu dînes avec nous bien sur ? Dean s'adressait à sa sœur et c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Elle hocha la tête et montra les sacs du traiteur. Dean eu un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et hurla à Nina d'arrêter de cuisiner tout en prenant le chemin de la cuisine les sacs dans une main, sa fille dans l'autre.

Emily et Stephen étaient toujours dans l'entrée de la maison à se regarder sans rien dire, surpris de se retrouver l'un en face de l'autre.

\- Salut…Dirent-ils en même temps nerveusement. Ils rigolèrent et cela les détendit un peu.

\- Depuis quand ? Demanda Emily brisant la première le silence.

\- Je suis rentré il y'a deux jours. Dit-il d'une voix basse sans vraiment oser la regarder. J'avais demandé à Dean de ne rien dire à personne….je…j'avais besoin de temps avant de…..avant d'affronter….tout le monde. Finit-il avec difficulté. Et toi tu...tu es là pour un moment ?

\- Oh…je…oui….je…fais une pause. Elle était nerveuse devant lui, elle avait tellement rêvée de ce moment qu'à cet instant elle perdait tout ces moyens et était incapable de sortir une phrase cohérente. Tu….es là pour de bon ou tu comptes repartir ? Sa question avait franchit ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'ait pu la retenir.

\- Non….je suis là pour reprendre ma vie en main….écoute…il faudrait qu'on parle et je sais que tu dois te poser des tas de questions….et j'y répondrai….

\- A table ! Cria Dean depuis le salon. Ils se fixèrent sans rien dire de plus et prirent le chemin du salon. Cette soirée s'annonçait bizarre.

####

Emily n'avait pratiquement pas décroché un mot depuis qu'elle avait prit place à table. Elle observait ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle et avait l'impression d'être dans une dimension parallèle. Stephen était là, discutait et rigolait avec son frère et Nina. Il avait même prit Sophia sur ses genoux pour lui faire goûter un plat. Elle avait du mal à reconnaître cet homme devant elle.

Elle essayait de se contenir et de ne pas lui poser des centaines de questions et surtout de ne pas se mettre en colère. Elle n'avait jamais été en colère contre lui à aucun moment de leur histoire, malgré leurs difficultés, mais à cet instant elle sentait une colère noire monter et prête à exploser. Elle se leva d'un bond surprenant tout le monde et se dirigea vers ses affaires. Elle mit sa veste et prit le chemin de la porte.

\- Attends ! Stephen la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte. Elle se stoppa sa main sur la poignée, crispée. Elle se retourna lentement et le fixa les yeux noirs de colère.

\- Pourquoi faire ?! Te voir jouer avec ma nièce comme si tout était normal et que tu n'avais pas disparu pendant près de deux ans sans donner signe de vie à personne ! Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et poursuivit. Non merci ! J'avais souvent imaginé ton retour mais je ne l'avais certainement pas imaginé de cette façon !

\- Je sais que tu ne dois pas comprendre Em…mais laisse-moi tout t'expliquer….

\- Non ! Elle le stoppa en levant une main pour le faire taire. Pas maintenant…pas ce soir….je suis bien trop en colère pour t'écouter. Dit-elle d'une voix plus calme mais tout aussi froide.

\- Ok. Capitula-t-il. Du moment que j'ai la chance de t'expliquer…je te laisse tranquille ce soir. Elle acquiesça avec un léger sourire et sortit sans un mot de plus. Stephen resta un moment devant cette porte close et fut ramené à la réalité par Nina.

\- Laisse lui du temps…..elle n'était pas préparée à te voir ce soir….si détendu. Il se tourna vers elle en pouffant un peu.

\- Tu trouves que j'étais détendu ? Lui demanda-t-il surpris. Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire.

\- Tu as changé Stephen….tu n'es plus ce type mystérieux qui avait dans le regard un soupçon d'angoisse….tu es en paix avec toi-même et c'est ça qui l'a déstabilisée…..te voir avec Sophia a dû lui faire un choc.

Stephen se demandait si Nina pouvait avoir raison, c'est vrai qu'il se sentait en paix avec lui et qu'il ne voyait pas Sophia comme l'enfant qu'il aurait pu avoir mais qu'il n'aurait jamais. Il voyait cette petite fille comme la fille de son meilleur ami, ça s'arrêtait à ça. Il comprit à ce moment-là ce qu'avait voulut dire Nina.

\- Merci. Dit-il avec un sourire. Pour être honnête je ne pensais pas qu'un jour toi et moi pourrions être si calme l'un envers l'autre. Nina lui sourit à son tour.

\- Pour être honnête moi non plus. Repondit-elle sur le ton de la confidence. C'est Dean qui m'a…comment dire…canalisée. Elle éclata de rire entraînant Stephen. Plus sérieusement…..il est celui que j'attendais et que je voulais pour père…..même si je savais qu'il y avait très peu de chance que cela soit le cas.

\- Je suis content pour vous deux…..vous avez l'air tellement heureux…..

\- C'est le cas….on est très heureux…et je suis certaine que toi aussi tu trouveras ce bonheur avec Emily. Vous le méritez largement. Stephen la remercia silencieusement et ils prirent à nouveau la direction du salon pour retrouver Dean qui les attendait patiemment.

* * *

Emily rentra chez elle complètement bouleversée et sous le choc de sa soirée. Si elle s'était attendue à trouver Stephen chez son frère ce soir….elle monta en vitesse dans sa chambre et se fit couler un bain pour se détendre. Elle avait ronger son frein toute la soirée, se retenant de poser des centaines de questions et cela l'avait épuisée.

Elle plongea dans l'eau chaude et sentit instantanément ses bienfaits, elle posa sa tête contre le mur et se laissa aller à ses pensées qui se dirigèrent inévitablement vers Stephen. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé, si ce n'est ce petit éclat différent dans ses yeux. Comme si une lumière y brillait, elle n'avait jamais vu cela avant. Il semblait….serein et en paix avec lui-même.

Elle se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire durant ces deux années et où il avait bien pu se cacher. Mais surtout elle voulait savoir ce qui l'avait poussé à rentrer, était-ce pour elle ou simplement avait-il la nostalgie de Chilliwak et de ses amis ? Elle repensa encore à son attitude avec Sophia, il n'avait pas l'air embêté ou gêné de la voir, chose qu'elle avait ressentit les premiers temps en la voyant.

Cette petite fille lui rappelait sans cesse Stephen et tout ce que son arrivée avait déclenché, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Et puis un jour elle avait eu une conversation à cœur ouvert avec Nina et elles avaient mis les choses à plat. Nina s'était confiée sur le fait qu'elle avait toujours espéré que le père de sa fille soit Dean et non Stephen, même si elle avait eu du mal à l'avouer. Emily en avait été surprise parce qu'elle avait toujours pensé que la brune ne rêvait que d'une chose, faire de sa vie un enfer.

\- Emily….je sais que j'ai été horrible au lycée et que t'ai mené la vie dure….et j'en suis désolée...j'agissais pour de mauvaises raisons et je ne suis plus cette fille…..

\- Dean a raison….tu n'es plus la même…Nina la regarda avec un sourire, rassurée.

\- Je t'assure que quand j'ai découvert ma grossesse j'étais terrorisée…et je…

\- Je sais. La coupa Emily. Je sais….et je suis heureuse pour toi et Dean. Même si j'aurais voulut que les choses se passent autrement pour moi…je suis contente pour vous….et ma nièce est absolument adorable. Dit-elle en rigolant tout en jetant un œil au bébé qui dormait pas loin.

\- Oui….et elle a de la chance de t'avoir pour marraine. Emily tourna la tête d'un coup sec vers Nina ne comprenant pas. Tu es d'accord ?

\- Tu rigoles ?! Bien sûr que oui ! Repondit Emily en se jetant dans ses bras pour la remercier. A partir de ce moment elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle se mettait des barrières qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être, et s'était laissée à aimer cette petite fille et depuis elle avait du mal à imaginer un monde sans elle.

Elle sortit de son bain peu de temps après et descendit en cuisine se préparer du café. Elle savait d'avance qu'elle aurait du mal à trouver le sommeil et se dit qu'elle pourrait peut-être avancer un peu sur son projet. Elle se fit couler une cafetière complète, saisit son ordinateur et s'installa au comptoir de sa cuisine. Elle commença à agiter ses doigts sur le clavier et se rendit compte qu'elle avait beaucoup de choses à dire.

Au bout d'une heure, elle relut les dix pages qu'elle avait déjà écrit. Bon il faudrait une bonne relecture à tête reposée et certainement un avis extérieur, mais elle était plutôt fière de ce qu'elle venait de sortir pour un premier jet. Elle essaya de se détendre les muscles de son dos endoloris par sa position quand sa sonnette retentit. Elle visa l'heure, il était passé deux heures du matin. Qui pouvait venir la voir à cette heure ci ?

####

Stephen était devant l'adresse que Dean lui avait glissé avant qu'il ne parte, lui disant qu'il devrait passer voir sa sœur ce soir. Ils avaient perdus assez de temps selon lui et il était temps qu'ils affrontent enfin leurs problèmes. Il avait hoché la tête sans rien dire et avait quitté la maison de son ami se demandant s'il devait suivre son conseil.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte il avait prit la direction de l'adresse d'Emily et depuis un bon moment il était là, à se demander s'il devait sortir de sa voiture et aller la voir. Il y avait de la lumière, signe qu'elle ne dormait pas. Il prit son courage à deux mains et décida de suivre le conseil de Dean, à savoir l'affronter.

Il sonna toujours anxieux et recula d'un pas une fois chose faite. Il avait la tête basse et les mains dans les poches de son jean ne sachant absolument pas quel accueil il allait recevoir, et au vu de son attitude de ce soir, il ne serait pas forcément bon. Il entendit ses pas derrière la porte vérifiant certainement qui pouvait sonner à cette heure-ci, et son angoisse mêlée d'excitation augmenta d'un cran.

La porte se déverrouilla et laissa apparaître une Emily en tenue décontractée, pieds nus comme souvent quand elle était à la maison, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Ils se fixèrent sans rien dire chacun d'un côté de la porte. Stephen allait parler quand Emily se jeta dans ses bras, il fit un pas en arrière avant d'enlever les mains de ses poches et de la serrer à son tour. Il ferma les yeux heureux de l'avoir à nouveau dans ses bras. Il sentait son souffle dans son cou et se surprit à penser que cela lui avait manqué plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il posa un pied à l'intérieur de la maison et ferma la porte d'un coup de hanche.

Emily n'avait pas pu se retenir quand elle avait vu son air penaud et son angoisse. Elle n'était plus en colère, en fait elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment été. Elle n'avait pas comprit son attitude de ce soir et sa présence ici voulait tout dire pour elle. Il était prêt à lui parler et à lui raconter ce qu'il avait fait durant ces deux années d'absence. Elle se serrait fort contre lui comme si elle avait peur qu'il disparaisse à nouveau. Elle respirait son odeur à plein poumon pour se soûler de lui, il lui avait manqué….tellement manqué.

Quand elle le sentit resserrer ses bras sur son corps elle avait sentit des larmes pointer. Il était enfin là, avec elle. Ils restèrent encore un moment serrés l'un contre l'autre avant qu'elle ne se décale légèrement et qu'elle plonge ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Lui aussi avait eu du mal à retenir ses larmes. Elle posa son front contre le sien et apprécia cet instant.

\- Je croyais t'avoir dit que je ne voulais pas te voir ce soir. Dit-elle au bout d'un moment la voix serrée d'émotions avec un petit sourire en coin. Il comprit la taquinerie et lui sourit à son tour.

\- Tu sais bien que je n'en fait toujours qu'à ma tête. Dit-il d'une voix douce contre ses lèvres qu'il mourrait d'envie d'embrasser. Elle élargit son sourire et il la reposa au sol, ils gardèrent leurs mains jointes et elle l'entraîna vers la cuisine.

Elle ferma son ordinateur et lui servit une tasse de café. Il la regarda faire et prit en main la tasse chaude. Il prit place sur le tabouret pas loin et porta à nouveau son attention sur elle qui était restée debout. Il baissa la tête ne sachant par où commencer.

\- Je suis désolé. Dit-il en encrant son regard dans le sien. Mais je devais partir et m'éloigner d'ici….et de toi. Dit-il dans un souffle peur de lui faire à nouveau mal.

\- Je sais. Repondit-elle simplement en cherchant sa main. Je sais….et je ne t'en ai jamais voulut….même si ça été dur….mais j'ai comprit pourquoi tu avais fait ça. Dit-elle à son tour en le fixant. Tu avais besoin de temps loin de tout ce qui pouvait te rappeler ta….stérilité et surtout de moi….plus je te disais que je t'aimais et que je resterai….plus je te faisais fuir. Dit-elle d'une voix basse.

\- Ouais…mais comment….enfin je…..

\- J'ai eu la chance de rencontrer une personne qui m'a ouvert les yeux. Repondit-elle simplement, elle le vit hocher la tête sans vraiment comprendre. On verra ça plus tard….dis moi ou tu étais. Il la fixa un instant se demandant qui pouvait être cette personne, un homme ? Une relation amoureuse ? Il sentait déjà son cœur se fendre à la possibilité qu'elle ne l'ai pas attendu.

\- Ok….quand je suis parti j'ai un temps pensé aller à la maison du lac…et puis je me suis dit que c'était certainement le premier endroit où tu irais. Il la vit hocher la tête avec un léger sourire. Alors j'ai roulé vers l'Est pendant des jours sans but précis….et puis je me suis arrêté dans une petite ville…j'ai trouvé du boulot, et je ne suis jamais reparti.

\- Oh…et pourquoi rentrer maintenant ?

\- J'ai réussit à dépasser mon mal-être et je suis enfin en paix avec moi-même…..et surtout….tu me manquais affreusement. Tenta-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin en resserrant sa main toujours emprisonnée dans la sienne.

\- C'est vrai ? Osa-t-elle demander d'une petite voix. Il la tira vers lui et elle se retrouva entre ses jambes, instinctivement elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et trouva la base de ses cheveux. Toi aussi tu m'as énormément manqué. Dit-elle dans un souffle en le fixant. Elle posa son front contre le sien et soupira de bien-être de l'avoir à ses côtés.

\- Je sais qu'on a encore pleins de choses dont on doit parler….mais pas ce soir…je suis juste passé pour être certain que tu serais encore là demain. Elle se recula surprise qu'il puisse penser qu'elle allait le fuir. Elle fit glisser ses mains de sa nuque à ses joues afin qu'il la regarde.

\- Je suis là pour un bon moment Stephen…..rassure toi….quand tu seras prêt on parlera. Il hocha la tête et lui fit un léger sourire. Il fixa ses lèvres un instant et mourrait d'envie de les embrasser mais se retint bien trop peur de la brusquer. Il se leva au bout d'un moment et elle se dégagea de son étreinte.

\- Je vais y aller…il est tard. Dit-il prenant le chemin de la sortie, ne sachant pas s'il avait vraiment envie de partir ou s'il préférait qu'elle le retienne. Devant son silence il continua son chemin Emily sur ses talons. Arrivé à la porte il se retourna et ils se fixèrent un instant. Il sût à cet instant qu'il n'avait pas envie de partir et il comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte.

Sans savoir vraiment comment ils se retrouvèrent à s'embrasser, Stephen collé contre la porte d'entrée Emily dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément et il se surprit à penser que ce baiser était certainement le meilleur qu'ils avaient échangés.

Emily n'avait eu aucune envie de le voir franchir sa porte, elle voulait qu'il reste mais ne savait pas comment lui dire. Quand il s'était retourné elle avait comprit que lui non plus ne voulait pas partir. Elle avait alors fait la seule chose qu'elle avait eu envie depuis son arrivée, se jeter sur lui et l'embrasser à en perdre la tête.

Ses lèvres avaient toujours la même saveur et lui faisait toujours le même effet. Deux ans d'absence et de silence n'avait rien changé entre eux, comme ces années de silence avant leur histoire. Il cassa ce baiser à bout de souffle et posa son front contre le sien, les yeux fermés.

\- Tu m'as manqué….si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué. Dit-il contre ses lèvres gonflées de ce baiser passionné. Elle rigola doucement et reprit ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser. Elle s'accrocha à son cou et se colla encore un peu plus à lui en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

Il rigola à son geste et sa baissa un peu afin de passer son bras sous ses genoux et de la soulever pour la porter. Elle se laissa faire et lui indiqua le chemin de sa chambre. Elle ne voulait pas attendre, elle avait trop attendu. Ils devaient parler, se raconter leurs deux années, mais ils avaient tout le temps. Ce qui comptait à cet instant c'était qu'il soit rentré et qu'il soit là, avec elle.

####

Emily se réveilla en sursaut en sentant un bras entraver sa taille. Elle tourna rapidement la tête et rencontra le visage de Stephen encore endormi. Un sourire étira ses lèvres à cette vision et elle posa sa main contre sa joue. Ce geste eut pour effet de le réveiller.

\- Bonjour. Dit-il d'une voix endormie. Emily lui fit un énorme sourire avant de se pencher sur ses lèvres.

\- Bonjour. Dit-elle contre ces dernières. Je suis heureuse de me réveiller à tes côtés. Souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

\- Moi aussi mon ange…..c'est la meilleure nuit que j'ai passé depuis longtemps. Elle le fixa se disant que pour elle aussi cette nuit avait été bonne. J'ai du mal à croire que je suis là. Dit-il tout bas en caressant ses cheveux.

\- Raconte moi tout. Dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Il hocha la tête et commença alors son récit, son arrivée dans cette petite ville et son envie que personne ne sache qui il était et pourquoi il était là.

\- Tu comprends….je ne voulais pas que les gens aient de la pitié….je ne voulais pas être catalogué. C'est pour ça que j'avais besoin d'air. Je pensais m'assumer depuis des années et que ma stérilité n'était pas un problème….mais elle en était un….et quand….tu as essayé de me rassurer je…je me suis sentit….étouffé….j'aurais tellement préféré qu'à l'époque tu m'en veuilles et que tu cries ou que tu pleures….

\- Je sais. Dit-elle simplement se souvenant de ce qu'Anna lui avait raconté sur son expérience. Il la regarda ayant du mal à saisir comment pouvait-elle savoir ? J'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui m'a ouvert les yeux sur ce que tu ressentais à ce moment là.

\- Quelqu'un ? Elle rigola à son ton et à sa question. Cela la rassura un peu et lui gonfla le cœur de savoir qu'il pouvait être jaloux.

\- Oui…une femme….qui elle aussi est stérile…..elle a écrit un bouquin et en a fait un film où elle raconte son histoire et son expérience. C'est ce qui m'a permit de comprendre ce dont tu avais besoin….et à mieux accepter ton depart même si je crevais d'envie que tu reviennes. Mais je savais que tu avais besoin de cette coupure pour te retrouver et apprendre à t'aimer à nouveau.

Stephen la regardait avec admiration. Il pensait déjà l'aimer très fort mais à cet instant ça dépassait tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. Cette femme devant lui avait une force de caractère impressionnante, elle avait souffert de son départ et il ne doutait pas qu'elle devait avoir peur qu'il reparte un jour et pourtant, elle était là à ses côtés à l'écouter et à lui dire qu'elle comprenait et surtout qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé Stephen ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait revenir ?

\- Toi…..j'ai vu un reportage sur ton affaire il y a quelques temps et te voir….à ravivé ce pourquoi j'étais parti et j'ai comprit que même à des centaines de kilomètres de Chilliwak j'étais toujours le même homme stérile….alors j'ai fait une thérapie pour m'aimer à nouveau. Dit-il en reprenant son expression et en la fixant intensément. J'ai enfin comprit que ça ne me définissait pas….et j'ai finit par l'accepter. C'est pour ça que je suis rentré….je n'avais qu'une envie…te voir…mais j'étais paniqué à l'idée de t'affronter alors quand je t'ai vu à la porte chez Dean…..

Emily l'écoutait religieusement, ses yeux observaient son visage cherchant une hésitation ou de la peur dans son regard, mais rien. Il n'y avait rien à part une sincérité désarmante et un amour infini. Il était enfin en paix avec lui et son « problème ». Il avait enfin comprit qui il était vraiment, un soulagement prit possession d'elle et de son cœur. Elle avait eu peur en le voyant hier qu'il puisse un jour repartir sous le poids de sa culpabilité ou de sa peine, mais à cet instant précis elle ne doutait plus.

\- Je t'aime. Ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire à tout ce discours. Je t'ai attendu et j'aurais continué à t'attendre encore longtemps Stephen Adam Amell….parce que je t'aime depuis ce jour où tu es entré dans ma vie avec ton sourire ravageur….et je me moque que tu puisses me faire des bébés ou pas….même si j'en voudrais des tas avec toi, mais ce dont je suis sûre….c'est qu'un jour on aura un adorable bébé parce qu'il serait dommage qu'un enfant n'est pas la chance de t'avoir pour père….qu'ils soient de nous ou pas….le principal c'est qu'il grandisse dans notre cœur.

Il posa sa main tendrement sur sa joue, caressant de son pouce ses lèvres. Son cœur c'était gonflé d'amour à chacune de ses paroles. Elle reconnaissait enfin qu'elle voulait un enfant avec lui, peu importe comment et de quelle façon. Il ne pouvait pas espérer mieux comme preuve d'amour et de cadeau de bienvenue. Il se pencha doucement vers elle et prit ses lèvres pour un baiser des plus tendre.

Il la fit basculer sur lui et elle l'encercla de ses jambes en se mettant à califourchon sur lui. Il resserra sa prise sur son dos pour la coller à son torse. Le baiser s'intensifia assez vite ainsi que leur désir. Ils venaient de se retrouver après une épreuve difficile et des années de souffrance. À cet instant il voulait tout faire disparaître.

Il quitta sa bouche pour son cou qu'il parsema de baisers humides en dessinant une ligne avec sa langue. Emily avait son visage enfouie dans son cou et gémissait déjà du simple plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Il continua sa descente vers sa poitrine. Elle se redressa un peu histoire qu'il l'atteigne plus facilement et il saisit un mamelon dressé d'excitation. Elle gémit et passa sa main sous sa nuque pour le maintenir contre son sein.

Il léchait, mordait, titillait ce bout de chair rosé et cela la menait déjà au supplice. Elle sentait son désir monter d'un cran et était certaine qu'elle était déjà plus que prête à l'accueillir. Il abandonna son téton pour s'occuper de l'autre et un nouveau son rauque s'échappa une nouvelle fois de sa gorge. Elle commença à se frotter à lui quand elle le sentit dur contre son bassin.

Il continua sa torture un moment avant de quitter sa poitrine pour descendre un peu plus bas et embrasser son ventre. Il se glissait contre elle et cela l'excitait encore plus, chaque mouvement accentuant encore un peu son désir. Il se retrouva bientôt à sa féminité, sous le corps d'Emily. Il passa un doigt sur son sexe et le découvrit humide et palpitant.

Il n'attendit pas plus pour y déposer sa bouche et l'embrasser. Elle était chaude et humide, prête pour lui comme toujours. La veille ils avaient fait l'amour dans l'urgence de se retrouver mais ce matin il voulait lui faire l'amour pour lui prouver qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle lui avait manqué. Il commença à explorer son intimité doucement avec de petits coups de langues histoire de faire monter son plaisir.

Il l'entendait gémir et soupirer sous l'effet qu'il lui produisait, il n'avait jamais rien vu de si érotique de toute sa vie. Il prit en bouche son clitoris gonflé de plaisir et commença à le mordiller. Il gémit à son tour sous l'effet que cela avait déclenché chez sa partenaire. Il posa ses mains sur ses fesses afin qu'elle arrête de se tortiller, il ne voulait qu'elle jouisse de cette façon. Il voulait l'emmener au bord du précipice pour ensuite la posséder.

Il remonta lentement vers son visage pour y découvrir une Emily complément emportée par son plaisir. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres qu'elle accentua bien vite. En se goûtant dans la bouche de Stephen elle gémit à nouveau et dans un geste habile elle s'empala sur le sexe dressé de son amant. Ils se fixèrent un instant sous l'effet du plaisir sans bouger.

Ils essayèrent de reprendre le contrôle car tout les deux savaient qu'il suffirait d'un rien pour les faire venir. Tout doucement Stephen commença à bouger en maintenant Emily à la taille afin qu'elle ne se déhanche pas trop vite. Il voyait ses seins bouger au rythme de ses poussées et saisit un téton. À ce geste Emily perdit le contrôle et commença à bouger de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Il l'accompagnait dans ses gestes et lui non plus ne voulait plus se retenir.

Le plaisir montait un peu plus à chaque fois et ils savaient qu'il allait déferler d'un moment à l'autre. Stephen resserrait sa prise sur la taille d'Emily et cette dernière se donnait encore un peu plus. Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort, elle sentait l'orgasme grossir et il ne tarda pas exploser dans un dernier effort. Stephen la sentit se resserrer autour de son membre et se laissa à son tour emporter.

Emily retomba sur son torse, épuisée mais heureuse. Ils avaient déjà fait l'amour intensément mais à cet instant ils avaient l'impression d'avoir atteint un palier d'émotions qu'ils n'avaient jamais soupçonné entre eux. Elle enfouie son visage dans son cou et le parsema de baisers brûlants.

\- Je t'aime. Lui glissa Stephen à l'oreille. Elle resserra sa prise sur son cou et soupira de bien-être. Elle avait enfin récupéré son amour et sa vie. Elle savait que les choses ne seraient pas simples dans l'avenir mais ils s'étaient perdus pour mieux se retrouver.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent furent tous sur le même schéma, ils ne sortaient pas de chez Emily, se faisaient livrer à manger et passaient leurs journées à traîner au lit à s'aimer ou à s'inventer une vie quand ils auraient décidé d'arrêter de se cacher.

Ashley avait eu vent du retour de Stephen et avait laissé plusieurs messages à Emily, s'inquiétant de savoir s'ils s'étaient vus et si c'était le cas, comment les choses s'étaient passées et surtout comment elle allait. Emily lui avait envoyé un message lui expliquant les grandes lignes de ces derniers jours et avait promit à sa meilleure amie qu'elle organiserait un repas chez elle bientôt. Et c'était ce soir, cela faisait presque une semaine qu'ils étaient rentrés tout les deux et tout autant qu'ils ne sortaient plus.

Ils attendaient l'arrivée de Dean et Nina ainsi que d'Ashley et Duke. Emily vérifiât qu'elle n'avait rien oublié de prendre chez le traiteur et Stephen mettait une dernière touche à la table. Cette soirée annonçait un nouveau départ loin de la tristesse et de la peine qu'ils avaient vécus ces dernières années, ils avaient enfin trouvé le bon chemin l'un vers l'autre. Même s'ils savaient qu'il ne serait pas sans bosse, ils savaient qu'ils l'affronteraient tout les deux.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Ils sont enfin apaisés et heureux...**

 **Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires.**

 **On se retrouve bientôt pour le dernier chapitre, et pour rassurer Douby08, je pense qu'il devrait te plaire...**

 **A bientôt.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre par MP. Angy, Clo et Olicity-love merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires.**

 **Je vous livre aujourd'hui le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère que cette fin vous plaira.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour sa présence.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Cela faisait deux ans maintenant qu'Emily et Stephen étaient ensemble, mais vraiment ensemble comme elle aimait le dire. C'est-à-dire depuis le retour de Stephen et leur nouvelle vie. Emily avait finalement écrit son livre avec Stephen, ce qui devait être sa thérapie et son exutoire c'était transformé en thérapie de couple. Ils avaient discutés pendant des heures de leurs angoisses, de leurs espoirs et de leurs peurs.

Au début Emily avait voulut le publier et puis un jour en discutant avec Ashley, elle avait eu l'idée d'en faire un blog. Elle voulait que tout le monde puisse profiter de son expérience, elle voulait que les gens se rendent compte de la souffrance que ce genre de choses pouvait entraîner. Et surtout elle voulait que tout le monde est accès à ça, ce qui ne serait pas le cas si elle le publiait.

Stephen avait trouvé l'idée excellente et l'avait aidé à lancer le blog et à s'en occuper. Il avait rouvert son bar peu de temps après son retour à Chilliwak, les affaires avaient eu du mal à repartir mais depuis un moment les choses allaient mieux.

Emily de son côté n'avait pas énormément tourné depuis son retour. Elle qui était une boulimique de travail avant avait radicalement changée. Elle n'aimait pas s'éloigner trop longtemps de sa ville et de Stephen. Ils avaient emménagés dans la maison d'Emily, bien plus grande que celle de Stephen et ce dernier avait mit la sienne en vente. Dés qu'ils le pouvaient ils se sauvaient à la maison du lac pour être seuls et au calme.

Dean et Nina avaient décidé de se marier l'été suivant. Emily avait été folle de joie à l'annonce de cette nouvelle et contre toute attente Nina lui avait demandé d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur. Bien que surprise elle avait accepté avec un énorme sourire. Stephen de son côté avait été sollicité par Dean pour être son témoin. Étant son meilleur ami le choix lui avait paru évident.

Ashley avait eu son troisième bébé à terme après un accouchement difficile. Elle avait certifié à Duke qu'elle ne voulait plus d'enfants mais Emily en doutait. Son amie avait toujours rêvé d'une famille nombreuse. Ashley continuait à donner un coup de main à Stephen au bar de temps en temps et surtout quand il quittait la ville pour suivre Emily.

Elle ne tournait pas souvent mais se rendait régulièrement à Los Angeles pour rendre visite à son agent et discuter des differents projets qu'on lui proposait. Son histoire avec Stephen avait fait les gros titres pendant des semaines et ils avaient vus débarquer quelques journalistes en ville. Mais ils avaient vite comprit que sa vie n'était pas plus interessante que ça et étaient repartis aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés. Depuis ils vivaient dans une relative tranquillité….sauf quand ils étaient à Hollywood, c'est pour ça qu'ils n'y restaient jamais longtemps. Ils préféraient largement le calme de Chilliwak et être entouré de leurs familles et amis.

Ils avaient évoqué le fait d'avoir un bébé au début, c'était une envie qu'ils avaient tout les deux. Ils savaient que la route serait longue, difficile et sans aucun doute pénible avec son lot de doutes et d'angoisse, mais ils étaient prêt à tenter l'expérience. Cependant ils avaient préféré attendre et profiter un peu de leur vie à deux. Ils voulaient encore voyager et faire pleins d'autres choses avant de se poser et d'entreprendre toutes les démarches nécessaires pour avoir ce bébé.

####

Emily frappa à la porte de sa chambre et entra sans attendre de réponse. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil quand elle vit Nina.

\- Mon frère va tomber à la renverse quand il va te voir. Dit-elle la trouvant magnifique.

\- J'espère surtout qu'il va dire oui. Rigola Nina se retenant de pleurer. Emily s'approcha et saisit un mouchoir en papier au passage.

\- Non, non…on ne pleure pas. Elle tamponna les yeux de la brune. Tu n'as pas passé des heures à te faire dorloter pour ruiner le boulot de tout le monde avant que Dean ne t'es vu….laisse le faire. Rigola Emily. Nina la fixa en rigolant à son tour.

\- Merci Emily….d'être là pour moi. Elle s'éclaircit la voix et tenta de ne pas trembler pour dire la suite. Je sais que ça va te paraître dingue mais…..je n'imaginais personne d'autre à mes côtés aujourd'hui. Emily arrêta ce qu'elle faisait et porta son attention sur Nina. Elle saisit ses mains.

\- Nina….j'ai eu du mal pour Dean et toi…je ne vais pas le nier….mais ce que je voulais c'était le bonheur de mon frère. Et c'est ce qu'il a trouvé avec toi alors ça me va. Elles avaient les larmes aux yeux toutes les deux. Bon heureusement que tu n'es plus cette fille arrogante et méchante. Éclata-t-elle de rire. Elles se serrèrent dans leurs bras et Emily lui indiqua qu'il était temps de partir.

Dean regardait sa future femme remonter l'allée, elle était magnifique et il était impatient qu'elle devienne sa femme. Il avait tellement cherché celle qu'il lui fallait qu'il ne voulait plus qu'elle lui échappe. Il jeta un œil vers sa droite et vit sa fille occupée avec sa grand-mère. Elle ressemblait tant à Nina.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur sa sœur qui arrivait presque à sa hauteur. Elle semblait apaisée et en paix. Il était heureux qu'elle goûte enfin au bonheur, elle le méritait largement. Il savait que les prochaines années seraient difficiles pour elle et Stephen mais ces deux là s'aimaient tellement qu'il n'était pas vraiment inquiet pour eux. Il revint à la réalité quand il vit sa future femme se poster devant lui avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.

Stephen était dans un coin de la salle à observer ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il voyait Ashley et Duke en pleine discussion avec ses parents, Ashley tenant son dernier né dans les bras. Il voyait sa mère radieuse et absolument dingue de ce bébé.

Un peu plus loin Nina et Emily était avec Sophia tentant de lui expliquer qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre n'importe quoi dans le buffet pour ensuite reposer ce qu'il ne lui plaisait pas. Il observait sa compagne avec amour. Elle était vraiment tout ce qu'il lui fallait dans la vie, il n'avait pas besoin de plus, mais depuis un moment il pensait à l'après et voir Dean se marier lui avait donné envie de franchir une nouvelle étape avec elle.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il fendit la foule afin de la rejoindre. Il l'observa un instant avant de se planter devant elle. Surprise elle ne dit rien mais retint un cri de surprise quand elle le vit mettre un genou à terre. Il saisit ses mains avant de s'éclaircir la voix et de commencer à parler.

\- Mon ange….je sais que tu es en train de te dire….il est complètement fou….Elle hocha la tête signifiant qu'il avait raison. Et tu as raison….je suis complètement fou amoureux de toi depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu dans cette salle de classe il y a des années maintenant. Il la vit retenir ses larmes et souffler pour contrôler sa respiration. On a connu de bons moments et aussi beaucoup de mauvais mais on a toujours réussit à se trouver et à se retrouver….et quand je vois Dean et Nina aujourd'hui je veux la même chose pour nous. Il fit une pause et la fixa intensément en serrant un peu plus fort ses mains. Emily Bett….veux-tu m'épouser ? Même si avant que tu dises oui...je veux que tu saches que je n'ai pas prévu de bague. Finit-il en rigolant.

Emily avait ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Stephen et avait du mal à assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui demander. C'était un sujet qu'ils avaient déjà évoqué mais sans plus. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il fasse sa demande si spontanément et devant une assemblée nombreuse. Elle sentait les larmes quitter ses yeux pour s'échouer sur ses joues.

\- Ou….oui. Répondit-elle hésitante avant d'hurler un énorme oui. Il se releva et la souleva du sol. Elle se serra contre lui le plus fort possible. Je t'aime. Souffla-t-elle contre son cou. Il serra encore un peu après ces trois petits mots et la reposa. Même s'il n'y a pas de bague. Son rire se mélangea à ses larmes.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Leurs yeux se perdirent l'un dans l'autre et c'est les applaudissements de la salle qui leur fit réaliser qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. En peu de temps ils furent assaillit de félicitations et d'embrassades.

####

Emily regardait sa nièce dormir paisiblement. Dean et Nina leur avait confié la garde de leur fille le temps de leur voyage de noces. Sophia aurait cinq ans dans quelques mois et Emily réalisa que le temps filait à toute vitesse. Elle n'avait rien vu passer de ces dernières années bien trop occupée à tourner ou à essayer de survivre quand Stephen était partit.

Cette petite fille lui rappela qu'il était temps pour elle de penser aussi à fonder une famille. Elle vieillissait et savait que son horloge biologique n'allait pas tarder à dérailler si elle ne faisait rien bientôt. Elle sentit deux bras entourer sa taille qui la sortirent de ses réflexions.

\- Elle est adorable. Souffla Stephen dans son cou où il déposa un baiser. Elle ressemble de plus en plus à Nina, c'est dingue. Emily hocha la tête, c'était vrai. Sophia avait prit la couleur des cheveux de sa mère et son petit côté chipie, mais qui chez elle pour l'instant restait adorable. J'aimerai beaucoup que nous aussi on ait une petite fille qui te ressemble. Dit-il dans un souffle attendant sa réaction.

Il la sentit se tendre dans ses bras et ne pas savoir comment réagir à sa réflexion. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient évoqué le sujet il y a longtemps et qu'il était resté sur le côté depuis. Mais depuis qu'il la voyait agir avec Sophia, il ne pensait qu'à ça et à avoir une petite fille qui aurait les même boucles blondes que sa mère et ses yeux si expressifs qui savaient le faire fondre comme personne.

\- Tu…tu peux répéter. Dit-elle brusquement en se retournant dans ses bras.

\- J'ai dit une fille mais un garçon me va aussi. Répondit-il en plaisantant. Je veux un bébé de toi chérie….et je sais que le chemin sera long et semé d'embûches mais je le veux ce bébé. Emily l'écoutait admirative de ce qu'il était en train de lui dire. Elle réalisa qu'il en avait fait du chemin depuis ce fameux jour du résultat du test de paternité.

\- C'est incroyable parce que je pensais justement à ça avant que tu n'arrives. Dit-elle en encerclant son cou de ses bras. Tu es sûr ?

\- Plus que sûr Em…il est temps pour nous d'avoir ce petit miracle. Elle fut touchée et s'approcha de ses lèvres. Elle déposa un doux baiser et posa son front contre le sien.

\- Ok…on se lance alors. Il lui fit un énorme sourire et la porta jusque leur chambre pour célébrer cette excellente nouvelle. Ils n'avaient pas encore fixé de date pour leur mariage mais ils savaient qu'ils n'allaient pas attendre de se marier avant d'essayer d'avoir un bébé.

Ils attendirent que Dean et Nina rentre de leur lune de miel et ensuite ils prirent rendez-vous dans le meilleur centre pour les couples stériles de la californie. Emily voulait être certaine d'avoir les meilleurs médecins et les dernières techniques, elle voulait mettre toutes les chances de leur côté. Cela coûtait une fortune mais elle s'en fichait. Leur futur bébé méritait largement tout les sacrifices qu'elle allait devoir faire.

Ils n'en avaient parlé à personne préférant garder cette information pour eux seuls encore un moment. La stérilité de Stephen n'avait plus jamais été un sujet tabou, ils arrivaient même à en plaisanter, mais voir sur le visage de leurs proches l'espoir et la déception à chaque fois qu'une tentative aurait échoué...ils n'étaient pas certains d'être prêt pour ça.

Lors de leur rendez-vous ils avaient exposé leur situation au docteur Baxter et chacun d'eux avait dû passer toute une batterie d'examen. Stephen avait toujours un espoir qu'un jour on lui annonce que sa stérilité avait été une erreur, mais malheureusement pour lui les tests avaient confirmé son état.

Emily avait eu peur de sa réaction mais cela n'avait rien changé entre eux, il était en paix avec ce fait depuis des années maintenant. Mais il lui avait confirmé son pincement au cœur quand il l'avait entendu de la voix du médecin. Emily de son côté était en pleine santé et le médecin avait bon espoir que tout se passe pour le mieux. Bien sûr il les avait mit en garde sur le fait que la procédure était longue, fatiguante et stressante et que parfois certains couples ne résistaient pas l'épreuve.

Il les avait aiguillé vers l'adoption qui n'était pas plus simple ni moins émotionnelle, mais qui avait quand même généralement une fin heureuse, ce qui n'était pas toujours le cas quand on avait recours à des fécondations in-vitro. Le couple lui avait alors expliqué que c'était une solution qu'ils avaient envisagés mais qu'ils voulaient d'abord tenter le côté médical avant de se tourner vers l'adoption.

Emily lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait peur avec l'âge avançant ne pas pouvoir par la suite être enceinte et que les choses soient plus compliquées. Le médecin ne lui avait pas donné tord et avait donc lancé la lourde procédure. Ils étaient ressorti un peu déboussolés mais absolument heureux. Ils allaient avoir un bébé.

Ils avaient décidé le temps de toute cette procédure d'habiter à Los Angeles pour une question de pratique. Les mois suivants ils avaient enchaînés les visites à la clinique, les traitements hormonaux pour Emily, la visite régulière chez un psychologue, le médecin voulant être certain qu'ils acceptaient tout les deux cette période sans soucis particulier.

Malgré tout ces aléas et cette pression ils étaient heureux et avaient l'impression de n'avoir jamais été aussi heureux de toute leur vie. Ils parlaient beaucoup de leur ressentit et de leurs émotions, c'était important pour eux que l'un sache en détail les pensées de l'autre. Cela avait été d'autant plus important le jour où le docteur Baxter leur avait annoncé qu'ils allaient pouvoir prélever des ovules sur Emily et ainsi tenter la première fécondation. Mais il leur restait un choix important, le donneur.

Le cabinet du docteur Baxter leur avait remit une liste de donneurs potentiels, à eux de faire leur choix. Ils étaient rentrés et s'étaient installés autour de la piscine. Emily avait bien sentit son compagnon un peu tendu par leur prochain choix, mais elle l'avait laissé digérer l'information.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant place sur ses genoux. Il l'accueillit avec plaisir et enserra sa taille. Il posa son menton sur son épaule et lui sourit.

\- Oui ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Il faut juste que….je passe au dessus de ça. Dit-il en jetant un œil à la liste posée sur la table. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa tempe en suivant son regard.

\- Tu sais on est pas obligé de faire ça maintenant…on peux attendre encore un peu. Elle prit son menton entre ses doigts pour qu'il la regarde. Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir Stephen….mais pour moi ça ne change rien….c'est notre bébé.

\- Je sais chérie….Dit-il en fermant les yeux heureux de ces paroles. Je sais, mais….Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes afin qu'il ne dise rien de plus.

\- Je sais. Dit-elle après s'être reculée. Ils se fixèrent un moment sans rien dire, se regarder suffisait amplement pour se comprendre.

\- Je t'aime….tu le sais j'espère. Elle hocha la tête avec un énorme sourire. Il saisit le dossier pas très loin et commença son inspection. Elle le suivit dans son geste et prit place à ses côtés afin d'être mieux installée. Au bout d'une heure ils avaient écumés la moitié des donneurs et en avaient un peu marre.

\- J'ai l'impression de faire mes courses et de devoir choisir entre Allan sportif, beau et pas très futé et Robert, quadra plutôt intelligent mais qui a été oublié à la distribution du charme. Elle s'adossa à son dossier de chaise une migraine pointant. Elle massa ses tempes et posa ses coudes sur la table.

Stephen rigola de son analyse bien particulière mais plutôt pertinente. Il lui massa les épaules histoire de la détendre et déposa un baiser sur son crâne.

\- Tu sais que rien de tout ce qu'il y a dans ces fiches ne définira notre bébé….il sera comme on l'élèvera….et surtout il te ressemblera énormément. Dit-il essayant de lui faire relativiser les choses. Elle le regarda avec un sourire en coin. On s'en fiche de savoir quelles notes il a eu au lycée, de sa situation professionnelle ou de savoir s'il fait du sport…ce qui compte c'est qu'il sera à moitié de toi…et qu'il ne pourra qu'être parfait…alors on arrête de se prendre la tête et on va choisir….lui.

Il lui tendit une fiche au hasard la faisant éclater de rire. Il avait l'art de rendre ces moments difficiles joyeux, et surtout ils avaient la capacité en tant que couple de réussir à se soutenir et à rendre le sourire à l'autre quand les choses dérapaient.

Emily saisit la fiche et se leva s'éloignant de Stephen. Elle la parcourut en vitesse et leva les yeux vers lui.

\- C'est vraiment lui que tu veux ? Il haussa les épaules. Alors voyons voir….il a une petite trentaine…parfait, il est prof à l'université…au moins il est intelligent. Stephen ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à sa mimique. Il pratique le surf….j'ai toujours adoré les surfeurs. Dit-elle en lui lançant un regard qui en disait long. Et quoi d'autre….ah oui il est plutôt équilibré. Dit-elle en faisant un pas en arrière en voyant Stephen s'approcher d'elle.

\- Le candidat parfait ? Il se stoppa juste devant elle, la dévorant du regard.

\- Oui…je crois qu'il est parfait. Dit-elle en rencontrant son regard. Il lui prit la feuille des mains et la lit à son tour. Ok va pour…Brian. Dit-il en cherchant son nom. Il la posa pas très loin et reporta son attention sur Emily. Alors comme ça tu aimes les surfeurs ? Elle éclata de rire et encercla son cou.

\- Oui...mais j'ai toujours préféré les barmans. Dit-elle contre ses lèvres. Il sourit à sa réflexion et l'embrassa en la portant à l'intérieur pour lui prouver qu'il était tout aussi bien bâti qu'un surfeur.

####

Emily était dans le cabinet du médecin, stressée et nerveuse. Stephen était à ses côtés dans le même état. Cependant il essayait tant bien que mal de la rassurer et de la calmer. Voilà un peu plus d'un mois qu'elle avait eu sa première fécondation in-vitro et ils avaient les résultats ce matin. Ils espéraient avoir une bonne nouvelle et pensaient être sur la bonne voie, mais tant que le docteur Baxter ne leur avait pas annoncé de vive voix la grossesse de la jeune femme, ils ne voulaient pas se réjouir.

Ils se tenaient la main et se jetaient de temps en temps un coup d'œil afin de se soutenir. Le médecin fit son entrée et avec lui tout leur angoisse refit surface. Le docteur Baxter prit place face à eux et leur fit un énorme sourire ce qui leur sembla bon signe.

\- Comment allez-vous Emily ? Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

\- Ça va…je suis fatiguée mais ça va. Répondit-elle prudemment. Elle serra à nouveau la main de Stephen et attendit le verdit de son médecin.

\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous deux. Commença-t-il un peu plus détendu. Vous êtes enceinte.

Emily le regardait ayant du mal à croire ce que le médecin venait de lui annoncer, après avoir passé des mois à espérer et à ne pas se bercer de faux espoirs ils étaient enfin arrivés au bout du chemin. Ils allaient avoir un bébé.

\- Merci docteur Baxter. Elle se tourna vers son compagnon qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Stephen avait le regard figé dans le vide ayant certainement du mal à croire lui aussi à cette nouvelle. C'est quand il sentit Emily se déplacer qu'il sortit de son monde. Il se leva à son tour et la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer fort contre lui.

\- On y est arrivé Stephen…on va avoir un bébé. Elle perdit ses mots dans son cou et se serra fort contre lui. On y est arrivé chéri.

\- Ouais…Souffla-t-il dans ses cheveux, savourant cet instant de pur bonheur. Le médecin toussota ce qui les ramena à la réalité. Merci docteur Baxter….sans vous…..Stephen avança sa main pour serrer celle du médecin.

\- De rien…mais je n'ai pas fait grand-chose….vous avez eu beaucoup de chances que tout fonctionne à la première tentative….c'est assez rare. Bon…si on allait voir comment se porte ce bébé ? Il les devança dans la pièce voisine, Emily s'installa pour l'échographie. Stephen se plaça à côté d'elle et saisit sa main. Ils allaient voir leur bébé pour la première fois.

Le médecin étala le gel glacé sur le ventre d'Emily et posa la sonde en allumant l'écran. Il chercha le fœtus et eut un sourire.

\- Le voilà…regardez. Dit-il en leur montrant une masse sombre sur l'écran. Ils regardèrent attentivement et distinguèrent eux aussi cette petite masse. Le docteur Baxter fit des manipulations et prit des mesures. Tout est parfaitement normal…rassurez-vous. Ce bébé a déjà la bonne taille. Il vit dans leur regard un bonheur immense mais aussi une peur irrationnelle. Je sais que vous êtes angoissé tout les deux de cette grossesse….mais tout va bien se passer….vous êtes jeune et en pleine santé…ce bébé a l'air bien accroché….il va falloir rester prudents le premier trimestre mais ne vous inquiétez pas inutilement, ce n'est pas bon.

\- Ok….qu'est-ce que je peux faire de plus ? Demanda Emily d'une voix hésitante.

\- Ce que vous faites déjà….manger équilibré, vous ménagez, vous laissez dorlotez par Stephen. Dit-il en jetant un œil de son côté. Vous en êtes presque à deux mois…encore un peu de repos et ensuite vous pourrez souffler…ok ?

Les paroles rassurantes du médecin avaient réussit à calmer Emily qui malgré son angoisse était heureuse comme jamais. Elle regarda Stephen qui avait lui aussi un sourire béat sur le visage. Elle se nettoya en vitesse et ils quittèrent le cabinet du médecin sur un petit nuage. Ils filèrent sans vraiment y penser dans la première boutique pour enfant et achetèrent son premier pyjama.

Quand Emily passa son premier trimestre sans souci particulier ils poussèrent un ouf de soulagement. Ils avaient passés le plus dur et se détendirent encore un peu plus. Ils n'avaient encore prévenus personne de cette grossesse voulant être sûrs que tout se passe bien. Ils avaient prévus de rentrer à Chilliwak dans le mois suivant, Emily voulant accoucher au Canada.

\- Et si on se mariait avant la naissance du bébé ? Lui demanda Stephen un soir. Ils étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre, Stephen tenait Emily contre son torse et avait une main posée sur son ventre qui commençait doucement à pointer. C'est vrai je t'ai fait ma demande sans bague….et ensuite on s'est lancé dans cette grossesse….j'ai envie que….

\- Ok. Dit-elle en se retournant dans ses bras. On rentre à Chilliwak et on se marie là bas avec tout nos proches….mais un truc simple….rien que nos proches et on fait ça au bar….et on annonce à tout le monde l'arrivée de notre petit miracle. Elle parlait vite et déjà excitée de l'idée. Stephen la regarda en rigolant.

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir te marier dans un bar ? Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et se recula.

\- Cet endroit fait partie de notre histoire Stephen et je veux au moins…..Il la coupa d'un baiser.

\- Ok….on se marie au bar. Elle lui fit un énorme sourire et s'allongea sur lui pour le remercier de ce compromis.

Le retour à Chilliwak se fit un peu plus tôt que prévue. Le médecin les avait rassuré sur la santé d'Emily et ne voyait aucune raison pour qu'ils ne rentrent pas au Canada. Emily avait déjà trouvé un médecin qui prendrait le relais sur les conseils du docteur Baxter.

Ils avaient organisé un grand repas avec tout leurs proches pour leur annoncer leur mariage imminent. Tout le monde avait été ravi et devant la simplicité de leur exigences le mariage avait été organisé en deux semaines seulement et c'est à son tour Emily qui se trouvait devant son miroir à s'admirer espérant que son petit ventre ne se voyait pas sous sa robe. Elle avait été prudente en la choisissant, et elle ne voulait pas gâcher l'effet de surprise.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir sur Ashley et Nina. Ses deux amies approchèrent doucement sans rien dire. Elle effaça en vitesse une larme coulant de ses yeux.

\- Je vais te dire ce que tu m'as dit à mon mariage. Lui dit Nina en tamponnant ses yeux. Laisse Stephen ruiner ton maquillage. Elles éclatèrent toutes les trois de rire.

\- Désolé…je pensais être prête pour ce que j'allais ressentir…mais je crois que non. Dit-elle en reprenant son souffle.

\- On est jamais prête pour ce genre d'émotions. Lui dit Ashley tendrement en saisissant une de ses mains. A moins bien sûr que ces larmes ne soient pas directement liées à ton mariage. Dit-elle sur un ton énigmatique en lançant un regard complice à Nina.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda Emily innocemment sachant très bien que sa meilleure amie avait déjà tout comprit.

\- Rien de précis juste que depuis que tu es rentrée tu es plus….heureuse et enjouée et….j'ai aussi vu ton petit bidon. Dit-elle en pointant son ventre. Tu es de combien ? Emily baissa les yeux vers son ventre, elle qui pensait avoir réussit à duper tout le monde. Elle releva le visage vers ses amies avec un énorme sourire.

\- Un peu plus de trois mois. Avoua-t-elle la voix tremblante d'émotion. On va l'annoncer après la cérémonie…on voulait être sûrs que tout allait bien se passer, et….

\- Emy…tu n'as pas à te justifier…on comprends. La coupa Ashley.

\- Dean va être fou de joie. S'exclama Nina. Après la naissance de Tom, sa sœur va lui donner un neveu ou une nièce…il va être intenable ! Les trois femmes rigolèrent. Nina saisit sa belle sœur pour la prendre dans ses bras. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse pour Stephen et toi. Emily resserra ses bras à cette phrase.

\- Merci. Dit-elle essayant de retenir ses larmes. Si on arrête pas maintenant je vais vraiment ruiner mon maquillage. Elles éclatèrent à nouveau de rire et se décidèrent à emmener leur amie vers l'homme de sa vie et le père de son futur bébé.

Stephen attendait nerveusement devant l'autel. Le bar avait été transformé en salle de mariage et il devait reconnaître qu'Emily et leurs familles avaient bien travaillé, l'endroit était méconnaissable. Il regardait sa montre toutes les deux minutes et n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux de toute sa vie. Il espérait surtout qu'Emily allait bien, elle était un peu fatiguée en ce moment et à fleur de peau. Il soupira histoire de trouver une respiration normale quand il la vit enfin approcher. Le silence se fit dans la salle quand Emily y entra.

Leurs regards se scellèrent et plus rien d'autre ne comptait autour d'eux. Il la voyait avancer au bras de son père, Nina et Ashley la devançant, mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Elle avançait vers lui avec un énorme sourire, remplit de promesses de bonheur. Il baissa ses yeux vers son ventre ou elle abritait leur futur. Il avait hâte que ce bébé vienne au monde.

Elle se posta juste devant lui et saisit ses mains sans quitter son regard. Le prêtre énumérait les différents devoirs des époux ainsi que les différents articles de lois, eux s'en moquaient. Rien ne comptait à par eux et leur bébé. Après avoir souffert de la séparation durant des années, avoir essayé de se construire une vie loin l'un de l'autre ils avaient réussit à se trouver et à se construire la vie qu'ils avaient rêvé depuis ce fameux jour dans cette salle de classe.

\- Stephen…vos vœux. C'est le prêtre qui le ramena sur terre. Il toussota histoire de retrouver sa voix et eut un petit rire nerveux.

\- Emily…je crois qu'il n'y a pas de mots assez fort pour exprimer ce que je ressens pour toi. Je crois que ce n'est un secret pour personne que je t'ai aimé à la seconde où je t'ai vu. Les invités rigolèrent légèrement, effectivement cela n'avait échappé à personne. Toutes ces années passées loin de toi ont été difficiles et très longues. Dit-il en rigolant à son tour. Mais tu as finit par rentrer à la maison….on a eu des moments difficiles et même très durs…mais qui ont fait de nous ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui. Il saisit son visage entre ses mains pour la fixer intensément. Je t'aime Emily Unicorn Bett…et je suis impatient de connaître la suite de notre histoire.

Emily rigola doucement au surnom qu'il venait de lui donner, lui rappelant ainsi un bout de leur histoire. Il voulut enlever les mains de son visage mais elle saisit ses poignets afin qu'il ne bouge pas. Elle inspira profondément avant de commencer.

\- Je t'aime….je t'aime depuis très longtemps. Quand j'étais petite et que je regardais des films ou les héroïnes trouvaient le prince charmant, je rêvais de la même chose….et puis j'ai grandit et j'ai comprit que ce n'était pas si facile à trouver. Elle pouffa un peu et entraîna Stephen. Et puis tu es entré dans ma vie….et j'ai su que je l'avais trouvé mon prince charmant. Stephen essuya une larme avec ses pouces. Et malgré tout ce qu'on a pu vivre de bien ou de moins bien...je ne regrette aucune minutes passées à tes côtés…ça a donné un sens à notre histoire….et ça donnera un sens à notre futur….que je suis impatiente de découvrir. Finit-elle sur un clin d'œil que lui seul pu comprendre.

\- Devant tant d'amour et de sincérité je vous déclare mari et femme….Stephen vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. Il ne se fit pas prier et se pencha doucement vers les lèvres de son épouse qui l'accueillit avec plaisir. Ses mains quittèrent ses joues pour glisser vers sa taille et la serrer contre lui. C'est le manque d'air qui les fit se séparer et les applaudissements de la salle leur rappelant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et qu'ils avaient encore une bonne nouvelle à leur annoncer.

* * *

Emily profitait de la douceur du printemps sur le ponton de leur maison au bord du lac. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient mariés il y a quelques mois maintenant, ils venaient souvent ici profiter de la quiétude du coin et être un peu seuls. Ils avaient passés leur lune de miel ici, ne voulant pas voyager à cause de la grossesse d'Emily. Elle avait été embêtée d'imposer ça à Stephen qui lui avait répondu qu'il s'en moquait et qu'ils auraient tout le temps de voyager plus tard.

Elle était allongée sur un transat, son téléphone posé pas loin, un magazine dans les mains. Elle était enceinte de bientôt huit mois et c'était le dernier séjour qu'elle passait ici. À l'approche de son accouchement elle préférait rester en ville, non loin de l'hôpital.

Elle avait eu une grossesse relativement facile et sans soucis particulier. Elle avait été étroitement suivit et avait respecté à la lettre les consignes des médecins. Elle posa une main sur son ventre en sentant son fils bouger...un garçon. Stephen avait été aux anges le jour où ils avaient apprit qu'ils allaient avoir un petit garçon. Elle pense ne l'avoir jamais vu sourire autant.

Il s'était précipité sur internet pour lui acheter toutes sortes de choses qui ne lui servirait pas avant des années, elle ne l'avait pas contrarié et l'avait laissé faire. Il avait aussi acheté toute la panoplie complète de son équipe de base ball favorite et s'était empressé de décorer la chambre de leur bébé.

Ils avaient fait des listes pour lui trouver un prénom et avaient passé des heures à chercher sur le net tout ça pour finalement réduire la liste….à rien. Ils n'avaient pas réussit à se mettre d'accord et avaient finalement renoncé à lui trouver un prénom avant la naissance, se disant qu'ils sauraient quel prénom lui donner quand ils l'auraient dans les bras.

\- On y va quand tu veux mon ange. Stephen se posa sur le bord du transat et posa une main sur le ventre rebondit de sa femme. C'était devenu automatique pour lui à chaque fois qu'il était prêt d'elle. Elle posa la sienne dessus et entrelaça leurs doigts.

\- Ok…je suis prête. Elle voulut se lever mais devant son manque de souplesse Stephen l'aida. Merci…j'adore notre bébé mais j'avoue que ce genre de choses ne va pas me manquer. Stephen rigola et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. Il passa un bras sur ses épaules et la guida vers la voiture. Tu te rends compte que la prochaine fois qu'on viendra ici on sera trois. Dit-elle incrédule.

\- Oui…je m'en rends compte. Dit-il en se stoppant et en la fixant. Merci Emily….de m'avoir donné ce bébé et de faire de moi un père…j'en avais souvent rêvé…..si tu savais comme je t'aime. Il la rapprocha de lui et la serra comme il pouvait malgré son ventre.

\- Merci à toi….tu m'avais promis de tout faire pour qu'on ai ce bébé….et regarde…il est là. Elle prit ses mains et les posa sur son ventre. Ils sentirent un coup et rigolèrent. Et je crois que lui aussi est content d'être là. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et reprirent leur chemin vers la voiture.

####

Emily était en salle de pré-travail depuis bientôt deux heures. Elle avait commencé à sentir les premières contractions dans l'après midi et avait appelé Stephen qui avait tout laissé tombé au bar pour l'emmener à l'hôpital. Et depuis ils attendaient que leur bout de chou daigne montrer le bout de son nez. Stephen était à ses côtés et ne la quittait pas. Il lui offrait sa main qu'elle broyait sans hésitation quand elle sentait une contraction arriver.

Elle avait eu la visite de son obstétricien qui lui avait dit que ce bébé n'allait plus tarder et effectivement il n'avait pas eu tord. Peu de temps après sa visite, elle avait été transférée en salle d'accouchement ou en peu de temps, ce qui pour un premier bébé était plutôt rare, elle avait donné naissance à un magnifique petit garçon.

Quand ils avaient entendu son cri retentir dans la salle, le couple n'avait pu se retenir de pleurer de joie. Ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre s'assimilait à un rêve inaccessible pour eux il n'y avait encore pas si longtemps, et être enfin arrivé au bout du chemin et entendre ce cri résonner était une bénédiction.

Stephen n'avait pas lâché son fils durant les procédures d'usage pour un nouveau né. Il voulait le voir et être sûr que tout allait bien. Pendant ce temps là les médecins s'occupaient d'Emily et tout ce petit monde pu vite remonter dans une chambre où ils purent enfin profiter de ces premiers instants de leur nouvelle vie à trois.

Emily était allongée dans son lit avec Stephen dans son dos leur fils posé sur le matelas à côté d'elle. Ils ne disaient rien se contentant juste de l'admirer et de réaliser qu'il était enfin là. Ce bébé dont ils avaient tant rêvé et qu'ils avaient espéré de toutes leurs forces.

\- Maintenant qu'il est là….comment on va l'appeler ? Demanda Stephen dans l'oreille d'Emily en chuchotant afin de ne pas réveiller leur fils. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Noah….j'aime beaucoup….t'en penses quoi ? Elle savait qu'il n'était pas particulièrement fan de ce prénom mais tenta tout de même.

\- J'en pense que c'est parfait. Il déposa un petit baiser sur son nez et lui fit un léger sourire.

\- Tu es sur ? Il hocha la tête sans attendre. Dans ce cas bienvenue parmi nous Noah Amell. Ils déposèrent en même temps leurs mains sur le torse de leur bébé qui leur fit un petit rictus dans son sommeil. À ton avis ça veux dire qu'il aime son prénom ?

\- J'en suis certain. Répondit Stephen.

* * *

\- Maman ! Hurla Noah en rentrant dans la maison. Il chercha Emily qu'il trouva dans la cuisine. On a gagné le match. Noah s'approcha de sa mère fier de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Elle arrêta son activité et se mit à la hauteur de son fils.

\- Mais c'est génial mon chéri…j'aurais tellement voulut être là pour voir ça. Son fils se jeta dans ses bras sans rien dire.

\- C'est rien maman….je sais que tu pouvais pas. Mais papa a tout filmé alors…..

\- Alors tu files prendre ton bain et on regarde ça tout de suite. Finit-elle à sa place. Noah ne se fit pas prier et fila à l'étage. Emily se releva et le regarda partir, son regard tomba sur celui de son mari qui s'approchait doucement.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire et apprécia l'instant. Elle hocha la tête.

\- Oui elle a finit par s'endormir….et j'ai pu me reposer un peu. Stephen déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et se recula.

\- Je suis rentré donc…tu vas aller te détendre aussi, je prépare le repas et ensuite on regarde tout les quatre le match du siècle…..tu l'aurais vu chérie….il adore ça. Emily regarda son mari et pu voir toute la fierté d'un père pour son fils.

\- En même temps depuis qu'il sait marcher tu l'entraînes pour ça. Éclata-t-elle de rire, Stephen la suivit se disant qu'elle n'avait pas tord. Il adore passer du temps avec toi. Ils se fixèrent se disant qu'ils avaient une chance infinie d'avoir réussit à fonder une famille. Stephen l'entraîna à l'étage et avant de lui faire couler son bain comme il en avait l'habitude, ils passèrent par la chambre de leur fille qui dormait paisiblement.

Ils s'approchèrent de son lit et la regardèrent dormir. Ils étaient heureux d'avoir pu accueillir un second bébé dans cette maison. Noah venait d'avoir six ans et le couple avait eu l'envie peu de temps après la naissance de leur fils de retenter l'expérience de la maternité, seulement les choses avaient été plus compliquées.

Le docteur Baxter avait d'abord expliqué à Emily que son corps devait se remettre de son traitement et de sa grossesse avant d'envisager à nouveau le même parcours. Il leur avait conseillé d'attendre au moins une année. Ils avaient écouté les conseils du médecin et avaient profité de l'arrivée de leur fils.

Au bout d'un an Emily avait reprit le traitement hormonal et ils avaient suivit le même parcours difficile et douloureux, mais ils étaient plus sereins que la première fois. Quand Emily avait reçu les embryons elle avait pensé innocemment que les choses se passeraient comme pour son fils, mais elle avait eu tord. Aucune des fécondations n'avaient fonctionnés. Il en avaient tenté trois et ce fut un échec à chaque fois. Elle avait eu du mal à accepter le fait que peut-être elle ne pourrait jamais plus donner un autre enfant à Stephen.

Ils en avaient beaucoup parlé et Emily avait beaucoup pleuré, mais Stephen lui avait rappelé qu'elle n'était en rien responsable de ça. S'il y avait quelqu'un à blâmer c'était lui et personne d'autre. Ils avaient alors décidé de se tourner vers l'adoption et avaient commencé le long parcours des visites des assistantes sociales, des rendez-vous chez le psychologue, des enquêtes sociales et de moralités.

Ce processus avaient duré trois ans et un jour ils avaient reçu un coup de fil de leur avocat leur indiquant qu'il y avait un bébé pour eux. Ce jour là avait marqué le début d'une nouvelle vie à quatre, Élise était rentrée dans leur vie il y'a 6 mois et elle venait de fêter ses un an la semaine dernière.

\- Tu crois qu'elle est sortit d'affaire ? Demanda Stephen inquiet. Sa petite fille avait attrapé la grippe et cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle bataillait pour aller mieux.

\- Le médecin m'a confirmé tout à l'heure qu'elle allait mieux….maintenant il va falloir qu'elle récupère mais ça va aller. Le rassura Emily. Stephen s'approcha de sa femme et encercla sa taille en posant ses mains sur son ventre rond. Et notre autre princesse comment va-t-elle ?

Après l'adoption d'Elise, le couple avait reçu un appel du docteur Baxter. Il prenait régulièrement de leurs nouvelles et cette fois-ci son appel avait un but bien précis. Il leur signifiait qu'il leur restait une dernière tentative. Le couple avait été surprit pensant avoir tout tenté, mais le médecin leur expliqua qu'il n'avait pas insisté à la dernière tentative. Il avait comprit qu'Emily accusait le coup et qu'il lui fallait du temps.

Et puis ensuite ils s'étaient lancés dans le processus d'adoption et savait que s'il leur proposait cette dernière fécondation leur chance d'adopter serait quasi nulle. Il avait donc laissé les choses se faire et les avait appelé une fois l'adoption validée. L'embryon était encore viable quelque mois et ils avaient le temps de réfléchir mais il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour se lancer à nouveau dans cette bataille.

Et ils avaient eu raison, Emily était tombé enceinte avec cette dernière tentative. Le couple avait eu du mal à croire en sa chance. Ils en avaient tellement rêvé de ce bébé qu'ils avaient l'impression de rêver. Elle était maintenant enceinte de quatre mois et tout se passait aussi bien que pour sa première grossesse.

\- Maman ! Cria Noah depuis la salle de bains. Vient…je suis prêt ! Emily rigola doucement, son fils adorait que se soit elle qui soit présente durant son bain, c'était encore plus vrai depuis qu'il savait qu'il allait avoir une autre petite sœur.

\- Laisse j'y vais. Lui dit Stephen dans son cou en l'embrassant.

\- Non ça va aller. Elle se retourna dans ses bras et encercla son cou. Je vais aller aider notre fils à se débarbouiller, pendant ce temps tu me fais couler un bain….et ensuite on regarde le match du siècle….et….

\- Ensuite si notre fille nous laisse du temps….je m'occupe de ma femme. Finit-il à sa place en soufflant contre ses lèvres. Elle acquiesça le sourire aux lèvres. Ok…file sinon il va la réveiller. Emily déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son mari et fila retrouver son fils.

Après avoir baigné Noah, nourrit Élise et s'être délassée un peu, Emily se retrouva dans son canapé entourée de son mari, de son fils et de sa fille qui voulait elle aussi voulait regarder les exploits de son frère.

\- Regarde Maman….c'est là que le match a basculé ! Noah revivait chaque point comme s'il était encore sur le terrain. Emily avait à peine regardé l'écran se concentrant sur son petit garçon, son premier miracle. Elle posa ensuite ses yeux sur sa fille qui elle non plus ne quittait pas son frère des yeux et qui semblait comprendre tout ce qu'il disait. Elle posa une main sur son ventre, son bébé se manifestant pour la première fois.

Elle avait cru à un moment de sa vie ne jamais connaître le bonheur. Elle se souvenait de ce jour où dans son bain elle avait prit conscience du vide qui l'entourait. C'était ça qui l'avait fait repartir à Chilliwak et qui avait changé sa vie. Sans cette prise de conscience et cet épisode malheureux de harcèlement sexuel, elle serait certainement encore seule, sans mari et sans famille. Elle sentit la main de Stephen se poser sur la sienne.

Il sentit lui aussi leur princesse bouger pour la première fois et en fut tout ému. Lui aussi remerciait le ciel chaque jour d'avoir mis sur son chemin Emily, son amie, sa confidente, son amour, son tout. Sans elle il serait encore seul, à aller d'une femme à une autre ou peut-être encore avec Nina à essayer de se convaincre que c'était de cela dont il avait besoin.

Il entrelaça leurs doigts la remerciant pour son amour et sa patience au cours de toutes ces années de combat pour avoir des enfants. Pour lui avoir donner confiance en lui et pour l'avoir aimé de cette façon, inconditionnelle et complètement folle. Il regardait ses enfants et se disait qu'il ne fallait jamais perdre espoir, même si les choses semblaient jouées d'avance. Il avait enfin la vie qu'il avait toujours voulut avec la femme de ses rêves et ses enfants miracles.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce dernier chapitre qui j'espère à comblé vos attentes...pour la dernière fois sur cette histoire j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience comme toujours.**

 **Je remercie toutes les personnes qui sont passées sur cette histoire, qui l'ont suivit, qui ont commenté ou qui l'ont juste lu...merci du fond du coeur.**

 **Un énorme merci et un énorme bisous à ma rainbow girl, sans qui l'histoire serait moins belle. Merci de ton soutien, de tes encouragements, de ta présence tout simplement.**

 **Pour la suite...deux fictions Olicity sont prévues, dont une qui est prête et dont le premier chapitre sera posté cette semaine. La seconde est sur la fin, un os est également prêt à être posté sur une idée qu'on m'avais soumise il y a un petit moment...concernant le Stemily une idée pointe le bout de son nez...**

 **Je vous embrasse tous et à bientôt...**


End file.
